iLost And Found
by Snapplelinz
Summary: "You're supposed to do certain things only once. You live once, you love once, you die once." A slightly AU story about our favourite iCarly trio.
1. iStart Anew

**Author's Note: Greetings, fellow iCarly fans! Apart from my Creddie one-shot 'iHave A Snowball Fight', this is officially my first iCarly fanfic. I have decided to write a story in honour of my favourite Bollywood film 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'which loosely translated means, 'Something Happens In My Heart'. I'm not going to go into great detail about the plot of the film here. Hopefully the story will spell it out, but if you're still confused, feel free to PM me and I'll answer any questions you may have. This story does follow from some iCarly canon, but it is kind've an AU story because it's set in the future. For the sake of my own personal moral compass, I feel I must say from the start that this is ultimately a Creddie story with some Seddie in the beginning and the middle. I really hope you all will give this story a chance inspite of that pronouncement because I really do believe that it could be a great love story for both iCarly ships. I'm posting the first 3 chapters now because I'm still currently writing a major Disney and Nickelodeon cross-over in the Suite Life category called 'Manhunt', which happens to include our favourite iCarly trio too. Feel free to read it if you feel any inclination to do so.** **Okay, deep breath, I hope you guys like this. Take it away...**

* * *

**25 June, 2017**

Freddie stood alone at the tombstone, clutching an umbrella tightly in his hand. So far, it was doing the job of keeping the drizzle off of his expensive black suit, purchased just for this occasion. In a stretch limo parked just a few meters away at the cemetery gates sat his mother in the backseat, clutching her baby granddaughter closely to her chest while she rocked her to sleep. But even this close proximity did not comfort Freddie, for he had never felt more alone in the universe until this very moment.

He glanced down at the newly carved tomb stone. The inscription etched into it only served to remind him of other words spoken to him a life time ago:

"_Come on, you dork. Why don't we call a truce and just be friends? Whaddya say?" she asked of him with a cheeky grin on her face, extending her hand towards him._

If only he hadn't reached out of his own accord and grasped her hand firmly in his. Could he have somehow changed all of this? At this moment, Freddie was inclined to believe that it was possible. He read the inscription once more, the pain stabbing at him like a million knives into his head and chest:

Here lies Samantha Puckett-Benson

Born: 14 April 1993

Died: 18 June 2017

Treasured Daughter

Beloved Wife

Devoted Mother

"_I'm really sorry, Mr. Benson. We did everything we could for your wife. With the haemorrhaging after giving birth and the internal bleeding, she's lucky to have survived it at all. We knew from the start that this was going to be a dangerous pregnancy." Dr. Harris explained sadly, her eyes reflecting sincere empathy. _

"_How much time does she have?" Freddie asked of Dr. Harris in a soft murmur. _

"_A few days, maybe a few weeks," Dr. Harris responded._

"_And the baby?" Freddie asked anxiously. _

"_The baby's vitals are good. She's going to be just fine, Mr. Benson." Dr. Harris responded calmly…_

Freddie couldn't argue with the last line of the tombstone inscription. Despite only spending 3 short weeks with her newborn child, no one had seen or known a more devoted mother than Sam. From the moment her baby girl had been born, Sam hadn't let her out of sight. On those few nights when she had enough strength, Freddie had watched her from the corner of the hospital room while she held her little miracle in her strong arms, cooing and singing a lullaby to her in a soft murmur. For 3 short weeks, Sam had loved their baby fiercely and would continue to do so till the end of time.

When the end had drawn near, Sam had called Freddie aside into the hospital room which had now become her home. They still hadn't given their baby girl a name after three weeks. In the meanwhile, Sam had given her all kinds of names on a whim like 'Baby Girl', 'Her Dumpling' and Freddie's personal favourite, 'Little Miss Nobody'.

"_I want you to promise me something," Sam began in that fierce tone of hers which let Freddie know that she meant business._

"_Anything," Freddie whispered meekly while kissing her forehead. _

"_Promise me that you'll get over this someday. That you won't let this ruin any chances of happiness for you and our baby in the future. I'm not telling you to get remarried right away and hang up your next wife's portrait above our bed before I'm cold in the grave. But I don't want you to be alone forever." Sam stated in a teasing manner. _

"_That's not remotely funny, Sam." Freddie responded tersely. _

"_You're right, but I still need you to promise me." Sam reiterated seriously. _

"_I can't promise you that," Freddie replied dejectedly, the tears running steadily down his face. _

_Sam reached over and caressed his cheek firmly with her hand, an IV drip protruding from it. _

"_Fine, that wasn't so much of a deal breaker. But this next one kinda is," she admitted meekly. _

"_There's more?" Freddie asked, laughing in spite of himself. _

"_Just one more. This concerns our baby girl." Sam replied seriously. _

"_What is it?" Freddie asked curiously. _

"_We can't go on calling her 'Little Miss Nobody', even though it has a nice ring to it. She needs a real name." Sam persisted with a smile on her face._

"_What do you suggest?" Freddie asked, humouring her. _

"_I want you to name our daughter Carly." Sam declared. _

_Freddie, who had lent over to rest his head on his wife's stomach, glanced up at her sharply. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked meekly. _

_Sam nodded vigorously, the tears beginning to run steadily down her cheeks now. _

"_I've thought long and hard about this. I need you to promise me this, Freddie." She stated assertively, grasping his hand firmly. _

_To her surprise, Freddie shook out of her grasp, got off the hospital bed and began pacing the floor rapidly. _

"_Freddie, promise me." Sam urged impatiently. _

"_No," Freddie retorted waspishly, his expression turning livid. _

"_Why should I promise you anything, Sam? When you broke your promises to me! That's not fair!" Freddie shouted angrily, glancing back at her._

"_Freddie," Sam chided soothingly. _

"_No, don't you 'Freddie' me, Sam. When we made our marriage vows, you said forever, Sam. When we decided to have a baby, you promised me that we were going to raise our family together. You broke your promise, Sam." Freddie choked, the tears streaming down his cheeks too. _

_Unbeknown to him, Sam had raised herself out of the bed and came to stand before him, a smile on her face._

"_No, don't you dare smile at me, Sam! You can't smile at me like that and change this. If I had known things were gonna turn out this way, I wouldn't have married you in the first place," Freddie stated callously, hoping his words would sting just enough to make Sam retreat. _

_They didn't. In fact, Sam moved all the closer to her husband and put her arms around his waist, hugging him tighter to her own body. _

"_Liar," she murmured teasingly, knowing this would appease him. _

"_Okay, that was a lie. Let's face it, nothing could've kept me away from you, even then. But I can't do this," Freddie wheezed painfully, feeling like his chest was on fire. _

"_Yes you can, Freddie. I need you to be strong for me, for our baby. Because I can't…" Sam choked, crying even harder now. _

"_I'm so sorry." She whispered frantically, cupping Freddie's face with her hands. _

_We were thinking that we'd never be apart _

_With your name tattooed across my heart_

_Whoa, who would've thought it would end up like this?_

_Freddie hugged her tightly for a few more seconds before reluctantly picking her up in his arms and placing her back in bed once more. Sam pulled Freddie back down onto the bed with her, cradling his head in her hands, rocking him slowly to and fro._

"_I'm sorry we wasted so much time, Freddie. I wish we had more time. But I need you to know something: I don't regret choosing you. You're my life; you're my everything. And I'm going to love you with my last breath and long after that." Sam responded determinedly, kissing the top of his forehead. _

_But everything we've talked about is gone_

_And the only chance we have of moving on_

_Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Freddie murmured painstakingly into her hands. _

_Sam brought his face upwards with her hands till it was level with hers. _

"_You did save me, Fredward Benson." She responded frankly, kissing his forehead._

_Before the worst, before we met_

_Before our hearts decided it's time to love again_

_Before today, before too long_

_Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong…_

"_I promise you, Sam. Our daughter will know just how much her mother loved her. She'll know how much I love you..." Freddie murmured fiercely, looking her dead in the eye. _

"_I'm counting on that, Freddie." Sam murmured back, a mysterious twinkle in her eye. _

"_Come on, you know I can't stand to see you cry," Sam persisted chidingly, rubbing Freddie's back soothingly with her IV-drip-free hand. _

"_Well, tough. You're the one who's breaking my heart. Deal with it," Freddie retorted facetiously, his face shiny with tears. _

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

"_Come on, you dork. Why don't we call a truce and just be friends? Whaddya say?" Sam asked nostalgically, holding her hand out to him. _

_Instead of grasping her hand, Freddie leant forward and kissed her full on the mouth, savouring her taste for one last time. It seemed surreal to him that she felt more alive than ever in this moment when they both knew what was coming. Sam continued kissing him through her tears, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck._

_I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without…_

_And I need you_

_I'm sorry_

"_I love you so much, Freddie." She murmured wistfully. _

"_I love you, Sam Puckett. You were the first girl to ever break my arm and my heart in one lifetime. Just because you're not gonna be here, doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you. You're not getting off that easily." Freddie warned fiercely, hugging her closely to his chest._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, Tech Nerd." Sam stated teasingly, laughing slowly through her tears. _

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_They stayed like that for a long time, holding one another, memorising and compartmentalising their last moments together. He held her close all the while, singing her favourite song slowly in her ear. And when it was time, he laid her gently back onto the bed and covered her with a blanket, tucking stray tresses of her golden hair behind her ear._

After the warm sensation of that hospital room, Freddie pulled himself abruptly back to the present, where he stood in the pouring rain and shivering. Perhaps the hospital room hadn't been warm after all, but merely an after glow of Sam's final presence there. Not being able to look at the headstone anymore, Freddie turned away and trudged back towards the car. He climbed into the backseat where his mother sat with his daughter laying asleep in her arms.

"Thanks for waiting, Mom." Freddie stated graciously.

"You're welcome, honey. I will always be here for you and Carly, Freddie." Marissa responded seriously.

"I know, Mom, thank you. That would make Sam happy too." Freddie replied genuinely, looking his mother directly in the eyes.

Marissa nodded vigorously, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's been a long day. Let's get you home," she suggested firmly and gave the driver instructions that would lead back to Freddie and Sam's loft apartment.

**************

It had been 3 weeks since the funeral and Freddie still hadn't held little Carly once. Marissa noted that he asked constantly about Carly (how she was, if she was sleeping okay etc), but he hadn't touched her. Marissa understood all too well that her only son was still in the early stages of his grief over his young wife and didn't want to pressurise him into anything. But she also knew that his interaction with Carly in the early stages of her development was pivotal to the both of them.

It was exactly a month after Sam's funeral when Freddie awoke in the early hours of the morning and heard his daughter crying from her crib in the nursery next door. He waited a few seconds, feeling sure that his mother was in close proximity and would remedy the situation. When Carly kept crying after a few more seconds, Freddie decided to go and inspect. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as he approached the bedroom where his mother slept. She lay sprawled out on her stomach, clearly in a deep sleep. Freddie felt extremely guilty, thinking to himself how his mother had done virtually all the cooking, cleaning and taking care of Carly since she had moved into the apartment a month ago. His own mother who was so set in her ways, had opted to move from Seattle to San Francisco, to be with him in his time of need. In his grief, he hadn't even noticed how much strain she had been taking recently.

After entering the nursery, he switched on the light and approached the crib. Little Carly was kicking and writhing in her crib, her face screwed up, beet red and screaming at the top of her lungs. At first, all Freddie could do was stare at her, feeling very helpless and forlorn. He finally snapped out of his reverie when he realised that his mother might soon wake and come check on the noise. At her age, she needed her beauty sleep.

Freddie took a deep breath and bent over the crib very slowly. He reached out his hands towards Carly and gingerly picked her up, being careful to support her neck. In another second, she was cradled against his chest, howling louder than ever, her tiny fists balled up tightly. Freddie began walking around the small room and swinging her gently to get her to stop crying. He checked her nappy (still clean) and tried to get her to drink from her bottle. But little Carly still wouldn't take the bait.

Growing tired himself, Freddie finally sat down in a rocking chair that he and Sam had bought from an antique shop during her pregnancy. Something about the rhythmic swaying of the chair seemed to tell little Carly that it was more comfortable than the crib in any event. But still, she continued to cry and whimper. Freddie tried every lullaby he could've think of, but Carly paid him no attention while she continued crying.

Then he remembered a silly song that Sam had made him sing to her belly when she was in her second trimester. That had been the first time that Sam had felt the baby kicking after the two of them had found out from Dr. Harris that they were expecting a girl. After clearing his throat several times, Freddie began singing softly to Carly, getting a steady rhythm going with the rocking chair at the same time. After a while, Carly stopped crying and stared up at him with wide eyes, listening to his voice.

She was still awake by the time he was finished, never once taking her eyes off of him. He automatically smiled back at her.

"Hey there, pretty girl," he crooned delicately, rocking her slowly in his arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't held you like this since you were first born. Daddy was just sad because of Mommy. Not because he didn't love you. But I'm gonna make you a promise. From now, Daddy's always gonna be here for you, no matter what. I love you so much, Carly Benson. You're my girl." Freddie murmured softly, the tears falling slowly down his face while gazing at his daughter.

Finally, Carly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Freddie decided not to put her back in the crib, but continued sitting in the rocking chair with her, swaying to and fro.

And from there on, father and daughter were inseparable.

**Musical References (in order of appearance): **

**The Script – Before The Worst**

**Pink - Please Don't Leave Me**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Alright, what did you guys think? I hope the beginning wasn't too morbid for you. The story definitely does pick up from here on out. I would definitely appreciate your input on how I characterise an older Sam because she's extremely pivotal to this story. My favourite scenes were the ones between Sam and Freddie in the hospital and the bonding between Freddie and little Carly. I think Freddie would make a great father, despite what 'iPie' would lead us to believe ; ) Marissa will also feature predominantly in this story. I've decided to tone her down and make her less kooky than she is in iCarly, but there will still be some crazy antics or two in later chapters : ) This chapter is dedicated to everyone out there who's ever lost someone they've loved in their lives, whether it be a parent, a grandparent, a sibling, a friend or a lover. Stay tuned for more iCarly characters next chapter.  
**


	2. iTake A Closer Look At Myself

**Author's Note: Hi again! If you've read through the first chapter and actually liked it, then I may just be in the clear : ) As promised, this chapter contains more iCarly characters and you'll be able to get a little more insight into how things stand between certain characters. Cheerio my pets!**

* * *

_**8 Years Later…**_

**7 May, 2025**

"Grandma, we gotta go! I don't wanna be late!" Carly exclaimed impatiently from her bedroom.

"Slow your roll, Carly-Bear. I'm just getting my purse!" Marissa shot back exasperatedly from downstairs.

Carly sighed and grabbed her favourite teddy bear, Mr. Fluffy Snuffington from atop her duvet. She was in a hurry to go meet her Daddy at the beach for their special picnic. It wasn't very often that they got to do it because of Freddie's work as a software designer at a multi-million dollar corporation. But today, Marissa was going to take Carly to the beach so that they could wait for Freddie to go on his lunch break.

"Grandma!" Carly called out again, bounding down the stairs, her pink and white polka dot backpack on her shoulder and Mr. Snuffington in her arms.

"For goodness sake's, Carly, I'm…" Marissa trailed off while she stared at her granddaughter.

For 7 years old, Carly Marissa Benson was the picture of contentment and euphoria. She wore a baby pink summer dress with white polka dots on them and her favourite pink sandals with a butterfly print on them. Everyone who saw her all seemed to agree on point: she was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same copper skin tone; two wide dimples across her cheeks; that same roguish grin. Even her nose (which was a slight amalgamation with Marissa's) was like Sam's.

But she didn't have Sam's long blonde hair; her hair (currently tied up in pigtails) was a healthy shade of black-brown like Freddie's with wavy ringlets. And her eyes were like Freddie's, hazel. She had inherited Freddie's intelligence and Sam's love for pranks all in one endearing blend. Sometimes, it was all Marissa could do not to stare at Carly. She was a constant reminder of Sam's presence in all their lives. Most days, that was a good thing. But on other days (much like this one), it was rather bitter-sweet. Yet at the same time, Marissa couldn't help but think of another's face that Carly forcefully reminded her of…

"Grandma, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" Carly asked quizzically.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just that…you look so beautiful in your new pink dress." Marissa gushed smoothly.

"Thanks, Grandma. Do you think Daddy will like it?" Carly asked eagerly.

"He'll love it, Carly-Bear." Marissa murmured seriously, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay, then let's go, Grandma!" Carly shrieked excitedly, making a beeline for the front door.

Marissa sighed and smiled to herself, grabbing her front door keys and locking it behind her.

The drive through downtown San Francisco was relatively short while Marissa and Carly took in the sights, listening to the radio and singing along jubilantly to Aretha Franklin's 'Respect'. By the time they arrived at San Francisco Bay, it was getting crowded with the midday rush. The Golden Gate Bridge could be seen in the distance, already littered with midday traffic. Carly and Marissa had already laid out the blanket on the sand and began eating some of the cheese and cucumber sandwiches that Marissa had made. After about 20 minutes, Marissa and Carly went to get ice-creams. But after 30 minutes, they were beginning to get impatient.

"Grandma, why isn't Daddy here yet?" Carly asked impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, sweetie. His meeting probably just ran over time." Marissa answered reassuringly.

But after an hour of waiting, their impatience grew slowly into anxiety. Where was Freddie?

"Grandma, where's Daddy? I'm scared." Carly admitted anxiously.

"Me too, honey." Marissa agreed fretfully, while retrieving her cellphone from her purse.

Just as she was about to start dialling Freddie's work number and cellphone number simultaneously, both her and Carly heard the sounds of frantic screaming and panting. They both looked up and saw Freddie running haphazardly in their direction. The closer he got, the more they could see how strange his appearance looked. His tie was swinging wildly from his collar; his white dress shirt was stained with noticeable sweat spots; his black slacks were covered in dirt splotches from falling down a few times on the sand and he was sweating profusely.

"Freddie, where have you been? Carly and I have been waiting for you for the past hour," Marissa commented reproachfully.

"I know, Mom. I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I completely forgot that we were having our picnic today." Freddie apologised profusely.

"Freddie," Marissa murmured indignantly in an undertone, while Carly stood off to the side.

"Mom, don't start." Freddie whispered tersely.

"No, you listen to me Mister. You need to get your priorities straight. Now your daughter was really looking forward to this picnic and you forgetting about it is just not on!" Marissa whispered curtly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Mom! I was doing a pitch for Microsoft for their latest Spyware! And you know what that means if I get the contract? Being able to give Carly more, like getting her into that performing arts school that we talked about!" Freddie retorted shortly.

"I think Carly would like to see more of you than go to some school!" Marissa shot back knowingly.

Just as Freddie was about to make a clever retort, Carly stepped between her father and her grandmother.

"Grandma, could you please excuse us? I want to talk to Daddy for a minute." Carly intercepted calmly.

Marissa stared down at her imperceptibly for a moment before answering.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm gonna go take a walk down towards the water."

With that, Marissa left the two of them, glancing back momentarily. Freddie scrunched down onto his haunches so that he was the same height as Carly.

"Daddy, we need to talk." Carly began sombrely, folding her arms across her chest.

"I gathered as much. Alright, kiddo, shoot." Freddie offered patiently.

"I can't keep babysitting you, Daddy." Carly stated dramatically.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asked blankly, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"It's just not right. You're never on time for our father-daughter picnics anymore; you always do your Christmas shopping at the last minute and you don't put the toilet seat down when you're finished in the bathroom. We can't go on like this," Carly pointed out emphatically.

"Uh huh," Freddie murmured, trying to humour her.

"It's not fair, Daddy. I'm a growing girl, I have needs. I can't even watch 'Hannah Montana' in peace lately because I'm too busy worrying about you." Carly continued despairingly.

"Honey, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Freddie persisted casually.

"No you're not, Daddy. When was the last time you went out on a date?" Carly demanded emphatically.

Freddie chuckled slightly before answering.

"Carly-Bear, I don't need to go on dates. Not when I have my two favourite girls with me already." Freddie responded smoothly, tapping Carly's nose with his index finger and glancing towards Marissa, who was wading ankle-deep into the water.

"That's different with me and Grandma. I mean a real life woman, Daddy. Like a wife or a Mommy." Carly persisted seriously, a sad pout creasing her features.

Freddie was up on his feet now, moving slightly away from Carly. How many times had they gotten close to this topic and he had almost always headed for the hills in response? After the first year of the anniversary of Sam's death, Freddie had decided to be more hands-on when it came to his daughter. After he had first held Carly a month after her birth, he had become quite the doting father: buying her anything she wanted; attending every ballet recital; tucking her in every night and reading her a story. But in recent months, he had become really swamped at work. And on certain nights when he had finished at work relatively early, he still found excuses to come home late, back to the loft.

After all, way before his mother had come to live there and long before Carly was born, that had been his and Sam's home. They had moved to San Francisco straight after graduating from college and getting married. It had taken them nearly 6 months to find the perfect place. Since the economy was suffering through yet another recession, the loft apartment they had found in Ashbury Heights along Baker Street was simply a steal. From the first day they moved in, Sam had gone all out to give the loft apartment her own special touch. Freddie had been okay with the glow-in-the-dark gold fish that she had found at some mysterious pet shop. But the purple and green arm chairs that she had picked out from an antique furniture store had been a real stretch of the imagination. Her best personal touch had been to put her paintings throughout the loft. Since studying art back in high school and college, Sam had become quite the accomplished artist over time. And San Francisco had proven to be the perfect market for a young upcoming artist such as herself. His favourite picture that she had ever drawn was of a bunny, which still hung in their bedroom.

It seemed to get harder with every passing year to be there and not think of her. So that's why he threw himself into his work. He didn't want to wallow, but he also knew that he couldn't move on, not just yet. It's not like he hadn't gotten offers from women at work or the occasional woman he met at a newsstand or a Starbucks. At the age of 32, he knew that he had grown up to be the kind of guy that women found attractive. But each time, he had politely declined, using his daughter as an excuse for why he didn't date. But that wasn't really the reason. If the right woman came along, someone who could accept that Carly was his everything, Freddie imagined that he would be able to make it work. But there hadn't been anyone close, no one who could ever measure up to Sam.

"I see. So you're saying you don't wanna be my wife and take care of me? So it's okay for me to be both your Daddy and your Mommy, but not the other way around?" Freddie asked, feigning anger, hoping Carly would fall for it and become apologetic.

"Daddy, be serious!" Carly shrieked indignantly, which caused Freddie to laugh.

He opted to sit on top of the picnic blanket because his calves were starting to cramp up. Carly came and sat down next to him, staring straight ahead at the ocean.

"I'm sorry I was late again. I'll make you a deal, kiddo. No more late nights at the office and no more missing our special picnics." Freddie began seriously, looking straight at his only child.

Carly stared at Freddie and gazed into his eyes intently.

"Pinkie swear?" Carly asked quietly, holding out her finger towards her father.

"Pinkie swear." Freddie answered slowly, taking his little finger and entwining it with his daughter's even smaller little finger.

"Shake on it?" Carly prompted, holding out her hand.

A reluctant Freddie held out his hand, knowing full well what was coming. Carly opened his hand wide, spat it into it, then covered his hand with hers and shook it vigorously.

"Now I know you won't break your promise," Carly stated triumphantly.

"Yip, there's no going back now," Freddie remarked distastefully.

He couldn't resist retrieving the small bottle of waterless soap from his shirt pocket and spraying his and Carly's hands with it right after.

"Daddy, you're almost as bad as Grandma!" Carly exclaimed reproachfully, ridding her hand of the sticky residue on her dress.

"Sorry, kiddo. But Grandma's right about some things, and germs are one of them." Freddie intoned in a no-nonsense manner.

Marissa had reached the picnic blanket in time to hear the last comment.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you think so highly of me." Marissa teased of Freddie.

"Honey, why don't you give your Daddy a cheese and cucumber sandwich?" she asked gently of Carly.

Carly grinned and handed Freddie a sandwich wrapped carefully in cellophane. Once again, Freddie looked less than enthusiastic.

"Cheese and cucumber? Mom, didn't you pack any chicken-mayo sandwiches?" Freddie asked in a whiny voice.

Marissa and Carly exchanged a quick glance before she answered.

"Of course I did, honey. But you took so long to get here that Carly and I ate them all up." Marissa responded solemnly.

While Marissa and Carly continued nodding their heads and looking forlorn, Freddie glanced at them suspiciously. He couldn't help noticing that Carly's hands were clasped firmly behind her back.

"Carly-Bear, what's behind your back?" Freddie asked casually.

"Nothing." Carly replied innocently.

"Carly Marissa Benson, is that one of my chicken-mayo sandwiches behind your back?" Freddie demanded suspiciously, coming closer towards her.

"No." Carly responded quickly.

"Carly. Mom, how can you stand there and let your granddaughter lie through her teeth?" Freddie demanded exasperatedly of his mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marissa replied nonchalantly, the ghost of a twinkle in her eye.

Freddie nodded and bent down over the sand, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Alright, have it your way then." He murmured right before he started pelting his mother and daughter with sand.

The young girl and the older woman began shrieking loudly and trying to dodge Freddie's attacks. But he was just getting started. He knew he had a lot to make up for, but today would be the first of many days to come. As for right now, he was having way too much fun with his two favourite girls.

************

_**New York City…**_

**8 May, 2025**

A good 24 hours after the picnic at the beach, Freddie was back in his office, typing away happily at his computer around noon. He wanted to make good on his promise. And since Carly's 8th birthday was coming up, he wanted to make it the best day ever. He moved his fingers away from the keyboard and picked up his cordless office phone. He began calling around town, setting his plan in motion.

There was just one person who had once been close to both Freddie and Sam who was unaware of all the festivities and frivolity. It was 9am and she lay still sprawled out in her queen-sized bed. She woke up with a start when the front door to her one-bedroom apartment opened and slammed with a loud bang. She moved her dark brown tendrils out of her face and tried to open her eyes. While San Francisco was experiencing warm weather in anticipation of summer, the air in New York was still crisp, especially for spring. She shivered slightly as she got out of bed and covered her petite frame with a gown to cover her skimpy tank top and sleep shorts.

She frowned to herself at the obvious sounds of her older brother rummaging through her kitchen cupboard and whistling the tune of what sounded like a Jim Croce song. She stalked out of her bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen. She stopped just behind her brother while he poked his head inside the refrigerator, singing jovially:

"And he's bad, bad Leroy Brown. The baddest man in the whole damn town. Badder than old King Kong. Meaner than a junkyard dog," he crooned in a high-pitched falsetto.

"Spencer!" Carly Shay shrieked indignantly, causing him to bump his head on the middle rack of the refrigerator.

"Ow, son of a b…hey Carly, you're awake!" Spencer yelled out happily in greeting, extending his arms towards her in a hug.

Carly dodged his attack and folded her arms across her chest, glancing at him with a questioning stare.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" she demanded in an unfriendly tone.

"What? I need an excuse to visit my kid sister?" Spencer questioned lightly, flashing her a goofy grin.

"No, but you do need an excuse for using the spare key to my apartment which I clearly said was only for emergencies." Carly retorted flatly.

"It was an emergency. You were out of taco shells." Spencer responded pointedly.

"So you felt the need to empty out the rest of my pantry just for good measure?" Carly questioned flippantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carly. I went to the grocery store and replenished your pantry. I saw you were running out of skim milk too." Spencer explained calmly.

The glare dropped from Carly's face and was replaced with a gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"Oh. Sorry." She stated sheepishly, deciding to busy herself with brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

"No problem, kiddo. You want me to make you some cereal?" Spencer asked casually.

"Spencer, what are you really doing here?" Carly asked sharply, placing the coffee jug back onto its holder and gazing at him intently.

After Carly had taken up her job at Random House Publishers nearly 6 years ago, Spencer had mysteriously moved from Seattle to New York shortly after. Before then, Carly had been more of a wandering gypsy, staying and working briefly in several famous capital cities around the world like London and Paris to name a few. Spencer had purchased for himself a loft studio near China Town where he could continue working on his sculptures. He claimed that the art critics in New York were far more receptive to his ingenious designs than back in Seattle and that's why he had moved. But Carly knew better. It was just another ploy (more likely on the advice of her father, who was serving in Iraq) for Spencer to keep a close eye on her.

"I told you, kiddo. Just thought I'd drop by and check up on you." Spencer answered truthfully.

"Thank you for doing that, but you really should've called first, Spencer." Carly responded rapidly, grabbing two mugs from a drawer and putting them on top of the kitchen counter.

"How come you're not at work yet?" Spencer asked quizzically after glancing at his wrist watch.

"I decided to work from home today. I've got a bunch of manuscripts that I've gotta read through before tomorrow." Carly explained quickly, adding two teaspoons of her sugar to each mug and stirring them ceremoniously.

She handed one of the mugs to Spencer and sipped on her own mug of coffee slowly, more as a way to give her something to do with her mouth. Something that didn't involve talking.

"Heard from Jake lately?" Spencer queried lightly.

Carly put her mug back down onto the counter and scowled at Spencer.

"He's on a routine flight to Hawaii. What's with the '20 questions', Spencer?" Carly demanded waspishly.

"Sheesh, I'm just asking. Am I not allowed to take an interest in your life? I'm your big brother, Carly." Spencer answered exasperatedly, putting his mug down too.

Carly clutched at a few strands of her hair and willed herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to snap at you. I honestly don't know where that came from," Carly admitted regretfully.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Carly. I know this time of the year is always hard for you. That's why I dropped by, to give you this. Maybe it'll help." Spencer responded softly, retrieving a slip of paper from his jeans pocket and handing it to Carly.

She took the slip of paper from Spencer's hand, confusion etched on her face. After she had read the contents, her eyes reflected her astonishment and anger.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded slowly of Spencer, her eyes becoming strangely moist.

"I know a guy. Look, it's happening in about two weeks time. I just thought that maybe you'd wanna talk to them after all this time," Spencer began, but was cut short by Carly.

"Well, you thought wrong, Spencer." Carly retorted angrily, a lone tear escaping from her eye.

"Carly, it's been more than 10 years. You can't keep punishing yourself this way." Spencer persisted patiently.

"It's for the best, Spencer. I made up my mind a long time ago. And I'm not going back on it now," Carly stated tersely while she dabbed at her eye with the back of her eye, turning away from Spencer.

"I think you're making a mistake by shutting yourself up like this, Carly. Sam and Freddie were your best friends. You can't change what happened," Spencer responded impatiently, feeling the anger creeping up into his voice too.

"Exactly. So why bother? Freddie's moved on, I've moved on. Everyone's moved on. So why can't you just let this go? We're not in each other's lives anymore. And that's how it should stay." Carly answered firmly, her knuckles turning white from clutching them too tightly at her sides.

"So you won't call him?" Spencer asked slowly.

Carly shook her head repeatedly, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd start crying again.

"Okay, I won't push. I'll leave the number here if you change your mind. I've gotta go see a potential client. Will you be okay?" Spencer asked tentatively, standing just behind Carly.

Still not looking at Spencer, Carly simply nodded her head three times.

"Okay. I'll call you later, kiddo. Bye."

With one last forlorn expression back at his only sister, Spencer exited the apartment. When Carly heard the click of the front door shutting in place, her elbows which had been resting atop the counter finally gave out. Her emotions finally escaped as a torrid of tears fell from her eyes, splashing down her chin and onto the marble counter top. Her shoulders began convulsing as her sobs escaped her throat in shudders and gasps.

_Crooked wheels keep turning_

_Children are you learning?_

_Climatize but don't you lose the plot_

_A history of blisters_

_Your brothers and your sisters_

_Somewhere in the pages we forgot_

She reasoned that it had been much worse right after Sam's death. She had cried nearly everyday for an entire year after it happened. As time had progressed, she had only subjected herself to bouts of mournful depression around the anniversary of Sam's death and the birth of hers and Freddie's daughter. Naturally, she had attended the funeral. But she hadn't lingered and had chosen instead to book the next flight out of San Francisco and begin what would be at least two years of the life of a nomad: having no home and desiring none.

_And the sky is full of dreams_

_But you don't know how to fly_

_I don't have a simple answer_

_But I know that I could answer_

_Something better_

Sometimes she wished she had stayed longer, if only to see Freddie through his time of grief. But she knew she couldn't, not after everything. Not when she had left them in the first place for reasons too long buried, but not easily forgotten. And on top of the list of regrets, she realised that she had never found out what Freddie and Sam had decided to name their daughter.

_Wait for something better_

_No one behind you_

_Watching your shadows_

_This feeling won't go_

**Musical References:**

**1) This Is Your Life – The Killers**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Shoo, this was another difficult chapter to write. I found it quite challenging to write from the perspective of an 8 year old girl. I want little Carly to be smarter than her age probably suggests, but also to keep her sounding like a child with very childish concerns. I wonder who else little Carly reminds Marissa of? Someone else with dark hair and cute dimples perhaps? Writing Carly Shay was also tricky for this story. I apologise if she sounded abrupt and crass towards Spencer. If you'll notice from the dates in the story, Carly tends to become very emotional and aggressive around the time of the anniversary of Sam's death. She's holding onto a lot of guilt and sadness for not being in Sam and Freddie's lives anymore. Why she left in the first place will all be explained in the next few chapters. And Carly will definitely perk up to her old self as the story progresses. Please don't hate me for killing off Sam so soon in the story. Sam will still make many appearances in the story in the form of flashbacks which are vital to the entire plotline. Thanks again to everyone out there in Fanfiction Land.  
**


	3. iRemember How It Began

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is definitely a longer chapter, but my favourite one so far. I'm on a serious iCarly high right now after 'iSaved Your Life' was aired this week. Some interesting twists and turns in the episode, but I'll leave that discussion for a forum post instead of here : ) Now, back to the story...**

* * *

**27 May, 2025**

_Wait for something better_

_No one behind you_

_Watching your shadows_

Wearing grey sweat pants, a black wife beater and pair of black Reebok sneakers, Freddie continued circling the small driveway outside his loft apartment. His movements were measured and deliberate, his arm muscles flexing painfully while he dribbled the orange basketball in front of him. Then taking a step back, he launched a graceful jump shot off the balls of his heels, watching as the ball made its progress towards the basketball net. Two seconds later, the ball made contact with the back board, falling comfortably through the net with a loud swish. Rubbing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he jogged towards the garage door and retrieved the ball and began dribbling once more.

Cars travelled up and down Baker Street, which was decorated with lights as far as the eye could see. The entire neighbourhood was settling into a relaxing night's sleep while his insomnia plagued him relentlessly. It was always at its worst around the anniversary of Sam's death and Carly's birthday, the two dates irreversibly linked together for all eternity. He continued facing off with his invisible opponent while all was quiet around him. Even in his alert state of mind, he could still see her face: her long blonde hair whipping around her face when she was laughing at something he said or did. It was hard to escape Sam or the overwhelming memories, especially on a night like this when the air was a degree colder than what was normal, causing numerous goosebumps to ripple across his body, mingling with his sweat. He continued pushing the muscles in his legs, chest and arms into merciless pain while he let his mind wander. First, his mind's eye travelled to the end, then to the beginning…

* * *

_30 October, 2016_

_He had entered the loft late in the evening, carrying Sam's favourite flowers and Chinese take-out. _

"_Honey, I'm home!" Freddie called out exuberantly, trying to mask his nervousness at coming home late. _

"_Sam, are you here?" Freddie called out again, hastening to put the food in the kitchen and the flowers in a vase. _

_Sam finally emerged from their bedroom, carrying a strange object in her hand and wearing a blank expression on her face. _

"_Hey, there you are! Look, I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting ran over schedule and Mr. Walters wanted to send off a few emails before I left the office. But look, I got you your favourite flowers and some Chinese. I even got the little dumplings." Freddie began rapidly with a grin on his face._

_When Sam made no response, Freddie grew concerned. _

"_Baby, are you okay?" Freddie asked anxiously, coming to stand in front of Sam._

_Sam finally chanced a look up at Freddie, her eyes brimming with tears. _

"_What's wrong?" Freddie asked worriedly, shaking her shoulders slightly. _

_His eyes followed hers as they travelled down towards her belly. Then he finally recognised what the strange object in her hand was. _

"_I just took a test," Sam began slowly, her breath coming out in small shudders. _

_Freddie's grip on her shoulders increased while he looked steadily at her. _

"_It's positive. I think I'm pregnant." Sam murmured breathlessly, sounding as shocked as she looked. _

_Freddie's eyes bulged in their sockets while he gazed down at her stomach in complete alarm. Before Sam could stop him, he had picked her up and began swinging her around in the air haphazardly, whooping and yelling exuberantly. _

"_Freddie??" Sam asked quizzically, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

"_I can't believe this, you're pregnant! I'm gonna be a father!" Freddie shrieked excitedly, laughing aloud at the thought. _

_Ever since his own father had walked out on his mother, Freddie had always wanted to have a family of his own. After being married for about 3 years and their careers were finally beginning to take off, Sam and Freddie had finally decided to begin trying to get pregnant._

"_Freddie, Freddie! Please put me down, I'm getting dizzy," Sam complained faintly. _

_With a murmured apology, Freddie put her back down onto her feet, a radiant expression on his face. _

"_We have to book an appointment tomorrow just to be sure," he murmured suddenly, the cogs in his brain beginning to turn already. _

"_Already taken care of. We have an appointment with a Dr. Harris tomorrow at 10am." Sam responded promptly. _

_Suddenly, Freddie cupped her face in his hands, a worried expression on his face._

"_What's wrong, Freddie?" Sam asked in concern. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked gently. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked uncertainly. _

"_With the pregnancy. How do you feel?" he asked more directly. _

"_Completely freaked out. But strangely happy. Now you can have the family you've always wanted." Sam responded pleasantly. _

"_Yeah, I know. But what about you? Is it what you want?" Freddie pressed anxiously, looking intently into Sam's eyes. _

_Sam paused for about a second before meeting his expression with a broad smile on her face._

"_Of course it is. I want everything with you, Freddie. And a baby that's half yours and half mine sounds perfect to me." She murmured sincerely, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the lips. _

_Freddie in turn wrapped his hands around her small waist, drawing her even closer to his own body. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling contently. Sam rested her head on his chest as they began dancing slowly in a circle on the spot where they stood. She smiled when Freddie began singing 'Just The Two Of Us' softly in her ear while grasping her hand in his and the other on the small of her back as they swayed to and fro. At that moment in time, the both of them were thinking simultaneously of one night in particular two months prior…_

_

* * *

  
_

_25 August, 2016_

_Freddie was more than a little taken aback when he made to open the front door, only to find the door latched from the inside. _

"_Sam!" Freddie called out in annoyance, rattling the chain frustratedly._

"_Just a second, Baby! I'll be right there!" he heard Sam say breathlessly from inside the living room. _

_It had been a rough day at work and he was feeling thoroughly worn out. While he waited for Sam to open up the front door, he undid the tie from around his collar. He rested his forehead against the nearest brick wall and closed his eyes briefly. After a minute or two, Sam finally opened up the front door._

"_Finally, what-" Freddie stammered, staring in awe in front of him. _

_The open space which had been converted into a huge living room was shimmering with a host of small white candles all decorating the walls and the window. All the furniture had been pushed to the corners of the room and in their usual place was Freddie and Sam's bed, decorated in a white silken bedspread and scattered with white petals. Freddie noticed for the first time that Sam was wearing her blonde wavy tresses down over shoulders and sporting a sexy white silken night gown. In a moment, Freddie forgot his exhaustion and wondered idly what Sam was wearing underneath. _

"_Wow, you look…" Freddie trailed off appreciatively, his eyes sweeping over her body. Sam stepped in front of him and put a finger on his lips and cut him off. _

"_Hold that thought. Now why don't you take a shower and meet me back out here in 10 minutes. And then we'll have dinner." Sam murmured demurely, tracing the finger that was on Freddie's lips down his chest. _

"_You know that kinda defeats the purpose of –" Freddie attempted facetiously. _

"_Just do it." Sam quipped impatiently._

_Freddie groaned and sprinted upstairs to their adjoining bedroom and bathroom. _

_Sam waited till Freddie was gone before smirking slyly to herself and lighting a few more candles on the kitchen table where their meal was located. Freddie returned 10 minutes later, wearing grey sweat pants, a white wife beater and a seedy grin on his face. _

"_My lady," he greeted suavely, opening up Sam's chair for her._

"_You are such a nub, Fredward." Sam teased while rolling her eyes, taking her seat nonetheless. _

_Freddie smiled when he saw that his and Sam's dinner consisted of their favourite take-out from Wendy's: a cheese burger combo, French fries, root beer and curly fries. _

"_Candles, sexy attire, our favourite food. What's the occasion?" Freddie asked curiously while he cleared away the dishes after dinner. _

_When he returned to the living room, Sam was sitting leisurely on the bed, crossing her legs. _

"_Well, since we've been talking about getting pregnant lately, I thought we could try again tonight." Sam answered softly as Freddie came to stand in front of her. _

"_But how did you get our bed from our bedroom down here into the living room?" Freddie queried curiously, his hands playing idly with the straps on Sam's dressing gown. _

"_Gibby helped me move it," Sam responded simply. _

"_Gibby? So whatever happens tonight, I have Gibby to thank for it?" Freddie demanded with sudden revulsion while pulling a face. _

"_Forget about Gibby and just get over here," Sam demanded emphatically, tugging at Freddie's vest and pulling him into a smouldering kiss. _

_Freddie let his tongue run gently along the contours of Sam's lips before he realised yet another problem. _

"_But what about the candles? Is it safe having them so close to the curtains?" he asked nervously, glancing around while Sam continued kissing his neck. _

"_That's why I took the curtains off. Now shut up and kiss me, Fredward." Sam instructed heatedly, bringing his lips to hers once more. _

"_So the neighbours can see us?" Freddie questioned in-between kisses. _

_Freddie's anxiety vanished when Sam's hand left his chest and trailed down towards his crotch. _

"_Okay, shutting up right now." Freddie stated rapidly and pushed Sam down, her back hitting the bed gently. _

_He made short work of untying her bathrobe. He pushed it aside gently to reveal a slinky white silken night dress that reached down to her upper thighs. _

"_Hey there, Sailor." Sam purred softly, her mouth etched into a contented smile. _

"_Hello, Sunshine," Freddie murmured seedily, grinning from ear to ear._

_Sam leant up on the edges of her elbows towards him and kissed him softly, letting her tongue venture inside his mouth. She arched her body into him as Freddie began kissing her neck gently. Then his mouth found its way down towards her shoulders. Sam hissed sharply as he bit down on her shoulder blades roughly. Freddie's hands moved towards the straps of her night dress and began moving them downwards at a deliberately slow pace. He continued kissing the parts on her shoulders and arms where the straps fell from, causing Sam to moan softly in his ear. _

_Don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you always_

_Now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end_

_She pulled him towards her, gripping the sides of his wife beater in her fists. Then she helped him out of the offending garment, getting better access to his muscular chest. Sam traced the lines and dents of Freddie's biceps with her finger tips, ending at his nipples. Freddie closed his eyes and groaned softly at her touch. Sam leant forward and moved her lips across his chest tenderly, as if memorising every inch of it. Then she moved downwards and kissed his naval gently. Sam yanked at Freddie's pants and boxer briefs and pulled them down, helping him step out of them. _

_So let me say_

_That I love you_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_You're all I've ever dreamed of to come_

_And yes you did come_

_Then it was Sam's turn as Freddie helped her out of her night dress, watching in fascination as it pooled at her feet and fell on the wooden floor with a soft swish. Her back hit the bed once more along with Freddie covering her body with his and kissing her passionately. _

_I want you so bad_

_Can you feel it too?_

_You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you_

_Then with hands entwined, they began exploring one another's bodies. Sam gasped at the sensations coursing through her body as Freddie moved over her painstakingly._

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

_They were writhing together, diving further into one another, the pleasure building rapidly through their bodies. Freddie brought one of Sam's legs upwards and wrapped it firmly around his waist as her hand traced the contours of his chest whilst in the throngs of ecstasy. _

_I need your, I need your_

_Your touch_

_As Freddie approached his end, Sam flipped their bodies over so that she was on top and Freddie lay beneath her, panting slowly. Her hands rested on his chest once more as she looked down at him. _

"_Sam," Freddie gasped out her name, his voice laced with love and adoration as his hands rested on her arms. _

"_I love you so much," he gasped, staring her straight in the eyes. _

_Sam gazed back at him, her eyes alight with desire and devotion. _

"_I love you too, Freddie." She moaned softly. _

"_Always," she gasped out, feeling her release coming. _

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you…_

_Only you darlin'_

_When it finally hit, they screamed out in unison together. Freddie's hands went around her back as her body collapsed onto his in exhaustion. She buried her face deep into his chest while trying to catch her breath. Then she shifted her face so that her cheek was now plumb against his stomach while she listened to his heart hammering in his chest. Freddie caressed the curly strands of Sam's hair while it lay splayed across his body. He shifted slightly so he could pull the blankets over their bodies and wrapped his arms around Sam's back. Then they shifted over to their sides and Freddie kissed the back of Sam's neck and her shoulder blades. Her hands moved down towards his that were still wrapped around her stomach and entwined their fingers together, her head resting comfortably against his chest. _

"_Just think. In just a few months, our lives may change forever." Sam murmured pensively, which she continued listening to the dull thudding of Freddie's heart in his chest. _

"_I can't wait." Freddie answered happily, his chin resting on her shoulder blade._

"_I'm hungry." Sam muttered abruptly, which caused Freddie to start chuckling. _

"_Oh yeah? What exactly are you hungry for, Mrs. Benson?" Freddie demanded deviously, his body hovering over hers once more, pushing her hands above her head._

"_Some ham," Sam teased right back, knowing she would get a rise out of him. _

"_That's the wrong answer, Sam. Now suffer the consequences," Fred breathed ominously, his hands going towards her sides. _

_Sam started laughing uproariously as Freddie began tickling her mercilessly. She was literally crying by the time she decided to surrender. _

"_Okay okay, you win. Please stop." Sam begged in-between her laughter. _

"_Say the magic words," Freddie prompted slyly. _

"_Ham Casserole? Okay, okay." Sam pleaded once more as Freddie threatened to tickle her some more. _

"_I love you, Freddie. More than you'll ever know." Sam murmured seriously, staring back into his hazel eyes. _

"_That's not possible," Freddie murmured before leaning down and kissing her forcefully, enveloping her body in his strong arms…_

_

* * *

  
_

_23 July, 2013_

_Freddie and Sam stood adjacent from one another. He wore a plain white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and black slacks that went down to his ankles. She wore a simple white dress that curved into a 'V' shape towards her cleavage and hung in wavy tresses, much like her hair, as it reached towards her knees. She wore her hair down for the occasion, opting to cover it with a simple wreath made out of flower stems. They were both barefoot, their toes sinking into the golden sand. A priest stood before them while they held hands; a row of some of their closest friends and family sat in rows of white plastic chairs along the makeshift aisle behind them. _

_Gibby stood next to Freddie, wearing similar attire and a goofy grin on his face. Melanie, Sam's twin sister, was on the other side of her, wearing a simple baby blue dress of similar material as Sam's wedding dress. Marissa sat somewhere in the front row alongside Sam's mother, bawling her eyes out and blowing her nose loudly on a silk handkerchief. Every now and then, Sam's mother could be seen throwing Marissa looks of bewilderment. She herself wasn't showing any real emotion save for an aura of contentment. _

_The wind had begun picking up steadily when Father Johnson finally got to the vows. _

"_Fredward Benson, I promise to love you for as long as we both shall live. I promise to honour and cherish you in all that time. In sickness and health, I will never falter in my care and devotion for you. I will love you with everything I have: my mind, my soul, my body. I'm yours forever." Sam stated softly and sincerely, never taking her eyes off of Freddie once more. _

"_Samantha Puckett, I promise to love you for as long as we both shall live. I promise to devote myself to you and to always be faithful to you. Through good times and bad, I will never waiver in this commitment I make to you. Everything I have is yours: my body, my soul, my mind. I'm yours forever." Freddie murmured seriously, squeezing Sam's hands gently. _

"_The rings if you please," Father Johnson commanded gently. _

_Gibby and Melanie retrieved the rings and gave them both to Sam and Freddie. After much deliberation, Sam managed to get the wedding band onto Freddie's left hand, much to everyone's amazement. It was a far easier task for Freddie to place the wedding band on Sam's finger. When they were done, they glanced back up at each other, looks of radiance etched on both their faces. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, please rise. I present to you now Mr and Mrs Benson, always and forever more." Father Johnson announced in an exhilarated tone. _

_The ensuing crowd began clapping and shrieking in delight as Freddie and Sam leant in towards each other to have their first chaste kiss as a married couple. Sam suddenly changed tactics and kissed Freddie more forcefully, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Freddie didn't seem to mind at all, as he lifted Sam up into his arms. As they walked down the aisle amidst their friends and family, both of them thought back idly to the proposal which had taken place several months prior…_

_

* * *

  
_

_3 May, 2013_

_Any time it began drizzling in San Francisco, it was a sure sign to the locals that it would soon become a full blown rain storm in just a few short minutes. It was a pity that Sam and Freddie were ignorant of this fact, having only moved there a short while ago straight after college. Freddie would've happily stayed indoors if Sam hadn't chosen this particular moment to have a complete melt down in the pouring rain. _

"_Sam, Sam!!!" Freddie called out, sprinting after her through the torrent of rain. _

_Sam wasn't even running, just walking at a steady pace, a steely look of determination on her face. It was difficult to see where the rain began and her tears ended since both were splashing haphazardly down her face. _

"_Sam, would you wait a second!" Freddie yelled out, finally gaining on her. _

_He caught her arm and whipped her around to face him. _

"_Leave me alone, Freddie!" Sam warned menacingly, her blonde hair hanging limply around her face while she shrugged out of his grasp. _

"_Would you just hold on a minute and let me explain," Freddie pleaded earnestly. _

"_Why bother? I already got a good look you and that whore holding hands!" Sam shot back furiously._

"_It's not like that, Sam. We weren't holding hands! She was measuring my hands!" Freddie exclaimed defensively. _

"_Body measurements? Is that what you call playing 'footsie' these days? Do you think I'm an idiot, Freddie? I should've seen this coming, with you being so distant and secretive lately. You don't wanna be with me!" Sam yelled back painstakingly._

"_If you honestly believe that, then you are an idiot, Sam!" Freddie shot back, losing his temper. _

"_What?!" Sam exclaimed disbelievingly. _

"_How can you think so low of me? I would never mess around behind your back, Sam. I thought you knew me better than that." Freddie responded heatedly, his hair and clothes completely rain sodden at this point. _

"_Well if you're not messing around behind my back, then what were you doing with 'Miss Teen Illinois' in a corner café?" Sam demanded suspiciously. _

"_Dammit, Sam! Are you incapable of not ruining anything, especially a surprise?!" Freddie questioned angrily. _

"_What surprise?!" Sam yelled back impatiently. _

"_That whore was Nancy Wells, a ring designer. I purchased an engagement ring a week ago and it didn't fit your finger. She agreed to meet with me today because she had to see another client in this neighbourhood. My hand's only a little bigger than yours, she was trying to get an estimate!" Freddie roared indignantly. _

_Now it was Sam's turn to be surprised and a little embarrassed. _

"_Ring designer? You were gonna give me an engagement ring?" Sam demanded slowly._

"_No, Sam. I was thinking of giving it to your twin sister!" Freddie shot back sarcastically. _

"_Don't toy with me, Benson. You were gonna propose?" Sam questioned impatiently, coming to stand closer to him. _

"_Yes I was, if you weren't being such a moron right now. Now it's raining and I'm on the verge of getting pneumonia. I'm going back to our apartment." Freddie murmured slowly and turned his back on Sam. _

"_Yes." Sam answered simply, just as Freddie took several steps away from her. _

"_What?" Freddie asked, turning back towards her once more. _

"_I said yes. I'm saying yes." Sam reiterated more loudly this time. _

"_You could at least give me a chance to ask you." Freddie complained irritably. _

"_Aren't you listening to me, you nub? I don't care when you ask me. It could be today, tomorrow, next year, I don't care. Whenever you ask, I'll say yes. I'll always say yes." Sam countered happily, smiling through her tears. _

"_Well, what if I wanted to ask you right now?" Freddie questioned pointedly, coming closer towards Sam once more. _

"_I thought you wanted to go inside. Sheesh, Freddie. Can you ever just make up your mind about-" Sam ranted right before Freddie shut her up by kissing her. _

_You've already won me over_

_In spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you_

_For all that you are_

_Sam's hands came up towards Freddie's cheeks and cupped his face tenderly, the rain still pelting mercilessly above them. His hands moved down towards her waist, finding their way under her soggy hoodie towards her clammy skin while he hugged her tightly. When they finally broke apart, both of them were smiling gleefully. _

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"_Does this mean we're engaged?" Sam asked bewilderedly._

"_I'm afraid so," Freddie responded calmly. _

_He immediately let go of Sam and covered his ears when she let out an ear-splitting scream that shook the entire neighbourhood. _

"_Sam, for the love of God, I've gone deaf." Freddie yelled out painstakingly while she started dancing around in a circle, clapping her hands together. _

"_Seriously, Sam. Only dogs can hear you now," Freddie complained loudly. _

"_I'm getting married!!! Aaaaaaaarghhhh!!!" Sam shrieked jubilantly to the world at large, taking absolutely no notice of Freddie. _

_Freddie shook his head while he watched Sam's antics. There was no going indoors now. But when it came down to it, there was no where else he'd rather be than stuck out in the rain with Sam Puckett, the love of his life. _

_Shrugging off his former embarrassment, he ran towards her and started jumping up and down in a large puddle, screaming his head off and flapping his hands wildly about him. Sam started laughing while watching Freddie and put her arms around him, hugging him closely to her body. She drove him crazy, but he just couldn't imagine a life without her. Not ever…_

Freddie blinked back a few tears while he watched the ball hit the side of the rim and bounce back towards him with a loud bang. That was the end of it, all of their dreams and plans, right at the beginning. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, raise their child together. Have more children. They were supposed to celebrate more birthdays together. If only he could go back to the beginning, when it was just him, Sam and Carly back in middle school, doing iCarly and helping Spencer with his crazy sculptures. Those were simpler times. When had everything changed so drastically?

"Freddie!"

He whipped around towards the front door. Marissa was leaning against the doorway watching him, folding her arms across her chest. She had dozed off momentarily an hour ago and awoken to the sounds of sneakers squeaking against concrete and the swish of a ball in midair and come to inspect. Carly still lay asleep in her own bed, blissfully unaware.

"What are you doing out here so late?" she queried in concern.

"I couldn't sleep," Freddie answered dully, shooting yet another 3-point shot.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked pointedly.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow. I've got a great day planned filled with fun and lots of activities," Freddie answered casually, dribbling the ball between his hands.

"Hmm. Lots of activities that will keep you too preoccupied to think about what tomorrow means?" Marissa questioned lightly, coming to stand next to Freddie.

Freddie made no response and made a perfect free-throw.

"Freddie, you don't have to pretend with me, honey. While I know that you adore Carly, I also know that how difficult this month is for you." Marissa stated softly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"All these memories just kept playing in my head like a broken record, Mom. Sam's pregnancy, the wedding, our engagement, all of it. I just wish I could just forget." Freddie admitted sadly, clutching the basketball tightly in his hands.

"Honey, you can't forget all of the special times you had with Sam. I don't think you ever get over losing someone you love, but you do find a way to move forward." Marissa responded knowingly.

"How long did it take you to get over Dad walking out on you?" Freddie asked slowly.

"I'll let you know when I'm over it." Marissa replied with a wry smile.

"But it does get better in time," she added softly.

"I hope so, Mom." Freddie responded quietly.

"You're a great father, Freddie. And you have a daughter that loves you. That's more than what most people get in one lifetime." Marissa pointed out earnestly.

"You forgot to mention Carly's awesome grandmother," Freddie remarked smoothly, a grin etched on his face.

Marissa smiled at his compliment before continuing.

"But sometimes I worry about you cutting yourself off from finding someone else." She persisted in a quieter tone.

Freddie turned around to look at her, a sceptical expression on her face.

"Someone else?" he asked quizzically.

"You don't have to be a widower forever. You could still fall in love a second time." Marissa responded carefully.

"Impossible." Freddie answered promptly, aiming yet another pristine free throw.

"Why?" Marissa asked blankly.

Freddie caught the ball once more and turned to face his mother.

"I've always had a plan about how my life would turn out: graduate from high school, study IT and Computer Software Design, get a great job, fall in love. Not necessarily in that exact order, but it was a plan. When I was a kid, I thought Carly Shay was the girl I would end up marrying one day. But she never returned my feelings, so I gave up on that dream. Then I got to college and found Sam again. We started connecting on a whole new level. And I fell in love with her, really fell in love with her, Mom. And then we got married and started planning our future. We almost had everything we wanted, Mom." Freddie explained sadly.

"What are you saying, Freddie?" Marissa asked seriously.

"I'm saying that you're supposed to do certain things only once. You live once, you love once, you die once." Freddie replied frankly.

"You honestly believe that?" Marissa asked, dumbfounded.

"You never remarried after you and Dad got divorced, right?" Freddie questioned, knowing full well what the answer was.

When Marissa made no response, Freddie continued.

"I loved Sam with everything I had. How can there possibly be another plan in this universe that I could love another person the same way?" Freddie asked earnestly.

"Freddie, I think you already do. You love your daughter with everything you have. And then of course, there was Carly Shay. She was such a sweet girl. Whatever happened to her?" Marissa asked curiously, a strange twinkle in her eye.

Freddie shrugged as he continued dribbling his basketball.

"Who knows? Last time I heard about her, Gibby told me that she was back in the country again. I think she's living in New York now." He answered simply, missing an easy 2-point shot.

"She may not have been in love with you, but she cared about you a great deal, Freddie. I could see that much." Marissa stated sincerely.

"If she cared so much, she wouldn't have left in the first place," Freddie retorted flippantly.

This conversation about things that had happened a long time ago was suddenly making Freddie feel slightly on the defensive. How was it that Carly Shay could still evoke any kind of feelings in him? He needed to change the subject.

"Look, can we talk about something else? I actually had a meeting today with Mr. Sawyer, he's a lawyer." Freddie answered swiftly.

"A lawyer?" Marissa asked in bewilderment.

"Sam's lawyer to be more precise." Freddie added shortly.

"Sam had a lawyer? What on earth for? Is everything alright?" Marissa asked nervously.

"Everything's fine, Mom. There were just some particulars of her will that she only wanted released now." Freddie explained calmly.

"Now? But it's 8 years later. What would she want released now?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"It's for Carly. Letters and videotapes that Sam made especially for Carly's 8th birthday. She even left her even some of the journals that she kept during the pregnancy." Freddie answered slowly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Carly has already had so many questions about Sam. Now some of them can be answered. That's wonderful, isn't it?" Marissa asked wonderingly of Freddie.

"Of course it is. Right before she died, I promised Sam that our daughter would know her." Freddie responded blankly.

"Then what's wrong?" Marissa persisted anxiously.

"Call me crazy, but I'm envious of Carly." Freddie confessed lamely.

"Envious of your own daughter? But why?" Marissa questioned in confusion.

"Because she has something that even I don't have: Sam's letters." Freddie answered meekly.

"Did you know about the letters and the video tapes?" Freddie asked curiously of Marissa, for she had a strange look in her eye.

"Sam told me something about it when she was still in the hospital. The only thing she ever said to me was that she wanted Carly to know certain things. I swear, that's all I knew about it." Marissa replied truthfully.

"I wonder why she told you that." Freddie remarked pensively.

"Maybe she was afraid that by the time it came to Carly's 8th birthday, you might not want Carly to see what she had left for her. Perhaps Sam thought that you might be too consumed with grief and she wanted me to make sure that Carly got her letters." Marissa responded reasonably.

Freddie nodded once and made another free throw which swished softly through the basketball net. He'd assumed just as much about Sam's motives for keeping this from him. He couldn't fault her for being overly cautious.

"Don't worry, Mom. Carly will have everything that Sam wanted her to have. I won't deny either of them that." Freddie stated sincerely.

Marissa sensed that the conversation was coming to a close and began retreating back towards the front door.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Lots of things to do before Carly's birthday party. Try and get some sleep, honey."

And with that, Marissa took her leave of him, leaving Freddie alone with his thoughts.

_You gotta be stronger than the story_

_Don't let it blind you_

_Rivers of shadow_

_This feeling won't go_

He checked his watch. It was just after midnight and officially Carly's birthday. He sighed and continued dribbling the basketball deftly from left to right.

* * *

**Musical References (in order of appearance): **

**This Is Your Life – The Killers (first and last scene)**

**Kelsey – Metrostation**

**Head Over Feet – Alanis Morrisette**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Longer chapter, bigger soundtrack : ) My favourite scenes: the night when little Carly was conceived (sniff, sniff) and the impromptu proposal in the rain. Excuse my conception math, I've never actually had a baby before, so this amounts to guess work ; ) I borrowed Sam's screeching at the top of her lungs from 'iStage An Intervention' where Sam's screaming her head off in the elevator because she's about to meet the hottest guy in school at the Crown Ridge Mall : ) I think Sam was definitely more in character in the proposal scene than anywhere else, feel free to disagree with me. I want to be able to paint a viable picture of her and Freddie as a couple where things are normalised. Gibby will appear next chapter for little Carly's birthday and will also feature a great deal in the story too. Note: Carly Shay was not present at the wedding, do what you like with that information. And as a quick note: Sam's mother was at the funeral, but I will go into into more detail about that next chapter, as well as Sam's relationship with Melanie. ****Did any of you pick up on Freddie's discomfort at the mention of Carly's name when Marissa brought her up? Could there still be something there? And what exactly has Sam left for little Carly in her letters and DVD's? We have a mystery on our hands (*purses hands together*). Freddie's solo basketball interlude was just for the ladies (wink wink, nudge nudge). Hope you liked it. Now I'm off to watch the first episode of Gossip Girl, season 3. XOXO...  
**


	4. iCelebrate My Birthday

**Author's Note: Hello fellow iCarly fans! I'm sorry it's been a couple of weeks since my last update. But like I said, I wanted to finish off my story 'Manhunt' in the Suite Life category before I continued with this story. I thought it might be useful to put some feelers out for this story and see what people thought before continuing further. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the first 3 chapters, I'm really glad that you like the story so far. I just hope it won't suck later on. Now onto Carly Benson's birthday party - this is part 1 of the events of that day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters or Dan Schneider's brain (thankfully).  
**

* * *

**28 May, 2025  
**

"Yo, Little Miss Nobody! Let's go, breakfast time!" Freddie yelled out impatiently.

He was sporting an apron and a hat on his head which greatly resembled that of the Swedish Chef while he fried some bacon in a pan over the stove.

Completely oblivious to her father's calling, Carly sat up in her bed, having a serious conversation with Mr. Snuffington.

"Now rise and shine, Mr. Snuffington, we've got a busy day ahead of us. It's not every day that you get to celebrate a birthday. First, I've gotta pick out my birthday dress and your birthday tuxedo. Then we've gotta have breakfast with Daddy and Grandma. Then we're attending my 8th birthday party along with 20 of our closest friends. Then I've gotta open up my presents from Daddy, Grandma, Grandma Puckett, Uncle Gibby, Uncle Shane and Mommy too. I don't know how we're going to fit everything in." Carly whispered dramatically to Mr. Snuffington, who (with the help of Carly's hand) nodded solemnly.

Just then Marissa entered her bedroom with a playful scowl on her face.

"Carly Benson, what are you still doing in bed?" Marissa asked of her granddaughter, feigning disapproval.

"I was holding a very important conference with Mr. Snuffington about my birthday." Carly explained emphatically.

"Oh really? Well, you'd better go have an important conference with your Daddy, Carly-Bear. He's getting cranky because it's time for breakfast and you're not downstairs yet." Marissa warned.

With a dramatic sigh, Carly grabbed Mr. Snuffington and crawled out of bed. She was about to go downstairs to the kitchen when Marissa stopped her.

"Not before you brush your teeth, Young Lady." Marissa stated reprovingly.

"Okay, Grandma." Carly replied gloomily.

"Hold up!" Marissa exclaimed, causing a startled Carly to turn around on her heels.

"You forgot to give Grandma a kiss," Marissa remarked with a wide smile.

Carly giggled and leapt into her grandmother's arms and gave her several sloppy kisses on both cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Honey." Marissa murmured and planted a soft kiss on Carly's forehead.

"Thanks, Grandma. Now can I have Mommy's present?" Carly demanded sweetly.

"Not a chance," Marissa returned, matching her tone.

Carly scowled and left her bedroom, stomping loudly into the bathroom. Marissa watched her go and chuckled to herself while shaking her head. Ever since finding out upon waking that she would be receiving a special birthday present from Sam, Carly hadn't ceased in bugging both Freddie and Marissa to tell her what it was and insisting on opening it up before breakfast. Beneath the zest for presents, Marissa could sense that it had more to do with Carly's innate desire to know her mother better.

Both Marissa and Freddie had provided Carly with many a tale about Sam since she could first talk. Whenever Freddie would begin telling Carly about any of Sam's exploits as an adolescent, Carly would laugh uproariously and clap her hands together exuberantly. Thinking back on the young girl that Sam used to be, Marissa realised that she had never imagined in a million years a future where Sam and her Freddie would ever end up married. Then again, she had never imagined in a million years a future where Sam would be gone too soon from the world.

"Now off you go." Marissa stated quickly, watching Carly disappear into the bathroom in the hallway.

After applying a light layer of blush, eye shadow and rouge, Marissa made her way downstairs, smelling an array of delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Morning, Freddie." Marissa greeted lightly as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Freddie greeted cheerfully.

"Hmm, something smells wonderful," Marissa stated appreciatively while she brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

"I just finished making some blueberry pancakes," Freddie answered while laying out three plates on the kitchen counter.

Carly came bounding down the stairs, carrying Mr. Snuffington tightly in her arms.

"Morning, Baby Girl." Freddie greeted with a wide smile on his face.

"Morning, Daddy. Hey, there are only three plates laid out on the kitchen counter." Carly pointed out sharply.

"Well, there are three of us sitting down to have breakfast." Freddie explained patiently.

Carly gasped and covered Mr. Snuffington's ears with her tiny hands.

"Daddy, don't say that out loud! You'll hurt Mr. Snuffington's feelings!" Carly admonished.

Freddie glanced quizzically at Marissa, who looked just as confused.

"Come again?" Freddie asked in bewilderment.

"Daddy! Grandma! You both know very well that Mr. Snuffington is an important member of the family. I've had him since I was a baby. He's like the brother I've never had," Carly explained passionately.

"That's because he's a stuffed animal," Marissa quipped under her breath.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Carly pressed shrewdly, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I would never forget that Mr. Snuffington is a part of our family. I was just about to put out his plate before you came in," Freddie explained soothingly.

He made to put out a fourth plate identical to the ones on the counter when Carly stopped him.

"Not that one, Daddy! Mr. Snuffington has his own special plate that I made for him in Art class," Carly interjected quickly, gesturing with her finger towards one of the kitchen cupboards.

Freddie moved to the cupboard in question and pulled out a plate made out of paper mache. Carly had painted the plate with every colour of paint known to man. The splatter of colours looked as if someone had digested the paint, and then puked it right onto the plate. Written in big squiggly letters across was the name 'Mr. Snuffington'. Freddie sighed subtly while Marissa tried her best not to start laughing out loud.

"Here you go." Freddie offered gently, setting the plate down next to his daughter.

"Can Mr. Snuffington have some bacon please, Daddy? It's his favourite." Carly responded in a sweet voice.

"Of course, Carly-Bear. Anything for the _brother you've never had_," Freddie replied dryly while dishing up for the inanimate teddy-bear who stared back at him with his black button eyes.

"You excited about your birthday, honey?" Marissa asked softly of Carly while she poured herself a mug of steaming black coffee.

Carly nodded enthusiastically through a mouthful of blueberry pancake.

"Today's the big ol' 8. Any big plans?" Freddie asked conversationally while tucking into his bowl of fruit salad.

Carly pursed her lips thoughtfully before answering.

"Well I was gonna ask Bobby Franklin to give me a birthday kiss," she answered pensively.

"Not on my watch," Freddie responded with a wide smile on his face.

"Well if I can't get a kiss, can I have Mommy's present now?" Carly asked cleverly.

"Not a chance," Marissa and Freddie murmured dryly in unison.

The smile evaporated from Carly's face and she scowled at her father and grandmother.

"This birthday already stinks," she muttered with a pout.

* * *

"This is the best birthday ever!" Carly shrieked while bouncing up and down in excitement.

Freddie smirked in response and shook his head knowingly. He had pulled out all the stops for Carly's 8th birthday. All of Carly's 3rd grade class had been invited to her birthday, which was currently being hosted in the backyard of the Benson house. Freddie had invited a few of Marissa's friends, a few of the parents of Carly's classmates as well as some of his colleagues just so that the grown-ups wouldn't be overrun with hyperactive children. With Gibby's help, Freddie had managed to procure a jumping castle which had been placed in the centre of the lawn, a slip-and-slide mat which attached to the hosepipe, a magician who could make balloon rabbits (which were Carly's favourite animal), a giant piñata filled with delectable candy and chocolate and an ice-cream cake in the shape of Hannah Montana, Carly's favourite singer. While Carly and her little friends bounced atop the jumping castle, Freddie busied himself with frying some hamburgers on the grill.

"I heard this was the hotspot for a good party!" A jovial voice called out in greeting.

Carly hopped off of the jumping castle in excitement. Freddie laughed loudly as Carly jumped into the arms of his colleague and oldest friend, Gibby Gibson.

"Uncle Gibby!" Carly shrieked excitedly while hugging him tightly.

"Well, if it isn't Carly Benson, the prettiest girl for miles around!" Gibby greeted enthusiastically.

"Now, where's my kiss?" he demanded light-heartedly while gesturing with his finger to his cheeks.

Carly happily complied by kissing him exuberantly on both cheeks.

"Where's my present?" Carly demanded once Gibby had put her back down on the ground.

"What's the magic word, Carly?" Freddie asked sternly through narrowed eyes.

"Where's my present please, Uncle Gibby?" Carly asked politely with a broad grin.

"Ah, now we get down to it! It's already waiting for you in the living room." Gibby answered conspiratorially.

With wide eyes and an excited smile, Carly dashed into the house to go get her present. Gibby chuckled as he went to join Freddie by the grill. The two of them bumped fists after greeting one another.

"How on earth did you get the present inside already? I thought you just got here," Freddie observed quizzically.

"I did just get here. But I snuck in through the back door and put it inside. I hope she likes her new bike," Gibby murmured pensively.

"You spoil her too much, Gibby. Even when it's not her birthday, you're always buying her something," Freddie complained lightly.

"Somebody's got to. I saw the birthday present you got for her last year. That Easy-Bake Oven was just pitiful." Gibby teased airily.

"Hey, it's what she wanted! So what if it takes about three hours to bake brownies? It keeps Carly occupied." Freddie retorted laughingly.

"Grandma, look at the bike that Uncle Gibby got me!" Carly called out excitedly to Marissa, who was sitting at a patio table with some of her girlfriends.

"Hey, thanks for hooking me up with the magician by the way, Gibby." Freddie added as an afterthought.

"Hey, no worries, Freddie. I've always got your back." Gibby responded genuinely while patting Freddie affectionately on the shoulder.

"So, what's new? How are things going with that girl you've been dating…what's her name? Darlene?" Freddie asked curiously while handing Gibby a beer from the cooler next to him.

"We've gone out on a couple of dates, but we're not in a relationship, man. She won't stop dogging me, no matter how many times I tell her it's just not gonna work out between us." Gibby complained morosely.

"I don't get it, Gibster. She's pretty, a lot of fun and she likes to dance. What am I missing here?" Freddie questioned in bewilderment.

"She is all of those things, but she's also marriage and baby crazy. It's all she talks about. She's constantly leaving me messages on my phone and dropping by my apartment unannounced. I may have to break my lease," Gibby explained frankly.

Freddie laughed uproariously at this.

"Gibby Gibson: ladies man. This is a day that I thought I would never see." Freddie stated in an amused tone.

Gone were the days of Texas wedgies, Indian burns and getting hit in the shins with a bowling ball for Gibby Cornelius Gibson. Ironically, all of those things were done to him back in middle school by none other than Sam. Gibby had morphed into quite the businessman and a hunky bachelor to boot. His baby fat and protruding belly had been replaced with biceps and a washboard stomach from surfing on the weekends. He and Freddie had attended Washington State University together and began working at the same company. While Freddie attended to software design and development, Gibby worked in the Advertising and Marketing department as one of the executive analysts. In all honesty, Freddie couldn't remember a time after college when Gibby hadn't been seen in the company of a beautiful woman on a regular basis.

"Hey, look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Gibby greeted in a loud and obnoxious tone.

"If it isn't the Rocketeer himself," Freddie added as he bumped fists with and grinned at yet another one of his colleagues and good friend, Shane McCoy.

"Good to see you two chuckleheads," Shane greeted amiably in response while knocking fists with Gibby.

At that particular moment, Shane was almost bowled over by Carly sprinting towards him and jumping haphazardly into his arms.

"Hey, it's Carly Benson! When did you get so big?" Shane demanded lightly while he held Carly in his arms.

"I didn't get bigger, Uncle Shane. Maybe you just got smaller." Carly offered innocently.

"You're probably right about that. Happy birthday, kiddo." Shane greeted before handing Carly her present, a gift bag containing a glittering plastic microphone.

"It's Hannah Montana's microphone! Now I have all of her accessories. Thank you, Uncle Shane." Carly replied appreciatively before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Carly." Shane responded warmly, watching her run off to show her friends her new birthday present with a small smile on his face.

"When did you get back from the conference?" Freddie inquired curiously while Gibby handed Shane a cold beer.

"Yesterday. I think I might be suffering from minor jet lag," Shane admitted in a weary tone.

"Forget the jet lag, tell us about Hawaii. What was the action like?" Gibby demanded enthusiastically.

"Ever the one track mind, Gibby. Hawaii was good. As for the action, I had a little too much in the way of two beautiful women fighting over me for two solid weeks." Shane explained dryly.

"Nice," Gibby complimented in a seedy tone.

"How does this keep happening to you?" Freddie demanded laughingly.

"I don't know, Freddie. I swore I was done with this love triangle crap back in high school. It's even worse when the two women are best friends," Shane responded without thinking.

A tense moment ensued where Gibby shot Shane a reproachful look. Shane glanced sheepishly back at Gibby, then gazed at Freddie to see his reaction. After what seemed like a long time, Freddie grinned back at the two of them in understanding.

"It worked out well for me, since I ended up with one of the girls you turned down," Freddie returned with a teasing smirk on his face.

Shane and Gibby laughed in response, albeit a little too heartily to cover up that moment of embarrassing tension. After exchanging a few more words with his two friends, Gibby sauntered towards Marissa's table with beer in hand.

"Good to see you, Mrs Benson," Gibby greeted politely and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Gibby, how many times have I asked you to call me Marissa?" Marissa asked indignantly as she stood up to give him a hug.

"Sorry, force of habit." Gibby asked meekly.

"Carly seems to be enjoying herself," Marissa stated thoughtfully while watching her granddaughter hitting a piñata with her friends.

"She's a great kid." Gibby observed softly.

"Yeah she is, considering that she hasn't had her mother in her life." Marissa responded pensively.

"Great turnout for the party," Gibby added nonchalantly.

Marissa nodded in response.

"Are we expecting anyone else to show up?" Gibby asked pointedly, glancing at Marissa's side profile surreptitiously.

Marissa stiffened ever so slightly, knowing exactly what Gibby was asking. But she recovered almost instantly and sighed subtly.

"No, no one else." She answered sadly.

"Did Spencer give Carly the message?" Gibby pressed curiously.

"He did, but she didn't want to come. I just don't understand why Carly wouldn't want to see Freddie and his family after all this time. Doesn't she miss him at all?" Marissa questioned emphatically.

"I think that's part of the problem, Marissa. Maybe she misses him too much, and that's why she can't see him." Gibby responded thoughtfully.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Gibby. Can't they just put the past (whatever it is) behind them? They've both lost so much already," Marissa stated vehemently, turning to look Gibby full in the eye.

"There might be some things that you just can't put back together, no matter how much you try." Gibby replied frankly.

Before Marissa could ask what he meant by that, Freddie began beckoning to everyone in the garden.

"Everybody! It's time for Carly to cut the cake! Will you please join me in the living room?" Freddie called out exuberantly.

One of the larger patio tables had been moved into the huge living room area on which the massive ice-cream cake rested underneath a see-through cover. Fred removed the see-through cover and began ceremoniously lighting the eight candles which stood atop the cake. He then picked Carly up in his arms and placed her atop a foot stool which stood next to the table so that she could stand above the cake.

"Okay, Carly-Bear. This is it, the moment of truth. The time of reckoning. The zenith of-"

"Daddy, hurry before the cake melts!" Carly interrupted dramatically, causing the adults to laugh heartily.

Freddie groaned and pulled a funny face, which made all of Carly's little friends giggle hysterically.

"Okay, birthday girl. Make a wish," Freddie commanded gently, his hand resting on Carly's shoulder.

Carly gazed up at her father for the longest time with a broad smile on her face which made him slightly uncomfortable. Then while Freddie kept a firm grip of her waist to stop her from falling directly into the cake, Carly bent over the birthday cake, shut her eyes tightly and began blowing haphazardly at all eight candles. The crowd whooped and cheered loudly as little wisps of smoke wafted around the cake from the aftermath of the smoldering candles.

Once the cake had been cut, Freddie and Marissa had everyone sit down in a circle on the sofas and the carpet as they gathered around the big screen TV in the living room. Carly sat the closest to the TV screen, her eyes alight with anticipation.

"Before I give you Mom's presents, I've got one here from Grandma Puckett too," Freddie began in an excited voice.

Carly was practically giddy with anticipation at her birthday present from Sam's mother, Emily. Carly wasted no time in ripping the wrapping from the oddly shaped present while everyone looked on in curiosity. The oddly shaped present was finally freed from its confines and revealed to be a model of a 4-inch high horse carved out of wood, perfectly gilded down to the last detail and painted a chocolate brown colour with shades of white by the forehead and on the ankles. Everyone in the living room gazed in awe at the beautiful gift.

"Whoa," Gibby murmured in amazement, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Daddy? Did Grandma make this horse just for me?!" Carly asked in wonder of Freddie.

"She sure did, sweetheart. She couldn't make it to your birthday to give it to you in person because she's still on the road. But she wanted me to tell you that this is an exact replica of her own horse that she rides around on while she performs her stunts." Freddie explained enthusiastically, handing his daughter a birthday card that Emily had composed for her only granddaughter.

Emily Puckett had always been a type of enigma ever since Freddie could remember. In all the time that he had known Sam, she had always described her mother as being extremely 'hands-off' where she was concerned, not to mention reckless and irresponsible. Freddie had never really understood the relationship between mother and daughter while they were growing up. Emily had attended his and Sam's wedding and shown some of her maternal side on that particular occasion.

Freddie noticed the greatest change that had come over Emily's demeanour first when she had found out that Sam was pregnant, and later when she found out that Sam was dying. Freddie recalled the final week of Sam's week when her mother had spent every waking day at Sam's bedside in the hospital. Right before the end, Sam admitted to Freddie that she had had a long and serious conversation with Emily, but had never elaborated on what that conversation had been about. Whatever Sam had said to her own mother right before the end seemed to have wrought quite a change in Emily. She still travelled about, but not because she was evading police custody. Shortly after Sam's death, Emily had joined a circus that travelled around the globe as a horse trainer and later as a stuntwoman, horses being her particular vocation. Besides being able to ride a horse well, Emily was also extremely talented at painting and sculpture; Freddie imagined that was where Sam had derived her talent for drawing from.

Emily visited San Francisco on rare occasions and never stayed for very long. But she always seemed to genuinely bond with Carly on each visit and Freddie could tell she loved her granddaughter, though she was a woman of few words. Freddie understood all too well the difficulty in spending copious amounts of time with little Carly for fear of getting into direct contact with Sam herself. Freddie shrewdly surmised that Emily was still weighed down with insurmountable guilt over not being a good mother to Sam during her lifetime. The only thing that Emily had ever said to Freddie on the subject was that Carly already had one wonderful grandmother and sometimes that was all a girl needed at the end of the day.

"Really? This is the tiny version of _Grandma's own horse_? Wow!" Carly gushed exuberantly.

Freddie nodded, a smile curling on his lips at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Look at my horse, Grandma!" Carly implored, literally shoving the wooden horse into Marissa's hand.

"It's beautiful, Carly-Bear. When your party's finished, you should call Grandma Puckett and tell her how much you love her gift." Marissa suggested kindly.

"Okay, Grandma." Carly promised eagerly.

"Presents! We want more presents!" Shane called out in a booming voice while cupping his hands over his mouth.

That soon got the kids and the rest of the adults riled up while they began imitating Shane.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Freddie grumbled and tossed a couch cushion at Shane's head, causing everyone to laugh uproariously at the gesture.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, that's it for part I of the birthday party. How did you like Gibby and Shane's entrance into the story? Gibby Gibson: 'ladies man', what's wrong with this picture??? I'm hoping it'll work in this story. I hope to introduce more iCarly characters into the story as it progresses. ****I'm not sure what Shane's surname is, so I made it up, along with Sam's mother's name. ****What did you guys think of Emily's characterisation? Along with Marissa, I thought I should give the grandmothers a break in this story ; ) My favourite scene was at breakfast with Mr. Snuffington, I hope I'm getting the hang of writing for kids. Next chapter: Sam's presents. What will they be? Stay tuned sil vous plait : )**


	5. iOpen Mommy's Presents

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This new chapter is the second portion of Carly's birthday party where she gets to open Sam's presents. It's a relatively short chapter, so it shouldn't take you too long to peruse through it. Thank you so much to everyone's who's already reviewed chapter 4. I wasn't able to PM everyone personally because some of the reviews were anonymous, but I appreciate the reviews all the same. Now, onto the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters. Aw, shucks.  
**

* * *

"Alright, here it is: the moment you've all been waiting for. Carly is now going to open up her mom's presents. And by presents, I do mean plural! Grandma Benson, if you will help me do the honours," Freddie began in an impression of a game show host.

"I surely will, Mr. Benson. Drum roll please, Mr. Gibson." Marissa implored in a news-reporter tone, playing along.

Gibby cupped his mouth with his hands and began beat-boxing while Freddie handed Marissa a gift bag filled to the brim with an assortment of things, who in turn handed it to Carly's outstretched hands. The room became quiet as Carly sat down cross-legged on the carpet and placed her tiny hands inside the bag. The first thing that she drew out felt soft and heavy like a thick cloth. Carly stared in awe at the multi-coloured hooded sweater that she held limply in her hands.

"That was your mom's, Carly-Bear, when she was just a little older than you are right now. She wanted you to have it." Marissa explained through moist eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"Look in the bag, kiddo. There should be something else that goes with the hoodie." Freddie urged softly.

Carly's hands dove rapidly back into the gift bag. Her hands touched what felt like thin ropes and she pulled on them. The second items that she drew out were two multi-coloured high top Converse sneakers that looked as though they might actually fit her feet.

"Wow," Carly gasped in awe while she held Sam's hoodie up in the air.

"Will they fit me, Daddy?" Carly asked worriedly, referring to Sam's shoes.

Freddie chuckled heartily in response.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. Your mom had really small feet." Freddie explained comfortingly while leaning forward to kiss Carly on the forehead.

Everyone began clapping and hooting uproariously.

"And now, it's time to watch some home videos from the days that Dinosaurs roamed the Earth. According to this first letter from Sam, we have been instructed to only watch the DVD labelled as number '1'. The rest are for Carly's own eyes," Freddie explained in a comically low voice.

Marissa gazed momentarily at Freddie's expression. Even though he was playing along for everyone else's benefit, she could tell that he wasn't entirely happy with this last stipulation of Sam's. Carly's eyes were alight with curiosity and unrepressed excitement as Freddie put the first disc into the DVD player, labelled '21 November, 2016' Everyone scooched closer as Sam and Freddie's faces appeared on the TV screen. Sam appeared to be sitting in almost the exact same position as the throng of people in the living room, although they seemed to be less furniture in the same space. The camera wobbled ever so slightly as Sam began calling out to Fred:

"_Freddie, come on. Hurry up!" Sam called out impatiently. _

"_Wow, impatient much?" Freddie's voice rang out from a place that couldn't be seen on the video camera screen. _

"_Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Fredward. Now get into the shot so we can both talk to our unborn child." Sam persisted laughingly while glancing down at her round belly momentarily. _

"_One second. I just have to adjust the tripod by about 5 degrees__." Freddie answered pensively. _

"_You are such a dork," Sam noted with an eye roll. _

"_Yes, I'm the dork that's fixing the camera angle so that there isn't an unsightly glare from the living room window. Don't you want our baby to view this DVD with a clear image?" Freddie asked in that annoyingly rational tone of his. _

"_Right now, I'd just settle for recording the DVD period. Please come sit down, Freddie." Sam pleaded earnestly. _

"_Alright, the image looks…okay. We're a go." Freddie concluded in a professional voice before coming into view in front of the camera and sitting down next to Sam on the sofa. _

"_Now what?" Freddie asked expectantly of his young wife, causing her to roll her eyes. _

"_You're supposed to talk to the camera to our unborn child." Sam responded wearily. _

"_What should I say?" Freddie asked blankly._

_Sam shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. _

"_This was your idea in the first place and you choose this exact moment to be a nub, Fredward. As usual, Mama's gotta do everything." Sam responded frankly with a knowing grin on her face. _

_Sam faced the camera and a genuine smile crept onto her face as she imagined herself talking face to face with hers and Freddie's baby. _

"_Hey there, Baby. We haven't been formally introduced, but we're your parents. I'm Sam, and I'll be your Mom for the next couple of years. And this is Freddie and…he'll be there too." Sam began teasingly, causing Freddie to frown at her. _

Shane shook his head and clapped Freddie hard on the back, laughing at how Freddie's current look mirrored that of his former self.

"_Um, ignore your Mom on your last point, Baby. I'm Freddie and I will be your Daddy for the next few years. Unless you're planning on changing that soon," Freddie countered, narrowing his eyes at Sam. _

"_Sometimes I ask myself why I married you, Freddie Benson. You are easily the most annoyingly smug person I've ever met." Sam responded with a beady expression. _

"_You know you love it." Freddie noted in a husky voice while leaning in towards Sam's cheek and kissing the back of her ear playfully before pecking her gently on the lips._

A few of the male adults' wolf-whistled while the kids (save for Carly) made loud noises of displeasure at the overt display of affection.

_Sam's eyes looked as if she would dearly liked to have deepened the kiss. But she was brought back to her senses when she glanced at the video camera out of the corner of her eye. _

"_Uh, Freddie, we'll have to pick that up later. We're not making that kind of video." Sam reasoned hurriedly. _

_With a shifty glance at the camera, Freddie straightened himself and settled for putting his hand on Sam's knee while she continued speaking. _

"_Anyway, so I'm about 12 weeks into my pregnancy. And you know what that means? It's means that Daddy and I have already been to see Dr. Harris, and we know what gender you're gonna be. Alright, drum roll please, Mr. Benson." Sam commanded of Freddie in a booming voice. _

"_Gladly, Mrs. Benson," Freddie acquiesced in similar fashion while he began banging a beat on his knee caps. _

"_Wait for this. You're going to be a…GIRL! We felt we should tell you now so that when you're born, there aren't any surprises." Sam teased lightly with a broad smile at the camera. _

"_Just because we know the sex of the baby, doesn't mean there may not still be any 'surprises'." Freddie replied with a teasing smirk. _

"_Freddie, don't freak our baby out!" Sam exclaimed hysterically, punching him in the arm. _

"_Okay, ow. Let's move on. What do you want to tell our Baby?" Freddie asked politely of Sam while glancing curiously over at her. _

"_Ooh, let's talk about the night she was conceived!" Sam suggested eagerly. _

"_Ooh, let's not!" Freddie exclaimed, matching her tone. _

"_Come on, Freddie." Sam whined. _

"_No way, Sam. Do you want to scar our baby before she even has a chance to resent us later for embarrassing her into oblivion?" Freddie asked comically. _

"_Fine. Then I want to tell her about the wedding and when you proposed to me in the rain." Sam replied firmly. _

"_Go right ahead, and stick to the facts this time." Freddie suggested with a stern look. _

_Sam glowered at him momentarily before launching into the tale, with Freddie jumping in at intervals. When they came to the end of their tale, Freddie began addressing the camera. _

"_At the end of the day, all you need to know is that your parents loved each other very much and that we're going to love you even more, Baby Girl. We're so excited that we get to be your parents and you get to be our child." Freddie stated sincerely, while placing his arm around Sam's shoulders and bringing her closer to him. _

_Sam leant in towards Freddie and kissed him gently on the lips. _

"_I love you," she murmured softly as she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his midriff. _

"_I love you too, and don't you forget it." Freddie urged seriously. _

"_Never," Sam whispered back as she closed her eyes. _

_Freddie waited a few minutes until he knew that Sam was fast asleep. He lifted her head gently off his chest and placed a pillow under her head. He moved off the couch and covered Sam with a blanket hanging over a nearby chair. With one last look at the camera, Freddie moved out of its vision and the screen became fuzzy.  
_

Everyone in the room began clapping as Freddie went to remove the DVD from the player. Then he knelt down next to Carly, who had been strangely quiet throughout the short film.

"You okay, kiddo?" Freddie asked in concern.

Carly glanced up at him and nodded slowly, looking morose.

"Didn't you like the video?" Freddie pressed curiously.

"I did like the video, Daddy. I just miss Mommy." Carly admitted sadly.

Gibby took Marissa's hand gently when she looked as if she was about to burst into tears at Carly's admission.

"I know, Baby. I miss her too. But Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad today. Today's a special day and Mommy would want you to have the best day ever with all your friends and the people who love you." Freddie reasoned gently.

A smile curled onto Carly's lips as she put her arms around Freddie and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered tentatively in his ear.

"I love you too, Carly. And don't you ever forget that." Freddie whispered back in a gruff voice.

"Never," Carly whispered back with a giggle when she pulled out of his embrace.

After that, the party resumed with more laughter, dancing and bouncing on the jumping castle. The party finally ended just after 8pm when Carly's little friends began leaving with their parents. Marissa's friends hugged and kissed her goodbye as they too took their leave. Gibby and Shane stayed a while longer to help Freddie and Marissa clean up. Then they both bid the Bensons goodnight and kissed Carly and Marissa goodbye. After Carly had taken a bath and climbed into bed, Marissa came into her bedroom to kiss her goodnight. Freddie entered the room several minutes later to read Carly a bed time story and tuck her in for the night.

"Did you enjoy your party, Princess?" Freddie asked softly as he drew the covers over Carly's shoulders.

Carly nodded enthusiastically with a broad smile on her face.

"Can I sleep in Mommy's sweater tonight?" she asked tentatively.

"Course you can, sweetheart. I'm sure Mommy would like that." Freddie answered with a small smile.

He retrieved the multi-coloured hoodie hanging over a rocking chair in the corner of the room and helped Carly put it on. He chuckled at Carly's elated expression as she stared at herself.

"Do you want me to leave your night light on?" Freddie asked softly.

"Yes please, Daddy." Carly responded quickly.

"Goodnight, Carly. I love you." Freddie greeted before kissing Carly on both cheeks.

"Love you too, Daddy." Carly murmured happily.

"Daddy?" Carly called out to Freddie just as he got to the bedroom door.

"Yes, baby?"

"Mommy looked beautiful in the video." Carly declared seriously.

A small lump rose in Freddie's throat while he gazed at his daughter, who was the spitting image of Sam.

"Yes she did. Sweet dreams, kiddo." Freddie responded meekly.

After exchanging one more chorus of 'I love you', Freddie pushed the door on slightly as he left the room. Carly lay in bed for several minutes staring up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and sniffed eagerly at Sam's hoodie, which smelt like musty bacon and Fat cakes. Carly ran her tiny hands along the contours of the sweater, savouring its soft texture. Her hands wandered into the pockets on each side of the sweater while her fingertips trailed over the meticulous stitching.

Carly frowned momentarily when she felt something crumply in the left pocket. She made a fist as her hand closed around the object as she took her hand out slowly. Carly opened her hand and found a folded piece of paper resting in the middle of her palm. She opened it up delicately and found an untidy scrawl of words on the inside in the form of a brief letter.

"Hey Carly,

I hope you enjoyed your 8th birthday and the first home video of me and Daddy when I was pregnant with you. I have another video for you that I want you to watch, without Daddy and Grandma this time. I need you to watch 'Disc 2' as soon as you can, it's very important. I love you, sweetheart.

With love,

Mommy."

After reading the short letter one more time, Carly hopped out of bed and placed the letter back into her pocket. She grabbed Mr. Snuffington from underneath the covers and crept towards her bedroom door, listening intently for any sounds from either Freddie or Marissa. Freddie's bedroom door was closed and the light was off. She snuck past it carefully, then past Marissa's door. Usually, Marissa was a pretty light sleeper. But all the planning for Carly's birthday had left her completely spent. Carly could hear her snoring loudly as she tiptoed downstairs.

As a safety precaution, Marissa always left the patio and living room lights on every single night. She said it was to ward off any burglars. Carly moved towards the stack of DVD's left to her by Sam and searched for the second disc. The date on this particular one was labelled '13 June, 2017', a few days before Sam's untimely death.

Carly made short work of putting the disc into the DVD player and muffling the sound of the TV so that her father and grandmother wouldn't hear her. Then she sat down on the carpet in front of the TV, clutching Mr. Snuffington with fervent anticipation.

The screen, which initially had a snowy picture, finally crackled into clarity, revealing Sam to be sitting atop a small bed. Carly glanced curiously at her mother's strange outfit, which consisted of a thin white robe that went down to her knees. Then she remembered that people usually wore that when they stayed in hospital, remembering the last time Marissa had to go to the hospital to remove her Appendix. Carly's lip trembled slightly at Sam's appearance; she looked so frail and tired. But she was still beautiful in Carly's eyes. Once Sam was sitting comfortably up in bed, she regarded the camera with a steady gaze.

_"Okay, here goes. Hi, Carly. It's me, Sam. I'm your Mom. You're probably asleep in the Maternity Ward right now with the on-duty nurse. I'm here by myself tonight. I convinced Grandma and Daddy to go home and get some sleep. Plus, I really wanted this time alone to leave you this message. As you probably know by now, Momma got really sick after you were born and I couldn't get better again. I'm sorry that I had to leave you and Daddy. I need you to know that I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I love both you and Daddy so much, that will never change." Sam began slowly, succumbing to her tears, which rolled down her cheeks steadily._

Carly wiped haphazardly at her own tears with the back of her hand while she listened attentively.

_"The reason I'm leaving you this message is because I need your help, Carly-Bear. Momma's done some bad things in her life that she never got to make right before she left. I made Daddy really sad when I left. I need to know that he won't be sad forever and that the two of you can be happy again after I'm gone. I know you have Grandma, and she's really great. But Daddy needs a new wife and you need a new Mommy that will love you and Daddy just as much as I love you both. There's someone I need you to find for me, sweetheart. Someone that meant a lot to me and Daddy a long time ago. She's the only person that loves Daddy just as much as I do." Sam continued on in a serious voice._

Carly stared at her mother in awe, not being able to fathom any other living person who could possibly love her Daddy more than her Mommy or her Grandmother.

_"Baby, it's time for me to tell you why your Daddy and I gave you the name 'Carly'. You were named after Carly Shay: the nicest, sweetest, kindest and most beautiful girl that I've ever known in my life. Me, Daddy and Carly grew up together back in Seattle and we were the best of friends. I need to make things right once and for all so that you can all be happy. I asked Uncle Gibby to help me fill in some of the blanks for this really long story, so I need you to listen carefully. Carly-Bear, I need to tell you about when Daddy and I fell in love and everything changed…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: *Dun Dun Dun!* A bit of a cliffhanger eh?**** What did you guys think of Sam's presents to Carly? Writing about the video footage was a little sad for me, but it is an angsty story as the title suggests : ) **** After this chapter, I'm going to do a couple of 'flashback' chapters for the trio to explain why Carly Shay is no longer in the picture. I apologise if the pace of the story is going slowly for any of you. This chapter was originally supposed to be merged with chapter 4, but I spaced it out 'cause I thought the chapter would be too long. I'm following the timeline of the film 'Kuch Kuch' to an extent, but I'll try not to prolong the action too much. Even though I've trumpeted out a lot of Seddie in these first few chapters, this is a Creddie story in essence. Carly will be coming into the story very soon, I promise. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll continue to follow it. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the weekend. I'm off to wash my hair...  
**


	6. iFlashback: iCollege

**Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a great week so far. I was only planning on posting this chapter on FF on Friday. But iHeartCreddie asked me really nicely if I could please update this story. And since I have finished writing this new chapter, I thought,'why not?'. So here it is, the first 'flashback' chapter for 'iLost And Found' (*drum roll please*). I hope you guys like it as much as chapter 5 (that was really surprising) and the previous chapters. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapters 4 and 5, you guys rock : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'iCarly' or Dan Schneider's brain...  
**

* * *

**25 September, 2013**

_**Washington State University – 3**__**rd**__** Year (First Semester)**_

He was running through the crowded dorm and skirting past people like his life depended on it.

"Excuse me," Freddie Benson mumbled as he pushed through the throngs of people standing around in the communal area checking the bulletin board in Waller Hall, his campus residence.

"Coming through!" he called out haphazardly as he nearly collided with a guy on a skateboard near the exit.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" the skater boy identified as Dave asked wearily, while staring down at Freddie's light grey polo neck sweater and matching slacks.

"It's Wednesday morning," Freddie offered as an explanation, which Dave seemed to understand.

"Sorry," Freddie added as he nearly bowled over a female college student as he made it across the quad.

Freddie almost stopped to chat to the attractive young woman he'd nearly knocked over when he glanced at his watch. He was already 10 minutes late.

"Shit!" he exclaimed tersely as he dashed along the courtyard, leaving the young woman to stare after him in disappointment.

He took a short-cut across the football field, slipping through the marching band that was practising their routine and side-stepped the cheerleaders standing near the bleachers.

"Ladies," Freddie greeted politely as he swept past.

"Hey, Freddie." The cheerleaders greeted appreciatively in unison.

He was clear across the field now and heading in the direction of the vast Recreational Centre. He sprinted through the automatic glass doors and swiped his student card rapidly through the metal turn stile. He ran through several more corridors until he finally entered through a studio with wooden flooring and a glass ceiling. A young woman about Freddie's age was already standing inside the vast room, wearing similar attire to Freddie. She whipped around at the sound of footsteps and turned to face him with a quizzical expression. Her eyes locked on him in recognition and she scowled.

"You're late." Carly Shay announced waspishly, fixing Freddie with a beady eye.

"I know, I'm sorry. I totally forgot we were practising fencing today." Freddie apologised meekly.

"How could you forget, Freddie? We practise every Wednesday morning at 9am sharp." Carly pointed out impatiently.

"Well, I was a little hung over this morning. See, Warren and the guys hosted a keg competition at their crib last night and –"

"Unbelievable. Who the hell throws a party on a Tuesday night?! You know, there are so many things I could've been doing with my time instead of waiting around for you." Carly scolded indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"Carly, your first lecture is at 11am on Wednesdays. All you were gonna do was sleep in anyway." Freddie returned knowingly.

"Yeah, well… I like the extra sleep. It reduces the appearance of puffiness around my eyes." Carly countered in a huff.

"Okay, you're right, I was wrong. Let's not fight anymore. I'm here now, so let's just practise. I'll even go easy on you to make it up to you." Freddie responded soothingly.

A smile appeared on Carly's face while she scoffed openly at this suggestion.

"Go easy on me? Please, Freddie. I've beaten you the last hundred times." Carly replied smugly.

"Only because I went easy on you all of those times," Freddie pointed out defensively, which made Carly laugh even harder and nod her head to humour him.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Ms. Shay. After all, you wouldn't be able to fence at all if I hadn't taught you everything you know in the first place." Freddie added matter-of-factly.

"True. But the student has finally become the master." Carly answered with a roguish grin that accentuated her rosy cheeks and dimples.

"We'll see about that. I'm going to beat you today." Freddie promised vehemently while putting his mask on.

"You say that every Wednesday." Carly responded dismissively while putting her own mask on.

"This time I mean it." Freddie pressed impatiently.

"Whatever you say, Freddie." Carly answered calmly while picking up her sword and taking up an offensive pose.

Freddie picked up his sword and kept it at his side as he stretched out in an en garde stance similar to Carly's, holding their fencing swords perpendicular to their bodies. Freddie lunged first, using his arm to propel him forward. Carly side-stepped his assault neatly, twirled on the spot and circled Freddie. She bent her arm slightly at the elbow and struck at Freddie, who brought his sword across his chest to ward off her attack with a simple parry manoeuvre. Freddie twisted his body out of harm's way before Carly could strike again and tried to execute a beat-parry riposte manoeuvre, guiding the blade of his sword forward in a circular motion. Again, Carly was too quick for him and executed a counter riposte movement, resulting in a flick attack aimed at Freddie's chest, which he dodged, albeit it a little haphazardly.

They continued in this fashion for a good 30 minutes, with Carly getting the upper hand more often that Freddie would've cared for. They circled the spacious room as if they were engaging in a continuous dance. At the end of 10 rounds, Freddie lay panting on the wooden floor, his sword having been knocked out of his hands by one of Carly's fencing tactics. She stood above him, her sword jabbing Freddie neatly in the chest with a large grin on her face.

"I win." Carly announced triumphantly.

She extended her hand towards Freddie to help him to his feet. But Freddie ignored her gesture and got up of his own accord, a sulky expression on his face after removing his mask.

"Oh come on, Freddie. Don't be such a big baby." Carly chastised pleasantly as she removed her mask as well.

"I am not a big baby. You cheated." Freddie accused defensively.

Carly laughed openly at Freddie's childish behaviour.

"I didn't cheat, Freddie. I beat you fair and square. Deal with it." Carly answered simply.

"Yeah, you beat me fair and square at the fencing moves that Itaught you in the first place. Oh, and is it also fair to beat someone at fencing when they're still a little hung-over? Real classy, Carly." Freddie ridiculed maliciously.

Carly's head shot up as she gazed at Freddie, the hurt and confusion apparent in her eyes.

"Wow, way to be a jerk, Freddie." Carly responded heatedly.

"I'd rather be a jerk than a cheater." Freddie pointed out flippantly.

"I am not a cheater! And by the way, no one told you to go drinking with your friends on a Tuesday night, smart-ass. Not only are you a jerk, but you're a sore loser too." Carly shot back angrily.

"I'd rather be a sore-loser than Little Miss Perfect. Ooh, look at me. I'm Carly Shay: I'm just so wonderful, just so nice and oh so darn cute. People love me because I'm just so very special. I use fencing as a tool to emasculate my friends. Yippee!" Freddie mocked, dancing around in a circle and clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Carly stared aghast at Freddie, looking like he had just slapped her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather be 'Little Miss Perfect' than a 'Mama's Boy'. Ooh, look at me: I'm Fredward Benson: I'm into computers and all kinds of technology on the planet. I know a bunch of facts about barnacle reproduction that no one cares about. I let my mom give me tick baths while I'm away at college." Carly retorted maliciously.

"Hey, that was only one time during our first year here!" Freddie shot back defensively.

"Well, it was one time too many for as long as I've known you and everyone in your residence hall found out about it, including the cleaning lady who walked in on you!" Carly shrieked venomously.

"Whistle-blower!"

"Skunk-bag!"

"Mary-Sue!"

"Mama's Boy!"

"Cheater!"

"Jerk-face!"

"Sass-Master!"

"Tech-Nerd!"

Freddie and Carly's faces were inches apart throughout their shouting match, simultaneously turning red in the face. By the end of it, the two of them were breathing hard, their eyes locked on one another.

"Aargh, I hate you!" they chorused in unison.

In response to the other's admission, they both groaned loudly and turned on their heels, heading in the opposite direction and left through separate exits. They mimicked the other's movement, folding their arms across their chests tightly as they stalked out of the Recreational Centre in a towering rage.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Carly's roommate, Kelly, asked in alarm as Carly entered their room 10 minutes later and slammed the door savagely on its hinges.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gibby asked curiously as Freddie came and collapsed into the vacant seat next to him in their first lecture of the morning, looking extremely sulky.

"Freddie's being such a…jerk face!" Carly fumed angrily.

"Carly beat me at fencing…again!" Freddie answered furiously while slamming his textbook onto the desk in front of him.

"Aargh! He's such a sore loser!" Carly yelled into her pillow as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Aargh! She's such a sore winner!" Freddie seethed in exasperation as he stabbed his pencil into the desk.

"What a diva," Freddie and Carly murmured in unison coincidentally.

* * *

By the middle of the afternoon, all of Freddie and Carly's friends, everyone in their respective residence halls and everyone who attended lectures with them had heard about their fight in the Recreational Centre.

"What happened to Carly today? We were supposed to study for our pop quiz in Anthropology in the library today after class." A friend of Carly's named Tiffany asked of Kelly.

"She and Freddie got into a fight while fencing." Kelly explained wearily.

"Again?" another girl named Lauren who lived in Community Hall with Kelly and Carly asked exasperatedly.

Kelly was surrounded by a throng of chattering girls inside Hillside Café, Community Hall's dining hall while they discussed Freddie and Carly's major blow-out during the morning in enthusiastic undertones.

"Man, what is with those two? They really shouldn't be fighting while they're poking each other with sharp objects. Someone could get hurt." Tiffany remarked anxiously.

"I heard Freddie cried because Carly beat him yet again." A girl named Gretchen put in conspiratorially, which earned a few titters from the surrounding young women.

"I don't know why Freddie bothered teaching Carly how to fence if he was just going to be a big baby about it," Lauren added patronisingly.

"Honestly, it's such a stupid fight. I wonder how it even started." Kelly mused in a neutral tone.

"Well, we all know how fiery Carly gets when she thinks people are on her case." Gretchen offered in a dramatic whisper.

"No way did Carly start this fight. Freddie probably lashed out at Carly because of his bruised ego. You know how touchy guys get about any threat to their masculinity." Lauren countered vehemently.

Tiffany began coughing loudly to get their attention as she saw Carly enter the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. Carly caught Kelly's eye as she waved her over to come sit with them. Carly came and sat down at the long table, looking extremely dejected.

* * *

"Dude, I heard he got his ass kicked by Carly at fencing," a guy named Kyle (who took Computer Science with Freddie) murmured conspiratorially.

He stood amongst a group of guys standing near the bulletin board in Waller Hall, talking about Freddie and Carly's fight at the Recreational Centre.

"Whoa, poor guy. Getting beat by a girl is rough." Another guy named Pete guffawed loudly.

"I don't get it. Freddie's the one who taught Carly her moves in fencing. How did she beat him anyway?" Dave asked curiously.

"Come on, Dave. We all saw Freddie at Warren's party last night. He was probably still hammered this morning when he practised fencing with Carly. She must've had an easy time wiping the floor with his sorry ass." Pete ventured shrewdly.

"I guess Freddie's losing his touch," Kyle added maliciously while cackling loudly and slapping high fives with Pete.

"Ssh, here he comes with Gibby," Dave intercepted smoothly.

The guys quieted down and tried to look inconspicuous as they glanced at the exit of the building. Freddie could be seen (and heard) a few meters away while walking alongside Gibby after class as they made their way back towards their room. Judging by the look of thunder on his face and the wild waving of his hands, Freddie was having an animated conversation with Gibby about a certain black-haired girl.

* * *

"How are you, honey?" Kelly asked sympathetically.

"Lousy. My entire day's been spoiled, all thanks to Freddie. He is such a jerk." Carly huffed angrily.

"Don't let him get to you, Carly. That's exactly what Freddie wants." Tiffany responded doggedly.

"Get to me? Hah! Freddie wishes, he wishes a lot. He'll be lucky if I ever speak to him again after this." Carly rejoined callously with a haughty flick of her raven hair.

"You're absolutely right, Carly. You shouldn't feel guilty about beating Freddie at fencing. Girls can do anything that guys do, but better." Gretchen offered vehemently.

"If Freddie didn't want you to beat him, he shouldn't have taught you to fence in the first place. Typical male misogynistic behaviour," Lauren scoffed bitterly.

"Guys, that's enough! Carly, this is ridiculous. Are you really going to let a stupid fight like this ruin your friendship with Freddie?" Kelly intervened reasonably.

"You're right, Kelly. It was a stupid fight, a stupid fight _that_ _Freddie started in the first place_!" Carly fumed.

* * *

"Dude, what's the latest with Carly?" Dave asked casually of Freddie while knocking fists with him and Gibby as they stopped to talk.

"Lousy. My entire day has been shit thanks to Carly. I don't know where she gets off being so arrogant about something that I taught her in the first place." Freddie vented exasperatedly.

"I still think you're overreacting, Freddie." Gibby put in sternly.

"Overreacting? Gibby, the man's pride has been hurt bad by Carly Shay. Man's got a right to be pissed off." Kyle responded loyally.

"Yo, Gibby. My home-boy's right. You've gotta give Freddie this one. It's bad enough with his mom showing up on surprise visits to give him tick baths." Pete added wearily.

"That was one time, Pete! Put a lid on it, will ya?" Freddie seethed.

"I am never speaking to Carly ever again," he added heatedly.

"Freddie, this is crazy. We're talking about Carly Shay here. It was just a stupid fight," Gibby persisted reasonably.

"You're right, Gibby. It was just a stupid fight, which would never have happened _if Carly hadn't been so annoying about beating me at fencing!_" Freddie fumed while folding his arms tightly across his chest and scowled.

* * *

"Carly, we're talking about Freddie Benson here: you grew up together. He's the same guy you used to do 'iCarly' with all those years ago." Kelly continued passionately.

"Well now, he's the same guy who called me the 'Sass Master'! I mean, after everything we went through with Ms. Ackermann, that was just low!" Carly spat furiously.

"He called you the 'Sass Master'?" Lauren asked with a snort, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Who's Ms Ackermann?" Gretchen asked quizzically.

* * *

"Please don't do something you're gonna regret, Freddie. Carly's been your best friend since middle school. She's the same girl who always used to defend you against Sam." Gibby persisted vehemently.

"Yeah? Well now she's the same girl who called me a 'Tech Nerd'. She knows how much Sam used to torment with me that stupid nickname. Carly Shay is not a nice person!" Freddie countered defensively, pointing at Gibby.

"She called you 'Tech Nerd'? And you like computers, that's so weird." Pete responded in bemusement.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Freddie retorted sarcastically.

"Who's Sam?" Dave asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," both Freddie and Gibby chorused in unison.

* * *

"Come on, Carly. Can't you give Freddie a break? I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Tiffany offered slowly.

"I don't care, he really hurt me." Carly answered morosely, her chin resting on her arms atop the cafeteria.

"But he's your best friend, Carly." Kelly concluded firmly, putting her hand on Carly's forearm and rubbing it soothingly while looking Carly in the eye.

* * *

"So what if Carly beat you at fencing, Freddie? You've never gotten this mad at her before over it." Dave stated knowingly.

"True, but sometimes I get tired of her rubbing it in my face." Freddie admitted slowly, not meeting any of his peers' eyes.

"Why don't you just tell her that instead of getting all sensitive about it? She's your best friend, Freddie." Gibby concluded seriously, looking Freddie in the eye.

* * *

Carly was back in her dorm room later in the evening after having supper with her friends. Kelly and a few other girls had gone to see a movie. They had invited Carly along, but she declined, saying that she wanted to stay indoors. She was currently lying on her bed listening to some angsty song on her iPod, staring intently at the ceiling and completely lost in thought.

_You spend half of your life trying to fall behind_

_You're using your head phones to drown out your mind_

_It was so easy and the words were so sweet_

_You can't remember_

_You try to feel the beat  
_

She frowned when she heard a strange tapping noise amidst the mournful piano playing through her ear phones. She pressed 'pause' on her iPod and sat up slightly, trying to discern what had made the sound. She soon had her answer when a series of persistent knocks on her room door followed. Frowning, she got off her bed and moved towards the door. She opened it and scowled. Freddie stood out in the hallway, looking forlorn and awkward, holding a fluffy teddy bear that ironically resembled Mr. Fluffy Snuffington.

"What do you want, Freddie?" Carly asked blandly, fixing Freddie with a blank expression that gave nothing away.

"Can I please come in?" Freddie asked softly.

Carly glanced around Freddie to see if anyone was lingering in the hallway. Thinking that it might be better to talk to (or yell at) Freddie behind closed doors, she stepped aside and let him come into her room. She glanced out in the corridor one last time before shutting the door with a soft click.

"How may I help you?" Carly asked dryly, folding her arms across her chest as Freddie stood in front of her.

"Come on, Carly. I'm trying to apologise here. I even brought a peace offering." Freddie answered painstakingly, waving the teddy bear in front of her face.

"I already have one like it," Carly replied ungraciously.

"Yeah, but not one in purple." Freddie returned with a knowing smirk on her face.

When Carly made no response, the smirk dropped from Freddie's face and he became remorseful.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning, Carly. I don't know what came over me." Freddie began meekly.

"You called me 'Little Miss Perfect'." Carly responded stonily.

"I know," Freddie admitted softly.

"You really hurt me, Freddie. And all because of your stupid bruised ego. Over a stupid game of fencing!" Carly exclaimed angrily, turning red in her cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry, Carly. It's just that I'm…"

Freddie sighed audibly and sunk down at the foot of Carly's bed. Carly followed suit and sat down next to him on the floor, her head resting against the bed.

_It's like forgetting the words to your favourite song_

_You can't believe it_

_You were always singing along_

_It was so easy and the words were so sweet_

_You can't remember_

_You try to feel the beat  
_

"I shouldn't have fenced this morning, I was still kinda hung over." Freddie continued solemnly.

"I figured. Your beat-parry riposte was kinda sluggish." Carly responded with the smallest of smiles.

"Now tell me the real reason why you got so pissed off at me," she added more seriously as she cocked her head to the side and locked eyes with Freddie for the first time since he entered her room.

"It's just that…all my life, I've been Freddie Benson: Tech-Nerd, Momma's Boy, Geek. Besides computers, fencing's one of the few things that I'm actually good at that's part of my identity. I guess I just take it personally every time I lose. I feel like I'm not good enough." Freddie responded dejectedly.

"That's crazy, Freddie. How can you possibly not think that you're good enough? Besides, I didn't think that you felt that badly about fencing. I thought you wanted to teach me to fence so that I could exercise and protect in case I had to protect myself from some skunk bag," Carly responded earnestly, chuckling at the last line.

"That is why I taught you in the first place, and also so that we could hang out together, just like we used to when we were kids. Lately, I just feel like I'm under a lot of pressure." Freddie continued seriously.

"Is that why you've been drinking with 'Warren and the guys' a lot more than usual lately?" Carly questioned shrewdly.

Freddie nodded before responding.

"I've been talking to my Mom on the phone a lot these past few weeks. And she's constantly telling me that I need to start applying to multinational corporations now if I want to get a good internship after I graduate."

"Besides your mom's overt OCD, what's wrong with that?" Carly asked curiously.

"The first semester has barely started, Carly. I've been working my ass off for three straight years. I know that getting a job after college is important. But it's my last year and I just feel like I want to ease into it, kick back a little and just savour it. The idea of filling out applications right now feels like the end is a lot closer than it really is." Freddie replied soberly.

"Have you told your Mom how you feel?" Carly asked seriously.

She guessed by Freddie's silence that he hadn't.

"You really need to talk to your Mom, Freddie. I probably know better than anyone how obsessive she gets about these kinds of things. But I also know that underneath all that crazy, she loves you and only wants what's best for you. You need to tell her how you feel." Carly continued reasonably.

"Does it scare you?" Freddie asked quietly.

"You know, graduating from college? Growing up? Moving on?" he added.

"Nope. I think it's gonna be great." Carly replied casually.

"Hell yes, it terrifies me. At least you're in the field that you're interested in, Freddie. I'm doing Anthropology for Pete's sake! What on earth am I gonna do with that after I graduate?" Carly asked laughingly of Freddie who chuckled in response.

"Well, you've always been interested in people of different cultures and how they live and interact with each other." Freddie answered laughingly.

"True. But I can't see myself travelling to far-out places to study tribes in like…Papua New Guinea." Carly admitted in a small voice.

"Everything seemed so much simpler when it was just you, me and Sam practising and filming 'iCarly' when we were kids. Back then, I felt like I could do anything. I knew who I really was. And I miss Sam too." Carly continued on in a jaded voice.

"I know what you mean. Those were some of the best times of my life when it was the three of us and Sam making my life a living hell. But if you ever tell Sam that, I'll deny it." Freddie responded in a dangerous tone, which made Carly laugh.

"I still can't believe she's attending the Rhode Island School of Design. And she's currently in Paris right now on a 3-week exchange programme." Carly mused in awe.

"Which she wouldn't have gotten into if you hadn't tutored her through junior and senior year to bring her grades up and helped her fill out millions of applications." Freddie intercepted knowingly.

"True, I did do all of that. But still, to think she's out there living her dream is pretty amazing for Sam." Carly responded sincerely.

"You're right, it is pretty amazing for Sam's usual standards. I figured the only island she'd end up on would be Rikers Island." Freddie joked, which earned him a punch in the arm by Carly.

"That is so not funny, Benson." Carly remarked reproachfully.

"It's a little funny, Shay." Freddie persisted jokingly, which made Carly laugh even harder.

When her laughter had subsided, Carly regarded Freddie once more with a serious expression.

"When you do start filling out applications, just let me know. I can always help you write a few 'motivation letters' and lick a couple of stamps." Carly offered kindly.

"You'd do that for me?" Freddie asked slowly of Carly.

"What are best friends for?" Carly asked with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm really sorry that I called you a 'Skunk Bag' this morning." She apologised meekly.

"I'm sorry that I was such a sore loser."

"I'm sorry that I was such a sore winner. Tell you what: next time I beat you at fencing, I promise to be more gracious about it." Carly promised earnestly.

"Next time? Who says I won't beat you next time?" Freddie demanded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Freddie, don't make promises you can't keep." Carly teased with a sly grin, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Come here," Freddie commanded seriously, opening his arms up to her.

Carly smiled broadly and wrapped herself around Freddie as she hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for close to a minute, just savouring the feel of their close friendship. Freddie continued rubbing Carly's back while her head rested on his shoulder. When they finally broke apart, they both knew that their fight was officially over.

"I'm kinda hungry right now," Carly admitted pensively.

"You wanna grab some fruit kebabs?" Freddie suggested with a sly smile.

"How did you know?" Carly demanded in amazement, turning to face him.

"Carly Shay, I know things." Freddie answered mysteriously while wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way.

"Alright, you goofball. You talked me into it. Let's go to the market." Carly answered with a shake of her head while bumping shoulders with him.

They both got to their feet and exited Carly's dorm room, continuing their usual comical banter.

"Thank you for my purple bear." Carly thanked with a grin that showed off her dimples.

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend." Freddie responded with a similar grin, his eyes locked on her as they left Community Hall.

"Don't let Gibby hear you say that." Carly joked as they continued laughing together.

**  
Musical References:**

**1) Regina Spektor - Eet**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Alright, what did you guys think? I thought it was a nice change to feature Carly Shay in a new chapter, even though it's in a flashback. Even though it's past tense, I decided against putting it into italics like usual because it disrupts my reading with such a long text in italics (does that make sense?) So all of the 'flashback chapters' will be in normal script. Just to be clear, Sam is telling little Carly about this flashback and the future ones via the video she recorded. And Sam got information about certain events involving Carly and Freddie that occurred before she arrives on the scene from Gibby. I hope I didn't confuse any of you, but please feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any further questions. I really enjoyed writing about Carly and Freddie's fight in the Recreational Centre. I got my information on WSU and fencing techniques online, so I hope I don't offend any WSU students or fencers with my lack of knowledge : ) Alright, that's pretty much it. I'm off to work on some more 'iLost And Found' chapters now. Thanks for reading this story, ya'll are wonderful.  
**


	7. iFlashback: iFriendship Day

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Not sure what's going on with FF's editing tools in 'Document Manager', I have serious issues with it. Anyway, thank to everyone who reviewed the first 'flashback chapter'. sockstar1 brought up an interesting point about the overt 'UST' (Unrepressed Sexual Tension for anyone who like me didn't know what that meant before this) in the fight scene between Freddie and Carly while they were sword fighting. I didn't even realise that's what it looked like, funny. Before I forget later, I should inform you all of slight changes to canon in my story. 'iSpeedDate' has happened in my story timeline, but not 'iKiss' or 'iSaved Your Life'. Just keep that in mind for future reference, ho-kay? Now onto the second flashback chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of Dan Schneider's other wondrous creations (double rats)...**

**

* * *

**

**1 November, 2013  
**

She stared around her at the room that she used to call home with a small smile. It seemed strange that after spending two years here, she was finally going home. Her roommate entered the room a minute later to inform her that her cab was waiting downstairs to take her to the airport.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Her roommate murmured sadly.

"Me either. It feels like it's all been some kind of sick practical joke that my Mom played on me. But in a good way," the young blonde-haired woman answered pensively.

"Okay, not sure what that's supposed to mean. But I'm gonna miss you all the same," her roommate murmured genuinely as she enveloped the blonde-haired girl in a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss everybody here. You guys have been my closest friends for the past two years." The blonde-haired girl answered truthfully, trying very hard not to get too mushy as she hugged her friend back.

"You have everything you need?" her roommate asked curiously while glancing around the dorm room.

"Yip, I've got my carry-on luggage and some Fat cakes in my backpack. The rest of my stuff has already been forwarded to my new address." The blonde haired girl answered succinctly.

"Okay. Well, take care of yourself. And call me as soon as you land." Her roommate implored with a smile through her tears.

"Will do, take care of yourself."

After one last goodbye, the blonde-haired girl exited her dorm building and made her way down to the cab waiting for her. She glanced back one last time at everything she was leaving behind. Then she shrugged as she got into the cab and they drove away. She felt sad that she wouldn't be completing her degree here. But she was anxious to get home and see the people she loved most in the world. An elated smile curled on her lips at the thought. She took out her cellphone as she reached the airport and left a voice message for a particular number. She hung up the phone promptly and made her way through the terminal marked 'Departures'.

* * *

"Happy 'Friendship Day'!" Carly called out exuberantly as she handed the person she had stopped a multi-coloured wrist band.

"Here, you go. Happy 'Friendship Day'!"

"Happy 'Friendship Day!' Here you go!"

Carly had been walking around main campus for the last hour, handing out multi-coloured wrist bands to unsuspecting students in honour of 'Friendship Day'. Carly's sorority had come up with the idea as a way of promoting diversity and racial tolerance between WSU students across the border in light of certain events which had tarnished the university's reputation. Much of the student body (and the faculty) were walking around sporting the multi-coloured wrist bands in honour of the self-declared holiday for that particular Friday. After Carly had handed out her allotted number of wrist bands, she made her way back to the table where some of her sorority sisters sat with a special 'Friendship Day' booth in Wegner Hall.

"Wow, you already handed out all your wrist bands?" Tiffany asked in amazement.

"Uh-huh. The Pharmaceutical students are pretty friendly, especially the male ones." Carly responded sardonically.

"Nice. Any of them cute?" Tiffany asked with fascination.

"Nope, and most of them can't flirt either." Carly answered nonchalantly.

"Can I have some more wrists bands, Tiffany?" Carly asked curiously.

"Sorry, Carly. But we're all out." Tiffany answered slowly.

"All out? But we had like a 100 of them 5 minutes ago." Carly responded in alarm.

"I know, but Freddie took the rest." Tiffany replied simply.

"Freddie took the rest? He's not even in our sorority, Tiffany!" Carly pointed out exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I know, Carly. But you weren't back yet and I was really tired from handing out my wrist bands." Tiffany replied painstakingly.

"Tiffany, you only handed out about 20 wrist bands." Carly pointed out dryly.

"I know, but it just really took it out of me, you know." Tiffany responded dramatically.

"Ooh, I know something, all right." Carly murmured callously in an undertone.

"Anyway, that's when Freddie arrived and offered to do it for me. He's so thoughtful." Tiffany murmured in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, really thoughtful. Excuse me," Carly announced abruptly with a plastered smile on her face.

The minute she turned away from Tiffany, the smile dropped from Carly's face as she imagined just how 'thoughtful' Freddie was being with the 'Friendship Day' wrist bands. Her suspicions proved to be correct when she turned down one of the corridors and found Freddie chatting up an attractive Veterinary student whom she only knew by sight next to a water fountain. Her eyes narrowed at the stack of multi-coloured wrist bands sticking out of Freddie's back pocket of his jeans. Just as the Vet student turned away to retrieve her cellphone out of her backpack, Carly watched in horror as Freddie handed a passing female student a wrist band with a leering smile on his face which she returned eagerly, then turned to face the attractive Vet student once more.

"Do you know you're the first and only girl that I've given a 'Friendship Day' wrist band to, Sonja?" Freddie murmured tantalisingly in the attractive Vet student's ear.

"Really, Freddie?" Sonja asked eagerly.

Freddie nodded slowly while flashing Sonja his most dazzling smile.

"And why is that?" Sonja asked coyly while wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Hmm, let's see…" Freddie trailed off demurely while wrapping his arms around Sonja's slender waist as he pondered momentarily on her question.

"It's because you're the nicest and most beautiful girl that I know." Freddie murmured sensually, his lips inches away from Sonja's.

"Oh, Freddie." Sonja gushed softly.

"Oh, Sonja." Freddie murmured, matching her tone.

"Oh my God," Carly mumbled under her breath, standing with her hands on her hips a few paces away.

"Oh, Freddie. That is so sweet. Do you really mean it?" Sonja asked in a husky tone.

In that moment, Freddie managed to slip another girl named Tanya a multi-coloured wrist band in passing, blowing her a subtle kiss over Sonja's shoulder.

"Of course I mean it, Tanya." Freddie replied intimately.

"Tanya? My name's Sonja." Sonja pointed out in disbelief, moving slightly away from Freddie.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sonja. I got so lost in your eyes that I forgot your name." Freddie replied quickly, recovering remarkably well from his faux pas as he wrapped his arms around her body once more.

"You are so sensitive." Sonja complimented in a saucy whisper.

"I know," Freddie answered confidently.

"Oh, Freddie." Sonja murmured silkily.

"Oh, Sonja." Freddie murmured silkily.

"You've got to be kidding me," Carly muttered nastily, her mouth aghast at the sight before her.

When it looked like Freddie and Sonja had no intention of stopping their 'Yakima' conversation, Carly decided to step in.

"Enough is enough," Carly murmured to herself and stepped forward.

While Freddie was busy embracing Sonja, Carly slipped her hand into Freddie's jeans pocket and deftly removed the wrist bands from their denim confine. She did a quick count of the remaining ones and smirked to herself.

"Oh, Freddie." Carly greeted in a sing-song voice, waving the remaining wrist bands in both Freddie and Sonja's faces.

Freddie's mouth opened in alarm while Sonja's opened in disbelief.

"These fell out," Carly observed with a broad smile on her face.

"Now I don't have a calculator on me. But there were about 100 of these before Freddie got hold of them. And now there are about 80 left. You do the Math." Carly stated malevolently while addressing Sonja.

"You cheat! You liar!"

Freddie barely had time to defend himself when Sonja swung back and slapped him hard across the cheek before storming off. Carly winced at the visible handprint that was now quite visible on his face.

"Oh, come on, wait a minute. Hold on…Tanya. Wait, what's your name again?" Freddie asked stupidly at her retreating figure.

"Sonja." Carly offered with a devious grin.

"Why did you just block like that, Carly?" Freddie demanded irritably of Carly who was standing next to him with a smug smirk on her face.

"Because today is 'Friendship Day', not 'Get Freddie Laid Day'. Make wrist bands for your own cause, don't take mine." Carly scolded matter-of-factly.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea actually." Freddie murmured pensively, which earned him a smack on the head by Carly.

"Man, what is your problem, Carly? You just ruined a perfectly good 10 minutes of fun." Freddie complained wearily while rubbing his smarting cheek and now his head.

"Fun? You call using girls shamelessly fun?" Carly retorted indignantly, her hands on her hips once more as she faced him.

"Well, it was fun for me." Freddie offered with a small smile.

"Sit, Freddie. You and I need to talk." Carly instructed calmly, sitting on the stairwell and patting the empty space next to her.

Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"Freddie, I'm all for you playing the field and dating tons of girls. But do you always have to chase the same kind of girls?" Carly asked exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"You know, girls who are only interested in you for your looks and not your brains. Girls who show up to campus on a regular basis looking like they're wearing slutty lingerie. Girls who are more shallow than a kiddie pool. And girls who can't recite the entire alphabet." Carly answered frankly.

"Hey, that was just one girl who couldn't recite the entire alphabet." Freddie protested hurriedly.

"My point is this. Just once, couldn't you date someone with a little bit more…substance?" Carly demanded evenly.

"Carly, I didn't expect this from you." Freddie replied soberly.

"Yeah, well-"

"I mean, all this time and I had no idea. You're in love with me?" Freddie asked teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a smack from Carly on the shoulder.

"Freddie, this is serious! Just once, would it kill you to actually date someone that likes you for you?" Carly demanded impatiently.

"And just who might that be, Carly Bear?" Freddie asked with a playful smirk.

"I don't know, someone who laughs at all your techie-jokes even when she has no idea what she's laughing at; someone you can have an actual conversation with that doesn't involve stiletto heels or her cup size. Someone who understands just how sweet, sensitive, smart and wonderful you really are." Carly answered sincerely.

"Carly, it sounds like you just described yourself." Freddie responded slowly.

"Knock it off, Freddie." Carly retorted, the slightest of smiles playing on her face.

It was true; Freddie had been love with Carly for what seemed like a lifetime ago, beginning when she and Spencer had first moved into Bushwell Plaza back in Seattle all the way through high school. When graduation had approached and Carly knew for certain that both she and Freddie were going to Washington State University, she decided it was time to have a frank discussion with Freddie. She hadn't said in so many words that she and Freddie were never going to happen, but she had made it clear that she just thought of him as a friend and she didn't want him to try so hard to win her over anymore.

Carly had been surprised at Freddie's maturity surrounding their discussion. He reassured her that their friendship meant everything to him and that he would try to move on. When they began their first year off at WSU, Carly's advice to date other people seemed to have paid off. Freddie had reinvented himself and become an overnight sensation with the ladies. He was still very much the same 'Tech-Nerd' and proud owner of 'Nug-Nug' memorabilia. But he had changed for the better, becoming more confident and self-assured as time progressed. Carly and Freddie's friendship had remained platonic and steadfast throughout college so far, with occasional bickering (particularly over fencing and over what to watch on 'Movie Nights'). But if there was one thing that Carly couldn't understand, it was Freddie's erroneous list of 'skunk bags' that he insisted on dating casually.

"Carly, did it ever occur to you that I date lots of girls so that I can eventually find the right girl?" Freddie probed slowly.

"The right girl huh? And just who might that be?" Carly questioned pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

It had taken nearly the entire morning to get to Pullman, Washington, drive to her new place, meet her new roommates and dispatch most of her luggage into her new room. Even though she was tired, she was eager to get her first look at Washington State University. A cab dropped her off right in the middle of Pullman campus. Even though her eyes and her overall body language didn't give her away, her heart was racing from finally being back in her home state and overwhelmed by the changes she had made to her life. With one last inner scolding, she stepped off the pavement and made her way through the bustling crowd of WSU students.

* * *

"Well for starters, she's gotta be a looker. Hair colour's not that important," Freddie began nonchalantly while pursing his lips thoughtfully.

* * *

Despite the onset of autumn, it was a fairly hot day in Pullman. Her long wavy blonde hair (which blew in wisps across her face) kept her cheeks and forehead relatively cool from the sun beating down on her head. As for her attire, she was sporting her favourite blue and white checkered shirt. The long sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she had tied the bottom in a knot in the front, which showed off her bellybutton and her toned stomach. She was wearing khaki-coloured hot pants, which showed off her shapely tanned legs and wore black Converse sneakers which sat below her shins. A couple of guys literally stopped in their tracks to check her out from the front and the back. But she swept past them as if they were part of the scenery.

* * *

"She's got to have a great smile." Freddie continued on wistfully as he imagined it.

* * *

Even though she had only been in Pullman for a few hours, she was already beginning to feel like she was going to like this place. A small smile curled on her lips, which caused her arched cheek bones to rise and made her blue-green eyes sparkle beneath her long eyelashes.

* * *

"And I'll throw in that she has to have a brain too just to make you happy, Carly. Ooh, and she's gotta be independent. Those clingy types don't do anything for me." Freddie added, which made Carly roll her eyes as she listened attentively.

* * *

It was a good thing that she had thought of printing out a map of WSU before setting foot on campus. She reached into the front pocket on her hot pants and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper. According to the map and the instructions given to her by the administrative officer (which she had scribbled on the map), she was supposed to go to the Fine Arts Center to enrol for her classes since she was registering late. A few guys in the vicinity looked as if they would have gladly helped her out if she had only asked. But she ignored every glance that came her way as she walked steadily through the panoramic campus.

* * *

"Okay, it's official: the girl you just described does not exist on this planet, Freddie." Carly joked.

"Laugh all you want, Carly. But she's out there somewhere. And I will find her eventually. And when I do, I'll know that I love her." Freddie promised with a faraway look in his eyes.

"_You'll know you love her_?" Carly scoffed openly while folding her arms.

"When I meet her, something will happen inside of me and that's how I'll know." Freddie answered reassuredly.

"O-kay. While you search for your 'dream girl', I'm just gonna give the rest of these 'Friendship Day' bracelets back to Tiffany before they fall into the wrong hands again. And next time you wanna make dates with every female that goes to WSU, save it for Valentines Day." Carly reminded with a stern look in Freddie's direction.

"And every other day of the week if necessary," Freddie quipped with a sly smirk at Creddie.

Carly gave Freddie a sardonic grin before sauntering off back down the corridor. Freddie watched her go with a broad smile on his face.

"You're still my number 1 girl, Carly Shay!" Freddie hollered after her silhouette.

Carly grinned in spite of herself at Freddie's words as she walked on. Freddie made sure that Carly had rounded the corner before bending over and reaching into his sneaker to retrieve ten remaining 'Friendship Day' bracelets.

"You may be good at Math, Carly. But I'm better. Oh yes I am," Freddie murmured to himself in a seedy tone as he exited Wegner Hall.

Carly retrieved her cellphone from her jeans pocket as it began vibrating loudly. It was her roommate, Kelly, calling her from their dorm room.

"Hey, Kelly. What's up?" Carly asked curiously as she put her cellphone to her ear.

"Hey, Carly. There's a message on our phone for you." Kelly informed her quickly.

"A message for me? Is it important?" Carly asked nervously.

"I think you should come hear it for yourself," Kelly advised hurriedly.

Carly said goodbye to Kelly and hung up her cellphone sharply, a quizzical expression on her face. She put her cellphone back into her jeans and jogged back to Community Hall.

She got back to her dorm room 10 minutes later where Kelly was waiting for her with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay, who left me a message?" Carly asked expectantly.

"Why don't you hear for yourself?" Kelly asked with a wide grin on her face.

Carly raised an eyebrow at Kelly's elated expression and pressed the 'play' button on their answering machine:

"_Hey, Carls, it's me. I know this is pretty unexpected, but I finally made my decision…" _

Carly's face changed from confusion to excitement the longer she listened to the phone message. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yet at the same time, she'd never been happier.

"Oh my God, this is so great! I've gotta tell Freddie!" Carly exclaimed exuberantly as she grabbed her cellphone and dialled Freddie's number.

After finding out that Freddie was now in the Fine Arts Center and telling him that she had some exciting news, Carly hung up her cellphone.

"I gotta go meet Freddie again. Thanks, Kelly. I'll talk to you later." Carly greeted hurriedly before sprinting out the door.

Kelly stuck her head out of the door and watched Carly's progress down the fire escape. She shook her head and chuckled while she shut the door.

* * *

Freddie was strolling around the Fine Arts Center when Carly called him on his cellphone with the strangest message. He shrugged it off, thinking her big news probably had something to do with 'Girly Cow' airing for another season. He had been passing out more 'Friendship Day' wrist bands in the meanwhile, justifying it as his search for the 'right girl'. He had one more left and he wanted to make it count. He decided to head back to the 'Admissions Office' in the building where he reckoned there might be more female students walking about.

Just as Freddie turned around, he collided sharply with another female student. His arm flew out and caught her before she fell to the ground as he battled to right himself. Just as he was about to murmur an apology, Freddie's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young woman in front of him. There was no word with which to describe her except for _appealing_. Her blue-green orbs stared up at him in confusion and what looked like surprise to him. Her attire (checkered shirt, hot pants and sneakers) were very tom-boyish. But she still managed to carry it off in a sexy way that was still decidedly feminine. Freddie subtly licked his lips as his eyes wandered over the rest of her body, from her toned stomach to her flowing blonde hair that he suddenly ached to run his hands through.

"I think I love you," Freddie murmured dumbly.

"Excuse me?" the young blonde woman asked sharply, her hands on her hips.

"Don't be, I think I love you." Freddie repeated in more of a suave tone, giving her the once-over.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

Just then, Carly rounded the bend and came to a skidding halt alongside them.

"Freddie, there you are! I've got the most incredible news-"

"Carly, not now. Mommy and Daddy are trying to have a conversation here." Freddie remarked facetiously, his eyes never leaving the young woman in front of him.

"Carly?" the young blonde woman asked in surprise as she turned to face the black-haired girl for the first time.

At the mention of her name, Carly turned to face the young blonde-haired girl simultaneously. Their faces registered confusion, then shock and finally excitement in the space of about three seconds.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Carly exclaimed in astonishment as her own eyes raked over her friend's body.

"Um hello, I'm Freddie. Please don't mention that accursed name around here, Carly." Freddie interjected disdainfully, having missed the non-verbal greeting between his two best friends.

"No, Freddie. You don't under-" Carly attempted nervously before Sam jumped in.

"Accursed name?" Sam demanded in a hostile tone, rounding on Freddie, who didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, accursed name. The name of this girl I knew back home in Seattle, Sam Puckett. She is the rudest, most abrasive, insulting, mean-spirited, awful, unhygienic girl ever. We were sort've friends, but she mostly liked to use me as a punching bag. So I'm begging you, Carly. Don't say that name while I'm talking to beautiful girls, especially one as beautiful as you." Freddie explained smoothly before turning to face Sam again.

"Oh crap," Carly murmured anxiously while watching Sam's expression, which had morphed into a demonic smile.

"Rude? Insulting? Unhygienic?" Sam asked pleasantly while folding her arms.

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing like you, I assume." Freddie responded silkily.

"Well, save for the 'unhygienic' part, the rest still applies." Sam remarked cleverly with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not following-"

"Freddie, you nub! That's what I've been trying to tell you! You're not hitting on some random girl, you're hitting on Sam! Our friend, Sam Puckett: co-host of 'iCarly'. Our 'rude', 'abrasive', 'insulting', 'mean-spirited', 'awful', 'unhygienic' friend, Sam. No offence," Carly added in an undertone after her rapid explanation.

"None taken, Carly." Sam answered swiftly, her eyes boring into Freddie's.

Just as Freddie was about to refute Carly's explanation, he glanced back at Sam and finally looked intently at her face. The style and length of her hair, the eyes, the nose.

The evil smile playing on the edges of her mouth while she stared back at him.

_Sam. _

_Oh shit. _

"S-s-s-s-s…" Freddie stammered blankly, looking like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Freddie," Carly began worriedly, but was stopped by Sam.

"Hold on a second. Give him time to formulate syllables." Sam suggested teasingly with a wide grin on her face.

Freddie then began glancing wildly around him, from Carly to Sam, then from Sam to Carly.

"Sam." Freddie finally managed, but in a hoarse voice.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sam greeted cheerily.

"Wow, this is awkward. I was coming down to tell you that Sam was in town and you were hitting on her. Wow." Carly murmured haphazardly, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Freddie. What's up with that?" Sam questioned pleasantly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"N-n-nothing. What? I wasn't hitting on you, Sam! I was, uh…it's 'Friendship Day' all over campus! I was just being friendly!" Freddie spluttered defensively.

"Whatever you say, Fredweird." Sam muttered dryly.

"I still can't believe you're here." Carly stated exuberantly while glancing at her best friend.

"Neither can I. _Why are you here_?" Freddie demanded flippantly, having regained his confidence.

"I go here now." Sam explained simply.

_"You go where now?"_ Freddie asked hysterically, his eyes bulging in their sockets.

"Geez, Freddie. Do you ever pay any attention during our conversations? I told you weeks ago that Sam was thinking of finishing her last year of school here at WSU. Isn't that great?" Carly asked brightly.

"But why _here_?! I mean, the Rhode Island School of Design is such a great school. And it's so close to…other specific islands. And you had one more year left. Why leave before finishing your degree while you're still _far away_?!" Freddie blustered helplessly.

"Isn't it obvious, you nub? I wanted to spend my last year of college with you and Carly. And you call yourself 'smart'." Sam scoffed.

"I never called myself 'smart'." Freddie shot back irritably.

"Well don't start now," Sam remarked callously.

"This is so great!" Carly interjected happily, which stopped her friends from bickering further.

"It's the three of us together again, just like old times. Isn't this amazing, Freddie?" Carly asked pointedly of Freddie with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it is. So amazing that I don't know what I've done to deserve it." Freddie responded with a wide smile while trying to mask his sarcasm.

"Well, this has been real. But I gotta go," Sam announced blandly.

"What, already? But you just got here!" Carly exclaimed in alarm.

"Not out of State, Carly, to the admissions office. I've gotta still fill out some paperwork before officially becoming part of WSU's student body."

"Take your time," Freddie advised sardonically.

"Do you need any help with filling out forms?" Carly asked curiously.

"Nah, I'll be okay." Sam responded reassuringly.

"Okay. Well, text me when you're finished. The three of us can hang out or something." Carly suggested quickly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you guys later." Sam greeted casually.

"Oh, and Freddie…" Sam trailed off just as she turned back to face him and Carly.

"What?" Freddie asked tersely, readying himself for a fight.

"Next time you hit on a girl, be sure to practise on your blow-up doll first." Sam joked maliciously.

Carly rolled her eyes at her two best friends, readying herself for Freddie's come-back retort. But she glanced at him quizzically when he said nothing, but grinned devilishly back at Sam.

"What are you smiling about, Benson?" Sam questioned suspiciously while narrowing her eyes.

"I forgot to give you this," Freddie answered and handed her a multi-coloured wrist band.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It's a 'friendship bracelet', in celebration of 'Friendship Day' at WSU." Freddie explained casually.

Sam held the wrist band up to the light and chuckled with mirth.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Dorkward?" Sam pressed callously.

"Not really. This is for everything we've been through together. Now you know how exactly how I feel about you." Freddie answered stoically, a devious grin curling on his lips.

Sam shook her head, shooting Freddie a weary look as she walked away from her two best friends.

Carly watched Sam go, then turned around to face Freddie, who was still smiling at Sam's fading silhouette.

"Why did you give Sam a 'friendship bracelet'? She just insulted you." Carly pointed out curiously.

"Exactly. Now she's gonna waste all of her energy trying to figure out what I meant by doing that." Freddie answered mischievously.

"Very sneaky and devious, Freddie." Carly praised with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you, Carly. Now I've gotta go tell Gibby the 'good news'." Freddie teased dryly while using air quotes as he turned to leave.

Carly was left standing by herself in the Fine Arts Center, a moment of surreal amusement coursing through her veins.

"What just happened here?" Carly asked quizzically of no one in particular.

* * *

**Author's Note: FF and I are going to have a serious falling out over 'Document Manager' today, I can just see it (*clears throat loudly*). Alright, enough about my DM woes, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was inspired by the actual scene in the film 'Kuch Kuch' itself surrounding 'Friendship Day'. I had fun writing Carly's attempts to block Freddie while he was chatting up Sonja. I think the film version is way funnier though ; ) I really wanted to make older Sam sexy, but still very much Sam at the same time when she appears in Pullman. I hope it worked. What will happen next with our favourite trio? I'm going to work hard to get these flashback chapters finished soon so that we can get back to the present. Thank you to all of you who've shown an interest in this story, I only hope I won't disappoint. I hope you all have a great weekend.**


	8. iFlashback: iMake Leaps And Bounds

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had a great week, it's been a pretty slow one for me. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I had a lot of fun with that one. Just a heads up, there are three more flashback chapters (including this one) left to go. Chapters 9 and 10 are going to be monster chapters according to word length because I want to get back to the present tense in the story. Without further ado, chapter 8 is under way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the various characters depicted in the show, concepts or Dan Schneider. Deep sigh...  
**

* * *

**20 December, 2013  
**

_**Bushwell Plaza - Seattle  
**_

Since Sam had begun her studies at WSU, Freddie had stayed out of hers and Carly's way and allowed them time to catch up. But truthfully, Freddie was doing everything in his power to stay out of Sam's line of sight. Her presence back in his and Carly's lives just reminded him all too forcefully of high school and he was determined not to go down that road again with nicknames like 'Tech Nerd' and 'Fredweird'.

As the end of the semester approached, Carly, Freddie and Sam booked their flights to go back to Seattle for Christmas. Since Sam's mother would be spending Christmas and New Year's in Vegas with her latest boyfriend, Carly and Spencer had very kindly offered to let Sam spend the holidays with them (though she probably would've done so even if her mother had been in town). This was the first Christmas that Freddie, Carly and Sam would all be spending in Seattle together, since Sam had opted to spend her last two Christmas vacations with her friends back in New York City.

The trio found themselves on the Campus Link shuttle, travelling with Gibby and several other WSU students en route to Spokane Airport to take a connecting flight back to Seattle. Freddie ignored most of Sam's malicious jibes and attempts at annoying him in every possible way. In her frustration at Freddie's lack of fervour, Sam decided to torture Gibby on the bus and on the airplane. That left Freddie and Carly to sit next to each other, watch movies and sleep during their hour-long flight.

After Spencer and Marissa had picked them up from Logan Airport and bombarded them with a million questions about college life and whether Freddie was still having regular tick baths, Freddie pretty much made himself scarce around Bushwell Plaza as Christmas approached, knowing Sam would be haunting the stairwells or the Shays' refrigerator. He split his time between hanging out with Gibby and some of his other 'AV-club' friends from high school or slotting in pottery classes with Marissa to appease her. But he couldn't avoid Sam for long.

Carly texted Freddie a few days before Christmas, inviting him over for 'X-mas Movie Marathon'. Ever since they were kids, the 'iCarly' trio had done a 'X-mas Movie Marathon' every year since before going to college where they would watch their favourite Christmas movies of all time from 7pm till the wee hours of the morning with all their favourite condiments: fruit kebabs, ice-tea, spaghetti tacos, buttered popcorn and Fat cakes. Freddie knew there was no way that he'd be able to get out of 'X-mas Movie Marathon' since it was a running tradition of theirs. So with a heavy heart, Freddie trudged those few steps from his apartment to Carly's apartment a few minutes before 7pm that Friday night.

Spencer wasn't at the apartment because in his own words, he was working on a 'top secret sculpture' that only Socko was allowed to know about because it involved, socks and an assortment of porcupine needles. So he was sleeping over at Socko's and Marissa was working the late-night shift at Seattle-Grace. That left Carly, Freddie and Sam lounging on the sofa watching 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' and 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'. Naturally, Freddie and Sam spent the first two films arguing and making fun of each other while Carly squirted them relentlessly with a spray bottle of water.

But when 'It's A Wonderful Life' began playing, the three of them finally quieted down and began watching the movie intently. Though Sam would never admit it, it was one of her favourite films. So instead of torturing Freddie, she settled for stuffing her face with snacks throughout the film. When it was about 10 minutes to go before the end of the film, Freddie turned to Carly (who was sitting on the other end of the sofa) to say something about James Stewart, but stopped short. Carly's head was lolling on the arm-rest and she was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling in smooth strides.

"When did Carly fall asleep?" Freddie whispered at Sam.

"About 5 minutes ago. I didn't wanna wake her." Sam explained casually in a low whisper.

Freddie nodded and the two of them continued watching the rest of the film in silence.

When the film ended, Freddie got up swiftly from the sofa and began packing the rest of the snacks back into the refrigerator. When he returned to the living room, he noticed that Carly was now lying outstretched on the sofa with a blanket covering her body. Freddie frowned at this, but shook his head to prevent himself from pondering further on Sam's supposed thoughtfulness.

"Well, this has been great. But I've gotta head home now." Freddie announced rapidly to the back of Sam's head while she took the film out of the DVD player.

"It's only 1am. Don't tell me you're going to bed already?" Sam demanded incredulously, turning to face him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not going to bed. I'm going to do some stargazing before I hit the hay." Freddie explained tersely.

Sam snorted, which made Freddie scowl even more.

"What's so funny?" Freddie demanded in an annoyed tone.

"You would do something as lame as stargazing on a Friday night." Sam responded with mirthful laughter.

"Technically, it's already Saturday morning, not that I'd expect you to know the difference. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something 'lame' to do." Freddie replied disdainfully before exiting Carly's apartment.

He found himself on the fire escape outside his bedroom window 30 minutes later trying to locate Orion's Nebula through his telescope when he heard soft footsteps. He turned around and found Sam standing directly behind him, already dressed for bed in long white and purple stripey pyjama pants, a small purple tank top and matching fluffy slippers.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked in surprise, stepping away from his telescope to look at Sam.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam answered simply.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I left her on the sofa to sleep. No point waking her up." Sam explained casually.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Freddie persisted pointedly while raising an eyebrow.

When Sam made no response, Freddie began chuckling knowingly.

"Don't tell me that Sam Puckett actually wants to join me in such a lame activity as stargazing?" Freddie asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well it beats lying in Carly's bed with nothing to do. The Fat cakes usually do the job in helping me fall asleep, but the ice-tea seems to have counteracted against it." Sam responded defensively.

"I'm not saying that I want to 'stargaze' with you. But could I just hang out here for a little while? At least till I feel tired enough to sleep." she asked softly.

"Okay, but first you have to admit that stargazing isn't lame," Freddie commanded slyly.

"Dream on." Sam shot back maliciously.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Pull up a chair. And try not to make too much noise," Freddie advised sternly as he placed his eye against the telescope lens once more.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Sam didn't say anything again for another 15 minutes while Freddie perused the skies for any sign of stars. She turned on Freddie's iPod dock (which he kept outside for occasions like these) in the meanwhile and amused herself with some Cuttlefish tracks in Freddie's iTunes playlist. At first, she ignored Freddie's constant "ooh's" and "ah's" while looking through his telescope. But she finally hit 'pause' on the iPod when Freddie emitted a loud ejaculation of delight from behind his lens.

"Seriously, Freddie? You get your jollies from stargazing?" Sam demanded callously.

Freddie stopped and glared back at Sam.

"I do not get my jollies from – just come look at this." Freddie instructed, changing tact midway through his speech.

"No way," Sam quipped assuredly.

"You could use what I'm about to show you as ammo against me." Freddie promised tantalisingly.

"Well, I can't say no to that," Sam replied pleasantly as she skipped over towards Freddie and bent her head over the vast telescope.

As her eye adjusted to the lens, she readied herself for a mean quip about Freddie's stargazing when she stopped herself. She was momentarily rendered dumbstruck at the sight of what looked like thousands of glittering silver stars clumped together against the backdrop of the indigo sky. It was easily the most beautiful thing that she had ever laid eyes on in her entire span of life.

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

"Amazing huh?" Freddie asked shrewdly, interpreting her lack of insults accurately.

As Sam pulled away from the lens, she turned to face Freddie once more.

"Do they have a name?" Sam asked curiously of the group of stars she had just seen.

"They're called the Pleiades." Freddie answered simply.

"Say what?" Sam questioned stupidly, which made Freddie chuckle.

"The Pleiades. They're a group of stars in the Taurus Constellation. You can view them without a telescope on most nights. But when you look at them through a telescope, you can see that there aren't just seven stars in the cluster, but thousands that you wouldn't normally be able to see with the naked eye." Freddie explained succinctly.

"Cool." Sam murmured truthfully.

"What?" she demanded waspishly when Freddie made a motion of sticking his finger in his ear to remove imaginary ear wax like he hadn't heard what she had said.

"Did Sam Puckett just say that something as lame as stargazing was 'cool'?" Freddie asked flippantly with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head. I'm capable of depth any time I like." Sam cautioned steadily.

"In that case, I won't let it go to my head." Freddie shot back maliciously.

"You really aren't the same 'Tech Nerd', are you?" Sam questioned in awe while folding her arms across her chest.

"What gave me away?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that swagger of yours when you're on campus; the one where you walk like somebody's bashed in your right leg with a baseball bat. Or maybe it's the fact that you get phone numbers from at least 20 different girls every week. When did that happen?" Sam questioned, half in amusement, half in genuine curiosity.

"How do you know I haven't always had that gift?" Freddie challenged.

When Sam made no response except to raise an eyebrow, Freddie dropped the stance.

"Don't answer that. I guess when I first got to WSU, I just decided to try and be more, I don't know, more confident when I talk to girls and stuff." Freddie answered awkwardly.

"Impressive, Benson." Sam praised, her mouth curling into a half smile.

"What about you?" Freddie asked curiously.

"What about me?" Sam asked dumbly.

"Y'know, your whole 'I'm too sexy for my clothes' attitude and every male WSU student drooling after you every day. When did that happen?" Freddie questioned evenly.

"You think I'm sexy?" Sam demanded in amazement, her mouth slightly agape.

"No," Freddie responded rapidly, causing Sam to laugh before answering his question.

"I don't know. It's kinda weird being the girl that the guys hit on. It's kinda a new thing for me, kinda like hitting on girls is for you. With you, me and Carly, I'm not exactly the 'attractive one' in the group." Sam pointed out casually while using air quotes.

"That's not true, Sam. You're not ugly at all." Freddie protested without thinking about it twice, his eyes lingering on her blonde hair blowing in wisps in the gentle breeze around her face momentarily.

"Jonah didn't seem to think to think so," Sam remarked with a wan smile.

"Jonah's an idiot. He didn't deserve you." Freddie declared vehemently.

Sam's eyes locked with Freddie when he said this. After a few seconds, Sam's lips curled into a smile.

"Freddie Benson doesn't think I'm ugly. I never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth." Sam stated with a smirk on her face.

Freddie shook his head and chuckled too as he glanced over the railings at the rest of the city under the fluorescent street lights. Sam came and stood next to him as they surveyed Seattle from their vantage point.

"You're supposed to say something back in return." Freddie offered after a few seconds of silence.

"Like what?" Sam asked casually, turning to face him.

"Like a compliment or something." Freddie replied pointedly.

Sam pursed her lips while she thought it over.

"Hmm, your Mom gets… less crazy over time?" Sam attempted awkwardly.

"I meant a compliment about me." Freddie retorted dryly.

"Oh. That might take a while," Sam remarked truthfully.

"I figured you'd say that." Freddie responded knowingly.

Freddie began chuckling loudly as a thought occurred to him.

"What?" Sam asked curiously while watching his face.

"I'm just thinking about you getting into a prestigious Art school like the Rhode Island School of Design. So, have you learnt how to paint anything else besides bunnies?" Freddie asked curiously with a small smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Sam answered mysteriously.

Freddie and Sam continued conversing together atop the fire escape, the telescope between them forgotten and abandoned. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they barely noticed the sun rising in the East several hours later.

* * *

**4 January, 2014  
**

_**Washington State University – 3**__**rd**__** year (2**__**nd**__** semester)  
**_

"Oh this is a disaster!" Mr. Gariboldi shrieked dramatically while ripping out portions of hair from his scalp.

He was referring to the 'WSU Talent Show Extravaganza' held every year at the start of the third quarter after Christmas vacation. Being the Head of the Fine Arts Center, Mr. Gariboldi had been organising the event and personally hosting auditions for five years in a row without anything going awry. But no one could've foreseen the fiasco which occurred just as the Talent Show's traditional 'show-stopper' (reserved for the end of the evening) was about to begin. Freddie and Carly (whose sororities had helped the Fine Arts Center organise the event) were standing backstage, watching Mr. Gariboldi have what looked like a full-scale panic attack. Sam (who hadn't participated in the Talent Show) stood next to Freddie and Carly and struggled to keep a straight face, knowing full well about Mr. Gariboldi's antics. Carly finally grabbed a brown paper bag and handed it to Mr. Gariboldi, who took it gratefully from her.

"Mr. Gariboldi, you need to calm down. What exactly did they say?" Carly asked slowly.

"The bus carrying WSU's 'Tap Dance Society' has broken down. They're not going to get back to campus any time soon, especially in the next 5 minutes." Mr. Gariboldi lamented.

"The bus broke down? Where were they coming from?" Freddie asked curiously.

"They participated in a tournament in Moscow." Mr. Gariboldi explained sadly.

"They were coming back from Russia?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Not Moscow, Russia. Moscow, Washington State. The tournament finished an hour ago and they were scheduled to drive back straight after. I swear, this is the last time I make bookings with a shuttle service just because it's cheap." Mr. Gariboldi cursed.

"Too bad you can't just go out there and 'vamp' till the Tap Society gets here." Sam chortled.

"I guess we're gonna have to go out there and tell the crowd that the 'show stopper' is a no-go." Carly responded wearily at the sound of the crowd beyond the curtains becoming more and more exuberant as the seconds passed.

Mr. Gariboldi's ears pricked up at Sam's previous comment and he stared at Freddie and Carly with renewed interest.

"Sam, you're a genius! The 'show stopper' can still be rescued! And I know just the two to do the savin'." Mr. Gariboldi responded confidently, his eyes falling on Freddie and Carly's bewildered ones.

"You want me and Carly to 'vamp' on stage?" Freddie asked dumbly.

"No, Freddie. I don't want you and Carly to 'vamp', I want the two of you to do the 'show stopper'." Mr. Gariboldi explained simply.

"What?!" Freddie and Carly yelled in unison.

"B-b-b-but, Mr. Gariboldi. The 'show stopper' was a tap dance routine. Carly and I don't know how to tap dance." Freddie pointed out in alarm.

"You don't have to tap dance, Freddie. You and Carly can do whatever you like, just as long as the crowd enjoys it. What's the big deal anyway? The two of you have practically organised this entire event," Mr. Gariboldi continued persistently.

"Yeah, but we did all the work behind the scenes! You're asking me and Freddie to perform on stage in front of…people!" Carly exclaimed in a squeaky tone.

"Carly, please. You and Freddie have to do this. You're two of the most popular members of the student body, people look up to you! Think of the Talent Show." Mr. Gariboldi pleaded, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Carly and Freddie sighed audibly and glanced at one another before making their decision.

"Alright. We'll do it, Mr. Gariboldi." Freddie answered reluctantly.

While Mr. Gariboldi began thanking every god in the universe, Carly turned to face Sam, who was chuckling audibly at the current pandemonium.

"Sam, we need you up there with us." Carly began seriously.

Sam stopped laughing in mid-air when she looked carefully at Carly.

"I don't think so. I may take classes in the Fine Arts Center, but that's where the affiliation stops." Sam replied matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Sam. We need your help. Besides, you got us into this mess with your 'vamping' suggestion." Carly pointed out with air-quotes.

"Forget it, Carly. My time on the stage ended with my 'pageant days'. I'm not about to look like an idiot again." Sam responded sternly.

"But Sam-"

"Let it go, Carly. Come on, we don't need her." Freddie interjected coldly, shooting Sam one last withering look before taking Carly's hand firmly in his as he led her onto the stage.

Sam watched them go, confusion and surprise etched on her face and a pang in her chest at the sudden venom in Freddie's words. She heard the crowd slow down to a murmured rumble as Freddie and Carly dashed onto the stage with loud upbeat voices and microphones in hand.

"Alright, everybody! Yeah!" Freddie called out excitedly to the crowd while Carly dashed across the stage to where the pianist sat and whispered something in his ear.

Freddie continued clapping his hands until Carly was by his side and he had gotten the crowd sufficiently fired up.

"Alright, people. Slight change of plans for tonight. From here on out, Carly and I will be your MC's for the night. So sit back, relax, and prepare to be… ENTERTAINED!" Freddie called out in a booming voice, which had the audience clapping and screaming along.

"What exactly are we doing?" Freddie asked in an undertone of Carly while trying to move his lips as little as possible.

"Just go with it," Carly murmured back with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, everyone! Are you ready for some entertainment?!" Carly asked eagerly of the crowd.

"I can't hear you. I said: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT?!" Carly yelled out once more, which received a more positive response than the first.

"Alright. Hit it, Alfred." Carly commanded of the pianist on the side of the stage.

She came and stood in front of the stage and bowed her head slightly as Alfred began playing a melodious tune on the piano that was reminiscent of a different era. After a few more bars, Carly looked steadily at the crowd and began singing 'Someone To Watch Over Me' by Ella Fitzgerald, one of her mother's favourite songs:

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he_

_Turns out to be_

_Someone to watch over me_

Freddie came to join Carly a second later as he took up another verse in the song in a lower register:

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could_

_Always be good_

_To one who'll watch over me_

Carly and Freddie glanced at one another momentarily, smiled nervously and began singing the next refrain in the song together as Alfred played on in the corner:

_Won't you tell him/her please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead_

_Oh how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

The crowd, who had remained completely still during the first two verses, began to get antsy as the song continued. The rumble of murmurs was slowly turning into loud disdain and yelling from the audience. Carly winced slightly when she heard someone booing them from somewhere in the centre of the auditorium. Freddie and Carly simultaneously put their hands in front of them to cover their faces when people in the audience began throwing balls of crumpled paper onto the stage and at them.

"Holy crap," Sam murmured in awe as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes.

"Do you have a back-up plan?" Freddie asked tersely of Carly as he dodged the onslaught of whizzing paper.

"I'm fresh out of ideas. Why don't I just let you take the reins on this one, partner?" Carly retorted crisply.

"Ew," she shrieked as a half-eaten hotdog shot right past and missed her by inches.

Freddie in turn got hit right in the face with someone's dirty sock.

"Alright, who threw this sock at me?!" Freddie demanded heatedly, coming to stand on the edge of the stage, holding the offending garment up for everyone to see.

Even though Freddie and Carly had stopped singing, Alfred continued to play the piano effortlessly while ignoring the bits of paper and food that whizzed past him.

"This is a disaster. My talent show is being turned into farce." Mr. Gariboldi wailed miserably while clutching his face desperately.

Sam glanced between him and the stage, wondering how to best remedy the situation before complete anarchy ensued. That's when she spotted one of the female stage hands carrying a pair of tap dancing shoes and she began to formulate a grim resolution.

"Hey, mind if I borrow these? Thanks." Sam stated hurriedly and snatched the shoes right out of the stage hand's grasp without waiting for a response.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Gariboldi demanded impatiently as she began putting the shiny black shoes on, which miraculously fitted her feet.

"I'm saving your lame show," Sam announced glumly before approaching two male stage hands behind the curtain.

"Any of you got an iPod dock?" Sam inquired of them.

"Yeah, there's one in the sound booth back here." The first stage hand replied quickly.

Sam rummaged in her blouse pocket for her iPod and switched it to a particular song before handing it to the first stage hand.

"Hook this iPod up to the speakers and play the selected song. If there's even so much as a chilli stain on my iPod when I'm done, I'm going to rip your arm off and force-feed it to you. Understand?" Sam demanded threateningly.

The first stage hand nodded weakly and Sam turned her attention to the second stage hand.

"Change the light arrangements on the stage. I'm thinking bold colours like red and blue." Sam commanded rapidly, to which the second stage hand nodded in response.

"Wait! How will I know when to start playing the song?" the first stage hand asked in alarm of Sam as she was about to exit through the curtains.

"Trust me, you'll know when. I'm counting on you to make me look good out there." Sam responded confidently before snatching a microphone out of the second stage hand's grasp and stalking onto the stage.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Carly asked of her best friend as she stood on the other side of Freddie.

Freddie glanced down at Sam's feet and groaned loudly amidst the humming of the crowd.

"Oh my God," Freddie lamented when he saw that Sam was wearing tap dancing shoes.

"Zip it, Benson. I'm saving your ass." Sam quipped waspishly.

"Wait for the music on the speakers to start up, then follow my lead," she instructed rapidly as she went to address the crowd through the microphone.

"Hey, everyone! Listen to me, I'm…HEY!!!!!" Sam screeched, which caused the audience to shut up immediately.

When Sam was certain that the entire auditorium was focused only on her, she set the microphone down onto the stage in front of her and addressed Alfred.

"Hey, Alfie. See if you can keep up," she dared with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes at the experienced pianist who nodded slowly in her direction.

Sam bowed her head and hunched her shoulders downwards and took a long and lingering breath before exhaling. When she looked back at the crowd, she was ready. Then she began her tap dancing routine with a simple shuffle movement in capella mode while Alfred watched her from the sidelines to figure out how to follow her with the piano. The metal bars on the balls and heels of Sam's shoes were clicking and vibrating across the wooden floor as her movements sped up. Then she began performing more difficult techniques such as the paradiddle, single and double toe punches and a Waltz Clog.

Freddie, Carly, Mr. Gariboldi and the rest of the auditorium watched in awe as the young blonde woman on the stage seemed to be spinning on a separate axis of her own; her arms and legs were moving so quickly that you could barely see where her body began and her feet ended. Every single part of Sam seemed to move as if they were one; and yet, she was moving independently too as if she were hundreds of people all at once with the way that her limbs seemed to disobey and defy gravity itself. Somewhere in the middle of it, Alfred had picked up on her movements and began playing frantically on the piano to keep in time with her steps as his fingers ghosted effortlessly along the black and white keys. Finally, when everyone thought that she would never tire, Sam ended off her dance with a series of heel clicks which ricocheted off of the walls and into the eardrums of the crowds, climaxing with a loud thump that shook the floor beneath her.

While Sam fought to get her breath back, she listened with some satisfaction to the crowd's hysterics, which were of appreciation this time and not disdain. She chanced a glance at the curtain behind her where the second stage hand stood with his head sticking out. She nodded at him slowly and he gave her a thumbs-up in return. Without warning, Freddie jumped a few inches into the air from the sound of loud drums rolling through the speakers as Vanessa Hudgens began playing throughout the entire auditorium.

"What's going on?" Carly asked haphazardly of Sam, who had discarded of the tap shoes and was now barefoot on the stage.

"Just follow my lead," Sam murmured slowly and grabbed the microphone from off the floor.

The audience (including Freddie and Carly) was more than a little taken aback when Sam began singing 'Let's Dance' boisterously in a harmonious pitch that rang through the entire room.

_It's so hot_

_I can't stop_

_The music fills the room_

_Vibrations _

_Sensations_

_That beat goes boom boom boom_

A few people in the audience began screaming and hooting with appreciation when Sam's voice dropped to a low and sexy purr as she began prancing around the stage and swaying her hips sensually.

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

Carly jogged towards Sam with her microphone in hand and began singing the chorus with her as the audience started clapping in time to the music.

_Let's dance_

_Show me _

_Hold me_

_Control me_

_Let's dance_

_Take me _

_Shake me_

_Make me_

"Everybody join in!" Sam commanded jubilantly, waving behind her to the stage crew behind the curtains to come join them on the stage.

Mr. Gariboldi came skipping onto the stage along with most of the stage crew who weren't directly involved with controlling lights and sound. Freddie watched them momentarily, rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sauntered over towards Sam and Carly who were dancing and singing in the front of the stage.

_Just like that_

_Don't hold back_

_Get crazy on the floor_

_We'll have fun_

_All day long _

_And then we'll still want more_

Freddie made sure to avoid doing any of the sexy feminine prances that Carly and Sam (and Mr. Gariboldi) were currently doing and settled on a manlier stance. By now, the audience was dancing and singing along in time to the music in a loud din.

_Look in my eyes_

_You'll realise_

_We can't deny_

_I'm into you and you're so into me_

_And you know you can't fight what is meant to be_

The crowd began cheering like crazy when Sam and Carly took their microphones away from their mouths as they held an ear-splitting high pitched note together for a couple of seconds. If people were throwing things, it was mostly up in the air and not at anyone on the stage this time. Freddie's eyes nearly popped out their sockets as several bras sailed onto the stage near his feet.

When the song finally ended, there was such a furore off-stage with the crowd on their feet and cheering and on-stage where everyone was engulfed in hugs with Freddie, Carly and Sam in the centre screaming at the top of their voices.

"What the hell was that?" Freddie mouthed to Sam with a huge grin on his face.

Sam shrugged her shoulders with a wide smile on her face as she gazed intently at Freddie.

Carly laughingly embraced a few more people as the crowd thinned. As she turned back to face her friends, she noticed that Freddie and Sam still had their arms around one another while they were laughing together about something only known to them. In that moment, Carly got the strangest sensation in the pit of her stomach, like a curvy fish hook that was tugging relentlessly at the inside of her naval till she felt like she might heave up her previous meal. Then the moment passed just as quickly when Sam caught her eye and beckoned her over to them. Passing her previous emotion off as temporary insanity, Carly smiled and went to join her friends once more.

**  
Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) **'**Fireflies' by Owl City**

**2) **'**Someone To Watch Over Me' by Ella Fitzgerald**

**3) **'**Let's Dance' by Vanessa Hudgens**

**

* * *

  
Author's Note: What did you guys think? I wanted part of this chapter to pay homage to Jennette McCurdy's kick a%$ tap dancing moves in 'iOnce Was A Pageant Girl' and her amazing singing voice. Definitely no offense to Miranda Cosgrove's voice, because it's awesome too : ) Now I have to be honest, I had a hard time writing about the Seddie interaction during the stargazing scene; I felt a little out of my depth, being a Creddie fan and all. How did I do? I'd really like the opinions of both the Creddie and Seddie fans. I enjoyed writing the final scene with Carly. Is she beginning to get uncomfortable? Hmm, interesting. Alright, enough Dan Schneider impressions. Drop me a line if you feel the urge. I hope you all have a great weekend. Cheerio!  
**


	9. iFlashback: iDefine True Love

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! How's your week been! Mine's been okay, except that I almost took an axe to my fan today because it made an annoying whirring noise all night long that kept me out of sleep : ) Anyone catch 'iSpace Out' last week? Being my side of the world, I haven't seen it yet. The promos looked funny, but the chances of me seeing it aired on Nickelodeon my side this year are slim to none. Sometimes it sucks being out of the loop with 'iCarly' episodes. Anyhoo, I've decided to post two chapters this week: this one today and the next one on Friday or Saturday (haven't decided yet). This is because chapters 9 and 10 are the final 'flashback' chapters. I'm sorry if they've been kinda annoying for some of the reviewers out there because they've sidetracked you from the present tense in the story. I would just like to reiterate that it is necessary for my story to speak about this time in college when certain things begin to change between the iCarly trio, some things for the better and some things for the worst. But after chapter 10, it's business as usual with the Creddie plotline. That said, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters, Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon or anything affiliated with such things. ****  
**

* * *

**15 March, 2014**

_**Washington State University – 3**__**rd**__** year (2**__**nd**__** semester)**_

Freddie hung up his cellphone with an impatient sigh. He had been calling all day every day for the past week and still there was no response from Carly. He hadn't seen her in any English lectures (a class that he, Carly and Sam all had in common) and he hadn't seen her around Community Hall's common room. Knowing Carly, she had either left Pullman to go on a shipping spree in neighbouring Moscow or she was hiding out in her dorm room.

As for the latter, Freddie couldn't understand why Carly would be hauled up in her room. The last time he had spoken to her, she had seemed upbeat and very much in love with her current boyfriend, a guy named Guy. Freddie had no real opinion about Carly's latest boyfriend, save for the fact that Guy cared a little too much about his personal appearance than what was normal for a guy his age. But Carly was completely crazy about him for whatever unknown reason, so Freddie left it at that. But now he couldn't find her anywhere around campus, and Freddie was becoming increasingly worried.

He entered Hillside Café (one of Carly's favourite haunts), expecting to see her sitting amongst her fellow sorority sisters, who were occupying their usual table in the centre of the room. Freddie caught sight of Tiffany in the throngs and made a beeline for her.

"Ladies," Freddie greeted politely.

"Hey, Freddie." They all chorused with delight at his sudden appearance.

"Have you guys seen Carly? I really need to talk to her." Freddie began promptly.

He raised an eyebrow at the non-verbal language that passed between Carly's friends as they looked at one another, then back at him.

"I haven't seen her on campus at all in the past week and I'm really worried about her. So if you guys know where she is, please tell me." Freddie persisted more vehemently.

"You mean you don't know?" Gretchen demanded incredulously, her mouth agape while putting a hand dramatically to her chest.

"Know what?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"Carly's hauled up in her dorm room and she won't talk to anyone." Lauren informed him matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Freddie questioned impatiently.

"She broke up with Guy." Tiffany responded morosely.

"Guy? Why did Carly break up with him? I thought she was crazy about him." Freddie answered rapidly.

"She was…until she caught him in the act." Lauren replied with relish in her tone.

It took Freddie about two seconds to figure out what Lauren meant by that.

"Caught in the act? Guy cheated on Carly?" Freddie questioned seriously.

"With Carly's classmate, Molly. Carly and Molly were supposed to do a presentation for English class together. So Carly went to Molly's dorm room last week to show her the report that she wrote up for the project. That's when she found Molly and Guy in bed together, going at it as she walked through the door." Tiffany explained conspiratorially.

Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Molly from English class and had always thought that she seemed like a nice girl. He couldn't believe that Molly would stab Carly in the back like that. As for Guy, Freddie should've known that there was something off about that guy. His blood began to boil at the thought that Guy could do something so hurtful to Carly.

"I don't know what Carly's going to do about her project. It's due next week and she clearly can't work with her current partner. Talk about things falling apart all at once," Lauren commented in a way that was more mirthful than it was sympathetic.

Freddie glared momentarily at Lauren before turning his attention back to Tiffany.

"So Carly's up in her room all by herself while you're all down here gossiping about her? Where's Kelly?" Freddie demanded heatedly of Tiffany who jumped slightly in her seat.

"The only reason we're down here is because Carly won't talk to anyone. And Kelly's gone home for a few days for Spring Break." Gretchen answered for the group in a timid voice.

Freddie shook his head as he moved away from them. Before he exited the dining hall, he turned to face the girls once more.

"You know, Carly deserves a hell of a lot better than what you fakes are giving her. If any one of you were going through the same thing, Carly would be doing everything in her power to cheer you up instead of kicking you to the curb. I guess the sorority doesn't teach you how to be a good friend." Freddie concluded scathingly before stalking off, leaving Carly's sorority sisters to feel moderately guilty and remorseful about their behaviour.

Freddie caught a cab off campus and went to Shopko to pick up some necessities, then returned to Community Hall 15 minutes later. He raced up the fire escape until he came to the floor on which Carly and Kelly's room was located. He began pounding loudly on the door, which caused a few people in the hallway to stare at him in curiosity.

"Go away!" Carly's voice rang out hoarsely from inside the room.

"Carly, it's Freddie. Open up!" Freddie called out, not caring who heard.

After what seemed like an eternity, Freddie heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Then finally, the door opened to reveal Carly standing just beyond it, looking a little worse for wear. A lump rose in Freddie's throat at the sight; her eyes were puffy from a week's worth of crying, her hair was in disarray and she was wearing her favourite PJ's and bathrobe, which meant one thing: Carly had literally spent all her time in bed since the break-up with Guy. Freddie couldn't help noticing that there were a lot of tissues lying scattered around the room itself.

"What are you doing here, Freddie?" Carly asked quizzically through a sniffle.

"I heard about Guy," Freddie offered simply.

"Can I come in?" he asked carefully.

"Thanks, Freddie. But I'd rather be alone." Carly responded slowly.

"Aw, come on, Carly. This is me you're talking to. I'm your friend and I just wanna be here for you. I brought your favourite ice-cream." Freddie offered tantalisingly, holding the pint up to eye level with Carly.

In response to this, Carly tilted her head to the side. Freddie followed her gaze and saw several empty pints of the same flavour of Ben & Jerry's littered across the room.

"I guess one more pint can't hurt then," Freddie replied sheepishly.

He swept past Carly into her room before she could stop him. Carly shook her head and closed the door so that they were alone in the room. Freddie found an empty space in Carly's mini-bar fridge and placed the pint of ice-cream inside. He turned to face Carly with an awkward air as he thought of how to proceed.

"So…do you wanna talk about it?" Freddie asked tentatively.

"No," Carly answered tersely.

Five minutes later, Freddie sat atop Carly's bed as Carly lay in his arms, crying profusely and explaining the sordid details of what transpired between her and Guy.

"After I ran out of the room, he didn't even chase after me. He hasn't even bothered to call me since it happened, Freddie. I can't believe that I could like someone who could be so cruel. How could I have been so stupid?" Carly lamented with a sob.

"You're not stupid, Carly. Guys like Guy are smooth talkers. They'll do and say anything to have their way with girls." Freddie explained soothingly while stroking Carly's hair.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before?!" Carly exploded abruptly, causing Freddie to jump slightly.

"Well, he fooled me too with his 'sweet talk'," Freddie offered lamely with air quotes.

This mollified Carly and she resorted back to her former weepy demeanour.

"I just don't get it, Freddie. If Guy wanted to break up with me, he should've just done that. Why did he have to humiliate me by sleeping with my classmate? Was I not giving him enough in our relationship?" Carly asked quizzically of Freddie.

"Carly, listen to me, this isn't your fault. Guy's an idiot; he didn't deserve you." Freddie persisted vehemently.

"I've just been here in my room for a whole week thinking about how I didn't see the signs; maybe Molly wanted to be my partner so she could get close to Guy. I feel like such an idiot, and I feel like everyone knew the truth except me. I just feel like I don't know who my true friends are anymore." Carly confessed morosely.

"Wait, does Sam know about any of this?" Freddie asked as an afterthought.

"Sam was the first person I told. She's been up in here with me every day for the past week save for tonight, because she has an Art project that she needs to finish in two weeks time. Sam was so pissed off when I told her, I had to beg her not to beat him into a pulp. So she settled for spray painting 'NUB' across his car in hot pink." Carly explained with a slight chuckle in her tone.

Freddie felt strangely glad for Sam's friendship with Carly, thinking that it was a hell of a lot better for Carly than those 'plastics' she called sorority sisters. But Lauren was really the worst of the lot in Freddie's opinion. Sam may have been a lot of things, but pretentious wasn't one of those things. With Sam, what you see is what you get (including her many flaws), and Freddie for once thought that was a good thing. But that didn't mean he wasn't hurt that Carly hadn't confided in him.

Carly's eyes grew wide at the look on Freddie's face.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Carly questioned in bewilderment when she saw the sulky expression on his face.

"Carly, I'm glad that you told Sam what happened and that she executed her own brand of vigilante justice. I'm just surprised and a little hurt that you didn't tell me what happened. I would've kicked Guy's ass for you." Freddie responded vehemently.

"It's not too late." Carly joked with a wry grin, which Freddie didn't return.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The truth is…I was embarrassed." Carly confessed while looking down at the floor.

"Why would you be embarrassed about telling me?" Freddie asked curiously, not understanding her reasoning in the least.

"Because…I don't like you seeing me like this, all pathetic, weepy and unattractive. I'm Carly Shay: the upbeat girl next door with a positive spin on everything." Carly explained, feigning a jocular tone.

"Weepy, yes. But not pathetic and definitely not unattractive. You could never be unattractive to me, Carly. You're beautiful in a way that should be classified as unfair on days when people are just not supposed to look their best. You don't always have to be the upbeat girl that has a positive spin on everything. It's okay to just be you; you're entitled to have a shit week, especially when your heart has been broken." Freddie declared vehemently while he rubbed Carly's shoulder soothingly.

Carly, who had been in Freddie's lap all the while, glanced up at him with wide eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Carly asked him in awe.

"Of course I do. You're Carly Shay: you're timeless. You're the heartbreak kid, who doesn't let some stupid guy get her down when you can have anyone you want." Freddie answered truthfully, staring into her brown eyes.

A smile curled on Carly's face.

"Freddie Benson, you truly are the best guy that I know," Carly murmured sincerely, her hands going around his back and enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"I know." Freddie remarked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"And modest too." Carly muttered dryly as Freddie kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, no more moping around. You're gonna put in a movie on your DVD player while I order us some pizza." Freddie instructed while retrieving his cellphone from his jeans and dialling the number for Pizza Pipeline.

The two of them ended up watching 3 movies and engorging themselves on copious amounts of Pepsi and slices of Pepperoni pizza. They split the ice-cream pint that Freddie brought between themselves with two spoons. As Carly began dozing off on his shoulder, Freddie glanced over at his wrist watch and realised that it was just after midnight.

"Carly, it's getting late. I'd better get back to my dorm." Freddie announced as he began getting off the bed.

"Freddie, wait." Carly interjected abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked anxiously at the vulnerable look on her face.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Carly asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Freddie answered without hesitation.

"Just pass me a pillow and a blanket." he instructed while gesturing to a spot on the floor.

"Freddie, don't be stupid, I don't want you to hurt your back. There's more than enough room for the both of us on my bed." Carly interjected calmly while patting the duvet on her bed.

"Okay, but I sleep in my boxers and my vest. I just need to take off my jeans and my shirt." Freddie stated pointedly.

When Carly continued staring at him, Freddie elaborated.

"Would you mind not looking?" he asked abashedly, turning a shade of red.

Carly began laughing at Freddie's obvious embarrassment.

"You do realise that I have seen you in your boxers before." She teased with a sly grin on her face while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"True, but that was when Sam pulled them down in the hallway for the whole school to see, so it doesn't count." Freddie pointed out sardonically.

"Oh fine, you big baby." Carly murmured, feigning disapproval as she put her hand over her eyes and waited for Freddie to undress.

Freddie joined Carly in her bed a few seconds later and covered both their bodies with the comforter. Carly leaned over towards her pedestal and switched off the lamp, plunging them into darkness.

"Goodnight Carly," Freddie murmured with a yawn.

"Goodnight Freddie." Carly murmured back.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me. I'm really glad that you're here."

"Anything for my best friend."

* * *

**  
31 March, 2014**

Freddie shivered slightly as he walked through downtown Pullman around 11pm at night. He was already wearing a thick jacket to protect himself from the chilly air as it blew out in white wisps from his lips. He had been having a drink with Gibby and a few of his Computer Science classmates at Rico's, a favourite bar of theirs. Being a Monday night, it seemed more logical that Freddie would readily head back to campus to the safety and warmth of his own bed. But he was strangely euphoric for some unknown reason.

Just as he had finally made up his mind to hail a cab and head back to Pullman Campus, an object in Shopko's display window caught his eye. He doubled back and took a closer look. It was the strangest looking stuffed animal that he had seen, with an array of colours as if someone had thrown up paint all over it. Freddie thought it looked like a rat, but also possibly a cat. It reminded him of Sam's rabid cat, Frothy, that she had once kept as a pet. Save for the colours, the stuffed animal looked remarkably like Frosty; his description seared into Freddie's brain after that surreal day years ago when he had actually laid eyes upon the foamy-mouthed cat in Sam's home. Freddie momentarily wondered what had happened to Frothy.

Come to think of it, Freddie hadn't seen that much of Sam in the past few weeks, since the talent show if he were being more precise. Carly had mentioned that Sam had been working on an Art project which had taken up most of her time. Freddie still couldn't believe that Sam could be so industrious, especially when it was ahead of schedule. As Freddie pondered on it, he realised that if he were being perfectly honest, he had actually missed Sam's company around campus.

When she wasn't being abrasive or aggressive, Sam was relatively easy to get along with. Even though she wasn't a big talker, there were never any awkward silences between them when they were together. Before he could think about it, Freddie had entered Shopko and asked the manager on duty how much the stuffed animal cost. He hailed a cab after stepping back out into the cold and decided to go to Turnberry Apartments, Sam's abode which she shared with three other 3rd year Art students.

Freddie still had no idea what he was doing there. All he knew was that there was no going back now. He calmly knocked on the door and asked one of Sam's roommates if Sam was in. Sam emerged from the living room and came to stand on the doorstep in her pyjamas and a bathrobe, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Benson, do you know what time it is? What are you doing here?" Sam demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

"I was out with Gibby and a few of the guys having a drink at Rico's." Freddie began slowly.

"And this is supposed to interest me why?" Sam persisted impatiently.

"I got you something." Freddie blurted out abruptly and handed Sam the Shopko bag.

Sam reached into it and drew out the strange stuffed animal. After studying it intently for several seconds, she began laughing uproariously.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked while tittering at the same time.

"I don't know. I was walking past Shopko in town earlier and it made me think of Frothy, so I bought it for you." Freddie explained quickly.

The laugh died instantly on Sam's lips at Freddie's words.

"You still remember Frothy?" Sam asked, clearly aghast at this revelation.

"Sam, who could forget about Frothy: your rabid cat with the foaming mouth?" Freddie questioned with a small grin on his face.

"I don't get it,"

"What?"

"Why did you get me this?" Sam asked seriously, her eyes boring into Freddie's.

Freddie gulped down some unwanted air back into his lungs before answering. He figured that the truth would be the best approach.

"Like I said, I saw it in Shopko and it reminded me of Frothy. And that made me think of you and how I hadn't seen you in a while." Freddie answered in a small voice, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought you would've welcomed the absence." Sam remarked simply.

"Most of the time I do. But I never did get to hear about your antics when Guy cheated on Carly. Did you really spray paint 'NUB' across his car in hot pink?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"Yip, and I jammed a cassette of 'Girly Cow Tunes' into his tape deck." Sam responded devilishly.

"But I thought he had a CD player in his car." Freddie murmured pensively.

"What's your point?" she demanded impatiently.

"You know this qualifies as gift-giving, right?" Sam asked seriously, bringing their conversation back to Freddie's strange gesture.

"What's wrong with that? We're friends aren't we?" Freddie asked pointedly, looking her directly in the eye.

"I suppose it is better than you handcuffing me to Gibby." Sam pointed out knowingly without answering the question.

"I only did that because you stuffed a dead fish in my backpack." Freddie remarked dryly.

"Oh yeah, good times." she mused wistfully.

"So, fess up. Why did you really get me this stuffed version of Frothy? Are you just trying to mess with me?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"This may be hard for you to comprehend. But sometimes, people don't have an agenda for doing something nice. Sometimes, people do nice things just to be nice, Sam. I thought you could use some cheering up while working on your big Art project, that's all." Freddie explained with a tinge of defensiveness in his tone.

"Oh." Sam answered abashedly.

"Well, thanks." She mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry?" Freddie asked quizzically, thinking that he'd been mistaken.

"I said thanks, okay." Sam repeated.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to repeat-"

"Dammit, Benson! Don't make me shove Frothy down your pie-hole!" Sam exclaimed exasperatedly, which made Freddie laugh.

"I guess that means you like it then. Goodnight, Sam." Freddie greeted with a twinkle in his eye before departing.

"This doesn't change anything. You're still a weirdo for being so thoughtful, Dorkward!" Sam called out to him as he got back into the cab.

Freddie grinned as he shut the cab door behind him. Normally, he would've been offended if Sam had called him 'Dorkward'. But tonight, there seemed to be more of an endearing ring to it. Sam watched the cab drive off and she glanced down at the stuffed animal in her hands. A small smile crept onto her face at the unexpected gesture.

Instead of going back to his dorm, Freddie pulled out his cellphone and dialled Carly's dorm number, asking her to meet him at Sunnyside Parks. It was one of their favourite haunts when they had time off from lectures. They would often spend hours there together, swinging back and forth on the swings as they conversed about any topic under the sun. He was deep in thought when he looked up and saw Carly walking towards him in sweat pants and a hoodie, wearing a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Would you mind telling me why you woke me up and asked me to meet you here past midnight?" Carly demanded by way of greeting.

"It's such a beautiful night. I thought you might wanna see it." Freddie replied nonchalantly.

"See what? It's pitch black all around us!" Carly pointed out exasperatedly.

"There might a shooting star passing through these parts in the next few minutes." Freddie explained simply.

"You dragged me out of bed for some stupid comet? Freddie, are you high?" Carly questioned dryly.

"No, I'm not high. I read about it on that Astronomy blog that I joined a few weeks ago." Freddie answered defensively.

"How fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my warm bed so that I can finish off my dream about Johnny Depp." Carly finished tiredly as she turned to walk away.

"Carly!" Freddie called out unexpectedly, which made her jump a few feet in the air.

"What, Freddie?!" Carly exclaimed in alarm, her hand over her chest which was reverberating from her hammering heart.

"Look! There it is!" Freddie exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his finger raised to the sky.

Carly followed his finger and saw a whizzing myriad of colours flying across the sky.

"Quick, close your eyes!" Freddie commanded rapidly.

"What? Why?" Carly demanded impatiently, completely mesmerised by the colours in the night sky.

"You have to make a wish when you see a shooting star." Freddie explained more succinctly.

When Carly made no response, Freddie got up from the swing and moved towards her. Before Carly could object, Freddie placed a warm hand over her face to cover her eyes.

"Close your eyes and make a wish, Carly. Any wish you like." Freddie persisted gently.

Carly acquiesced and closed her eyes just as the shooting star flew past them overhead. At first, she couldn't see anything except the black of her closed eyelids. But gradually, her mind's eye began to form a picture of one face which resonated into deafening clarity. Her mind's eyes focused on the golden tinge in his dark brown hair when he was standing under a fluorescent light; his smooth skin which had the slightest bit of colour in it; his hazel eyes which almost always reflected his innermost feelings. And then there was that devilish smirk of his that always found a way to make her smile, no matter how she was feeling in the moment.

Freddie had closed his eyes too when the shooting star had passed over them. It took a few seconds before a clear picture formed in his mind. He pictured a young woman's face, just like every other time he had gazed upon a shooting star. Only this time, her hair wasn't long and black. It was wavy and blonde.

At the exact same time, Sam sat atop her bed, gently stroking the head of the stuffed animal that Freddie had given her. She had rolled up the sleeve of her bathrobe, revealing a multi-coloured bracelet attached to her wrist. Inadvertently, her present thoughts merged with Carly's as they strayed towards a particular brown haired and brown eyed boy that had never entered her mind in quite the same way before.

Eventually, Freddie took his hand away from Carly's face and turned to face her, a small grin on his face.

"There. That way, it'll come true." Freddie murmured seriously.

For the moment, Carly was perfectly content with never breaking the silence ever again as she stared at Freddie while they stood together under the indigo sky.

* * *

**  
1 April, 2014**

Freddie, Carly and Sam found themselves seated in English class together, looking a little worse for wear from getting very little sleep the previous night. They sat in the exact same seats as usual: Freddie occupied a chair in a row near the front of the lecture, Sam sat directly behind him and Carly sat directly to his right. But neither of them were looking at the other, each lost in their own thoughts. Sam had her head down on her desk, but she was completely alert and unable to think about anything except the one thing currently plaguing her mind.

Their lecturer, Ms. Thornton, entered the lecture theatre swiftly, looking positively vivacious and upbeat, her British accent ringing with anticipation as she retrieved a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' from her briefcase. The appearance of an authority figure ripped Sam away from her reverie long enough to make her realise that she was missing a golden opportunity to flick rubber bands at Freddie's head.

"The moment has arrived, my students. We have finally reached that part of the semester where we will be studying my favourite Shakespearean play: 'Romeo and Juliet'." Ms. Thornton gushed appreciatively amidst groans from some of the students.

"Come now! Where is your appreciation for such masterful literature? Before we begin reading part of the first act, I want to ask you all a question. What is your personal definition of 'true love'?" Ms. Thornton asked curiously.

When she was met with blank stares, Ms. Thornton elaborated.

"Any definition will do. What, no volunteers? Ms. Puckett, what say you?" Ms. Thornton asked carefully while addressing Sam.

Sam, who had been in the midst of taking aim at Freddie's head, ended up flicking her rubber band at Gibby's head instead in her shock at being directly addressed by a lecturer. While Gibby cursed under his breath and rubbed his smarting head, Sam struggled to formulate words.

"W-w-well, I have no idea. Wait, what was the question?" Sam asked stupidly.

Ms. Thornton sighed deeply and addressed Carly next.

"And what about you, Ms. Shay? What is your definition of 'true love'?" Ms. Thornton asked swiftly.

Carly, who had been staring off into space, glanced sharply at Ms. Thornton with wide eyes.

"Oh, I don't have a definition for 'true love', Ms. Thornton. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I don't have any ideas about 'true love'. Notta one." Carly answered haphazardly with a plastered smile on her face.

"No one has a definition for 'true love'? How extraordinary. What about you, Mr. Benson?" Ms. Thornton demanded promptly of Freddie.

"Me?" Freddie asked dumbly, having only been listening partially to the lecture.

"Yes, Mr. Benson, you. What is your definition of 'true love'?" Ms. Thornton asked carefully.

Freddie pondered on this for a few seconds before he had his answer.

"That's easy. True love is friendship." Freddie answered casually.

"True love is friendship?" Ms. Thornton repeated softly while measuring out every word carefully.

Every head was turned onto Freddie now, including Sam and Carly's.

"Exactly. I can't fall in love with a woman if she isn't my best friend first." Freddie continued with a small smirk on his face.

Carly's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his words and Sam looked mildly disconcerted, her eyes saying everything she wished to convey.

"Without friendship, there wouldn't be love. Therefore, true love is friendship." Freddie concluded seriously, his eyes fixed on Ms. Thornton.

Ms. Thornton pursed her lips while she thought it over.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think we finally have an answer to that age-old question. Thank you for that delightful bit of insight, Mr. Benson. True love is friendship." Ms. Thornton murmured happily as she turned to switch the projector screen on in front of the auditorium.

Freddie smirked to himself while tapping a slow rhythm on his desk with his pencil. Carly finally tore her eyes away from him and took to staring straight ahead of her, completely lost in thought. Sam put her head back down onto her desk and covered her head with her arms so that no one would see the look of utmost surprise plastered on her face by Freddie's words.

* * *

**  
12 April, 2014**

The party at Rico's was in full swing as people began bumping and grinding on the dance floor to the DJ spinning tracks in the centre of the room. Amidst the dancers, Gibby stood shirtless with a tie around his forehead and rubbing his stomach in time to the beat.

_That party last night was awfully crazy_

_I wish we taped it_

_I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked_

Freddie sat at the bar sipping on a bottle of Heineken and smirking at the scene ahead. He was wearing his favourite long-sleeved blue and yellow rugby shirt rolled up to his forearms with a pair of blue jeans and white Air-Force Ones. It looked like Gibby was enjoying his 21st birthday celebration amongst all of his college friends. Since Freddie and his friends were regulars at the bar, the proprietor very kindly allowed them to have the party there at a discounted price. With just two months to go before graduation, the third years were making the most of every opportunity afforded to them to party it up before responsibility kicked in.

_Drink my beer and smoke my weed_

'_Cause my good friends is all I need_

_Pass out at 3, wake up at 10_

_Go out to eat, then do it again_

_Man, I love college_

Freddie checked his wrist watch for the umpteenth time, wondering if Carly and Sam were going to arrive at the party any time soon. Ever since that night when he had gone to Sam's apartment and watched that shooting star with Carly, Freddie had noticed a subtle change in both their demeanours. It wasn't an overt sense of awkwardness in each other's company, but there certainly was a repressed tension which hung in the air every time the three of them were together. Freddie had felt it too and he knew for certain that something had definitely changed between the three of them. As to what it was exactly, he couldn't tell.

He had been disappointed by both Sam and Carly's lack of enthusiasm about attending Gibby's 21st birthday party. Sam had been distant and downright evasive about whether she was even coming while Carly had tried to find outright excuses not to come, like having to fill out applications for internships with broadcasting companies. Freddie had finally worn Carly down and asked her to be his date for the evening, strictly as friends. Carly had acquiesced and told Freddie that she would meet him at the party. As for Sam, Freddie still had no idea whether she would even show. Why that bothered Freddie at all left him feeling even more puzzled than ever.

Freddie heard a few of the female students 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' at someone near the front entrance. He turned to see what they were staring at and stood aghast. It was Carly, looking very chique in a mini gun-metal cocktail dress which showed off her shapely legs and velvet black stilettos.

_She got a nail kit_

_She got a hair kit_

_She got a Gucci bag_

_A brand new outfit…_

_Dime piece girl turned to Internet Hottie_

_Little Momma got that Top Model body_

Her lipstick was a light shade of rosy pink and she was wearing a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner. She had styled her hair into bouncy waves, her long black hair looking shinier than usual under the glare of the strobe light. Freddie made a beeline for Carly, an approving smirk on his face as he leant in and kissed Carly on the cheek in greeting.

"Damn, girl!" Freddie exclaimed in a comical voice, his eyes roaming over her body.

"You think so?" Carly asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I can't believe you just asked me that. You look great, Carly." Freddie reiterated sincerely.

"Thanks, Freddie." Carly replied meekly, glancing shyly up at him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Freddie asked courteously.

"Sure. I'll have a Cosmo." Carly replied graciously.

"Comin' right up." Freddie stated with a smirk on his face, giving Carly's hand a reassuring squeeze before walking back towards the bar.

Carly watched him go and sighed inwardly, hoping that she wouldn't regret coming to Gibby's party. She was rewarded with enough distractions in the next few minutes when some of her sorority sisters came to compliment her on her dress, some of her classmates came to strike up conversations with her and giving Gibby his present (a compilation of Gibby's favourite techno tracks on a CD). Freddie returned a few minutes later with Carly's drink and the two of them sat by the bar 20 minutes later and watched Gibby's antics on the dance floor.

"Gibby really knows how to let loose, doesn't he?" Carly asked conversationally with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me about it. Whenever he takes his shirt off, he becomes a completely different person. Remember that triple date at the Cheesecake Factory with Shannon?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"Oh God, don't remind me. When Gibby got on the floor and started dancing, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment." Carly relayed in a mortified tone while covering her face.

"Hey, what about me? I was the moron sitting directly beneath Gibby when he started dancing. I saw things that night that a guy should never see on another dude." Freddie joked, which made Carly groan.

"There's an image I wanted in my head," Carly murmured dryly as she glanced behind her at the front entrance.

"Funnily enough, I think Sam was the only one left at the end of the night who had any semblance of an appetite after that display." Freddie mused while laughing loudly.

He frowned when it appeared that Carly hadn't heard a word that he had said.

"Carly, what's up?" Freddie asked quizzically.

Freddie followed Carly's neck, which was craned towards the front entrance where a throng of guys appeared to be whistling and hooting at a figure somewhere in the middle. When the crowd finally parted, Freddie nearly spat out a mouthful of his drink. It was Sam standing near the front entrance, being openly ogled by every guy in the room, save for Gibby, who was still dancing a few feet away. It was Sam like Freddie had never seen her before. She was dressed in black from head to toe: leather jacket, a tight-fitting T-shirt with 'Cuttlefish' written across the front in silver lettering, a short miniskirt with fishnet stockings and ankle-high combat boots. Sam was wearing a thin layer of lip gloss, a thick layer of eyeliner and she wore her long curly blonde hair down for the occasion. In short, Sam looked like a sexy punk rocker.

"Sam, oh my God! You look hot!" Carly gushed appreciatively as she got up from her barstool and left Freddie where he was with his mouth still agape.

"Thanks, Carls. You look pretty bitchin' yourself," Sam complimented sincerely as she eyed Carly's ensemble.

"But you seemed so unsure about coming. What changed your mind?" Carly asked curiously.

"You know me, Carly. I like to keep people guessing, just to make an entrance." Sam remarked casually, her eyes flittering momentarily towards Freddie by the bar.

"Actually, I didn't know that." Carly joked lightly with a small smile.

"Well now you do. I'd better go give Gibby his present." Sam stated quickly.

"Wait, you actually got Gibby a present?!" Carly demanded incredulously while walking after Sam.

"Well, it is his birthday, isn't it?" Sam asked in a nonplussed tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, Sam, you made it! Wow, you look…" Gibby trailed off in astonishment as he took in her attire.

"Yeah, I know. Happy Birthday, Gibby." Sam announced nonchalantly as she handed him a gift bag.

"You got me a present? This is one for the history books." Gibby answered jocularly which Sam gave a small nod to in response.

Gibby's eyes furrowed in confusion when he pulled his hand out of the gift bag only to reveal an unexpected present from Sam.

"You got me a T-shirt?" Gibby asked blankly.

"I did." Sam replied simply.

"But being shirtless is my thing." Gibby pointed out by motioning to his bare belly.

"Just think of it as me giving you the gift of irony then." Sam remarked cleverly while clapping Gibby hard on the shoulder and walking away.

Carly gave Gibby a small apologetic smile, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. She spotted one of her classmates near the entrance to the bathroom and went over to talk to her. Freddie remained where he was at the bar, his eyes trained on Sam all the while. She hadn't come over to speak to him once since her untimely arrival. Freddie wondered why it bothered him at all; most of the time, he was grateful not to be in her direct line of sight. But something felt very different from the norm that night.

Freddie's eyes narrowed at the sight of Duke Brandon sauntering through the crowd towards Sam. Duke Brandon was on the track team like Freddie, but Freddie didn't like him in the least. Duke was arrogant, mean-spirited and a womaniser. That made him the kind of guy that Freddie definitely didn't want hanging around Sam and whom he didn't think was even Sam's type.

"Wanna dance?" Duke asked of Sam with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Sure." Sam answered with a devilish smirk on her face.

Or he maybe he was Sam's type after all as she followed Duke out onto the dance floor. Duke put his arms around Sam's waist as they began dancing slowly and sensually.

_I met her at a backyard block party by the bar_

_And she kept lookin' at me like she knew who I was_

Duke and Sam were bumping and grinding together in time to the beat. Duke's hot breath coursed across Sam's face as he whispered tentatively into her ear. Sam in turn cupped the back of his neck and closed her eyes as they continued swaying together while sipping tentatively on the glass of Coke and Rum in her hand.

_She was buzzin' all over me_

_She was buzzin' all over me_

_She was buzzin' all over me_

_Like she fell in love_

Freddie couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, his heart hammering in his chest. At one point during the dance, Sam's eyes locked with his, as if daring him to intervene. With a shake of his head, Freddie put his empty glass down onto the bar counter and went to find Carly. She was still talking to her classmate near the bathroom when Freddie tapped her gently on her bare shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Freddie asked lightly.

"Sure," Carly replied with a small smile as she let Freddie take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

The DJ had slowed down the music and began spinning a slow love song that had most of the couples on the floor along with Freddie and Carly. The strobe lights overhead morphed into slow-moving pink and blue which swept over everyone in the bar. Freddie's hands moved down to Carly's waist as her hands snaked around his neck as they danced together, their eyes locked on one another.

_If I was your girl, believe me_

_I'd turn on the Rolling Stones_

_We could groove along and feel much better_

_Let me in_

_I could do it forever and ever and ever and ever_

"You know what this reminds me of?" Carly asked curiously of Freddie as they swayed to and fro.

"What?" Freddie asked softly.

"The Groovy Smoothie." Carly answered with a wide smile on her face.

Freddie chuckled aloud at the memory.

"What a night. I'm surprised we didn't end up killing each other," he mused lightly.

"It actually worked out pretty well at the end of the night. I got to dance with a great guy. The best guy," Carly murmured sincerely, her eyes locked on his.

"And I got to dance with the best girl ever. I guess it was a win-win situation all round." Freddie stated with a big smile on his face.

"Then I consider myself lucky. It's always been a win-win situation for me since the day we met. You really are the best person that I know, Freddie Benson." Carly responded genuinely, her grip around his neck intensifying with each passing second.

"I feel the same way about you, Carly Shay." Freddie murmured seriously as he stared down at her.

_Give me an hour to kiss you_

_Walk through heaven's door I'm sure_

_We don't need no doctor to feel much better_

_Let me in_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

Carly smiled up at Freddie and moved in till her head was resting comfortably against his chest as they continued dancing together. As Freddie turned on the spot with Carly in his arms, he caught sight of Sam staring at them. She was no longer dancing with Duke, but had taken Freddie's spot at the bar and was sipping slowly on a second glass of Coke and Rum as she caught his eye. Freddie's eyes remained locked on Sam's for the longest time as the music continued blaring in his ears.

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_I'll rock you till the daylight comes_

_Make sure you are smiling and warm_

_I have everything_

_Tonight I'll be your mother_

_I'll do such things to ease your pain_

_Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed_

Carly smiled against Freddie's chest as she listened to his heart beating in his chest as they continued moving in sync. Freddie couldn't tear his eyes from Sam, whose lip had curled into a small smile as she studied him from afar. A million things passed through their eyes, and yet nothing that could be deciphered into a single meaningful interpretation that either of them recognised for the time being.

_Shucks, for me there is no other_

_You're the only shoe that fits_

_I can't imagine I'll grow out of it_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

If Kyle hadn't called Freddie on his cellphone at that exact moment to tell him that Warren was in the hospital (he had gotten into a fight with the captain of the Basketball team in Waller Hall), Freddie might've continued his relay between Carly and Sam all night long. But as it was, life always came between moments of confusion merged into moments of clarity with resounding continuity.

_Open up_

_Gonna come inside_

_Gonna fill you up_

_I'm gonna make you cry_

* * *

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) Asher Roth – I Love College**

**2) Flo Rida - Elevator**

**3) Shwayze ft. Sisco Adler – Buzzin' **

**4) Sophie B. Hawkins – Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, moment of truth. How was this chapter? Plenty of Creddie and Seddie moments all round. My favourite scenes: The English lecture and Gibby's party. The 'April 1st' date was a coincedence, but I think it tied in well with Carly and Sam's increasing inner turmoil after Freddie's definition of 'true love'. Just a small note on Carly's dress at Gibby's party: I envisioned the dress that Miranda Cosgrove wore to the 'Teen Vogue' Awards Show last year (I think, I'm not good with current events) and thought it might be something Carly would wear to a party. I used one of my favourite love songs ever for Freddie and Carly's dance, so I hope you liked it. I had a good laugh writing about Sam's rabid cat 'Frothy' too, I rolled around laughing when I first heard about her pet. Dan Schneider has such a weird sense of humour that I often identify with. Anyways, do what you will with this chapter. Click the green button, leave a review, PM me if necessary if you have any questions. I hope you all have a great day : )**


	10. iFlashback: iFall Hard

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, your feedback was really helpful and appreciated. I'm gonna have to start downloading iCarly episodes online or just watching them on Youtube : ) Spoiler alert: this is a long chapter and tears will be shed. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters. All I own is my creative spin ; )**

* * *

**  
23 April, 2014**

_**Washington State University – 3**__**rd**__** year (2**__**nd**__** semester)**_

It was 7am on Wednesday morning and Freddie was sleeping peacefully in his bed in his dorm. He had battled with insomnia for the past couple of nights and the previous night had been the first night that he had collapsed onto his bed and fallen asleep instantaneously. Ever since Gibby's birthday, Freddie had felt a strange feeling gradually growing in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about either Carly or Sam these days.

He supposed that it must be normal on some level to still harbour some romantic feelings for Carly after all this time. But Sam? She despised him and he did everything in his power to avoid her or get one over her. He wasn't supposed to get jealous when she flirted with other guys or ignored him. Nothing made sense anymore.

Freddie had finally made up his mind on the matter. Whatever was going on was just a temporary distraction. He had to concentrate on preparing for his finals occurring in a few weeks time and try to push any lingering feelings of unease into the recesses of his mind. Just as he was settling into dozing off for another 30 minutes, he was greeted with an incessant number of loud knocks on his and Gibby's door.

Freddie woke with a start and glanced over at Gibby, who was lying on his stomach on his bed in a deep sleep. Freddie rolled onto his other side, hoping that whoever was knocking would eventually give up and go away. Freddie cursed aloud when it was obvious that the knocker had no intention of stopping until he opened up. With a groan, Freddie got out of bed in a grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt and shuffled towards the door with bleary eyes. He opened the door to reveal Sam standing just beyond it, already dressed in denim knee-high shorts, a white T-shirt, her favourite brown corduroy jacket with the colourful patches and insignia on it and white and purple high-tops, looking extremely chipper.

"Morning, Fredwad." Sam greeted with an obscene amount of cheerfulness in her tone for so early in the morning.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked tiredly while stifling a yawn.

"We're heading out." Sam explained simply.

"Heading out where? What are you talking about?" Freddie demanded blankly while rubbing his eyes painstakingly.

"You and I are going bike riding in Moscow today. You look like you could use the fresh air." Sam replied with a smirk on her face at Fred's dishevelled brown hair.

"Very funny, Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed for another 30 minutes, then I'm heading to class." Freddie interjected irritably as he made to shut the door in her face.

"Oh come on, Freddie. Where's your sense of adventure?" Sam pressed impatiently, using her foot to stop the door from slamming.

"I'm not gonna cut class just to satisfy your inherent desire to break all the rules, Sam. Why do you even want to go bike riding?" Freddie demanded irritably.

"Because you said that your Mom didn't let you bring your bike with you to college because she was afraid you'd fall down some man hole with it. Forgive me, but I thought you'd want to do something daring for a change since you always have to follow the rules-"

"I don't always have to follow the rules!" Freddie shot back defensively, idly wondering why he had let Sam bait him like that.

"Prove it. Come bike riding with me." Sam prompted with a tantalising smile on her face.

"Why are you asking me? Why didn't you ask Carly?" Freddie asked suspiciously, wondering if there was in fact a specific reason why Sam wanted him to tag along with her.

"Carly? Please. The last time I talked Carly into cutting class with me, she wilfully turned herself in for a month of detention because she felt really guilty about it." Sam explained maliciously.

"So what do you say, Benson? Are you in or out?" Sam asked evenly, her face inches away from his as she engaged him in a staring contest.

Freddie felt completely out of his depth in this particular scenario. He was warring with his heart and his head simultaneously. His head told him that the responsible thing would be to just ignore Sam's obvious jab at his self-esteem and just go to class. But his heart was telling him that you only lived once.

"In." Freddie answered softly, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

* * *

Kelly returned to hers and Carly's dorm around 08:45 to get her textbooks for her next lecture occurring in 15 minutes. She was surprised when she found Carly lying atop her made-up bed, fully dressed for lectures and staring up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought.

"Carly?" Kelly asked curiously as she dumped her purse down onto her own bed.

Carly glanced up from her staring contest with the ceiling to look at her roommate.

"Hey," Carly greeted back slowly, her eyes looking slightly out of focus.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went to class," Kelly pointed out worriedly.

"I was all set to go. I guess I just lost track of time." Carly responded sheepishly.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows while she sat down next to Carly on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she pressed anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked in bewilderment, looking genuinely confused.

"You've got this faraway look in your eyes and you look like you've been staring at the ceiling for at least a good hour. What's going on?" Kelly demanded worriedly.

When Carly made a non-committal shrug, Kelly became more vehement.

"Carly, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend. If something's bothering you, I want to know." Kelly pleaded earnestly while giving Carly's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Carly finally locked eyes with Kelly and took a deep breath as she sat up before answering.

"Okay. I have this friend who's having a problem with another friend of hers," Carly began haphazardly while pursing her hands together.

"Is this friend of yours fighting with this other friend?" Kelly asked curiously.

"No, they're not fighting. In fact, they're just fine. It's that just my friend has kinda realised that she may have feelings for this friend of hers. But my friend doesn't know how to broach the subject." Carly explained awkwardly.

Comprehension dawned on Kelly as she regarded Carly's posture.

"Oh my God, is your friend's friend another girl?" Kelly asked in awe.

"What?!" Carly demanded in bewilderment.

"No wonder your friend's having trouble admitting to her feelings for her friend. Same-sex relationships can be very tricky when you're experimenting," Kelly mused pensively.

"No, Kelly, it's me!" Carly shrieked defensively, wondering why she had begun this conversation in the first place.

Kelly's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she looked Carly up and down.

"Wow, Carly. I had no idea you swung that way, but each to their own, I guess. You don't have a crush on me, right? Because I love you honey, but I definitely don't swing that way. Oh my God, it's Sam isn't it? It makes total sense, considering the two of you grew up together-"

"It's not you or Sam, Kelly! It's Freddie!" Carly shouted frustratedly before she could take it back.

She cupped her hands over her mouth in shock while Kelly stared agape at her. She had finally voiced her deepest darkest thought after weeks of pondering over it, and it was out in the open now.

"You like Freddie?" Kelly asked in amazement.

Carly groaned loudly and collapsed onto her bed while covering her face with her hands.

"Yes," she admitted in a mortified tone after several pregnant seconds.

"Okay. When did this happen?" Kelly asked curiously, thinking that question might be the easiest for Carly to answer straight off the bat.

* * *

Freddie and Sam had finally arrived in picturesque Moscow around 9am via the WSU Campus Link bus. They were both sporting thick jackets because the weather was decidedly crisp and damp. They managed to find a bike rental place in the middle of town where they parted with a sizable deposit fee before departing with the bikes in hand. Freddie still couldn't believe that he had cut class; he had left Gibby a message to let him know where he had gone. He only hoped that his lecturers wouldn't notice that he was missing since he usually spoke a lot in class.

They had reached the top of a grassy hill, surveying how it sloped downwards into several twists and turns as it made its descent. If it was possible, the air had grown colder still with each passing second, causing Freddie to shiver even more.

"Scared, Benson?" Sam taunted with only the slightest trace of malice in her voice.

"You wish, Puckett," Freddie countered with a challenging gleam in his eye.

"Last one down is a nub," Sam began rapidly before pushing off on her pedal.

Freddie watched in fascination as Sam hurtled down the massive slope, shrieking in exhilaration at the top of her lungs. With a deep breath, Freddie kicked the side of his foot at his bike pedal and followed Sam as he lurched forward.

* * *

"…He was just so comforting and sensitive, Kelly. That was probably the first time that I really started seeing Freddie as more than just a friend. Every time he says or does anything around me these days, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I'm gonna throw up. Or like I've jumped off a cliff and I keep falling into oblivion. Maybe I'm just crazy, Kelly. But every now and then, I almost get the impression that maybe he might feel it too." Carly explained seriously as her heart continued hammering in her chest.

* * *

Freddie was falling faster now, the adrenaline ringing violently through his eardrums and coursing through his veins. Every time his bicycle wheels grazed against a clump of earth or a small rock, he felt sure that he would crash and fall into oblivion. The fear alone made him feel more exhilarated than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie asked anxiously as he saw Sam take her hands off of her bike handles.

"I'm improvising!" Sam cried out happily as her head arched backwards in intemperate bliss.

Instead of focusing on the possibility of falling, Freddie concentrated on just riding out his current high for however long it was supposed to last. He was falling hard and he had absolutely no idea.

* * *

"…The worst part is that he was in love with me for years and I rejected him every single time. It's just ironic that I would go and fall for him just as he's getting over me."

After Carly had concluded her monologue, Kelly asked another question foremost in her mind.

"Does Sam know?" she asked curiously.

Carly shook her head vehemently.

"Why not? She's your best friend." Kelly persisted quizzically.

"That's exactly why I haven't told her, Kelly. Sam sees Freddie as some kind of annoying bug that she just has to smash with a fire extinguisher. She'd never understand." Carly explained painstakingly.

"Well, are you going to tell Freddie?" Kelly asked seriously.

"I don't know. I felt like I was gonna puke just admitting my feelings to you. Imagine how much worse it'll be when it's Freddie standing in front of me." Carly responded wearily.

"Carly, this is way too important to blow off. Knowing Freddie, he'd probably wanna know that you're in love with him." Kelly answered frankly.

Carly nodded simply before doing a double take at Kelly's last sentence.

"What?!" Carly demanded bewilderedly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well…you are in love with Freddie, aren't you, Carly?" Kelly questioned slowly.

Carly gazed back at Kelly, her heart in her throat. The possibility that she was actually in love with Freddie hadn't even entered her mind till then. But now that the words were spoken, she unflinchingly knew it was true. And she couldn't take it back.

* * *

Freddie was still pedalling frantically after Sam while her own wheels zig-zagged in semi-circles across the patch of green. Every now and then, Sam glanced backwards at Freddie and pulled a funny face or just smiled her signature half smile at him. On the last occasion, the warning died on Freddie's lips when Sam's bike collapsed beneath her as she hit a mound of clay and fell off onto her side. Freddie tugged on his brakes sharply and let his bike fall as he ran towards Sam as she lay sprawled out on the ground.

His anxiety quickly turned to disbelief as he got closer and realised that she was laughing uproariously, her entire body vibrating with euphoria. At worst, she didn't look like she was injured at all, just winded.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked in a concerned voice as he bent over her.

"I'm fine." Sam wheezed through her laughter while she clutched her stomach painstakingly.

"Still, let me check for broken bones or a possible concussion. How does your head-"

"For God's sake, Freddie! I'm fine, really! This isn't an episode of 'Baywatch. Just help me up, please." Sam interjected calmly.

Freddie grimaced slightly as he took hold of Sam's hand and lifted her to her feet.

"Whoa, what a rush," Sam murmured elatedly.

"Only you would say something like that after you were almost killed," Freddie retorted dramatically.

"Oh come on, Freddie. It was just a little tumble. Nothing to alert Seattle Grace Hospital over." Sam joked hoarsely.

A droplet of water fell onto Freddie's jacket and he wiped it off unconsciously. Without warning, it began raining all around them amidst the sunshine. Sam emitted a surprised squeal at the rain that had begun pelting down onto their heads. Without thinking about it, Freddie took hold of Sam's hand and they began sprinting towards a clump of trees a few meters away, Sam laughing uproariously the entire time.

Sam's laughter had finally subsided when they were safely under the shelter of the thick branches. As Freddie bent over to catch his breath, Sam began tucking wet strands of her blonde hair (which was now dark brown due to the rain) behind her ear. Freddie glanced between his and Sam's rain-sodden clothes and groaned loudly.

"Any more great ideas, Sam?" Freddie asked tersely, which made her chuckle even more.

"Put on wet suits?" she joked lightly with a grin on her face.

"Today would be the day that you actually grow a sense of humour," Freddie quipped sardonically.

"I've always had a sense of humour, Fredward. How do you know that today wasn't 'Do Something Charitable for a Dork' day?" Sam asked pleasantly.

"Because you don't 'do' charitable things, Sam." Freddie pointed out frankly with air quotes.

"That's not true," Sam responded quickly, the smile evaporating off her face.

"Are you actually going to stand there and tell me that you've actually done something charitable for another human being on this planet?" Freddie demanded flippantly, his hands folded across his chest.

"I do nice things for Carly all the time." Sam retorted defensively.

"Of course. Carly's the only person who falls under that umbrella of 'Acts of Kindness, Not Fists of Fury' a la Sam Puckett. You and I are supposed to have been friends for just as long and you've never once treated me with the same courtesy." Freddie answered coldly, the cold rain drops trickling into his hair and down his face.

"Geez, Freddie. Do you always have to take things so personally? Did you ever think that maybe this was my way of making it up to you?" Sam asked seriously, her eyes darting around at their surroundings.

When Freddie made no response except to stare down at his feet, Sam stepped towards him.

"Come on, you dork. Why don't we call a truce and just be friends? Whaddya say?" she asked of him with a cheeky grin on her face, extending her hand towards him.

Freddie glanced down at Sam's outstretched hand for a long while before moving up towards her face. When he finally reached her eyes, he fully expected to see her usual mirth and malevolence dancing in those steely blue-green orbs of hers. He was more than surprised by the sudden warmth apparent in her eyes and the simple vulnerability of her gesture which threatened to sear a hole through his brain. Without a word, Freddie reached out and grasped her hand, his cold and clammy fingers ghosting across the planes of her frigid hand.

"That's not enough for me," Freddie murmured frankly before leaning in and capturing Sam's lips with his own.

The rain continued pelting down all around them as Freddie kissed Sam with unrepressed ferocity and laboured breaths, pouring all of his bewildered thoughts and feelings into his ministrations. Sam tilted her head to the side as her hands moved towards Freddie's shoulder blades and gripped them tightly as her tongue roamed fiercely inside his mouth. Freddie wasn't entirely sure, but somewhere in-between their heads and lips crashing and separating, he could've sworn that he heard his name being muttered in a pained whisper by Sam's yielding voice, moaning and shuddering through his eardrums.

* * *

**28 April, 2014**

Carly reached the inside of Community Hall on Monday afternoon, her head in a daze. Just as she was about to unlock her dorm room, Kelly came up the fire escape towards her.

"Hey, how did your interview go?" Kelly inquired curiously.

"Uh, it was okay. I'm really not sure if I did much to convince them that I deserve the last spot for the internship," Carly replied in a non-committal tone.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure you were great. By the way, Freddie was looking for you," Kelly began quickly.

"Really? Is everything okay?" Carly asked concernedly.

"He looked okay to me, just really excited. He dropped by earlier and I told him you were out. He said he wanted to talk to you about something." Kelly continued casually.

Carly's heart skipped a beat while she processed what Kelly was telling her.

"Do you know what he wanted to talk to me about?" Carly asked in a would-be casual tone while she ignored the persistent thumping of her heart.

"He didn't say, but judging by the tone of his voice, it sounded important. He asked if you could meet him by the usual spot at 5pm after classes are done." Kelly responded rapidly.

"Okay, cool. Thanks for letting me know." Carly answered graciously, flashing a dazzling smile at Kelly.

"No problem. Good luck."

With that, Kelly took off down the fire escape. Carly stood in the same spot, wandering idly for a moment what Kelly had meant by wishing her luck. Did she know more than what she was telling concerning Freddie's message? Ever since their conversation about Freddie five days ago, neither had of them had mentioned it again once the matter was closed. Carly shrugged it off, thinking to herself that Kelly was probably just wishing her luck for her interview.

Carly unlocked the door to her dorm and threw her purse down onto her bed. She sat down on the bed herself, her head a mess of thoughts. She had been thinking about Freddie a lot lately and now he wanted to talk to her all of a sudden. What could it mean? Carly tried to ignore that voice that said that maybe Freddie was about to tell her that he hadn't given up on her after all this time, that he still loved her. But she finally succumbed to the foolish notion, letting it fill her up and overwhelm her senses in the best possible way. She had to go meet him. It was finally time to admit to what she'd swore she'd never do: fall in love with Freddie Benson.

On the way to hers and Freddie's favourite spot, she stopped at Shopko's and purchased a tiny bouquet of flowers. She knew it seemed silly, but she wanted to find some small way to let Freddie know just how important he was to her, how special he was. She made it to Sunnyside Parks around 16:45, thinking it would be prudent to give herself time to prepare for Freddie's arrival. Her life was about to change irreversibly; she could feel it in her bones. Grey clouds had formed during the day and it had begun drizzling slightly. Carly didn't mind a few rain drops; it was worth it when she was waiting for Freddie. Freddie didn't disappoint her when he arrived a minute or two after 5pm, slightly damp from the drizzle and sporting a wide smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He greeted apologetically, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, I haven't been waiting long," Carly responded graciously, savouring the warmth of his arms wrapped around her body, if only for a few seconds.

When Freddie finally disentangled himself from Carly, he chuckled nervously. Carly in turn tucked a stray hair behind her ear to disguise her sudden awkwardness. He finally found his voice after he and Carly glanced at one another and chuckled again.

"So you got my message?" Freddie asked quickly.

"Uh-huh, Kelly told me. Sorry I wasn't around earlier. I uh… had some stuff to take care of." Carly responded swiftly.

"Oh, that's okay. Don't worry about it."

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Carly pressed after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

She chuckled again when Freddie gestured with his hands towards the swings. They sat down and began swaying to and fro as the real conversation began.

"Say something," Carly urged laughingly when Freddie continued looking at her with a silly grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, this is just hard to get out." Freddie admitted meekly.

"Freddie, what is it?" Carly asked concernedly, her eyes boring into his.

"Okay, here goes: lately, I've been feeling…I've been having these feelings lately and it's just…" Freddie began haphazardly, trying to phrase his sentence appropriately.

"Freddie, hey, come on. It's me, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, you know that right?" Carly pressed urgently, laying her hand over his while they sat on the swings together.

Something seemed to register in Freddie's eyes when he glanced back at Carly and looked at her steadily.

"We've been friends a long time, right?" Freddie asked slowly.

"Right," Carly agreed readily.

"We've been through so much together. You've always been there for me, always had my back through everything. You're my 'go-to' person." Freddie continued sincerely.

"You know you're my go-to, right?" Carly asked slowly.

Freddie nodded and continued speaking.

"Okay, so you'll know that what I'm about to say isn't just on some crazy whim. I've had a lot of time to think about this. There's someone in my life that I really care about, as more than a friend. I think I'm starting to fall for her in a big way. I know I've felt like this before, but it's different this time, Carly. I think this could be the real deal." Freddie stated slowly and more assuredly.

"Freddie, are you saying that you're in love with this girl?" Carly asked in astonishment.

Carly knew that Freddie had always had a crush on her. But to hear him admit to feelings bordering on love made her heart swell even more. This was more than she could've expected and hoped for.

"I think I am, Carly." Freddie confessed after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Do you think I should tell her?" he asked slowly as he looked Carly directly in the eyes.

Her heart hammered in her chest while she tried to avoid his alluring hazel eyes. But it was too late; she was already drowning with no chance of coming up for air. It was now or never.

"Of course you should tell her, Freddie. Especially if there's a chance that she feels the same way about you." Carly replied seriously.

Freddie placed his head in his hands and clutched at his hair.

"You're right, Carly. I have to tell her how I feel. But how do I do that? She doesn't exactly respond to normal situations in a predictable way. I mean, it's Sam for God's sake." Freddie murmured emphatically.

Carly, who had been poised for a very different answer, felt as if her heart had stopped in that moment. One minute, it had been hammering and thudding like a freight train; the next, it was as quiet and dull, as if it had been hooked up to a life support system and someone had switched it off. All the breath had been knocked out of her figuratively and literally.

_I was caught in a place_

_Far away from the light_

"…I never thought I'd ever feel this way about Sam, someone who just presses my buttons at every opportunity and makes my blood boil. But lately, these feelings have been slowly creeping up on me ever since she came back. She dragged me off to Moscow a couple of days ago and I ended up kissing her in the pouring rain, just like that…"

A stabbing sensation rippled through Carly's chest as if someone had punched her straight to the gut. Freddie had kissed Sam. Sam had kissed him back. It felt as though she had been gone on a long vacation and returned to find that the world was completely submerged underwater. Carly had expected things to change, but nowhere near as drastic as this. Freddie had been in love with her for years, but he had kissed Sam first. Sam had his heart. Every fibre of her body was screaming in protest to revert back to some semblance of a time and emotion that she recognised, not this sinking despair that was threatening to paralyse her into submission with its towering weight.

_What I saw, I couldn't face_

_So I closed my eyes_

"Carly, oh my God."

Carly finally met Freddie's gaze after zoning out on his monologue. She glanced up at him as if she were meeting him for the first time.

"You're crying." Freddie declared in awe as he bent over her.

Carly's eyes widened and her hand immediately went up to her cheek to feel the proof of his words. She withdrew her wet hand as more tears continued streaming down her face. Carly hastily got up from the swing and stood a few paces away, her arms wound tightly around her body to stop the dull ache in her chest where her heart should've been.

_Wish I could turn back the pain_

_Rewrite my point of view_

_Save all the time you waste_

_Got to get gone, gone_

"Carly, say something." Freddie implored vehemently as he stepped into her personal space.

If it had been any other day or any other second in another life time, Carly would've done just that, and spoken honestly too. But she couldn't. Every bone in her body was telling her that her next words would change everything between her and Freddie, between her and Sam. And she needed to choose carefully.

"Carly," Freddie repeated slowly while placing his hands on her shoulder blades to shake her from her reverie.

His fingertips on her skin seemed to rouse Carly just enough for her to look him in the eye.

"Carly, what is it?" Freddie asked anxiously, his grip on her shoulders tightening even more.

The electricity coursing through Freddie's hands as they stayed on her body had given Carly just enough courage to speak. Enough courage to lie.

_Don't let it escalate_

_Don't fight_

_It's just no use_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Got to get gone gone gone_

"I'm…just so happy…for you and Sam." Carly murmured hoarsely.

Before she could stop him, Freddie had engulfed her in a bear hug, one of his hands going around her back and the other going into her hair. The action alone made Carly sob even harder against Freddie's chest as she felt herself splitting into million shards of insurmountable anguish.

"Oh God, Carly. Do you mean that?" Freddie asked softly as he caressed her gently.

Carly didn't say anything, but nodded quickly as she held him tighter. When Freddie finally disentangled himself from her, she had arranged her face into a plausible smile through her tears.

"I love you so much, Carly Shay." Freddie declared appreciatively as he cupped her cheeks tentatively.

"I…love you too, Freddie Benson." Carly answered with a weak smile as she swallowed down bile in her throat.

"You have to go," she announced abruptly after a few seconds.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"You…you have to find Sam…you have to go and tell her." Carly declared firmly.

"Right now?" Freddie asked in alarm as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"This is way too important to blow off, Freddie. If it were me, I'd want to know that you loved me." Carly replied definitively, quoting Kelly's words with painstaking effort.

"You're right, I have to tell her. Oh God, what am I going to tell her, Carly?" Freddie demanded anxiously.

"Just…tell her…everything that you just told me." Carly concluded resolutely.

"Okay…I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her, Carly!" Freddie exclaimed jubilantly.

He began doing a victory dance while pumping his fist in the air. With her smile plastered in place, Carly pumped her first lamely in the air in response to Freddie's antics, her arm feeling like it weighed a tonne.

"I'm gonna go find her. Thanks, Carly. You're the best." Freddie gushed, grinning one last time at her before sprinting out of the park.

_Forever is over_

_And my heart's not gonna break_

_Forever is over_

_And I'm no longer afraid_

Carly's hand, which had been clutched into a tight fist, deflated and hung limply at her side as the rain began falling steadily all around her. She glanced up sharply at the sky as black thunder clouds rolled and swirled around in their wake. To think she had been staring up at a starry night sky nearly a month ago, wishing on something that had seemed impossible. Not only was it impossible, it was destined to never come true. With that thought in mind, Carly's feet nearly buckled from the effort as she began sprinting far away from the place which had only brought about her demise and the loss of her innocence, the bouquet of flowers abandoned in a puddle of mud beneath the swings.

'_Cause if I don't get out now_

_I may never escape_

_Your power is fading away_

_And I'm getting closer_

_To the place I belong_

_Forever is over_

Freddie sprinted all the way back to campus and hopped onto a Campus Link bus that would take him straight to the neighbourhood where Turnberry Apartments was situated. He got to Sam's place 20 minutes and was told by her roommate that Sam was currently hanging out at Pete's, a bar near campus usually frequented by the WSU faculty for its cheap beer. After thanking Sam's roommate, Freddie sprinted back to the bus stop with every intention of finding Sam no matter what it took.

* * *

The downpour was so heavy now, making it almost impossible to see where you were going. But Carly didn't care in the least as her numb legs sprinted on through the pouring rain, her body completely soaked to the bone.

_Ooh_

_I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh_

_I want you so bad_

_It's my biggest wish_

The Campus Link shuttle dropped Freddie off at the alternate exit of Pullman campus. All that was left to do was exit the dry shelter of the vehicle and sprint clear across campus in the pouring rain to Pete's and find Sam. He began sprinting like crazy across the cobbled roads of Pullman campus, his lungs feeling like they were on fire.

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Right on the borderline?_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you_

Somehow, Carly made it back to Pullman campus. She found the nearest bench and collapsed onto it, her lungs feeling like they were on fire, her legs completely spent. By the looks of it, everyone else was indoors, trying to stay warm and dry. Carly could care less about doing either one at this point. All of her senses were beginning to shut down, leaving her brain to idly remind her that the rain was making her entire body shiver. It needn't have bothered because her tears had started up once more, her entire body convulsing with pent-up anger, frustration and intense sadness. She sat with her head bowed, her hair being the only thing that offered her both protection and a disguise.

_I can't go any further than this_

Freddie could finally see the bar looming ahead in the distance as he approached the busy intersection directly across from it. As he squinted his eyes ahead of him, he caught sight of a blurry figure with blonde hair sitting in a booth just inside the bar. Without thinking about it, Freddie began calling to the figure and waving his hands wildly about him.

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

"SAM!!!"

_I want you so bad_

_It's my only wish_

At that moment, a large bus drove alongside Freddie standing on the corner and sprayed him with muddy rain water that had been collecting in a puddle at his feet. Freddie spat out a mouthful of dirty water and coughed as the sound of the bus wheels whizzed past him. When the path that the bus had made cleared, Sam could be seen standing on the other side of the intersection outside the bar.

"Sam!" Freddie called out, congratulating himself for tracking her down.

"Freddie?! What are you doing?!" Sam shrieked quizzically, keeping a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the downpour as it soaked her clothes.

"I love you!" Freddie called out haphazardly, cursing himself inwardly for his stupidly.

"What?!" Sam screeched in bewilderment.

When Freddie saw that there were no cars coming his way, he jogged across the intersection until he came to stand in front of Sam. She hadn't moved a muscle since she exited the bar.

"I think I love you," Freddie murmured as the rain ran steadily down his cheeks.

The two of them stood like that for a while; Freddie with his hands in his jeans pockets; Sam's hands at her sides as she stared back at him. Finally, her face broke out into a small smile and she began chuckling softly.

"I know." Sam answered calmly.

They stood like that for a while amidst the heavy downpour, just staring at one another like they had all the time in the world.

* * *

Kelly returned to hers and Carly's dorm around 4pm after a study group meeting in the library. As she entered the door, she squealed when she stepped into a wet splotch on the carpet.

"Ew, what the-" she murmured wonderingly, then stopped short.

Carly was sitting ahead of her at the foot of the bed, hugging her legs closely to her chest. Her hair was wet from the roots to the strands and her clothes were soaked through to the skin. She was rocking herself back and forth on the balls on her feet and she was shivering violently from head to toe.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this_

_When I look at you, my mind goes on a trip_

_And you came in and knocked me on my face_

"Oh my God, Carly!" Kelly exclaimed as she ran towards her friend.

"What happened to you?" she demanded anxiously as she knelt over Carly.

"I got caught in the rain," Carly responded simply as she continued shivering.

Kelly ran to her closet and grabbed a dry towel which she draped across Carly's shoulders.

"Shit, you're completely soaked. You need to take get out of these clothes before you catch pneumonia." Kelly implored vehemently.

Carly shook her head vigorously and continued staring ahead of her.

"Carly, what's going on? What's wrong?" Kelly demanded worriedly, shaking Carly by the shoulders.

"I talked to Freddie. He's definitely not in love with me." Carly offered morosely.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

_You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids_

"You told him?" Kelly asked curiously as she sat down next to Carly on a part of the carpet that wasn't damp.

"I couldn't tell him, Kelly. He was so happy…" Carly trailed off amidst a new batch of tears which fell from her face.

"Then I don't understand. If you didn't say anything, then how do you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you?" Kelly pressed quickly.

"Because he told me that he was in love with Sam." Carly answered sadly.

_Every moment, I look at you and smile_

'_Cause boy, you came around_

_And you knocked me down_

"What?" Kelly asked blankly as she turned to face Carly.

"They kissed a few days ago, Kelly. I had no idea that it was happening right in front of me. How could I have been so blind? I missed my chance with Freddie." Carly lamented.

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down_

"Don't say that, Carly. I still think you should tell him the truth." Kelly beseeched.

"No, Kelly, I can't. He's in love with her, and I think she's in love with him too. It's too late now." Carly declared resolutely.

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up _

_When it knocks you down_

_Knocks you down_

Kelly couldn't think of anything to say to this. So she did the only thing that she thought would help. She put her arms around Carly and hugged her tightly, letting Carly cry into her chest as they sat in the forlorn room together.

* * *

**12 May, 2014**

Carly entered hers and Kelly's dorm room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Kelly (who had finished class 10 minutes early) was already in the room, sitting atop her bed surfing the web on her laptop. She closed the flap when she saw that Carly was back.

"Hey, what are you doing here already? Don't you have class clear across campus at 2pm?" Carly inquired curiously as she dropped her file onto her bed.

"I do. But we finished early with Film & Media today, so here I am." Kelly answered lightly with a small smile on her face.

"What about you? Did you just come from Creative Writing?" Kelly asked casually.

"It got cancelled for the afternoon. So I went to the library and printed out some more copies of my résumé." Carly explained as she spread some sheaves of paper out on her bed.

"Carly, you've already sent out hundreds of résumés to companies all over the country. I think you're covered." Kelly responded knowingly.

"I know. But every bit helps." Carly reasoned assuredly as she glanced through a few of the papers and double-checked references.

"Carly, I know you're trying to get your internships locked down. But don't you think that all of this just a distraction from the real issue at hand? Have you talked to Freddie and Sam at all since…you know?" Kelly asked awkwardly.

"No I haven't. And it's not like I haven't seen them. We have class together and we hang with out with the same people." Carly replied defensively.

"Having class together and having an actual conversation are two very different things, Carly. You can't avoid this forever." Kelly pressed gently.

"I know, but I just can't deal with it right now. Right now, preparing for finals and applying for internships are the two things keeping me sane." Carly responded seriously as she tucked a stray strand of her black hair behind her ear, which she did when she was agitated.

Kelly nodded in understanding and Carly went back to skimming through her collection of résumés on her bed. Ten minutes later, their room phone began ringing shrilly. Kelly leant over and retrieved the cordless phone from the pedestal and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered swiftly.

"Yes she's here. One second."

Kelly put her hand over the receiver and addressed Carly.

"It's for you. Someone named David Handler from Brandon Communications." Kelly informed her quickly.

"He's the guy who interviewed me two weeks ago at their office in Spokane." Carly explained after the name registered in her head.

"He's probably calling to tell you about the internship." Kelly responded excitedly while Carly's insides were doing nervous somersaults.

Kelly shoved the phone into Carly's hands. Carly silently gulped and picked up the receiver to speak to David Handler. The phone conversation was relatively short and Carly hung up the phone about three minutes later. Carly's expression or body language hadn't given anything away and Kelly was nearly imploding from curiosity at what David Handler had said to her.

"Come on, the suspense is killing me. What did he say? Did you get the internship or not?!" Kelly demanded eagerly.

Carly paused momentarily before answering.

"I got the internship." She answered with a small smile on her face.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome! Aw, I knew you'd get it!" Kelly congratulated as she leapt off her bed and engulfed Carly in a celebratory hug.

"Okay, your news is a 10 and your current level of enthusiasm is at a 2. What gives?" Kelly demanded impatiently when Carly hadn't joined her happy dance.

"The internship's in London with Brandon Communication's sister network." Carly explained soberly.

Kelly shrieked loudly and began clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Carly, that's amazing! You're going to London! Now we really have to celebrate. I'll round up the girls and we'll go on a shopping spree to Spokane and get your 'London attire' together." Kelly announced exuberantly.

"The internship starts in 3 weeks time." Carly announced quietly, which stopped Kelly in the midst of her plans.

"But we only graduate at the end of June. Finals start in the first week of June." Kelly pointed out despairingly.

"I know." Carly replied grimly.

"What are you going to do?" Kelly asked worriedly as she came to sit down next to Carly.

"I don't know." Carly answered truthfully.

They didn't say anything to each other for a long while after that, each of them content to stare off into space for the meantime.

* * *

**25 May, 2014**

Sam walked up to Freddie and Gibby's dorm room with a heavy heart, trying her hardest not to break down as she knocked on their door. Freddie opened the door two seconds later, his face breaking into a wide small at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey," he greeted simply and leant in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Come on in." he offered, stepping aside to let her in.

"I was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat off campus." Freddie stated quickly as he rummaged around his room for his white and green rugby shirt.

"I don't think we have time. We've gotta head to the airport or we'll miss the flight." Sam replied hurriedly.

"The airport? Did we arrange a spontaneous trip that I forgot about?" Freddie teased as he searched for his cellphone.

"Seriously, Freddie. Could you quit goofing around at a time like this? We have to go now or we're gonna be late." Sam implored impatiently.

"Late for what?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell you didn't forget about something as important as this?" Sam beseeched indignantly.

"Forget what? What are you talking about, Sam?" Freddie demanded anxiously, coming to stand in front of her.

"You mean…you really don't know? I can't believe this! But she must've told you…how could she not tell you that she was leaving today?!" Sam exclaimed frantically.

"Whoa, Sam, time-out. Tell me what? Who's leaving?" Freddie asked gently while taking Sam's hands in his.

"Carly." Sam explained slowly.

"Leaving? What are you talking about, Sam? Where's she going?" Freddie demanded in bewilderment.

"To London. She got an internship with Brandon Communications; they're a broadcasting company. She starts work next week." Sam responded quickly.

"W-wait a second. Next week? But graduation isn't for another month! What about her finals! She can't leave before the end of the school year!" Freddie exclaimed vehemently.

"Freddie, we can't talk about this here. We have to go and see Carly off at the airport before she leaves." Sam implored impatiently as she took Freddie's hand and led him out of the door.

They took the Campus Link shuttle from Pullman Campus to Spokane Airport and got there in 40 minutes. Freddie leapt out of the bus first and began sprinting wildly towards the massive sliding glass doors of the 'Departures' building. Freddie apologised as he knocked into several people with hefty-looking suitcases as he raced in-between them towards the gate through which Carly was supposed to board for her connecting flight to JFK before heading to London.

_The emotion, it was electric_

_And the stars, they all aligned_

_I knew I had to make my decision_

_But I never made the time_

_No I never made the time_

He caught of a sight of a young dark-haired woman with her back to him, carrying what looked like Carly's favourite Girly-Cow special edition suitcase and began running towards her.

"Carly!"

"Carly!"

"CARLY!!!"

Carly whipped around at the sound of her name. Her mouth stood agape as Freddie raced towards her.

"Freddie! What are you doing here?!" Carly asked in alarm as he finally caught up to her.

"What am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing. You're leaving?!" Freddie exclaimed incredulously while nursing a stitch in his side.

"My internship came through at the last minute." Carly offered lamely, knowing how ridiculous her explanation sounded.

"Yeah, and I was the last one to find out about it." Freddie stated accusingly.

"That's not true, Freddie. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to come see you to tell you in person." Carly explained feebly.

"You could've called me." Freddie pointed out reasonably.

"I know, and I'm really sorry that you didn't find out till today that I was leaving. But there was so much to do beforehand like my VISA, my work permit and accommodation. It genuinely slipped my mind." Carly lied convincingly, which mollified Freddie for the moment.

"You still can't leave Pullman yet. You can't leave me, Carly." Freddie protested vehemently.

_In the dark, for a while now_

_I can't stay, so far now_

_I can't stay, much longer_

_Riding my decision home_

_In the dark_

"What?" Carly asked in alarm.

"There's still a month left till graduation. You can't leave until you've completed Finals." Freddie reasoned vehemently.

"Freddie, it's okay. I've already cleared it with the Dean. He said that I have enough credits to graduate early. It's all been taken care of." Carly explained rationally while keeping a firm grip on the suitcase that Freddie was trying to yank out of her hand.

"But we're a team: you me, and Sam. The Three Musketeers, we're a package deal. And now you're breaking up with me and Sam." Freddie teased lightly with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not breaking up with you guys. But it is time for me to move onto greener pastures." Carly responded with a small smile.

"But you can't go, Carly. I need you here." Freddie persisted sadly as a tear escaped his eye, which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

At this point, Sam had finally caught up to them in the bustling airport. But she chose to stand a few feet away to give Freddie a moment alone with Carly before she had to leave. Carly momentarily caught Sam's eye before answering Freddie.

"You have Sam now, Freddie. Be good to her and make sure that she stays out of trouble. Take care of each other," Carly responded sincerely as she beckoned Sam forward.

Carly reached into her suitcase and retrieved an item wrapped in plastic, which she handed to Sam.

"This is my favourite black waist coat, take good care of it. This way, you won't forget about me." Carly remarked with a laugh while she began crying steadily.

"I could never forget about you, Carly Shay. You're my best friend." Sam declared seriously, a lone tear staining her cheek.

Then Carly and Sam fell into one another's arms, their bodies convulsing while the tears ran from their eyes as they hugged one another tightly. Freddie stood apart from them, feeling completely lost and alone. When they had disentangled themselves, Carly took Freddie's hand in hers as the announcer began beckoning passengers forward to check in at their various terminals.

"What am I gonna do without you here, Carly Shay?" Freddie asked sorrowfully, his tears mingling with his skin.

"You'll carry on, just like always." Carly replied seriously while looking him dead in the eye, her breath coming out in unsteady gasps from her sobs.

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy, you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless_

_So speechless_

"I need you to know something. You're the best guy that I've ever known and will ever know, Freddie Benson. Don't ever change, promise me that." Carly pleaded fiercely.

"I promise," Freddie choked out seriously.

Before Carly could stop him, Freddie had engulfed her in one final embrace, his hand cradling her head as the other hand closed around her back. For a few seconds, Carly savoured Freddie's every scent and touch, knowing that it would be the last time as her tears spilled onto his sweater. When she finally pulled away, Freddie was still grasping her hand tightly.

_And I know that it's complicated_

_But I'm a loser in love_

_So baby, raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends_

"Freddie, it's time. You have to let me go." Carly pleaded firmly.

Freddie acquiesced and let go of her hand, feeling the sudden emptiness hit him like a ton of bricks as Carly began moving away from both him and Sam.

_I'll never talk again_

_And I'll never love again_

_I'll never write a song_

_Won't even sing along_

"I love you, guys. Bye." Carly choked out before turning abruptly on her heels and moving towards the escalator.

Sam stood a few paces behind Freddie as they both watched the one person they had ever simultaneously loved in one life time leave them behind. Sam clutched the black waistcoat tightly in her hand, which smelt of Carly's favourite perfume, feeling strangely forlorn and friendless.

Carly got onto the escalator and turned her body so that she was still facing the two people she loved most in the world outside of her family as she rose higher and higher above the ground. They in turn kept their eyes on her until she was almost of sight. For a split second, Freddie and Carly's eyes locked on one another before her face disappeared completely from view, leaving the black mobile stairway to continue its progress.

_Will you ever talk again?_

_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless_

_So speechless_

And that was the last that anyone saw of Carly Shay for a long time to come.

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) **'**Forever Is Over' by The Saturdays**

**2) **'**Meet Me Halfway' by The Black Eyed Peas**

**3) **'**Knock You Down' by Kerri Hilson ft. Kanye West and Neo**

**4) **'**I Can't Stay' by The Killers**

**5) **'**Speechless' by Lady Gaga**

* * *

**Author's Note: Shoo, this was information overload : ) Like I said, I'm on a strict schedule, so it's time to get back to the present tense in the story. Truthfully, this chapter was the most sad for me because it was the beginning and the end of something. I hear rumours about there being a possible Creddie kiss in 'iBeat The Heat', I hope they're true and plural ; ) Thank you to everyone who's shown an interest in this story and stuck with it, I really appreciate your support. I'm off to go watch a DVD now. I hope you all have a great weekend. Cheerio, pip pip!  
**


	11. iHave A Plan

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a good week doin' your thing and such. I have a confession to make: I am not feeling at my ultimate capacity because of other shit going on in my personal life. The good news: I've got nothing but time and inspiration to keep writing for this story ; ) This chapter picks up from the end of chapter 5 (seems like ages since then right?) Hope you all like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, iCarly, its characters or its concept. If I did, I would've certainly taken a trip down lucky street ; )  
**

* * *

After wiping yet another bout of morose tears from her face, little Carly Benson hurriedly took the DVD of her mother's final moments out of the DVD player and returned it to its plastic cover. Then she hurtled up the stairs and sped towards Marissa's bedroom, not caring if she woke her father up.

"Grandma! Grandma, wake up!" Carly whispered tersely while shaking Marissa back into consciousness.

"Freddie, sweetheart. You've already had 10 tick baths. I can't do another one," Marissa lamented wearily, clearly still very much asleep as she rolled onto her side and snored loudly.

"Grandma!" Carly tried once more as she continued shaking Marissa by the shoulders.

Marissa rolled onto her back and grumbled something in response.

"Grandma, I have to tell you something. Mommy told me something really important." Carly began breathlessly.

"Well, if your Mommy told you something important, then I'm sure it can wait till the sun comes up." Marissa responded groggily as she dozed off.

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, Carly played her trump card.

"I know about Carly Shay." She declared slowly.

Marissa awoke with a start as if she had been electrocuted. She glanced around her wildly in the dark room before her eyes settled on her granddaughter.

"Carly, where did you hear that name?" Marissa asked cautiously.

"I told you, Grandma. Mommy told me about her; she and Daddy named me after her. And I know that she was in love with Daddy a long time ago." Carly explained frankly.

Marissa reached over towards her pedestal and switched on her lamp. The light cast both hers and Carly's faces into sharp relief as they gazed wordlessly at one another in silence for a few seconds.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Marissa suggested seriously, her eyes locked on her granddaughter.

* * *

**29 May, 2025  
**

"Carly, it's time to get up!" Freddie called out from his bedroom while he got dressed for work.

After exiting his bedroom and disappearing downstairs for a quick cup of coffee (since he was running late), he came back up to Carly's room and noticed that the door was still shut.

"Carly, come on! We're gonna be late!" Freddie called out impatiently as he knocked on his daughter's door.

Marissa suddenly popped her head out from her own door, causing Freddie to jump slightly in the air from fright.

"Carly's not in her room, honey. She's lying in my bed," she informed him softly.

"Why is Carly in your room? Is everything okay? Has she been having nightmares?" Freddie inquired anxiously.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to keep an eye on her; it seemed like she was running a fever last night." Marissa explained quickly.

"A fever? Why didn't you wake me up?! We should've taken her to a hospital!" Freddie exclaimed frantically.

"Calm down, Freddie. Her fever's subsided already. But I do think it's better if she stays at home today and gets some rest." Marissa chided soothingly.

"Okay, you're probably right, Mom. Maybe I should stay at home with her." Freddie suggested pensively.

"Nonsense, Freddie. You said you had a lot of paperwork to catch up on after Carly's birthday and you have that big board meeting today which you can't miss. I'll take care of Carly." Marissa persisted gently.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked seriously.

"Of course I'm sure. Now, you'd better head to work right away since you're not taking Carly into school this morning." Marissa concluded hurriedly.

"Let me say goodbye to Carly quickly." Freddie remarked hurriedly as he dashed into Marissa's bedroom.

Sure enough, Carly lay in her grandmother's bed, looking slightly pale with a thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Freddie asked gently as he sat atop the bed.

"Okay, Daddy. Just a little tired." Carly responded hoarsely.

"I have to go to work now, so you just rest. Grandma's gonna stay with you and take care of you. I'll call around noon to check up on you. I love you," Freddie greeted as he kissed Carly on the forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy." Carly greeted back with a slight cough.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Mom. Call me if there are any problems. If Carly's fever spikes again, take her straight to the emergency room-"

"For goodness sake, Freddie! I know what to do if her fever spikes. I am a registered nurse after all. Now go, or you're going to be late." Marissa intercepted impatiently as she steered Freddie towards the stairwell and walked him to the front door.

Marissa waved Freddie off as he reversed out of the driveway. She checked to make sure that he was gone before locking the front door and racing back up the stairs to her own bedroom. Carly was sitting up in the bed, a hot water bottle lying atop the duvet.

"Nice touch with the hot water bottle. I thought your Dad would feel it when he kissed you goodbye." Marissa congratulated softly.

"I made sure to put it underneath me in case he bent over me a little too much. I needed to look the part of being sick, didn't I?" Carly questioned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Now that I've helped you with something as devious as cutting school, I really think we need to talk some more about what you told me last night." Marissa began seriously, a morose look in her eyes.

"I know, Grandma. It's just that…I don't know where to begin." Carly admitted anxiously as she lowered her head.

"Well, it's a beautiful day outside. Why don't we grab some fresh air, our favourite ice cream and talk things out?" Marissa asked kindly while squeezing Carly's shoulder affectionately.

Carly glanced up at her grandmother and smiled.

* * *

Carly and Marissa sat on the swings in a park nearby their home, eating their decadent ice cream cones at leisure. While omitting certain details about her father's frivolous activities while away at college, Carly told Marissa about the tape that Sam had left her, explaining why Carly Shay had supposedly left college and never been heard from again. When Carly was finished, Marissa was rendered speechless for close to a minute while she pondered on her granddaughter's words.

"I can't believe this. It all seems so impossible." Marissa murmured in awe.

"But you know that it's true, don't you, Grandma?" Carly asked seriously.

"I don't see any other explanation for why Carly came to your mom's funeral, but not your mom and dad's wedding." Marissa mused mournfully.

"Carly came to the funeral?" Carly asked softly.

"Just for the ceremony, honey. She came with her brother Spencer and they both offered their condolences to your dad, Grandma Puckett, your Aunt Melanie and me. Then she was gone again." Marissa explained sadly.

"I still don't understand how your Mom knew about Carly's feelings for your Dad." Marissa added pensively.

"It's like she said on the DVD, Grandma. Uncle Gibby might have known. Then there was Carly's roommate in college, Kelly."

"I remember Spencer telling me once about a friend of Carly's named Kelly…Kelly Morgan. It must be the same girl that also attended Washington State University." Marissa responded succinctly.

"Mommy could've asked Uncle Gibby or Kelly about it before she died." Carly stated slowly.

"Sweetie, I'm really glad that your Mom told you all of this. But I really don't see how this helps you or your Dad." Marissa pointed out knowingly.

"Don't you see, Grandma? Mommy didn't want Daddy to be sad after she died. She wanted him to be happy again. If there's one person who might still love Daddy more than Mommy, it's Carly Shay. We have to find her and bring her and Daddy back together somehow." Carly answered vehemently.

"We?!" Marissa asked incredulously, her eyes widening in their sockets.

"I don't know about this, Carly-Bear. Your Dad would be very upset if he found out that we went behind his back with something like this," Marissa protested anxiously.

"Grandma, don't you want Daddy to be happy again?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart, but-"

"Then we can't let Mommy's birthday presents go to waste. We have to do something." Carly concluded firmly.

"Now hold on, McCoy. You're jumping the gun before you even know one important fact." Marissa interjected knowingly.

"What's that, Grandma?" Carly asked innocently.

"Even if there is a chance that Carly Shay might still be in love with your father after all this time, what about your father? How can you be so sure that he might feel the same way about her?" Marissa demanded shrewdly.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll get the truth out of him." Carly replied confidently with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Just like that huh?" Marissa asked teasingly.

"Just like that." Carly answered with a devious grin on her face.

Carly got the perfect solution for interrogating her father a few hours later while watching her favourite show on MTV, 'Summer Fling', with her favourite MTV VJ, Summer Parks. Every year as summer approached, Summer always did a special edition of her show where she would travel across the country to the most popular party spots by the coast and interview people on the best ways to spend the summer. This year, Summer kicked off her show with a special game.

"_Okay, gang. This year, we're gonna try something a little different. The other day, I played this game with some friends of mine called 'Word Association'. Anyone around here ever heard of it?" Summer asked while pointing her microphone to the crowd gathered around her on Santa Monica Beach. _

"_A few of you huh? Alright. Well, for those of you who don't know how to play 'Word Association', it's really easy. All you have to do is think of a word or a phrase and the person that you tell it to has to say the first thing that comes to mind. Now, you gotta make sure that when you're playing this game with your friends or your family, that they don't cheat. They can't have any time to think about their answer; they have to literally say the first thing that pops out of their head, no matter how weird it sounds. Okay, who's ready to play 'Word Association'?" Summer asked exuberantly of the crowd at large who responded in kind. _

_She finally approached a young good-looking man in his early twenties with a seedy grin on his face. _

"_Hi there, what's your name?" Summer asked eagerly, shoving the microphone into his face. _

"_Hi, I'm Dylan Hughes from Newport, Orange County." The young man greeted enthusiastically. _

"_Hi Dylan. Is there anyone you wanna make a shout out to?" Summer asked curiously. _

"_Yeah, just to my family and my homies over at UCLA. And to my girlfriend, Kimberly. Baby, I love you!" Dylan called out while looking straight at the screen. _

"_Alright. Dylan, are you ready to play 'Word Association' with me?" Summer asked coyly. _

"_You bet I am." Dylan answered with a confident smirk on his face. _

"_Okay, now remember: anything I ask, you answer with the first thing that comes to mind. Got it?"_

"_Got it." _

"_Good. Here goes: Favourite colour?"_

"_Blue."_

"_Which weather do you like better: rainy or sunny?"_

"_Sunny."_

"_McDonald's or Burger King?" _

"_McDonald's." _

"_Who's your true love: Kimberly or someone else?"_

"_Someone else." _

"_Ooh!" Summer exclaimed in a scandalised tone while Dylan glanced at the camera in horror after his obvious faux pas. _

"_No wait. Kimberly, baby. If you're watching, I can explain. That was a trick question..." Dylan pleaded while following the cameraman around. _

"_Uh-oh. Kimberly's not gonna be too thrilled about that one. How 'bout I ask someone else to play 'Word Association' with me?" Summer asked with a wide smile on her face as she approached another member of the audience…_

Carly switched off the TV in the living room at this point, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

Freddie came home from work early and Carly and Marissa both played their parts well in convincing him that Carly had spent the entire day in bed and rested adequately. As dinner time approached around 7pm and Freddie busied himself in the kitchen with preparing a meal for the three of them, Carly grabbed hold of Marissa's hand and dragged her into the living room to explain what she had in mind for 'Daddy's Interrogation'.

"Carly, are you sure it'll work?" Marissa whispered conspiratorially.

"Absolutely, Grandma. It's all in how you ask the questions. Just follow my lead." Carly replied assuredly.

"Okay, Carly-Bear. But I'm only going along with this crazy plan of yours if you're right at all about your father's buried feelings for Carly Shay." Marissa stated sternly.

"Oh trust me, I'm right about this." Carly remarked coyly.

"When did you become so devious and sneaky, Missy?" Marissa asked with playful disapproval.

"I must've gotten it from Mommy." Carly replied dismissively which made Marissa chuckle softly and kiss her on both cheeks.

"Ladies, dinner is served." Freddie called from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there, honey." Marissa responded loudly.

She gave Carly one last wink for luck as the two of them entered the kitchen. The first portion of dinner was spent making small talk between Freddie, Carly and Marissa as they discussed their various days. As Freddie leant over the table to dish himself a second helping of green beans and roast potato, Carly shot Marissa a meaningful look as she clasped Mr. Snuffington tightly in her arms.

"I learnt a new game on 'Summer Fling' today, Daddy." Carly began brightly.

"You still watch that show?" Freddie asked mockingly, silently wondering how much of a role model Summer Parks was for his impressionable 8 year old daughter.

"Do you want to hear about my new game or not, Daddy?" Carly persisted impatiently.

"Okay, okay. What new game did you learn on 'Summer Fling' today, Carly-Bear?" Freddie asked patiently, humouring her.

"It's called 'Word Association'." Carly announced proudly.

"Alright, I'll bite. How do you play 'Word Association'?" Freddie asked calmly.

"It's really easy. I either give you one word or a phrase and you have to say the first thing that comes to mind. You can't have any time to think about it; you must say the first thing that pops into your head out loud right after I ask you." Carly explained seriously.

"Okay. Lay it on me." Freddie replayed confidently and leant his head comfortably against the back of his chair.

"Okay, here goes: favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Best weather: rainy or sunny."

"Rainy."

"McDonald's or Burger King?"

"Burger King."

"Who's the best person that you've ever known?"

"Carly Shay."

Marissa emitted a well-timed exclamation of surprise while Carly stared at her father with feigned confusion.

"Carly Shay?" Marissa asked in awe.

"Who's Carly Shay, Daddy?" Carly asked in bewilderment.

Freddie stared between them, feeling suddenly awkward as his hands became steadily clammier, as if his mother and daughter hadn't been present in the room with him for the past 30 minutes.

"Now there's a person whom I haven't heard mentioned by your father in years." Marissa remarked with the slightest trace of amusement in her voice.

"Who is she, Daddy?" Carly persisted, feigning innocence.

"No one," Freddie muttered tersely.

"Freddie! Now you know very well that Carly Shay was most certainly not no one!" Marissa scolded reproachfully, fixing Freddie with a beady eye.

"I'm sorry, Mom. That came out wrong. I didn't mean that." Freddie apologised meekly.

"Who is she, Daddy?" Carly repeated once more, fixing her dad with wide eyes.

Freddie turned to face his daughter and took a deep breath as he prepared to answer her question.

"Carly Shay was my best friend back in Seattle, sweetheart. We grew up together: middle school, high school and finally, college. She, me and your Mom created a web-show called 'iCarly' that was named after her and we used to work on it every day and broadcast every Wednesday evening. I was the technical producer and they were both the hosts. I first met Carly and her brother, Spencer, when they moved into Bushwell Plaza back in Seattle when I was staying there with Grandma. After you were born and your Mom and I were deciding on a name, we decided to name you after her because she was our best friend and someone that we both equally loved a lot." Freddie explained slowly.

"You and Mommy and Carly made a webshow?" Carly asked in awe, not feigning interest once at this new piece of information about her mother's past.

"That's right, honey." Freddie answered with a small smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard, Freddie. I think your Dad was a little embarrassed to say that because he used to be in love with Carly Shay," Marissa responded with a small smile on her face while talking to Carly.

"You were in love with someone besides Mommy?" Carly asked in surprise, dropping her fork onto the table.

"Mom! I was not in love with Carly Shay! I had a little crush on her when I first met her," Freddie protested defensively.

"Yes, a little crush that lasted throughout high school! Did you or did you not at one point tell this girl that you would be her second husband should her first husband suffer an untimely death?" Marissa demanded devilishly.

"You really said that, Daddy?" Carly asked eagerly.

"Those words were grossly taken out of context," Freddie stammered weakly.

"Wow, Daddy. What was she like?" Carly questioned enthusiastically, her elbows resting leisurely on the kitchen countertop.

Freddie pondered this momentarily as a flood of memories rushed through his brain.

"Well, she was one of the nicest girls that I had ever met, Carly-Bear. She was loyal too and protective. Anytime anyone called me hurtful names like 'Tech Nerd' or 'Loser' (including your Mom!), Carly always stood up for me. She always saw the best in everyone. She was down-to-earth, level-headed, smart, and funny. She was the kindest and most caring person that I knew growing up." Freddie declared with a simple sincerity that resonated throughout his tone.

* * *

_**New York City…**_

While Freddie was having this very surreal conversation with his daughter and mother about an almost forgotten past, Carly Shay sat in her apartment at her bedroom mirror, getting ready for her luncheon with Jake and his aunts. Having just gotten out of the shower, she was only wearing a skimpy white cotton bathrobe which just barely covered her black lingerie bra and underwear while she decided on what to wear.

* * *

"What did she look like, Daddy?" Carly asked curiously, no longer interested in the game that she had begun a few minutes before.

Freddie pursed his lips before answering.

"Well, in a way, you kinda look a little like her, Carly-Bear, but with some slight differences. How I remember, Carly Shay, her hair was long and black, just like yours. But yours is curlier like your Mom's. Carly's hair was a lot straighter and wavy." Freddie began pensively as he imagined it.

* * *

Carly's hair, which had been damp a few minutes ago from her shower, now cascaded over her shoulders. Without even applying any form of hair product, her hair maintained a sleek and shiny tinge to it that echoed off every strand. It was now slightly longer than it had been in college. It now hung past her shoulders to the point where it was equidistant from the distance between the nape of her neck to a point near her upper arm. It was still as black as ever as she used her brush to comb through it in slow and measured strokes.

* * *

"She always had very pale skin from living in colder climates. Not like you, Carly-Bear. You got my tan." Freddie continued assuredly.

Marissa raised a suspicious eyebrow at Freddie while glancing at the obvious alabaster tinge on his skin.

"Okay, you got your tan from your Mom." Freddie corrected sheepishly, causing Carly to giggle profusely.

* * *

Every now and then while Carly tended to her hair and face, her bathrobe slipped slightly off her body, revealing her supple shoulders and neck line as well as her shapely legs as they dangled over the side of the chair while she decided on what shoes to wear with her outfit. Despite her lack of tan, Carly Shay's creamy white skin complimented her raven black hair extremely well without detracting from her overt beauty.

* * *

"She was always beautiful. And she was a girly-girl who liked to wear dresses and put on make-up, not like your Mom." Freddie added with a small twinkle in his eyes while he spoke predominantly to Carly.

At this point, both Carly and Marissa were hanging on Freddie's every word, enjoying the scintillating texture that his voice took on while he spoke about Carly Shay.

* * *

Carly applied a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner, which accentuated her dark brown eyes and her thick black eyelashes. Then she began applying a small amount of a pale-coloured pink blush to her arched cheeks. She pursed her full and pouty lips as she applied her favourite shade of lip-gloss, making sure to go over every curve and line. She got up from her chair and moved towards her closet, having finally decided on what to wear for lunch.

She retrieved a knee-high summer dress, which was a lovely shade of apple-red that she had purchased from Macy's not too long ago. The dress fell over her shoulders, her slim and curvy waist and cascaded down towards her knees as it covered her underwear hidden snugly underneath. Then she slipped into a pair of velvet black Dolce & Gabana 8-inch stilettos and tied them around her ankles. She found a thick black belt in her underwear drawer which she tied around her midriff. After she had put on her favourite black Pashmina scarf, she was finally ready to go. Giving her appearance one last glance-over before fixing her face with her signature smile, she grabbed her purse and exited her apartment, locking her front door behind her.

She passed her neighbour, Mrs. Greenbourne, on the first floor as the elderly woman was getting her mail out of her mail box.

"Hi, Mrs. Greenbourne." Carly greeted brightly, genuinely happy to see the friendly and talkative older woman in passing.

"Hello, Carly dear. My, you're looking lovely today. Are you off to see Jake?" Mrs. Greenbourne asked conversationally.

"Thank you, Mrs. Greenbourne. As a matter of fact, I'm going to meet Jake and his aunts right now for lunch." Carly informed her neighbour politely.

"Ah, meeting the family already eh? That fiancé of yours is such a sweetheart." Mrs. Greenbourne praised warmly.

"He sure is." Carly answered with an easy smile on her face.

"I'd better get going or I'm going to be late. Is there anything you want me to pick up for you from the supermarket when I get back?" Carly asked courteously.

"Don't be silly, Carly. I can go to the market myself if I run out of anything. You're a sweet girl, always worrying about everyone else. When are you going to worry about yourself for a change?" Mrs. Greenbourne asked with a small smile on her face as she walked towards the elevator.

"I worry about myself just fine. You have a good day, Mrs. Greenbourne." Carly greeted politely, subtly avoiding the older woman's question.

"You too, dear." Mrs. Greenbourne greeted back and she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed with a satisfying ding.

With that, Carly stepped out of her apartment complex and onto the pavement where she proceeded to hail a cab.

* * *

"Do you ever think about seeing her again, Daddy?" Carly asked curiously.

Freddie, who had been slowly entering the far recesses of his mind during his recollection of Carly Shay, finally snapped out of his reverie to answer his daughter's question.

"Sometimes. But it's been such a long time since we last saw each other. I'm sure Carly's changed a lot since then. I know I have." Freddie answered slowly.

"But she lives in New York. That's not so far away from here." Marissa persisted gently, her elbows too resting on the kitchen counter now.

"I know, but still. She has her own life now and so do I. Look, I'm actually not that hungry now. Is everyone else done? I'm gonna put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher now." Freddie announced abruptly as he began gathering up the dirty dishes and moving to the laundry room just beyond the kitchen.

When he exited the kitchen, Marissa and Carly glanced at one another.

"Well, Grandma. Does that answer your question?" Carly asked with a small smile.

"Oh, Carly-Bear. I think you may be right. It's obvious in the way he talks about her. But what can we do?" Marissa whispered back anxiously.

"Grandma, I think it's time for 'Operation Take A Trip'." Carly replied smugly.

20 minutes later, Freddie announced to a very surprised Carly and Marissa that he was going to go have a drink with Gibby and Shane and that he wouldn't be home too late. On the plus side, this gave Marissa the opportunity to have an impromptu phone conversation with Spencer Shay without being overheard by Freddie for close to 15 minutes. When she hung up the phone, she looked at Carly (who had been sitting next to her on her bed all the while) with a forlorn look on her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I think that 'Operation Take A Trip' is a no-go." Marissa admitted dejectedly.

"Why? What did Uncle Spencer say?" Carly inquired impatiently.

"He told me that Carly's taking leave from work in a few days time because she's going to Toronto for a month to go to some camp." Marissa explained hurriedly.

The mention of 'Toronto' and 'camp' seemed to register in Carly's brain as she turned to face Marissa.

"Wait, is Carly going to 'Camp Dreamland': the camp where you learn how to dance and sing?" Carly inquired enthusiastically.

"I think that's the one. Spencer said she was going to be a camp counsellor." Marissa responded simply.

"I've always wanted to go to 'Camp Dreamland'." Carly squealed enthusiastically.

"You have?" Marissa asked quizzically.

"Yes! It's one of the best dance camps ever. This is perfect!" Carly exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It is?" Marissa asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Grandma. 'Operation Take A Trip' is a go." Carly responded brightly.

* * *

_**New York City…  
**_

_**Gramercy Tavern – 17:25  
**_

What had begun as a late afternoon luncheon soon turned into an early evening dinner as Carly sat down amongst several of hers and Jake's relatives. They had reserved the entire upper level of the Gramercy Tavern for the occasion, the throng of people occupying a long table decorated with plush dinnerware indicative of New York high society. It was slightly amusing for Carly to watch Jakes' multitude of over-friendly aunts tell Spencer (who was seated between all of them) stories about Jake's childhood and paw enthusiastically at Spencer's long mane of black hair. Jake and Carly's fathers sat apart from the cackling women, talking at length about logistics for the big day. Carly politely excused herself from the throng of people and made her way towards the terrace.

She opened the French glass doors and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh crisp New York air a short time away from approaching sunset. A few minutes later, someone had stepped behind her and enveloped her with his strong arms. She closed her eyes and titled her head, smiling slightly as her fiancé, Jake Crandall, kissed the side of her cheek tentatively as they watched the traffic of downtown Manhattan below.

"Thinking of me?" Jake whispered in Carly's ear.

"Always." Carly answered automatically as she cupped the side of his neck.

"You came out here to escape my crazy aunts, right?" Jake asked lightly, which caused Carly to chuckle softly.

"In their defence, they were raised by wolves." He teased.

"Your aunts are wonderful, Jake. This is the most attention that Spencer has received from women of all ages. I hope he makes good use of his time." Carly teased back as she continued staring at the bustling city below them.

"Well now, you can stop worrying. Our families have been together in the same room for hours now and the only argument that's broken out was between our Dads on what ice sculpture to use for the reception." Jake remarked nonchalantly.

"That's a relief." Carly answered back, matching his tone.

"What would be an even bigger relief is if you would actually set a date for the wedding." Jake stated in a would-be casual voice that wasn't lost on Carly.

She sighed and turned around in his embrace.

"I already told you, Jake. I just wanna make sure that we get all the preliminary preparations out of the way first before we decide on a date together. That's why we agreed to stay engaged for a year, right?" Carly asked seriously while searching for the answer in her fiancé's eyes.

"That is what we decided. But most of the preliminary preparations have been taken care of and you still haven't decided. Do you not want to marry me?" Jake asked frankly.

"Of course I want to marry you, Jake. How can you even ask me that?" Carly demanded in a somewhat defensive tone.

"I'm sorry, Carly. It's just that sometimes when I'm with you, it feels like you're a million miles away. Like right now for instance. Sometimes, I just don't know what's going on in that head of yours." Jake explained truthfully while cupping her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry that I've been distant lately, Jake. It's not you, I promise. It's just that…you know how hard this time of the year is for me. It's like I'm looking through a lens into the past that I just can't seem to turn off." Carly admitted mournfully as she looked down at her feet.

Jake's eyes crinkled with sadness as he lifted Carly's chin upwards to look at him once more.

"Of course. I know that you miss Sam and the chances of that pain ever going away are slim to none. I don't expect you to get over losing your best friend in a lifetime. I guess I was just hoping that I could be the one that dries your tears and gets you through this day by day. I love you, Carly Shay." Jake declared vehemently as he leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips.

They broke apart after a few seconds as a lone tear fell down Carly's cheek. She wiped it away hastily and laughed as she tried to put her emotions back in check.

"I love you too, Jake Crandall. I'll tell you what: as soon as I get back from Toronto, we'll decide on a wedding date then." Carly promised sincerely as she buried her head into his chest while he continued holding her.

"Or you could skip your camp counsellor duties altogether and just hang out with me in New York while we talk about the wedding." Jake teased airily.

"Nice try." Carly quipped, causing Jake to laugh.

"I can't believe you're going to Canada for a whole month. I don't think I can survive without you for that long." Jake purred saucily while kissing a spot right underneath Carly's ear.

"It'll fly by in no time. Besides, you're flying out in a few days time anyway." Carly pointed out cheerfully.

"Well, I suppose there's something in that. You're right, the time will fly by. Who knows? I might even meet an attractive air hostess or passenger on my trip that will ease my broken heart from being away from you too long." Jake teased, causing Carly to smack him on the arm.

"You'd better not, Crandall. Or I'm going to seriously hurt you," Carly warned with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, ow. You know, you're kinda sexy when you get all jealous?" Jake asked softly while staring intently into her warm brown eyes.

"I had no idea." Carly teased back as she stared into his blue-grey eyes.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. I'll go on my trip to Las Vegas and not run off with one of the stewardesses if you promise not to meet someone in Toronto and get hitched near the border." Jake stated, holding out his pinkie finger to Carly.

Carly grinned at Jake's silliness and intertwined her pinkie finger with his to humour him.

"Deal." She murmured back seriously.

"So… are you excited about your trip?" Jake asked conversationally.

"Totally. I love being able to reach out to kids and interacting with them. I think this year's activities at 'Camp Dreamland' are gonna be even better than last year." Carly marvelled enthusiastically.

"Tell me about it. From what you told me, it makes me wanna cancel my trip just so I can be a kid again. I can't imagine any parent saying no to their kids being away from them for four weeks for something so fun." Jake mused pleasantly.

* * *

**3 June, 2025**

"The answer is no, Carly Benson." Freddie stated firmly.

"But Daddy, I've always wanted to go to 'Camp Dreamland'! You know how much I like to sing and dance!" Carly pleaded, putting on the waterworks.

"Well, waiting another year probably isn't going to dampen your enthusiasm then." Freddie returned dryly.

"Freddie, why can't she go? It's the start of summer vacation." Marissa stated patiently, joining in the argument.

"Well for one, Carly will be gone from home for an entire month. Second of all, I'm going out of town tomorrow on a business trip to Las Vegas for two weeks. I don't want Carly going out of the country while I'm not here." Freddie explained seriously.

"But Daddy, you let me go to dance camp last year." Carly protested vehemently.

"Carly, that was here in the city. I could call you every night and check up on you and still be in close proximity in case you needed to come home. I can't do that if you're out of the country." Freddie retorted sternly.

"Freddie, you're acting like Canada's halfway across the globe. The flight would only be for a couple of hours. If you're so worried about Carly going alone, I could always take her." Marissa suggested reasonably.

"Yay! That's a good idea. Right, Daddy?" Carly asked eagerly.

"Wrong, Carly. The answer is no." Freddie reiterated impatiently.

"But Freddie-"

"Mom, stay out of this. I've already made up my mind. You're not going to that camp, Carly Marissa Benson. And I don't wanna hear another word on the subject." Freddie interjected tersely.

"But Daddy-"

"That's enough out of you, Carly! Maybe you're used to getting your way on some things. But not this time. Go to your room!" Freddie ordered angrily.

Carly began sobbing as she sprinted up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Freddie!" Marissa exclaimed reproachfully as she stared at her only son.

"What, Mom?" Freddie demanded in an annoyed tone.

"That was completely unnecessary to speak to Carly that way. You've never sent her to her room for something so trivial." Marissa elaborated seriously.

"She's never tried my patience on something so trivial before." Freddie countered heatedly.

"You need to go and talk to her right now." Marissa implored firmly.

"Mom, I'm not changing my mind about 'Camp Dreamland'." Freddie retorted sternly.

"Freddie, you are well within your rights as a parent to make up your own mind about Carly going to camp. But I do think you need to go and make things right with your only child. The last thing you want to do is leave on a bad note when you go out of town tomorrow." Marissa responded reasonably.

Freddie sighed audibly as he began pacing the living room floor. He knew that his mother was right. He could be adamant about Carly going to camp. But the last thing he wanted to do was leave town, knowing that Carly was mad at him over something so trivial. If Sam's death had taught him anything, it was not to leave things unresolved with anyone, least of all his only daughter and the apple of his eye.

"You're right, Mom. I'm sorry; I'll go talk to Carly." Freddie replied meekly and left Marissa standing in the living room.

He approached Carly's bedroom door and saw that it was closed. With a loud sigh, he knocked softly on the door.

"Carly? Can I come in?" Freddie asked tentatively, waiting for a response.

When none came, he tried the door and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside his daughter's bedroom. Carly sat atop her bed with her back to him with Mr. Snuffington cradled in her arms as she appeared to be rocking him to sleep. She glanced up when Freddie came to stand in front of her. It broke Freddie's heart to see her face smeared with fresh tears, knowing that he had been the cause of them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Freddie asked slowly.

Carly didn't answer him, but continued staring up at him, reminding Freddie of all those times when she used to look up at him as a baby when he would rock her to sleep.

"Look, Carly-Bear. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you downstairs in front of Grandma. That was wrong of me; I was being a jerk." Freddie apologised sincerely as he sat down next to Carly on her bed.

"It's okay, Daddy." Carly answered meekly.

"No, it's not okay, sweetheart. I don't want to upset you over something so silly. I love you, Carly-Bear. I just want what's best for you, that's all." Freddie replied genuinely.

"I love you too, Daddy." Carly stated genuinely as she flung herself into Freddie's arms.

Freddie's eyes stung ever so slightly as he held his daughter close to him and hugged her tightly, content with the warmth of her unconditional embrace.

"I'm not changing my mind about 'Camp Dreamland'." Freddie reiterated firmly.

"I know, Daddy." Carly responded assuredly as they continued hugging.

'Camp Dreamland' wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the night.

* * *

**4 June, 2025**

The next morning, Freddie scrambled towards the front door with his luggage at the sound of a car tooting its horn impatiently in the driveway.

"Mom, Carly! My cab's here! I have to go now!" Freddie called out hurriedly while glancing anxiously at his watch.

Marissa exited the kitchen while Carly came bounding down the stairs from her bedroom to bid Freddie farewell before he left for the airport to fly to Las Vegas with Gibby and Shane, who were attending the conference as well.

"Do you have everything you need, Freddie?" Marissa asked in business-like fashion.

"Yes, Mom." Freddie answered wearily, as if he were still a little boy.

"Your boarding pass?"

"Yes."

"Hotel reservation?"

"Organised by the company, Mom."

"Fresh change of underwear?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Tick repellent?"

"_Mom?!" _Freddie exclaimed in a scandalised tone.

"What? It gets humid in Las Vegas." Marissa countered defensively.

"Carly, your Dad has to leave now. Come kiss him goodbye." Marissa implored impatiently.

Carly finally entered the room with an unfathomable expression on her petite face.

"Finally! Wha-" Freddie began, but stopped abruptly when he got a better look at Carly's overall morning attire.

Instead of the usual floral print T-shirts or dresses, Carly was wearing a pair of blue jeans and pink pumps along with a plain short-sleeved button-down shirt with puffy shoulder pads. But it was the small black waistcoat that Carly wore over her white blouse that caught Freddie's attention the first time. In that attire, she was the spitting image of Carly Shay. Even her hair, which she usually left in curly ringlets, had been straightened with a flat iron, leaving her black bangs wavy as they approached her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Carly asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just that…you look so different today. Where did you get that waistcoat?" Freddie asked curiously, not remembering when Carly had purchased it.

"I found it in the safe with some of Mommy's things. It's hers, isn't it?" Carly pressed lightly.

Technically, Freddie had no right to be upset that Carly had gone through the contents of the safe, given that he had given her the password in case of an emergency. And the black waist coat in question had in fact belonged to Sam. He still remembered the day that Carly Shay had parted with it right before she had gotten onto that flight to London and was never heard from again. A small lump rose in his throat at the memory.

"Your hair looks nice, Carly. Did you do it yourself?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Thank you, Daddy. Grandma did it for me." Carly answered simply.

"That's nice." Freddie croaked out.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Marissa asked in bewilderment.

"I'm fine. I…I'd better go. Be safe you two. This is the number of the hotel where I'll be staying. You can call me anytime, day or night. I love you." Freddie greeted as he engulfed both Marissa and Carly in a warm embrace simultaneously.

"Love you too, Daddy." Carly greeted as she kissed Freddie on the nose.

"Love you, Freddie. Have a safe flight, honey." Marissa greeted, feeling strangely misty-eyed.

"Daddy?" Carly asked tentatively.

"Yes, Carly-Bear?" Freddie asked quickly.

"There's just one more thing." Carly intercepted before Freddie got into the cab outside the front door.

"It better not be about 'Camp Dreamland', Carly. I said that we would talk about it when I get back from my trip." Freddie warned sternly.

"It's not. I just thought you should know that…your fly's open, Daddy." Carly pointed out deftly.

Freddie glanced down at his pants and groaned loudly. Sure enough, his zipper was undone and his dress shirt had gotten caught in it when he gone to the bathroom earlier.

"Shit," Freddie cursed under his breath while Marissa, Carly and the cab driver began laughing loudly at his antics while he hurriedly zipped up his pants.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now, I'm going to go to the airport with what's left of my dignity. Try and stay out of trouble. I'll call you when I land." Freddie called out as he got into the cab.

Marissa and Carly stood within the front door as they waved Freddie off and blew kisses at him as the cab reversed out of the driveway. They watched as the yellow cab became smaller against the backdrop of the San Francisco sky. When Freddie was well and truly gone, Marissa and Carly raced back into the house, slamming the door shut behind them. Within a matter of minutes, they had both raced into their rooms and retrieved hefty looking suitcases of their own, which were identical to Freddie's. About 15 minutes after Freddie's departure, a yellow cab similar to the one he had left in arrived at the Benson home waiting to take Marissa and Carly to the airport. Marissa still looked undecided as she checked to make sure that everything was in order around the house.

"Carly, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" she asked while biting her nails nervously.

Carly retrieved a photograph from her pocket and turned it over in her palm. According to Sam's video recording, Carly had left it inside the pocket of her black waist coat when she had left years ago. It was a faded picture of Freddie, Carly and Sam from their 'iCarly days'. They couldn't have been older than 15 nor younger than 13 years of age. They were standing in what looked like a large and spacious studio with wooden furnishings; the note scribbled on the back of the photo read 'Shay's Apartment'. The three kids had their arms around each other and they were smiling broadly at the camera. Whether it was contrived or not, Carly had never seen her father happier than when he was with his two best friends. And she was determined that he should have some semblance of that happiness again in his life, no matter what it took.

"Of course we are, Grandma. Do you remember when Daddy went to London on that business trip a few months ago and I got chicken pox? He cancelled the rest of his trip and came straight home." Carly explained simply.

"But, Carly. When he finds out that we went to Toronto, he's probably going to cancel the rest of his trip in Las Vegas and follow us there." Marissa pointed out exasperatedly.

"And that's exactly what we want him to do, Grandma." Carly replied slyly.

"Carly, I don't know about this. When your Dad finds out that we used the 'emergency credit card' to buy plane tickets, he's going to be very upset." Marissa stated anxiously.

"But that's what the 'emergency credit card' is for, Grandma. This is an emergency. Daddy will never be happy until he sees Carly Shay again. All we're doing is giving him a little push. Besides, I have to do this for Mommy." Carly answered deftly.

"I know, honey. Oh, Carly. I hope you're right about this." Marissa remarked apprehensively as the cab driver helped them with their luggage.

"Don't worry, Grandma. The letter you've sent to the hotel where Daddy's staying will only reach him next week, which will be plenty of time for us to get to 'Camp Dreamland' without any problems. Come on Grandma, relax. It's time for you to let down your hair and have some fun for a change." Carly implored confidently as they got into the cab.

As Marissa thought it over, her former anxiety was replaced with a feeling of contentment and elation.

"You're right, Carly-Bear. I haven't had a real vacation in 30 years. Look out, Toronto. Marissa Benson is comin' to shake her tail feathers!" Marissa exclaimed exuberantly and pumped her fist towards the ceiling of the roof.

'Get The Party Started' by Pink began playing on the cab radio. Carly politely asked the cab driver to turn the volume up as both her and Marissa strapped themselves in with their seat belts. Then grandmother and granddaughter began singing along loudly in time to the music as the yellow cab drove away from the Benson home towards the airport. The photo of the iCarly trio remained propped up inside Carly's coat as they rode on; a talisman of hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, this was a nice change from all the Seddie-ness, right? I had a lot fun writing this chapter, especially for all of Carly and Marissa's scheming, especially with 'Word Association'. Such an illuminating game, wouldn't you agree? In case anyone was wondering, I was inspired by Miranda Cosgrove's recent photo shoot in Santa Monica when writing about older Carly Shay getting dressed in her apartment in this chapter. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 10, I didn't expect the response to be so positive. There were something like 15 reviews for the previous chapter, so I'd like to list everyone who reviewed just to express my sincere thanks, especially for the people I couldn't thank via PM:**

**mrmuscle, sockstar, Vadercat, Lionheart316, Wow, Man Of Faith, purpleheart10, Miss Creativity, Silentdeath01, Captain Krueger, baronvonmilo, silverphoenix (my fellow Kuch Kuch fan), aisforangelaaa, iHeartCreddie and PerennialKillJoy. **

**You guys are awesome and you seriously boosted my ego to maxim capacity. I've been feeling so crap lately, so I just want to say how I much I appreciate your reviews. I'm working on chapter 12 and some future chapters to pass the time, so I only hope I can do Creddie its due justice. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys keep this story afloat and keep me motivated to keep writing. Ciao!  
**


	12. iGo Camping

**Hey, gang! How's everyone doing this week? I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and cheered me up with their encouraging PM's, it means a lot to me. Because I've been working a little ahead of schedule, I decided to post this new chapter a few days early. It's a long chapter, so I hope you've all booked some time in front of the computer ; ) Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or its characters. But most importantly, I do not own 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' or the amazing characters that starred in this magnificent film. 'iLost And Found' would be nothing without its wonderful conception and creativity.  
**

* * *

**4 June, 2025**

_**Toronto, Canada - Camp Dreamland**_

Carly rose early in the morning and glanced around her strange bedroom through bleary eyes. She glanced outside and saw Lake Ontario hugging the shoreline against a backdrop of sapphire blue. That's when she remembered that she left New York four days ago and arrived in Toronto to begin her guidance counsellor duties at Camp Dreamland. All of the counsellors had arrived from their various destinations a day early before camp began for their special orientation before meeting the children that would be attending Camp Dreamland this year.

Even though Carly Shay was a city girl to her core, there was something alluring and magical about Camp Dreamland that enticed her into the great outdoors (in a matter of speaking, since her current abode was a wooden chalet). Or maybe it was simply the swarm of children that flocked here from all over the world that she got to interact with every year. She had discovered Camp Dreamland four years ago during a particularly difficult time in her life, when she was still within the depressing throngs of grief over Sam's death. She had always been fond of kids and desired having a family of her own, hopefully in the near future if everything went according to plan with Jake.

She dressed herself in her favourite blue jeans, a T-shirt, her grey WSU hoodie and a pair of sturdy sneakers. Then she departed for an early breakfast in the dining hall with the other camp counsellors before preparing for the day's activities which included a few late registrations for newcomers to Camp Dreamland's programme. Carly had been chatting to Gary and Helen (who were also camp counsellors), two friends of hers that she had met on her very first day at Camp Dreamland before their team leader joined them. He was accompanied by his 9 year old son, who was a regular participant at Camp Dreamland, and an interpreter for his father's unusual way of conversing with people.

"Hazaa, fellow Romulans! I hope you're all prepared to colour in some polka dots for today's flap jacks!" Reuben Inkleberry greeted exuberantly.

"Dad says that he hopes you're all ready for today's activities." Reuben's son, Matthew, interpreted in a pleasant tone.

"We've got a few corn dogs to shave before we have to milk the pop-tarts. Carly, would you mind hatching the first clowder of puggles?" Reuben asked politely.

"Carly, Dad wants you to register the last set of kids signing up for activities at Camp Dreamland today." Matthew translated by addressing Carly directly.

"Right, I knew that." Carly answered uncertainly while shooting Helen a wide-eyed quizzical look.

"Is this really necessary?" Another camp counsellor named Hank (who was already well-versed in Reuben's strange lingo) asked impatiently.

"Of course it's necessary, Hank. While you may understand every single word he's saying, the rest of us are most likely to actually go milk some pop tarts." Gary retorted exasperatedly.

Carly and Helen put their hands over their mouths to contain their laughter.

"As for the rest of you Narnians, I suggest you go put on your porcupine boiler suits before you wrassle hot chicken wings." Reuben declared passionately.

"The rest of you should start setting up for your activities." Matthew informed the remaining camp counsellors.

"Alright, Squeaker. You'd better dive into some clambake with the alligators," Reuben commanded gently.

"Clambake with the alligators?" Carly asked in bewilderment.

"He means I should go to music class; I'm playing drums today. Bye everyone. Love you, Dad." Matthew greeted before heading out.

"I'd tickle your toe-jam anytime, Squeaker." Reuben greeted back affectionately.

"Lord, have mercy." Helen muttered incredulously under her breath.

The rest of the camp counsellors grabbed their clipboards and prepared to go to their various destinations.

"Rub your phalanges together and sprinkle some pepper all around you, Carly." Reuben stated sincerely.

"Thanks, Reuben." Carly replied meekly, knowing for the first time all morning that he was trying to wish her luck.

Of all the people that had to be the head honcho at Camp Dreamland, it had to be Reuben Inkleberry. His lingo (that only Gibby Gibson and now his only son seemed to understand) hadn't wavered since his days at Ridgeway Junior High. Carly silently wondered whether that was a good thing or not. With a reminiscent grin on her face, she departed for the main entrance. After getting some help from Helen and Gary with setting up the 'registration' booth, Carly was finally ready and prepared for the onslaught of children.

* * *

The 5-hour flight to Toronto had been relatively non-eventful, save for the fight between Marissa and another female passenger over the last bag of pretzels. Carly and Marissa promptly gathered their luggage from 'Baggage Claim' and hailed a cab to take them straight to Camp Dreamland.

Camp Dreamland itself was located along the expanse of Lake Ontario on the north eastern shoreline. For parents who wished to stay in close proximity to their children while they were at camp, the proprietors provided lavish cabins and chalets within the camp grounds. Marissa called ahead whilst still in the cab to confirm this particular reservation. There was one particularly tense moment when Freddie called Marissa on her cellphone and asked why neither her nor Carly had picked up the house phone. Thinking up a lie on the spot, Marissa told Freddie that she had taken Carly out to eat for lunch and that they would call him when they were at home. She only seemed to breathe easily once she had hung up her cellphone with a loud snap. Then she quickly made another phone call to their home phone back in San Francisco; Marissa keyed in the lengthy password (which had to be at least 45 numbers long) to the phone's voice messaging system and managed to change the settings so that any calls made to the home phone were now diverted straight to her cellphone to avoid any further suspicion.

Carly and Marissa slowly entered the main gate, staring ahead at the long line that had formed in front of the registration booth. They were talking in low voices about their plan of action.

"Using a fake name…of all the things," Marissa murmured dubiously.

"Not a whole fake name, Grandma. My first name is still Carly. I just changed my surname to 'Wilson' instead of 'Benson'." Carly explained exasperatedly.

Marissa had insisted on keeping the rest of Carly's personal information accurate in case any inquiries were made later. So Carly's social security number and postal address remained the same amongst other things.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed abruptly while looking straight ahead.

"What is it, Carly?!" Marissa responded exasperatedly, clutching her chest with her hand to stop her rapidly beating heart.

"It's her, Grandma! It's Carly Shay! She's registering the kids for camp!" Carly exclaimed exuberantly, pointing a shaky finger northwards.

Marissa followed her finger and gasped. It was indeed Carly Shay, smiling and chatting in a friendly way with the children and their parents, reassuring them all the while of their children's safety and enjoyment at Camp Dreamland.

"She still looks so beautiful, Carly-Bear." Marissa mused wistfully as her eyes remained locked on the first girl (who was now a grown woman) that her Freddie had ever fallen in love with.

"Maybe you should stay behind and let me register by myself," Carly instructed as an afterthought.

"What on earth for?" Marissa demanded impatiently, wanting nothing more than to go and see Carly Shay up close for the first time in years.

"Grandma, what if Carly recognises you?! Then she'll know who I am and she might freak out." Carly explained dramatically.

"But she hasn't seen me in almost 12 years, Carly-Bear! She might've forgotten what I look like." Marissa pointed out reasonably.

"I don't think so, Grandma. You have a pretty recognisable face. Daddy always says that grizzlies would recognise you from a mile away if they saw you coming." Carly replied quickly.

"And why is that?" Marissa asked defensively with her hands on her hips.

"Because you'd be the only person in the forest carrying a 2-litre bottle of tick repellent." Carly answered innocently.

"Okay, you and your Dad just go ahead and make your little jokes about tick infestations. Fine! I'll stay back here while you talk to Carly alone." Marissa conceded reluctantly.

"Thanks, Grandma. Love you," Carly murmured rapidly before kissing Marissa on the cheek and running forward with her forms in her hand.

Marissa sighed loudly as she watched Carly's progress. She said a silent prayer that God would show her some mercy when she arrived at the pearly gates; that's if she didn't bypass it and go straight to hell.

As the line thinned, Carly couldn't stop herself from smiling broadly while she watched her name-sake in action at the registration booth. She must've dealt with at least 50 different kids in the space of 10 minutes, but Carly Shay never once wavered in her patience and friendliness as she helped each kid get settled into Camp Dreamland. Carly Benson thought that her mom's best friend looked even more beautiful than her old pictures did her justice. Based on this, the little girl somehow knew that her instincts about Carly Shay had been right all along. Carly Benson got a secret thrill when she was finally first in line and Carly Shay fixed her with that radiant smile of hers.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" Carly Shay asked pleasantly.

"My name's Carly Wilson." Carly Marissa replied promptly.

"Carly huh? What a coincidence, that's my name too. I'm Carly Shay, your camp counsellor." Carly introduced jovially.

"Pleased to meet you, Carly Shay. I think your name's pretty." Carly Marissa responded with a mischievous grin which showed off her pearly white teeth.

Carly gasped at the sight of the little girl smiling broadly in front of her. It was the slightest of actions, yet it reminded Carly all too forcefully of Sam Puckett's smile, when she was extremely pleased about something (which usually involved torturing Freddie or Gibby back in school). The more that Carly looked at the little girl in front of her, the more of Sam that she saw in her: the smile, the dimples, even the hair to an extent, even though it was as dark as her own.

She heard her name being called by the little girl named Carly after a few seconds and she remembered where she was. She was being completely unprofessional, not to mention rude as the little girl stared at her in bewilderment. What was wrong with her? The poor girl couldn't help the resemblance that she bared to a dead person, much less someone that Carly had actually loved.

"I'm sorry, honey. I went to a whole other planet for a minute there." Carly teased to cover up the awkward moment.

"That's okay. Whenever I tell my Daddy that I'm wandering about something, he always tells me not to wander too far, otherwise I'll get lost." Carly Marissa responded reassuringly.

"Your Daddy sounds like a smart man," Carly remarked pleasantly.

"Oh, Daddy's the best." Carly Marissa agreed readily with a mysterious twinkle in her eye which was lost on Carly for the moment.

"Speaking of your parents, who brought you to Camp Dreamland to register?" Carly asked curiously, realising that the girl was standing by herself.

"My Daddy had to work, so my Grandma brought me. She's standing over there; she had to make a phone call." Carly Marissa explained and pointed Marissa out to Carly.

Carly squinted her eyes as she found the woman that the little girl was pointing to. She could only make out the figure of the older woman standing off to the side spraying what looked like flies buzzing around her head with a small spray bottle that she had retrieved from her purse. The older woman reminded Carly of someone, but she couldn't quite place her finger on just who she reminded her of.

"Well, Carly. Everything looks in order with your forms. I see you've signed up for dance and singing. I guess I'll see you in choir class later. Counsellor Helen will show you which chalet you'll be staying in. Your Grandma's welcome to tag along to make sure that everything's okay." Carly informed the little girl in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you," Carly Marissa replied graciously and flashed Carly that same grin, which threw the latter off ever so slightly as she waved at the little girl one last time before helping the next child in line.

* * *

**13 June, 2025**

_**Las Vegas – Caesar's Palace  
**_

The hotel was buzzing with activity as every conference under the sun seemed to be happening under its roof. There was the 'Gay and Lesbian Alliance of Rutherford, New Jersey' and the 'League Of Underappreciated Characters From The Cast Of Mad Men'. Then of course, there was the 'Software Design and Technology' conference that Freddie, Gibby and Shane were attending with several of their colleagues from San Francisco. So far, Freddie barely had any time to himself because he was signed up for every single session happening over a two-week period. He had barely had time to call home and check on Marissa and Carly to see if everything was alright. But on the occasions when he did, he couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't as they seemed. While both Marissa and Carly seemed perfectly natural over the phone (albeit slightly out of breath), Freddie couldn't tell from their tones that anything was wrong. And yet, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling.

"You're overreacting, Freddie." Gibby stated reproachfully.

"Come on, Gibby. Something's up, I can feel it every time one of them picks up the phone when I call." Freddie persisted vehemently.

"So let me get this straight: it's suspicious for your mom or Carly to pick up the home phone every time you call them? Yeah, that makes sense." Shane responded sardonically.

The three of them were currently in-between sessions of their conference and grabbing a quick bite to eat at a coffee shop located in the hotel itself.

"Make fun of me all you want. But I'm telling you, something just feels off. Maybe Carly's still mad at me because I wouldn't let her go to that camp." Freddie continued anxiously.

"Freddie, Carly loves you. Besides, you had a good reason for not letting her go, especially while you're out of town."

"I know, but I don't like to deny her anything. She's already lost out on so much without Sam being in her life. Do you guys think I'm a bad father?" Freddie asked seriously.

"What, are you crazy? Freddie, you're a good guy and you're a terrific dad. Gibby's right, you're just being paranoid." Shane reassured Freddie sincerely while patting him on the back.

"Look, you're probably just going a little crazy because you haven't been away from her for this long in a while. It's just another week and then you'll be back home." Gibby added gently.

"You're right, I just miss my baby girl, that's all. Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," Freddie responded sincerely as he stared at his two best friends with affection.

"You seriously need to get laid." Shane remarked knowingly.

"Truedat!" Gibby agreed heartily as he leant past Freddie to slap high-fives with Shane.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it." Freddie reiterated sarcastically.

While the three of them continued eating, Jake Crandall (who had checked in a few days ago during a flight schedule en route to Los Angeles) happened to walk past the coffee shop on his way to the front desk. The three colleagues were completely oblivious to Jake's presence in the hotel and vice versa.

"Hello, Mr. Crandall. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Hi. Are there any messages for me?" Jake asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Crandall." The receptionist responded apologetically after checking.

"Okay, thank you very much." Jake stated graciously.

He found a nearby sofa in the plush lobby and sank into it with a dejected air. It wasn't unusual for him and Carly to go without speaking to each other for days at a time, especially when he was flying and she was going to meet with authors to discuss their prospective novels. But lately, he had really missed the sound of her voice, her laughter and her smile. Like Freddie, he too couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that things weren't what they seemed with his Carly either. After inwardly berating himself for having any doubts about his fiancée, Jake went back up to his room to take a nap. Just as the elevator doors closed, Freddie, Gibby and Shane paid for their bill and took the next elevator to go back to the conference room where they were having their next session. And the matter of the 'Missing Carly' was forgotten for a good 24 hours.

* * *

_**Camp Dreamland  
**_

On this particular day, Helen had woken up with a fever and needed to be taken to the emergency room. So schedules and activities had been shifted around between the camp counsellors so that Carly was now taking Helen's session, a home room of sorts with the kids.

For the past hour, Carly had been helping the kids with their general computer skills which included typing and a host of other things. Near the end of the lesson, Carly decided that it was time to put what they had learned to good use.

"Okay, kids, listen up. You've all done really well with your computer lesson. So, since Mother's Day is coming up in a few days time, I want you all to get onto your computers and send your moms an email. And then you're going over to Hank's class, and he's gonna help you make some cards for Mother's Day. Alright, hop to it!" Carly called out exuberantly as the kids began working at their various stations.

As the rest of the kids got started on their emails, Carly Benson sat in front of her computer, staring blankly at the blinking monitor. She had completely forgotten all about Mother's Day; it wasn't like it was a big deal in her house. Sure, she and Freddie did something special for Marissa every year by either making her breakfast in bed or buying her a nice present. But that was about the extent of the Benson's recognition of the public holiday. A small lump rose in Carly's throat while she overheard some of the other kids talking about what presents they wanted to get for their moms in loud murmurs. Matthew Inkleberry, who was sitting on her right, looked up from his computer screen and saw Carly's morose expression.

"Hey, Carly. Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Before Carly could answer, her name-sake came sauntering down the aisle towards her, wearing a disapproving look on her face.

"Carly, I asked everyone to get started on their emails to their moms 5 minutes ago. What's going on?" Carly Shay asked wearily with her hands on her hips.

Carly Benson glanced up at the older woman with fresh tears that had fallen onto her cheeks right before sprinting out of the room.

"Carly!" Carly Shay called out to her in alarm.

"What did I say?" she asked to no one in particular.

"It's Carly's mom." Matthew offered quietly.

"What about her?" Carly asked of the young boy.

"She died a few years ago." Matthew responded sadly.

Carly clapped a hand to her forehead and mentally scolded herself, suddenly remembering that she had seen that Carly's form had stated that her father was a widow. After telling the children to carry on with their emails with the promise of her speedy return, Carly sprinted out of the classroom.

She found her younger name-sake sitting on a wooden bench overlooking the vast lake, sobbing quietly and hugging her teddy bear closely to her chest.

"Carly," Carly Shay murmured softly as she approached cautiously.

Carly Marissa glanced up at her parents' oldest friend and quickly shoved what looked like a faded photograph back into her jacket pocket.

"Mind if I sit down?" Carly asked casually.

Carly Marissa nodded slowly and Carly acquiesced, keeping some distance between them as she pondered on how to proceed further.

"I'm really sorry that I made you write that email for Mother's Day. I completely forgot about your mom." Carly began sincerely, making eye-contact with the little girl.

"It's okay." Carly Marissa answered stoically while staring out at the water ahead.

"How old were you when she died?" Carly asked cautiously.

"I was just a baby. She died right after I was born." Carly Marissa answered solemnly.

Carly had to swallow down the rising lump forming in her throat as she contemplated how difficult it must've been for this little girl to grow up without a mother. Carly had always been careful about playing 'favourites' with any of the kids who came to Camp Dreamland, save for Matthew. But she had unwittingly found herself drawn to her name-sake who looked so much like Sam. The thought of this young girl being so sad made Carly's heart want to break into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry, Carly. That must be really tough for you." Carly responded empathetically.

"It's not so bad. I still have my Dad and my Grandma and they love me a lot. And I've got my Dad's two best friends who are like family. It's just that, when it's my birthday or any special holiday… I miss my mom the most on those days." Carly Marissa admitted morosely as she turned to look at Carly.

"I can imagine." Carly replied meekly.

"Is there anyone you miss like that?" Carly Marissa asked curiously, not because it was a game, but because she genuinely wanted to know.

Carly paused before answering. She didn't confide in that many people about Sam, save for those people who had known her personally. And she had resolved to leave any baggage behind her the minute she landed in Toronto. Yet here was this little girl sitting next to her with the ability to probe through her most intricate thoughts, as if they were sharing the same life line.

"Yeah, my best friend. We grew up together and went to college and everything. She passed away too." Carly admitted after a long while.

"I'm sorry." Carly Marissa answered soberly.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Carly answered quickly while removing a strand of hair from her face.

"What was she like?" Carly Marissa asked curiously, wanting to know what Carly thought of Sam.

"She was the funniest, most loyal, most daring and most caring person that I knew. But she was really mean to the boys: always beating them up and playing pranks on them. But she had a good heart underneath all of that. She was just so energetic and full of life, I swear she could've lived forever." Carly responded wistfully.

"Do you miss her a lot?" Carly Marissa asked slowly.

"Every day." Carly replied seriously.

"Do you think we'll ever stop missing them?" Carly Marissa asked frankly as she glanced up at Carly.

"Probably not. But it does get better over time. I may not have known your mother personally, but I know that she'd be proud of you. You don't need Mother's Day or any other day of the week to remember her on. She'll always be a part of you wherever you go and whatever you do." Carly stated sincerely.

Before she could stop her, Carly Marissa had launched herself into Carly's arms and began hugging her tightly as her tears flowed more freely against Carly's t-shirt. Carly wrapped her arms around the little girl in front of her, struggling to hold back her own tears. When they finally pulled apart, they both had visible tear stains across their cheeks.

"Thank you, Carly." Carly Marissa murmured appreciatively.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Carly replied sincerely as she cupped the young girl's cheek.

"I like your teddy bear. Does he have a name?" Carly asked, finally laying eyes on the solemn-looking teddy bear.

"His name is Mr. Fluffy Snuffington, Esquire. He's my adopted brother." Carly Marissa informed Carly with a sombre air.

"He's cute. A friend of mine once gave me a purple teddy bear years ago that looks a little like him." Carly replied slowly, referring to the purple teddy bear that Freddie had given her back in college after one of their stupid fights.

"Cool. Does he have a name too?" Carly Marissa asked eagerly.

"I…I don't wanna say." Carly muttered while blushing awkwardly.

"Come on, please tell me. Pretty please!" Carly Marissa begged exuberantly while wringing her hands together dramatically.

Carly laughed as she studied the young girl's expression. Something told her that many people before her had tried very hard to say no to this little angel and had failed miserably.

"Okay, don't laugh. But when I got this teddy bear, I was away at college and I was really home-sick. So I named him Mr. Spaghetti Tacos." Carly replied self-consciously.

"Mr. Spaghetti Tacos?" Carly Marissa asked with wide eyes.

"I named him after one of my favourite meals that my brother used to make for me whenever I brought friends home from school." Carly explained tentatively.

"I've never had a Spaghetti Taco before. Do they taste good?" Carly Marissa asked curiously.

"So good," Carly responded assuredly with a content smile on her face.

"For the record, your friend was lucky to know you." Carly Marissa stated genuinely after a few seconds of silence.

This spurred on more tears as Carly sobbed with a small smile playing on her face.

"Thank you, Carly. Now, enough of this 'Yakima' blubbering. Whaddya say we go back into the classroom and you send an email to your Dad instead?" Carly suggested as she took her younger counterpart's hand.

"Maybe I should send someone else an email. I've already written my Dad a letter that he'll really appreciate." Carly Marissa advised with a mischievous grin on her face as they walked together, hand in hand.

* * *

**14 June, 2025**

_**Caesar's Palace  
**_

"What?!" Freddie roared furiously.

Every eye in the brightly lit lobby turned to face Freddie as he visibly berated what looked like a man in a delivery uniform.

"When did you get this letter?!" Freddie demanded incredulously, having re-read the contents of the letter in his hand about three times.

"About a week ago. I was told by the sender to delay sending it to you, that's all I know about it. Can you please sign for it so that my company knows you got the package?" the delivery man asked wearily.

With a glare, Freddie snatched a pen from the man's clipboard and scribbled his signature furiously onto the page. With a nervous smile, the delivery man made a hasty retreat out of the hotel's main entrance and got into his van and sped off. Gibby and Shane (who had been with Freddie when the receptionist had informed him of there being a package waiting for him downstairs in the lobby) stared blankly at each other.

"Freddie, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" Shane asked chidingly.

"Carly and my mother are in Canada!" Freddie fumed angrily.

"What?!" Gibby spluttered in alarm.

"Read this!" Freddie implored venomously, giving both Shane and Gibby multiple paper cuts from shoving the note directly into their faces. The two of them sighed wearily and began reading the contents of the letter.

"Dear Daddy," Gibby began reading aloud while Shane read over his shoulder and Freddie paced next to him.

"I know that you said I couldn't go to Camp Dreamland. But it was really important to me. You know how much I love dancing and singing. Grandma's gone with me and we used the emergency credit card to buy our plane tickets. I'm really sorry that you had to find out this way. I packed my cough medicine and my inhaler, so you don't have to worry. Try not to miss me too much. Love, Carly." Gibby concluded solemnly as he looked at Freddie.

"Try not to miss her too much? It was bad enough leaving when I knew she was in another state. Now she's in another country altogether." Freddie answered mournfully as he clasped his face in his hands.

"Freddie, you're making it sound like she's in Australia. Canada's only a few hours away by plane." Shane responded soothingly.

"I told her she couldn't go. She's a good kid, why would she disobey me so flagrantly?" Freddie questioned sadly.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's a good one. At least your mom's with her." Gibby replied calmly.

"I've gotta go to Toronto." Freddie announced abruptly.

"What?! Freddie, you can't leave in the middle of the conference!" Shane exclaimed in a scandalised tone.

"Dude, he's right. Mr. Prewitt will be beyond pissed off with you if you do." Gibby added readily, referring to the CEO of their company.

"Mr. Prewitt can kiss my ass! This is my only child we're talking about here! I'm her father and she needs me! I need to make a phone call." Freddie responded shortly as he grabbed his cellphone from his pants pocket.

He cursed aloud when he realised that he had no signal.

"Shit! Do either of you have a signal?" Freddie asked tersely.

Gibby and Shane grabbed their cellphones from their various pockets and switched them on. They too discovered that they had no signal either.

"Dammit! Maybe I can use the phone in one of these private booths." Freddie stated hurriedly as he headed in the direction of the front desk.

Just then, Jake exited through the fire escape and came rushing towards the receptionist's desk, his heart hammering in his chest. Both Freddie and Jake took no notice of each other as they addressed two different female receptionists while a third female receptionist dealt with a hotel guest's request via email.

"Hi. I just tried to use my room phone and I couldn't get any reception. Are any of the lobby telephones working?" Jake asked quickly of one of the receptionists named Marilyn who was on duty.

"Excuse me, I need to make an important phone call to a cell phone number. But I'm not getting any signal on my cellphone. Would I be able to use one of the lobby's phone booths? I need to get in touch with my daughter, Carly." Freddie asked quickly of the other receptionist named Sarah while Jane, the receptionist busy dealing with a guest's special request, continued taking no notice of either Freddie or Jake.

"They should be. Where are you calling to?" Marilyn asked curiously of Jake.

"Toronto. I want to get in touch with my fiancée, Carly."

"Okay, let me assist you in making your call." Marilyn replied courteously as she led Jake to one of the phone booths.

"Certainly, sir. Allow me to assist you with that." Sarah answered promptly as she too led Freddie towards the phone booth on the right hand side of Jake.

After certain instructions from both receptionists, Jake and Freddie turned their backs on one another as they prepared to speak to their loved ones as the receptionists returned to the front desk.

Just then, the hotel manager approached the front desk and asked to speak to Marilyn in private in his office.

"Sarah, would you mind connecting Mr. Benson and Mr. Crandall through to their respective callers?" Marilyn asked breathlessly as she departed.

Just as Sarah was about to busy herself with the task, she caught sight of a prominent businessman on his way to the front desk to check in whom she had been expecting. Jane had just completed her task when Sarah addressed her:

"Jane, Mr. Hawkins has just arrived and Mr. Nielsen (the hotel manager) wanted me to deal with him personally. Could you please connect Mr. Crandall and Mr. Benson to their various phone calls?" Sarah asked desperately.

"Okay, who's calling who?" Jane asked in a bored tone.

"Mr. Crandall is calling his fiancée in Toronto and Mr. Benson is calling his daughter on a cellphone number that's out of area. Here are the numbers and there are the phone booths." Sarah pointed out hurriedly as she attended to Mr. Hawkins with a simpering demeanour.

Getting momentarily distracted by other guests who had entered the main entrance, Jane forgot which phone booths Sarah had pointed to for each call. Thus, she unwittingly connected Jake to Carly Benson and Freddie to Carly Shay. Due to a lack of efficient connectivity in the hotel (due to a series of blackouts which had occurred in the past two weeks across Nevada), both Jake and Freddie had a hard time communicating effectively with the people on the other end of the phone, with comical results.

* * *

_**Camp Dreamland  
**_

Marissa had snuck into Carly's dorm room during a lunch break and they had been conversing together when Marissa's cellphone began ringing sharply. Carly didn't recognise the phone number, but assumed that it was Freddie calling after finally receiving her letter. Grandmother and granddaughter fixed one another with wary glances before Carly answered the phone. After a few seconds, Carly wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Grandma, I think it's Daddy on the phone. But he sounds weird." Carly told Marissa while keeping her hand over the mouthpiece.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked quizzically.

"I don't know. He's talking in a funny voice." Carly offered lamely.

Marissa raised an eyebrow at this and took the phone from Carly.

"Freddie, is that you? What…excuse me?!" Marissa demanded sharply as she rose to her full height in the small chalet.

Carly Shay, who was sitting in her own chalet on the other side of the camp site, held the mouthpiece of the room phone close to her ear, wearing an expression of confusion on her face. The teller from Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas had called her just a few seconds ago and told her that her fiancé, Jake, was on the other line and wanted to speak to her. But she could instantly tell that something was wrong when all she could distinguish was yelling on the other end.

"Jake? I can't hear you, the line's really bad. Jake?! What's going on? Why are you yelling?!" Carly demanded incredulously, her trepidation increasing with each passing second as a very bizarre conversation ensued.

* * *

_**Caesar's Palace  
**_

"Carly, baby. Can you hear me? This line really stinks. I know this seems kind've random, but I really missed you and I just wanted to hear your voice. That sweet and sexy voice of yours." Jake purred saucily while biting his lower lip at the thought.

"Freddie, the connection is really bad. What are you saying? I'm sorry that Carly and I went to Toronto against your wishes, but…did you just say that I have a sexy voice?" Marissa demanded in alarm as she glanced at Carly with a quizzical expression.

"I told you," Carly murmured knowingly in reference to her father's strange behaviour.

"Baby, why do you sound so weird on the phone? Don't tell me that Canada's already messing with your accent. Come on, don't keep me hanging. What are you wearing?" Jake asked tantalisingly while he twirled the phone cord around his index finger.

"_What am I wearing?! _Fredward Demetrius Benson, what on earth has gotten into you?! This is your mother you're talking to!" Marissa thundered reproachfully, not believing what she was hearing.

"My mother? Carly, is this some kind of sick joke that you're playing on me right now? You of all people know that my mother died 5 years ago. What's gotten into you?" Jake asked indignantly, having not heard the first part of Marissa's tirade.

"Dead?! Listen, young man. I know you're upset that Carly went to Camp Dreamland against your wishes. But you shouldn't act out with malicious jokes like that!" Marissa retorted furiously, turning red in the face.

"Malicious jokes? And what do you mean that I didn't want you to go to Camp Dreamland? Carly, you know that I was kidding about that. What's going on here?!" Jake exclaimed in bewilderment, feeling a headache fast approaching.

Freddie, who was still standing next to Jake on his right hand side, continued getting worked up as he spoke to the person on the other end that he assumed was his daughter.

"Carly, didn't I say that we would talk about you going to Camp Dreamland when I got back from Las Vegas?" Freddie demanded heatedly.

"Why on earth would we only talk about it when you got back? Orientation started last week and I have camp counsellor duties which I couldn't miss." Carly protested disbelievingly.

"Oh, someone's a wise guy, huh? Young lady, that is not funny at all." Freddie fumed indignantly.

"I'm not trying to be funny. And why are you treating me like a child?!" Carly exclaimed exasperatedly, not understanding her fiancé's behaviour at all.

"Maybe I'll start treating you the way you deserve when you start acting your own age." Freddie retorted scathingly.

"Excuse me? Jake, how dare you speak to me that way? What is the matter with you?!" Carly yelled furiously as she got to her feet.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you, Carly-Bear? Look, I'm not discussing this anymore over the phone. I'm taking the next flight out to Toronto to come get you and bring you home." Freddie promised seriously without hearing that Carly had just called him Jake.

"Do whatever you want. But in the meantime, I have other kids that I need to baby sit." Carly snapped irately and hung up the phone.

That left Jake to reason with Marissa, who'd had enough of the nonsensical conversation.

"Freddie, I don't know what's going on with you. But I'm hanging up the phone right now. You can call me back when you're a bit more calm and rationally-minded. Goodbye." Marissa concluded and hung up her phone by snapping the flap shut with a loud click.

"What happened, Grandma?" Carly asked innocently.

"I don't know, Carly-Bear. Maybe your Dad took too many of his anxiety pills. He's only supposed to take two while on the plane. He has a nervous bladder when he flies." Marissa offered lamely while she tried to digest what had transpired.

That left both Jake and Freddie staring flabbergast at their respective phones which had suddenly gone dead.

"Carly? Carly!" they both cried out in unison at the receivers, and then glanced up at each other for the first time in minutes at the sudden echo in the small space.

"Wait, were you just talking to a Carly just now too?" Jake asked quizzically as he approached Freddie cautiously.

"Yeah. You too?!" Freddie asked in amazement as he regarded the man in front of him.

Jake nodded and the two of them had a surreal moment where they both laughed together at the absurdity of the current situation.

"What are the odds? Two guys staying in the same hotel calling the same girl?! Okay, not the same girl, but two different girls with the same name." Jake chuckled lightly as he considered it.

"Tell me about it. It's pretty freaky." Freddie agreed readily, feeling a strange camaraderie with the man in front of him.

"I bet you my Carly's prettier than yours." Jake challenged with a wide grin on his face to show that he was kidding.

Freddie took the bait and began shaking his head vehemently while he laughed uproariously.

"I don't think so, man. My Carly is really beautiful." Freddie declared sincerely with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, but there's no way that she's as beautiful as my Carly." Jake returned with a knowing gleam in his eye as he chuckled lightly.

"Wanna bet? Carly is my 8-year old daughter." Freddie stated triumphantly.

He laughed heartily when Jake groaned dramatically at the sudden revelation.

"Oh shit, you've got me there. Your Carly is more beautiful than mine. Touché." Jake congratulated genuinely.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Freddie responded in a comical imitation of Elvis as the two of them laughed it off.

"Well, I'd better head up to my room. It was nice talking to you. And hey, good luck with your Carly. I hope you get out of whatever business conference you're stuck in so that you can see her soon." Jake replied genuinely.

"Thanks, you too." Freddie stated sincerely as Jake strolled towards the elevator.

Freddie felt momentarily bad that he hadn't found out the stranger's name; for a split second, it felt like they knew each other. But then he turned his attention onto more pressing matters as Gibby and Shane approached. He hadn't even realised that they had left his side.

"Freddie, what's the situation? Did you talk to Carly?" Gibby asked impatiently.

"In a manner of speaking. Look, I know that Mr. Prewitt's probably going to fire me for skipping out on the conference. But I have to go to Toronto to find Carly; if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, but I'll see you back in San Francisco when I get back." Freddie stated hurriedly.

"Freddie, you don't seriously think that you're gonna leave us behind, are you?" Shane asked laughingly.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"Dude, you're not the only one who loves Carly. Shane and I have got your back. We already talked to Mr. Prewitt and he said it was okay for us to go." Gibby explained casually.

"He's letting us leave the conference? Just like that?" Freddie asked in astonishment, knowing how pig-headed Mr. Prewitt could be about his employees skipping out on work-related activities.

"Well, we might've told him that Carly fell off a roof, broke a leg and is now lying in a hospital in Toronto. But don't worry, just bring Carly by work when we get back to San Francisco and make sure that she's wearing a big cast on her leg and walking on crutches." Shane responded haphazardly.

"I'm gonna let that one slide for the moment, Shane." Freddie murmured sardonically as the three of them raced to the front desk to check out as speedily as possible.

* * *

**15 June, 2025**

_**Camp Dreamland  
**_

It was mid-morning and camp activities scheduled for the day were already in full swing as the camp counsellors instructed the kids in their various classes. After finishing a good 10 minutes earlier than usual with her singing class, Carly glanced down at her cellphone and noticed that she had a text message from Helen, asking her to come check out her current dancing class.

Carly entered the dancing studio 5 minutes later while Helen's group of kids were busy rehearsing through an intricate dance routine. To her amazement, Carly noticed that all the other camp counsellors (including Reuben) were all present in the room, watching the dance troupe with rapturous attention. Unbeknown to Carly, Marissa had snuck in after her to watch the performance too.

"Okay, I'm here now. Where's the fire?" Carly greeted Helen rapidly as she came to stand by her side.

"Check it out," Helen stated exuberantly, her eyes alight with unmistakable delight.

"Your kids are practising their dance choreography in a dance studio. What's wrong with this picture?" Carly quipped dryly.

"I know, but look!" Helen implored eagerly.

"Helen, I know that these kids are good at dancing; it's kind've why we have them sign up every year to come to this camp. But why is everyone else here watching the dance troupe?" Carly asked curiously while gesturing to the other camp counsellors in the studio.

"They may be watching the dance routine, but they've only got eyes for one person in the troupe." Helen murmured in satisfaction.

"Who?" Carly demanded in bewilderment.

"Girl, use your eyes and see for yourself." Helen implored impatiently as she gestured with her index finger towards the front of the group.

Carly recognised most of the kids dancing in the group. But her eyes widened in amazement when she realised that her name-sake, Carly Wilson, was in front of the dance troupe and clearly leading the pack by the looks of it. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of tap dancing shoes for the occasion. Carly watched in surprise as the little girl performed some of the most intricate and complex tap-dancing manoeuvres that she had barely seen performed adequately by adults twice her own age.

She skipped to and fro across the wooden surface, her arms flailing about her and she appeared to be spinning on an axis of her own as the rest of the dance troupe followed her swiftly. Even if she had wanted to, Carly couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. The only time that she had seen anyone dance as well as this little girl was her own best friend, Sam, at WSU's Fine Arts Center Annual Talent Show when she had saved the 'showstopper' and Mr. Gariboldi's reputation. The sheer beauty and grace of the little girl's dancing had rendered Carly Shay speechless for several minutes. Marissa glanced over at Carly Shay and smiled to herself as she continued watching her granddaughter dance.

* * *

After a 5-hour long flight amidst screaming babies and restless passengers who kicked the back of your seat just when you were settling in for a perfectly good nap, Freddie, Gibby and Shane had finally landed in Toronto. After retrieving their suitcases from 'Baggage Claim' in Toronto International Airport, the three of them promptly hailed a cab and asked for directions to Camp Dreamland. After a 40-minute drive, they finally arrived at the outskirts of the campsite and its large imposing gates lining its vast perimeter.

"Where to now?" Shane asked dubiously while glancing around him.

"There's a security guard over there. Let's ask him." Gibby suggested quickly.

Leaving Gibby and Shane to drag their luggage between them, Freddie sprinted towards the security guard, who looked about ready to take a nap at his desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my daughter. She signed up to come to Camp Dreamland this year. Her name's Carly Benson." Freddie began frantically.

"Who?" the security guard identified as Burt asked stupidly.

"Carly Benson." Freddie repeated impatiently.

"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell." Burt replied apologetically.

"Come on, please just think on it a little bit. She's about this high off the ground," Freddie continued vehemently as he showed Burt Carly's height by gesturing with his hands.

"She has dark brown hair, almost black like mine. She has hazel brown eyes like mine, cute dimples. She always carries around a light brown teddy bear dressed in a black tuxedo that she calls 'Mr. Fluffy Snuffington.'" Freddie persisted urgently.

"Oh, now I know which Carly you're talking about. But her surname's 'Wilson' isn't it? Not 'Benson'." Burt remarked emphatically.

"Wilson? No, my daughter's surname is Benson, just like mine-" Freddie protested heatedly before Gibby and Shane stopped him.

"Forget the surname for a minute, Freddie. Sir, do you know where we can find her?" Shane asked courteously of the security guard.

"She might be in dance class. It's in that building directly across the bridge." Burt replied swiftly while indicating the way with his index finger.

Freddie, Gibby and Shane glanced at the long red bridge straight ahead which stretched across the sapphire lake and groaned aloud. It seemed like a replica of the Golden Gate Bridge in mere breadth and distance.

"Freddie, you go ahead. We'll catch up." Gibby suggested, referring to their luggage.

Freddie agreed without a moment's hesitation and began sprinting fervently across the red bridge which seemed to have no visible end with his suitcase in hand.

"He's still in pretty good shape." Gibby marvelled aloud as he watched Freddie's progress.

"I don't suppose you let cars across the bridge, do you?" Shane asked facetiously of Burt.

Burt made no response, but shook his head soberly.

"I thought you might say that." Shane murmured in dismay.

"Come on, Rocketeer. Let's go." Gibby suggested quickly as he began jogging across the bridge with his luggage in hand.

Shane glanced quickly at Burt before taking off after Freddie and Gibby.

* * *

To Carly Shay's disappointment, the dance routine had finally come to an end. But like everyone else present in the room, she clapped and cheered enthusiastically, not caring that she was being overtly biased towards her younger name-sake. Without thinking about it, she approached the young girl with a broad smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" Carly exclaimed sincerely.

"You really think so?" Carly Marissa asked in wonderment.

"Uh-huh." Carly responded jubilantly.

She laughed uproariously as the little girl jumped into her arms and began hugging her tightly. Carly swung her around as the two of them got completely lost in the happy atmosphere of the room.

Freddie felt like his lungs were on fire the closer he got towards the end of the crossing. When he was finally clear of the bridge, he stopped to catch his breath and heard the sound of raucous laughter and celebration coming from the building directly in front of him. Gripping his suitcase firmly in his hand, he ran forward, his daughter foremost in his thoughts as he spurred himself on.

When the laughter and cheering had finally died down, Carly put the little girl down onto the ground as they continued doing a silly dance and slapping high fives with each other. Marissa watched the scene ahead with a lump in her throat, feeling strangely elated herself as happy tears rolled down her face.

No one could've foreseen that Freddie Benson would come bursting into the room a few seconds later (followed closely by Gibby and Shane), with every intention of retrieving his long lost daughter. But he himself couldn't have anticipated his head-on collision with a past almost forgotten with time and stubbornness as he sprinted head on into the dancing studio. Without thinking about anything or anyone else, Freddie began calling out his daughter's name:

"Carly!"

"Carly!"

"CARLY!"

Carly Shay felt as if she had been electrocuted to her bones as she turned around sharply on the balls of her feet. She was sure that she had just died and been resurrected in a heart beat at the mere sound of his impossibly captivating voice. He sounded just as vehement and desperate as he had the day he had chased her down in Spokane Airport and begged her to stay. What was he doing here? It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

She looked him right in the eye as he skidded to a rapid halt, his feet feeling like they were on fire. He had caught sight of his daughter first before his eye had inadvertently trailed along the skin of the hand around his daughter's shoulder. He followed its every line and curve until he reached the recipient's astonished brown eyes, which burned right through his entire body. It took a lot to stun Freddie Benson into complete and stupefied silence, and this particular moment had all the force of a hurricane barrelling through a rural town, throwing him completely off balance. Was it possible that she looked exactly the same as the day that she had said goodbye to him at Spokane Airport and left his life forever, never to return again? Or so he had thought. This couldn't be real, this just couldn't be real.

"Freddie Benson?!" Carly asked in disbelief, feeling the beginnings of cardiac arrest coming on.

"Carly Shay?!" Freddie exclaimed in amazement, his heart feeling like it had stopped right then and there in that moment.

As if slow motion, Freddie's suitcase dropped from his hand and crashed towards the floor, making no noise that could be deciphered beyond his complete and utter disbelief at the scene ahead.

"Daddy?" Carly Marissa asked curiously.

"Carly?!" Freddie asked in bewilderment as he locked eyes with his only child.

Something in the way Freddie said his daughter's name registered in Carly Shay's brain as she glanced down at the little girl next to her who looked remarkably like Sam in every way that mattered before glancing back at Freddie.

"Daddy?" she whispered in astonishment.

"Freddie?" Marissa asked quizzically.

"Mom?!" Freddie asked dumbly as he finally noticed his mother's presence in the room.

Carly whipped around to face Marissa and her eyes widened even more than they had in the past few seconds.

"Mrs. Benson?!" Carly Shay exclaimed in awe as her brain began reeling with a multitude of questions.

While the rest of the adults and children gathered in the room stared at the scene with unrepressed confusion, Gibby and Shane came racing into the room with luggage in hand.

"Freddie…did you find...Carly?" Gibby asked in a wheezy tone as he and Shane nearly collapsed onto the ground from sheer exhaustion.

The two of them glanced at Carly Shay without really meaning to when they spotted little Carly and gasped loudly. There was no mistaking the raven-haired beauty that had once hosted her own web-show back in Seattle with her two best friends.

"Carly Shay?!" they chorused in wonder.

"Shane? _Gibby?!_" Carly exclaimed in amazement, instantly recognising the faces of her old school friend and former crush even though it had been many years since they had last seen each other.

Just when this bizarre reunion couldn't get any stranger, Reuben (who had been in complete shock for a good few seconds) finally piped up.

"Well, if two bulldogs don't inflate a swimming pool filled with hammers right now, then I'll have to paint an ostrich orphan blue." he murmured in awe as he stared at the group of his former classmates.

"_Reuben?!" _Freddie and Gibby hollered in disbelief.

* * *

_**Just a few side notes to explain certain words/phrases in Reuben's bizarre lingo:**_

**1) Puggle = a baby platypus**

**2) Squeaker = a baby pigeon**

**3) Clowder = a group of cats**

**4) Boiler suits = all-in-one outfit often worn by men working in boiler rooms to avoid getting oil and dirt on their clothing**

**5) Clambake with the alligators = a jam session or a musical gig with your fellow musicians**

**_As for the rest...Well, I made it up ; )_**

**Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I hope you will all read and review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. A lot to absorb, but I hope it was fun to read. Foremost, there are two people that I need to say a big thank you to for helping me with Reuben's (I made up his surname) monologue in this chapter**:

**Mistress of Craziness - the coolest Seddie fan that I know whose amazing 'Reuben lingo' from her FF story, 'iWouldn't Ask Anna That', inspired Reuben's inception into this story.  
**

**PerennialKillJoy - Thank you for going through Reuben's monologues with me and helping me edit it to make it sound more user-friendly.**

**Not sure when I'll post chapter 13 on FF, but it will definitely be soon. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story throughout and to everyone else who's discovered it in recent times. Ya'll are wonderful : )  
**


	13. iDance In The Rain

_**Side note: I apologise profusely about not putting this chapter out yesterday like I promised. I was all set to go when an unexpected blackout occurred in my entire neighbourhood. It took the municipality a good 26 hours to put the power back on. So I apologise to anyone who felt jipped waiting for this chapter yesterday. Needless to say, the municipality is number 1 on my 'Public Enemies' list ; )**_

**Helloo, everybody! I hope you've all had a great week so far. I'm feeling a lot better this week, thanks to everyone who asked. I'm currently lying snuggled up in bed typing because it's overcast outside, my favourite kind of weather ; ) I really appreciate all the support and props that you guys have given me for the recent chapters, but for the story overall. Now, onto the chapter with more anecdotes from Camp Dreamland. I hope you all like : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (double sigh)...  
**

* * *

**15 June, 2025**

_**Camp Dreamland  
**_

It was just past 8pm; the sun had already set nearly an hour ago. A gentle breeze had begun blowing across the indigo sky as it wafted throughout the entire campsite. Carly shivered slightly and folded her arms tightly across her chest as she sat on a wooden bench, staring absent-mindedly at the vast black lake in front of her. Freddie came and sat down next to her a minute later. She glanced at him and smiled gratefully as she took one of the steaming mugs of hot chocolate that he had just made for the two of them as they sat down together.

After both of them had taken a few delicate sips from their mugs, they looked at one another again, chuckling and grinning awkwardly as if they were two lovestruck teenagers. Was it possible that any time had existed before this when it was just the two of them? It was Freddie who finally broke the silence.

"Of all the people that I would meet today of all days, it had to be Carly Shay." Freddie began airily, causing Carly to chuckle softly.

"Of all the camps that Freddie Benson would come stampeding through, it would have to be Camp Dreamland. And in the middle of a dance rehearsal too." Carly teased back lightly, causing Freddie to grin sheepishly.

"That's me through and through, like a bull in a china shop when a dance routine's about to happen." He murmured, remembering WSU's talent show and Sam's stupendous dance routine.

"I guess some things never change," Carly replied softly as she gazed shyly at him.

There was so much to say, and yet no specified place to begin. So Carly began with the most obvious part.

"I can't believe that your daughter used a fake name just so that she could come to Camp Dreamland to meet me." Carly stated with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Seems like something that Sam would do, huh?" Freddie offered lightly, which made Carly laugh even harder.

"Exactly! And I didn't figure it out at all! I mean, Carly looks just like her – how did I not get a clue?!" Carly demanded facetiously as she rolled her eyes.

"Search me!" Freddie retorted comically with a wild gesture of his hands.

"The whole time I've been around her, I felt this unbelievable connection to her, like I'd known her all my life. And it turns out that she's yours and Sam's daughter all along." Carly went on in a pensive tone.

"You named her after me?" she asked seriously as she finally looked Freddie in the eye.

"It was Sam's last request when she was in the hospital. It seemed fitting to name our daughter after someone that we both love. And I wasn't in a position to deny Sam anything. She wanted our daughter to know you." Freddie asked somewhat sadly, referring to Sam's numerous DVD's that she had left for Carly.

Words couldn't express how touched Carly was by these words. After all this time, Sam had still found a way to reach out to her.

"I can't believe it's been 8 years since I last saw you. You haven't changed at all, Carly." Freddie declared in awe after studying her face for a few seconds.

"You mean besides getting older?" Carly joked lightly.

"You still look as beautiful as ever." Freddie murmured sincerely with a small smile on his face, as if to denounce her age.

Carly chuckled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to stop the burning glow in her cheeks.

"Thank you, that's nice of you to say. You don't look too bad yourself," Carly answered genuinely in a husky tone.

"I try," Freddie remarked, feigned smugness as he flexed an arm muscle, causing Carly to giggle.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since we last saw each other, Freddie. I would never have missed Sam's funeral altogether, but I just…I couldn't stay." Carly offered meekly as a small lump rose in her throat.

"It's okay, Carly. I understand perfectly. I never imagined burying my wife way before her time in a million years; the only person it was worse for besides me was you, because Sam was your best friend. We all deal with grief in our own way." Freddie replied kindly.

"You never thought of remarrying?" Carly asked tentatively after a few seconds of silence.

"No. Carly, we're supposed to do certain things only once. You live once, you love once, you die once." Freddie answered frankly as he stared out at the black lake.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Carly asked incredulously, genuinely surprised by his answer.

"Honestly, I do. I fell in love with Sam; I married her and we had a child together. I thought it would be forever. How do you begin again when you lose the person that you love?" Freddie asked morosely of Carly.

"I don't know." Carly admitted truthfully.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. As they say, it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I still have Carly, who will always be a constant reminder that Sam was in our lives. My little girl is everything to me. And I still have my mom, she's been pretty great throughout the years." Freddie murmured genuinely.

"I still can't believe your mom's here too. Is she still as…you know, like she was before?" Carly asked uncertainly, referring to Marissa's over-protectiveness of Freddie in past times.

Freddie laughed heartily at this question.

"My mom is still pretty kooky in her own special way. But I have to admit, she really came through for me after Sam died. She's been an amazing grandmother to Carly, since Emily's not around." Freddie answered seriously.

"Do you hear from either Emily or Melanie often?" Carly asked gently.

"Not very often, every now and then. Emily's still touring and Melanie lives in LA now. Sometimes they call, email or send Carly letters to ask how things are, but they very rarely visit. I guess they both feel like their presence in either mine or Carly's life will just remind us of Sam too much, and not in a positive way. I've talked to both of them about it, but they both feel that Carly already has a great dad and a great grandmother. I can tell that they both love Carly a lot, but I guess they both feel a lot of guilt about Sam and the past." Freddie explained succinctly.

Carly nodded solemnly in response before answering.

"That's understandable. It's not something that you can force. If they want to play more of an active role in Carly's life, then they have to make the first move. I don't know how I'd be able to stay from Carly if it were me. She's wonderful, Freddie." Carly murmured genuinely as she glanced at Freddie with a content smile on her face.

"That she is. She has an amazing blend of both me and Sam in her. After Sam died, I didn't think it was possible to love anyone else as much as I love my daughter. I don't know where my life would be without her in it." Freddie admitted truthfully as he looked steadily at Carly.

"You're really lucky, Freddie, to have so many people around you that love you. Not to mention Gibby and Shane," Carly responded airily with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yeah, they've been such great friends to me throughout the years. Gibby came to work with me after I'd been at my company for a year and Shane joined up about four years ago." Freddie explained coherently.

After a few seconds of silence, Freddie glanced at Carly with a wide grin on his face.

"_Reuben?!"_ he demanded with comical amusement, which had Carly in stitches.

"Seriously, how did he end up as the head honcho at Camp Dreamland? Matthew seems like a great kid. But I have to ask, _who had a kid with Reuben?!_" Freddie asked in disbelief, which caused Carly to guffaw even louder.

"As to how he became head honcho around here, you'll have to ask him that yourself. He's been at Camp Dreamland for years, way before I came along. As for him and Matthew, Reuben's divorced. His wife left him when Matthew was still really young." Carly explained soberly.

That wiped the smirk straight off of Freddie's face and he fixed Carly with a remorseful countenance.

"Man, that sucks. Poor Reuben." Freddie murmured empathetically.

"Yeah. He never talks about it. But he's always so enthusiastic when it comes to putting activities together for the kids at Camp Dreamland; he tries not to let things dampen his spirits. And he still has Matthew; they seem to be really close." Carly mused pensively.

"That's good for him." Freddie agreed readily.

"This is nice; reminiscing about the past. It's been a while." Carly murmured contently.

"Too long." Freddie agreed seriously as he fixed Carly with a penetrating gaze, which made her heart quicken in her chest.

"I should probably turn in for the night. I've got a busy day ahead of me." Carly announced slowly as she got to her feet.

"You're right, it's getting late. I should probably head back to my chalet too." Freddie responded lightly as he too got to his feet.

"Is everything okay?" Carly asked curiously, referring to the chalet that Reuben had set him, Gibby and Shane up with at the last minute.

Freddie had called Mr. Prewitt to let him know that he had arrived in Toronto safely and that everything was fine with his daughter. To Freddie's surprise, Mr. Prewitt (out of his own) implored Freddie to stay as long as he needed in Toronto to take care of his daughter. Whether it was because Freddie had recently landed a huge contract with Microsoft or whether Shane had blatantly lied to him about Carly falling off of a rooftop, Freddie decided to humour Mr. Prewitt and not to enlighten him about the true state of affairs. It had been ages since he had last taken a vacation from work, save for Carly's birthday and Christmas every year. There was something alluring about Camp Dreamland's natural surroundings that made him want to stay longer.

"Yip, everything's great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Freddie responded slowly while running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Yeah, till tomorrow." Carly murmured in a breathy way.

"Goodnight, Carly. Sweet dreams." Freddie greeted as he fixed her with one last smile.

"Thanks, Freddie, you too. Goodnight."

And with that, Carly smiled one last time at Freddie before turning away and walking slowly back towards her own chalet. Freddie watched her progress for a few seconds before turning away and walking off in the opposite direction towards his own chalet. Carly entered her chalet, shut the door and leant against it momentarily, lost in thought. After the initial shock of seeing Freddie again after so many years had ceased, she had found herself thoroughly enjoying his close proximity to her, as if they had never parted. She only hoped she would be able to get some sleep tonight; she hadn't been lying about the next day being busy. After taking a quick shower, she changed hurriedly into her pyjamas and literally collapsed into bed, falling asleep after about 10 minutes of daydreaming about Freddie.

A few hours later, when Carly was still very much in the heavy throngs of sleep, someone began knocking persistently on her door. It took Carly several seconds before she awoke and realised that someone was calling out her name. She rolled out of bed, put on her night gown and stumbled to the door in a dozy stupor. She was alarmed to find her namesake, Carly Benson, standing outside in the cold in her pyjamas, clutching her prized teddy bear in her arms, fresh tears evident on her cheeks.

"Carly?" Carly Shay asked in alarm as she opened the door wider.

"It's 1am. What are you doing here?" she asked in wonder.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare." Carly Marissa choked out.

Carly immediately ushered the little girl inside out of the chilly wind that had begun blowing through the campsite and instructed her to sit on the bed while she shut the door.

"Do you want me to call your Dad or your Grandma?" Carly asked quickly as she moved towards her room phone.

"Please don't. They'll just freak out." Carly Marissa replied hurriedly.

"Okay. What can I do?" Carly asked meekly as she sat down next to the little girl.

"Would you mind if…is it okay if I stay here with you? Just for tonight?" Carly Marissa asked timidly as she stared shyly at the older woman.

"Sure." Carly replied sincerely.

"Do you mind me asking what your nightmare was about?" Carly pressed gently as little Carly continued sitting silently on the edge of the bed.

"It was about Mommy." Carly Marissa answered woefully.

"What about her?" Carly probed.

"At first, it wasn't a nightmare. It started off really nicely with Mommy pushing me on the swings and us playing in the park near our house in San Francisco. But then the sky started getting black and I couldn't see her anymore. When I turned around, I couldn't find her anywhere. She was just gone." Carly Marissa, her shoulders shaking slightly as she began sobbing once more.

Carly wordlessly reached over and pulled her younger namesake into her arms and hugged her tightly. She said nothing at all while she rocked Carly gently in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering soothing words in her ear all the while as she did so. When the little girl's tears had finally been reduced to hiccoughs, Carly finally addressed her.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Carly asked softly.

Little Carly Benson glanced up at her and nodded slowly. Carly then reached over and opened up the duvet covers. After the young girl had slipped underneath and been tucked in, Carly sat on the edge of the bed next to her as she ran a comforting hand over the little girl's forehead.

"Whenever your Mom used to sleep over at my house, I would sing this song to her whenever she had nightmares and it always helped her go to sleep. My mom used to sing it to me too when I had bad dreams." Carly murmured before she began singing in a low voice that was gentle and rhythmic:

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know just how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Carly sang a few more bars from the song until Carly Marissa's head lolled off to the side and she was fast asleep. Then she leant over her best friend's daughter and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Carly murmured softly before she got under the covers as well.

She leant over the pedestal and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into sudden darkness. It wasn't long before she too succumbed to slumber and fell into a restful sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**18 June, 2025  
**

"Fight! Fight! FIGHT!!!"

"Hit him in the head again!"

"What are you doing?! Hit her back! Who cares if she's a girl?!"

After getting wind of the fight that had broken out between the kids on the bridge, many of the adults at Camp Dreamland rushed out towards the vast wooden expanse to restore order. Coincidentally, it was Freddie and Carly who had reached the swarm of children first to break up the fight. Next came, Marissa, Gibby, Shane and Reuben followed closely by the remaining camp guidance counsellors.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Carly exclaimed angrily as she weaved her way through the crowd of children.

Both Carly and Freddie pushed through the mass of children towards the source of the tension.

"Carly?!" Freddie exclaimed in awe.

"What are you doing?!" Carly Shay demanded incredulously with her hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem?" Carly Marissa asked curiously.

Considering that she currently had none other than Matthew Inkleberry in a head lock, no one was fooled by her innocent tone.

"Whoa," Gibby and Shane murmured in awe as they tilted their heads to the side.

"Yes, there's a problem, young lady. What do you think you're doing?" Freddie demanded indignantly as Marissa came to join him and Carly.

"I'm resolving a dispute by peaceful means." Carly Marissa answered stoically.

"How do you figure that?" Shane asked quizzically as he gazed at Matthew's squirming features.

"Oh for goodness sake," Marissa interjected impatiently as she ran forward to pry the poor boy's head free from her granddaughter's clutches.

"Well, doesn't this look like a bean bag chair filled with chowder on the first day of Christmas?" Reuben asked wonderingly as he looked on at the scene ahead.

"Truedat!" Gibby chorused enthusiastically at Reuben's words.

"True what?!" Carly and Freddie exclaimed incredulously, rounding on Gibby and Reuben for an explanation.

"Carly, why did you have this boy in a head lock that could've fractured his skull?" Marissa demanded indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"He kissed me!" Carly Marissa shot back reproachfully.

"He did what?!" Carly and Freddie exclaimed in unison.

"Squeaker, you know better than to tie a water balloon to a chilli dog fresh from the dry cleaners!" Reuben scolded reproachfully as he fixed his son with a beady eye.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry." Matthew apologised meekly while bowing his head in shame.

"Don't say it to me, Squeaker. Tell Carly that your pants smell like goat cheese." Reuben instructed sternly while pointing a lone finger at the little girl in front of him.

"I'm really sorry, Carly. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Matthew apologised morosely.

"It's okay." Carly Marissa answered amicably as if she hadn't just held Matthew's head in a death grip minutes ago.

"It most certainly isn't okay, Carly Marissa Benson. You should never have put your hands on a boy, especially when he can't defend himself." Freddie answered indignantly as he addressed his daughter.

Carly Shay rounded on Freddie and stared at him incredulously after he said this.

"What exactly are you saying, Freddie? That it's only okay for a girl to hit a boy if he can hit her back?" she demanded heatedly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Of course that's not what I meant, Carly. But it's wrong for any girl to hit a boy, especially if it provokes him." Freddie reasoned lightly.

"Oh! And what about the boy that puts his hands on a girl first without any former provocation from the girl? It sounds to me like you're trying to condone violence against women." Carly Shay pointed out venomously.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Carly. Don't put words in my mouth! I'm trying to reprimand my daughter because she has a reputation for terrorising the boys back home. Kinda like her mother before her." Freddie pointed out steadily while rolling his eyes suggestively in Carly's Marissa's direction.

"She really does have a reputation," Gibby added readily, coming to his friend's defence.

"Well, see it from Carly's perspective, Freddie. It did sound like you were saying that girls were stronger than boys." Marissa pointed out reasonably.

"Of course that isn't what I meant." Freddie persisted patiently.

"Boys are way stronger than girls," he added as an afterthought.

"What?!" Carly Shay, Marissa, Helen and several of the girls in the vicinity yelled out in unison as they all rounded on Freddie.

"Well, come on. It's just the way that humans have evolved over time. Women are sensitive and nurturing while men are practical and physically well-proportioned." Freddie reasoned good-naturedly.

"I'll show you how sensitive I can be when I stick my fist in your mouth, Fredward Demetrius Benson! In all the time I've known you, I never knew that you were such a misogynist!" Carly Shay spat angrily.

"I am not a misogynist!" Freddie retorted furiously, turning red in the cheeks.

"What's a mis-sausage-ness?" One of the younger girls in the vicinity piped up innocently.

"It's a woman-hater, honey." Helen offered kindly.

"Whoa! Gang, this getting a little out of hand! Maybe we shouldn't throw around words like 'woman-hater' too lightly." Shane piped up hastily as he came between Carly and Freddie, who were glowering at each other.

"She started it," Freddie answered coldly while pointing an accusing finger in Carly's face.

"Don't point your finger at me, bucko! Remember the last time you left your finger unprotected when Sam was around?" Carly asked malevolently, recalling when Sam had jammed Freddie's index finger between his laptop keyboard and screen.

Freddie hastily retracted his finger from Carly's face to a safe distance.

"Guys, you can't fight like this in front of the kids! It doesn't set a good example at all." Gary pointed out firmly as he stepped forward.

"I know how they can settle this once and for all," Gibby piped up with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"How?" Marissa asked quizzically.

"The only way they can resolve any of their disputes: with a sword fight." Gibby answered simply.

"A sword fight?" Helen asked in confusion.

"Fencing to be more precise." Gibby offered wickedly.

"You fence, Carly?" Marissa questioned in a mystified tone, not knowing anything about this.

Little Carly Benson grinned at Gibby, remembering Sam's story about Freddie and Carly's infamous bickering during their fencing sessions in college.

Carly Shay scoffed openly at this suggestion.

"Fencing? Gibby, are you serious? This is the 21st century. Freddie and I can't just pick up two swords and fight one another." She stated mirthfully.

"Why not, Carly? Are you afraid to fight me?" Freddie asked tauntingly as he stepped into Carly's personal space.

"Of course I'm not afraid to fight you, Freddie. But be serious, none of us have fenced in years." Carly pointed out reasonably.

"Maybe that's the case for you. But I've been practising every week since I left college. So I'm more than ready to accept a rematch for old times' sake." Freddie responded casually with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to fight you, Freddie." Carly reiterated firmly as she turned to walk away.

"What's the big deal, Carly? Are you scared that everyone's going to find out that you're a cheater?" Freddie pressed coyly.

Carly froze and rounded on Freddie, her face contorted with fury.

"I am not a cheater, Freddie! Why don't you tell everyone the truth? You're just a big fat sore loser who can't fence to save his life!" Carly spat callously.

A few of the adults in the crowd whistled and murmured amongst themselves while Freddie fixed Carly with an ugly expression.

"That does it! You wanna go there, Sass Master? Fine, let's go there. Let's settle this right now." Freddie advised heatedly.

"With what, Tech Nerd? Boat oars?" Carly asked flippantly.

"We've got some fencing equipment in the store room." Hank offered calmly.

Everyone turned to face Hank with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"We had a demonstration here a few years ago. Some of the fencing experts left it behind." Hank explained casually.

"What say you, Shay? I'll even go easy on you this time." Freddie teased airily.

"Just bring you're A-game, Benson. You're gonna need it." Carly taunted back, their faces inches apart.

10 minutes later, Carly and Freddie were back on the bridge once more in their fencing gear with a crowd of adults and children surrounding them, eagerly awaiting the match.

"Remember to slacken your elbows and keep your feet straight, Carly!" Marissa instructed in a professional manner.

"Don't let her get too far into your personal space, Freddie!" Gibby called out vehemently.

"Are you ready for this? I'm going to beat you today, Carly Shay." Freddie promised seriously.

"You say that all the time." Carly responded in a non-plussed tone.

"This time I mean it." Freddie answered in a deathly-poised voice, placing his visor over his face.

"We'll see about that." Carly stated nonchalently as she did the same.

Then they took up their offensive en-garde postures as the crowd's cheering rose to a loud din. Reuben stood between them, a grim expression his face.

"Melon Frisbees!" he called out and stood aside, clearly signalling the beginning of the match in his own lingo.

The crowd yelled and cheered as Freddie and Carly circled one another, their swords glistening in the late afternoon sunshine. Carly was steadily becoming more and more irate with each manoeuvre of hers that Freddie managed to avoid as he deftly side-stepped her attacks each time. Neither of them had jabbed one another yet after 15 minutes and neither one looked like they were tiring. Carly's movements became more hurried and uncoordinated while Freddie grew in patience and confidence as they lunged at one another.

When Freddie had Carly exactly where he wanted her (by forcing her backwards along the wide wooden bridge), he executed a swift counter riposte manoeuvre as he guided his blade towards Carly's. It did the trick as the sharp edge of his sword caught the handle on hers and launched it above their heads, over the railing and into the sapphire water beneath them. The movement took Carly completely by surprise because she had initially thought that Freddie would strike her directly in the chest. Before she could straighten her posture, she lost her footing and toppled backwards. As Carly lay on her back, gasping and breathing in hard, she felt the slightest of pricks on her body. She glanced up at Freddie who was standing above her, his two feet planted on either side of her slender waist, his sword's point poking her in the chest.

"Look at that, Carly. I got you right in the heart. How does it feel?" Freddie asked softly as his eyes locked with hers.

Carly gulped slowly, having no idea how to answer him, the irony not lost on her for a second. Before she could stop him, Freddie had reached out and extended his hand towards her. Her hand in turn grasped his tentatively as he helped her to her feet amidst the raucous cheering.

"Thanks," Carly murmured meekly, not quite meeting Freddie's eyes.

"Still friends?" Freddie murmured seriously as he lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Always," she murmured back, matching his tone as she enveloped him in a warm embrace.

Freddie in turn wrapped his arms around her neck and back simultaneously as he savoured her warm touch and her alluring fragrance. It felt so good to be near her after all this time. He couldn't remember a time in 8 years when he had felt this relaxed and content. Little Carly and Marissa locked eyes with one another and smiled secretively while Gibby and Shane wolf-whistled and cheered at the scene ahead. After Freddie and Carly had finally disentangled themselves with evident blushes on their cheeks, Reuben came towards Freddie and clapped him affectionately on the back.

"You sure know how to grate window wipers with a giraffe's tongue," Reuben congratulated heartily.

"Thanks, Reuben. Whatever that means." Freddie answered cheerfully.

"Sam would be proud," Reuben murmured sincerely, a myriad of emotions coursing through his eyes in that single moment.

Before Freddie could ask what he meant by that, Reuben had already turned his attention back to the group on the bridge.

"Alright, gang. The tide has finally made rainbow smoothies. Let's go bust a grub." Reuben suggested quickly.

"Awesome!" Gibby exclaimed enthusiastically while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Dad says that we should head in for dinner." Matthew translated happily.

"Sounds good to me," Shane observed pleasantly as he began striding after Reuben along the bridge.

With a wide grin on his face, Freddie took his daughter's hand and put his other hand around Carly's waist as they began walking slowly after the throng of children and adults, talking and laughing together. Marissa strolled steadily behind them, a broad smile on her face as she watched the trio in front of her. The sun was now dipping slowly behind the horizon; the entire bridge was now illuminated in a hazy orange glow as dinner time approached at Camp Dreamland.

* * *

**21 June, 2025  
**

Saturday night found the participants of Camp Dreamland and its guests sitting around a roaring camp fire near the lake playing a rousing game of 'Charades'. A playful 'battle of the sexes' debate had been sparked between Freddie and Carly after dinner, which had led to the boys being paired off with the men and the girls with the women into two groups for 'Charades'. Carly and Carly were sitting comfortably next to one another on a long wooden bench, watching as the remaining males tried to guess what Freddie was trying to show them.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked in bewilderment as he watched Freddie's movements.

"Ooh, a porcupine! No, a trampoline! Wait! A porcupine on a trampoline!" Gibby guessed haphazardly.

Freddie quit jumping around on the spot and scowled at Gibby.

"It was a famous scene out of 'Galaxy Wars' with Nug Nug." Freddie retorted exasperatedly.

"Oh, wow. How did anyone miss that? It was so obvious." Carly Shay quipped sarcastically with a broad smile on her face.

"Hardy har har. I'd like to see you do better." Freddie challenged sourly as he sat down next to Matthew.

"Gladly." Carly answered coyly right before little Carly began whispering frantically in her ear.

After listening for a few seconds to Carly Marissa's whispered instructions, Carly glanced at her name-sake and grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry, this one's in the bag." Carly Shay murmured as she grinned devilishly in Freddie's direction.

"Alright, folks. Here's how the scores currently stand. Right now, it's a tie between the ladies and the gents." Hank began cordially to a rousing round of applause.

"If the ladies win this next round, then they win over all. Ladies, do your best to choke." Hank concluded amidst laughter from the males and booing from the females.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head over us winning or losing, Hank. We've got this one covered." Helen announced smugly.

"Carly, you've gotta win us this round. Gary and I laid bets on this," Helen added in an undertone to Carly with a broad smile on her face.

Carly grinned slyly at Helen before turning to face the kids and the adults. She winked at her namesake one last time before beginning her charade. She sucked in her breath, closed her eyes and began swaying her hips sensually from side to side. Every male sitting around the camp fire gaped in astonishment, especially Freddie. He couldn't tear his eyes off Carly as he watched her movements; the amber embers of the fire dancing off of her body.

"Jessica Rabbit!" Marissa guessed haphazardly.

"A Hoochie-Mama!" Helen attempted loudly.

"What?" she asked dumbly when both Carly Shay and Marissa shot her quelling stares.

Carly's hands moved slowly and deliberately over her stomach, and then through the tresses of her black hair as her hips swayed to and fro. Freddie glanced at Matthew, who stared agape at Carly's movements. In response, Freddie very subtly closed the young boy's mouth, then his eyes with his hand. It was only near the end of Carly's silent and sultry dance as she did a classic belly dance manoeuvre by moving her hips and stomach in slow motion that her name-sake finally understood who she was trying to imitate.

"Shakira!" Carly Marissa exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yes!" Carly agreed readily.

The two of them began slapping high fives while the rest of the females in the vicinity cheered uproariously. The males sitting around the camp fire groaned dramatically amidst the ensuing laughter.

"Sorry, fellas. But it appears that we've been outmatched by the female population this evening." Gary announced sadly as he handed Helen what looked like $50, which she took gleefully from him before stowing it in her jeans pocket.

"Well done, Carly. Both of you." Marissa congratulated, hugging both her granddaughter and her son's closest friend, while the latter blushed profusely after her demonstration.

"How did you know it was Shakira?" Freddie demanded irritably of his daughter.

"MTV, Daddy. I'm surprised that you didn't realise that Carly was doing an impression of Shakira; you said you liked her once." Carly Marissa explained cheerfully.

"I didn't say that I liked her. I just said that one song of hers was okay." Freddie persisted sheepishly.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Freddie." Carly remarked with a sly twinkle in her eye, causing him to turn red in the cheeks.

Their laughter and that of everyone else's was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a thunder clap overhead. Before anyone could say or do anything, they were all instantaneously pelted with a heavy and consistent downpour of rain.

"Quick! Everyone head to the dance studio!" Carly ordered hurriedly as the remaining adults gathered up the rest of the children from the fire side.

Carly suggested the dance studio because it was the closest building directly across the bridge. The side of the bridge that they currently found themselves on had no visible shelter save for a few trees growing across the shoreline. Since there was no chance of preventing themselves from getting completely soaked, their only option was to get to the bridge and run across to safety. Marissa took young Carly's hand and they dashed ahead as Reuben ushered everyone in the direction of the bridge several hundred meters away.

Freddie and Carly were the last people in the throngs, running behind everyone else as their clothes became steadily wetter with each passing second. Instinctively, Freddie reached out and grabbed Carly's hand so that he wouldn't lose sight of her, knowing that Marissa and Carly would be alright near the front of the line.

In the midst of the ensuing chaos, the two of them lost sight of the rest of the group as they struggled blindly through the heavy downpour of rain pelting them mercilessly. Freddie managed to squint through his half-closed eyelids when he saw the vague outline of a small structure a few meters ahead of them.

"Come on! There's a gazebo up ahead!" Freddie yelled out hoarsely as he and Carly sprinted towards it.

They skirted swiftly up the three small steps and finally reached sanctuary, panting loudly from their efforts.

"What now?" Carly asked once she had gotten her breath back.

"Since we were at the back of the group, I think everyone else made it safely over the bridge by now. We should probably wait till the rain subsides at least a little before we make a run for it." Freddie suggested reasonably as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

Carly nodded in agreement as her hands went towards her soaking wet cardigan and removed it from her body. She folded it and hung it neatly over the railing while she busied herself with her sopping wet hair. Freddie watched her delicate movements in fascination with a smirk on his face as he leant against the side of the other railing and folded his arms. A sudden idea occurred to him, which broadened his smirk all the more.

After tending to her wet hair (which had become wavy in the process), Carly glanced at Freddie to see what he was doing. She frowned in confusion as he approached her slowly, his hands stretched towards her in a strange posture.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked in confusion as she studied his face.

Freddie said nothing, but twirled around on the spot instead and moved his hands in front of his body as if he were hugging someone.

"Dancing?" Carly asked after finally figuring out his movements.

He nodded, gestured to her and then cocked his head to the side to gauge her response.

"There's no music," Carly pointed out dryly.

"It's not a perfect world, Carly." Freddie responded sardonically before formally extending his hand to her.

With a roll of her eyes and a small smile, Carly acquiesced and placed her dainty hand in his. Then they began dancing around in a small circle in the gazebo, lit with millions of tiny baubles which decorated the rooftop and the railings.

_  
Did I drive you away?_

_I know what you'll say_

_You'll say, oh_

_Sing one we know_

As they passed within millimetres of one another, Freddie used their entwined fingers to twirl Carly around. She followed his circular movements before returning to him once more and resting her free hand on his shoulder blades as they locked eyes with one another.

_  
And I promise you this_

_I'll always look out for you_

_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

Being careful not to tread on one another's feet, they continued spinning around, never once losing their rhythm. Every now and then, Carly emitted a soft chuckle which resonated through the small space as she smiled broadly at Freddie, feeling strangely content after the longest time. Freddie in turn smiled at her as he steered her backwards. Without warning, he brought her forward to face him before twisting her around till her back fell against his chest. Carly closed her eyes at the feel of Freddie's free hand ghosting through the wavy tendrils of hair on her face before tracing the invisible lines of her neck while he held her close.

_  
My heart is yours_

_It's you that I hold onto_

_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

_I know I was wrong_

_I won't let you down_

Before Carly could stop him, Freddie had steered her back to face him once more as he clasped her hand firmly in his. She felt her entire upper body dipping forward as his free hand rested on the small of her back to steady her so that she wouldn't fall in her current position. Then he leant forward so that his lips were grazing the length of her neck ever so slightly as his breath came out against her skin in hurried sequences. Carly's heart rate sped up at the scent of his cologne wafting through her nose and alighting her senses as he brought them both back to their full heights once more. She was still in his arms, paralysed from the waist down as she looked him dead in the eye without speaking.

Freddie had finally let go of her hands; his hung limply at his sides now as he fixed her with a penetrating stare. He idly wondered how anyone like Carly Shay could stand in front of him, in rain sodden clothes and still look breathtakingly beautiful. It was as if he was meeting her for the first time in his life and not for the first time in years. In his eyes, she was still the bright-eyed girl that had stolen his heart once upon a time and kept it locked away safe and sound for this moment.

Without thinking about it, Carly closed the gap between her and Freddie. He stayed completely still as he watched her every move. Her right hand left her side and moved up towards his face, caressing it softly with her fingertips. Freddie automatically closed his eyes at her gentle touch. Carly in turn revelled at the feel of his soft skin under her fingers as they trailed over the faint stubble on his chin to his arched cheek bones as she listened to his deep breaths and murmured sighs of contentment. Her heart quickened its pace at the sound. Carly couldn't deny it anymore: Freddie had jabbed her right in the heart, leaving his mark on her after all this time. And there was no going back after this.

_  
And I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_And I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

Things might have continued on in this fashion if Freddie hadn't flinched at a piece of metal suddenly scratching against his skin. He opened his eyes and noticed for the first time that Carly was wearing a glittering ring on the fourth finger of her right hand. Carly's eyes followed his as she gazed down at the hand caressing his cheek. Before Freddie could ask her about it, Carly flinched as she drew back her hand from his face as if she had been electrocuted. Freddie's eyes furrowed in confusion at the apparent shock in Carly's own eyes as she gazed at him in horror. Without warning, she moved away from him and exited the gazebo, sprinting away into the pouring rain and ensuing darkness.

"Carly!" Freddie called out sharply as he watched her progress.

Carly ignored Freddie as she continued running further away from him. Freddie watched her go and sunk back against the railing, his entire world currently feeling like it was in utter turmoil.

_  
All the world is a stage_

_And everyone has their part_

_But how I was to know which way the story goes?_

_How was I to know you'd break_

_You'd break_

_You'd break my heart?_

Carly had finally made it to the bridge, not caring that the rain was soaking through all of her clothing as she sped across the massive wooden expanse. When she had begun crying, she couldn't tell, as her tears mingled with the droplets of rain overhead as she continued running forward.

_  
I've always been in love with you_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_You took my love for granted_

_Why, oh why?_

_This show is over_

_Say goodbye_

Carly finally came to a stop after she had crossed the bridge, the dance studio still several meters away. She hung her head and caught her breath while still sobbing quietly. Carly gave a start when she felt the small pressure of someone's hand on her shoulder. Even though her head was a mess of thoughts, she couldn't help but still feel comforted that Freddie had found his way to her through the storm somehow.

"I'm still in love with you," she murmured amidst the pitter-patter of the rain overhead.

"That's good to know."

Carly's eyes widened and she turned around sharply on the balls of her feet to face him. It was Jake, standing outside in the pouring rain, his clothes completely rain sodden while he smiled broadly back at her.

"Jake?!" Carly exclaimed in astonishment.

Before she could say anything else, he had enveloped her in his arms and hugged her closely to his chest. Carly couldn't even pull away due to her immense surprise at his sudden appearance in Toronto when he was supposed to be in Las Vegas. Her eyes said as much when he finally disentangled their limbs and cupped her face lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in awe.

"After our phone conversation last week, something just felt off. Plus, I heard about the approaching storm heading here on the news and I was worried about you. I wanted to see you." Jake answered simply as the rain drops fell from his hair onto the rest of his face.

"Are you happy to see me?" he asked slowly, staring intently into her eyes.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, just surprised." Carly answered pleasantly as she kissed him gently on the lips and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm really glad that you're here," she added softly as her hands went around the back of his head while her chin rested on his shoulder.

She had said the words. But saying the words and meaning them were two very different stories.

* * *

After Freddie had made sure that Carly was no where in the vicinity, he reluctantly trudged along the vast wooden bridge in the pouring rain, his hands in his sodden jeans pockets. After he had crossed the bridge, he could hear the raucous laughter and sounds of the children and the camp counsellors in the dance studio ahead of him. He opened the door to the main entrance and stepped inside.

"Daddy!" Carly Marissa exclaimed before launching herself into his arms.

"Hey, baby." Freddie murmured softly as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're all wet," Carly Marissa observed frankly while wrinkling her nose.

"Freddie, sweetheart! You're soaking wet! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Marissa interjected anxiously as she came towards her only son.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. Carly and I got caught out in the storm. But I lost sight of her a few minutes ago. Is she here?" Freddie asked worriedly as he glanced around the brightly lit studio.

"Don't worry, Freddie. She got here a few minutes ago. She's over there." Marissa answered slowly.

Something about the way that Marissa had phrased her words caught Freddie's attention and he whipped around on the balls of his feet. Sure enough, Carly was standing near the back of the room, but she wasn't alone. A tall man whom Freddie couldn't identify for the moment had his arm draped around her shoulder while he talked avidly with the rest of Carly's colleagues. Freddie found himself walking towards them slowly, his eyes focused on their every word and gesture. When the man finally turned and caught sight of Freddie, his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Hey, you're the guy from the phone booth." Jake stated slowly by way of introduction with an easy smile on his face.

"The guy from the phone booth?" Carly asked quizzically as her eyes locked on Freddie's for the first time since she had left the gazebo a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, back at Caesar's Palace. We were both calling a Carly." Jake explained wonderingly as his eyes fell on someone standing next to Freddie.

Freddie glanced down and saw that his daughter was now standing beside him and clasping his hand tentatively while she looked up at Jake.

"My God, you were right. Your Carly is way more beautiful than mine." Jake stated genuinely as he gazed at the little girl in front of him with a warm smile on his face.

"Damn, girl! You never told me that your fiancé, Jake, was so fine." Helen commented while she gave Jake the once-over, causing him to blush.

Carly and Freddie's eyes locked on one another for a few seconds before his eyes gazed woefully down at the obvious bejewelled ring on her right hand.

"Fiancé?" Freddie asked quizzically as he glanced at both Jake and Carly.

"Freddie," Carly murmured softly, not being able to formulate words.

Jake's eyes furrowed in confusion as he glanced between Carly and Freddie.

"Freddie?" Jake asked quizzically.

Carly glanced between the two men, their faces etched with unrepressed curiosity and confusion as they gazed back at her.

"Jake, this is Freddie Benson, my oldest friend from Ridgeway and the former tech producer of iCarly. Freddie, this is Jake Crandall, my fiancé." Carly introduced slowly, feeling her heart plummet into the confines of her stomach.

Freddie and Jake glanced at each other with renewed interest.

"Small world," Jake remarked stoically after a moment's contemplation.

"I feel very small indeed," Freddie offered knowingly as he glanced at Carly momentarily.

While the storm raged on outside, an even bigger storm was brewing inside the claustrophobic dance studio as various facets of the past collided sharply with each other in full force.

There was definitely no going back now.

* * *

**Musical References:**

**1)** '**You Are My Sunshine' by Johnny Cash**

**2) **'**Sparks' by Coldplay**

**3) **'**Take A Bow' by Madonna**

_**  
Side Notes:**_

_**'Bust a grub' = an actual slang phrase which means to grab something to eat**_

**

* * *

**

**Alright, you can say it. I'm a louse for leaving things hanging on yet another cliffhanger : ) I can't help it, my life is boring and I thrive on drama. It's a vicious cycle ; ) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you brought my number of reviews up to a whopping total of 102 after only 12 chapters. Therefore, I feel it's only fair to mention that PerennialKillJoy was the 100th reviewer for this story. Congratulations, KillJoy! You've just won an all-expenses-paid trip to the Nickelodeon on Sunset Studio in Hollywood, California, where you'll meet the iCarly cast and watch them shoot an actual episode of iCarly!**

***explodes into raucous cheering and clapping***

**Okay, so I don't have the power (or the money) to make this happen. But it's a nice thought, isn't it? Thank you, Vadercat for sending me that blog address of Reuben's lingo with actual translations. And here I was thinking that only Dan Schneider understood what the heck this kid is talking about. Reuben really should make more appearances in iCarly, his character is too epic too pass up on. Who's with me in creating a petition on DanWarp for this cause? Just kidding, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend!  
**


	14. iClear The Air

**Hey, ya'll! I hope you'll all have a good week. I'm stoked that it's the Easter weekend, so that's Friday and Monday off. I think I'll kick back with Baz Luhrman's 'Romeo & Juliet' now that I've finally procured my own copy having watched the film when I was a young tot. I need to restore my spirits after having them crushed by that Man United vs Chelsea match (Man United was jipped, I tell you!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all liked the Creddie vibe. I apologise in advance for this chapter being so motherf&^%$£ long. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Yada yada...  
**

* * *

**10 July, 2025  
**

_**San Francisco – The Benson Household**_

"Happy Birthday!"

Freddie awoke with a start in his bed and stared quizzically at his daughter who had jumped onto his stomach and his mother who stood at the edge of the bed, holding a freshly made birthday cake in her hand. He rubbed his bleary eyes and glanced at his alarm clock, which read that it was nearly 7am. He looked at Marissa and Carly, silently wondering how anyone could possibly be so chipper this early in the morning.

"Morning," Freddie grunted sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Carly exclaimed happily and shoved a freshly wrapped birthday present in Freddie's face.

"Wow! You shouldn't have," Freddie murmured slowly, trying to feign enthusiasm as he took the present from Carly's hands.

He removed the wrapping which covered a shoe box containing a new pair of sneakers.

"You said that you needed a new pair of running sneakers for jogging," Carly informed Freddie stoically.

"So I did. Thank you, Carly-Bear. I love them," Freddie murmured appreciatively as he leant in and hugged his daughter, kissing her exuberantly on the cheeks.

"I didn't get you anything, honey. My present's still on its way," Marissa stated vaguely.

"I hope you didn't go to any trouble, Mom. I really don't want a big fuss for my birthday." Freddie remarked hastily.

"Freddie, what makes you think that I'd go overboard for your birthday?" Marissa asked lightly.

"For my 7th birthday, you got me a pony." Freddie answered sardonically.

"Well rest assured, there will be no ponies this year." Marissa replied with a dignified air.

"Good. I'd better grab a quick breakfast before I head off to work," Freddie observed hurriedly.

He made to get out from underneath the covers, but was stopped by Carly's small hand.

"Not so fast, Tex." She stated sternly as she pushed Freddie back onto his pillow.

"You're not going into work today, Freddie. I've already spoken to Mr. Prewitt this morning and it's all been taken care of." Marissa added brightly.

"Is your birthday present me getting fired?" Freddie asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic, Freddie. I only asked Mr. Prewitt if you could have the day off to spend time with your family and friends. He was only too happy to oblige, especially when he heard about Carly's 'recent stay in the hospital' in Toronto." Marissa responded with a raised eyebrow.

"When was I in hospital, Daddy?" Carly asked curiously, glancing between her father and her grandfather.

"Never mind, sweetheart. It's just a joke between me and your grandma." Freddie answered feebly while he grinned sheepishly at his mother.

"Me, Grandma and Mr. Snuffington thought we could take you out for a special breakfast." Carly informed Freddie pleasantly.

"Sounds great. Since I'm not going to work, I think I'll just hop into the shower, then we can go." Freddie replied amicably as he got out of bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Carly-Bear, why don't you go get dressed so long?" Marissa advised softly.

"Okay," Carly answered quickly and dashed out of Freddie's room into her own bedroom.

"Why do I get the feeling that you sent Carly out of the room for a reason?" Freddie questioned suspiciously as he moved to his closet to find some clean clothes to wear.

"Since we got back from Toronto last week, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about what happened," Marissa began cautiously.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Freddie asked casually.

"Freddie, you know very well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you seeing Carly Shay again after nearly 11 years, finding out that she has a fiancée whom you used to view as a rival for her affections back in school, and then her leaving Camp Dreamland abruptly with said fiancée before she could complete her camp counsellor duties." Marissa responded sternly with her hands on her hips.

"You really know how to ease into a conversation, don't you?" Freddie muttered dryly as he retrieved a pair of jeans and a polo-shirt from his closet.

"Freddie," Marissa murmured seriously.

"What, Mom? What do you want me to say?" Freddie asked impatiently as he turned to face his mother.

"You could start with the truth. I saw the look on your face when you came into the dance studio that night and you saw the two of them together. It must've come as quite a shock." Marissa stated tentatively as she fixed her only son with a penetrating gaze.

"Okay, yeah. I was surprised, considering that Carly hadn't even mentioned being in a relationship, much less being engaged to Jake Crandall, after our initial conversation together. And it's not like she left that abruptly, Mom. There were only a few days left at Camp Dreamland and she probably wanted to spend some time with her fiancée back in New York or wherever. I'll admit, I was a little hurt that she didn't tell me about it sooner, because we're friends, and friends tell each other that kind of thing." Freddie answered slowly.

"Is that the only reason that you were upset?" Marissa asked shrewdly.

"Yes, Mom. That was the only reason that I was upset. Why else would've I been upset with Carly for not telling me that she's getting married?" Freddie asked defensively.

"You tell me." Marissa replied gravely.

"I thought I just did," Freddie retorted dryly.

"Well, have you talked to her at all since…it happened?" Marissa asked curiously.

"No, Mom, I haven't. It's not like we exchanged email addresses or phone numbers before she left, there wasn't enough time. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm happy for Carly; I'm happy that she has someone in her life that really loves her and appreciates her the way she deserves. Jake's a good guy." Freddie answered earnestly.

Freddie still recalled the few days that he had spent in Jake's company at Camp Dreamland. He had appreciated Jake's sincere condolences about Sam's death and Freddie's widowed status. From what Freddie had gathered about his general demeanour, it did seem like Jake really did love Carly. In spite of his assurances to his mother that he was happy for Carly, Freddie couldn't help feeling slightly disillusioned by these perplexing turn of events.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. Then we can go for breakfast." He added abruptly, signalling that the conversation was over.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you downstairs." Marissa answered mildly as she exited Freddie's bathroom.

Freddie watched his mother go and sighed loudly before departing for the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower that would rid him of any further thoughts of Carly Shay.

* * *

After a relaxing breakfast spent at one of their favourite restaurants in the city, Freddie was in much better spirits after Marissa had ambushed him with a conversation about Carly Shay. As they pulled into the driveway, both Carly and Freddie were surprised when Marissa didn't follow them into the house, but ran to her own car instead.

"Uh, Mom. The house is this way." Freddie pointed out sardonically.

"Oh, I know, honey. I just have to go…get something." Marissa answered evasively.

"Like what?" Freddie pressed suspiciously with his arms folded across his chest.

"Your birthday present, Freddie. I have to go get it…across town. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. You and Carly can have some cake in the meantime." Marissa answered hurriedly as she climbed into the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt.

"Mom, it's 9am. It's too early for cake," Freddie protested indignantly as Marissa began reversing out of the driveway.

"Oh, it's never too early for cake, Daddy. Ask Mr. Snuffington." Carly replied pleasantly.

"I think I just might have to," Freddie mused wonderingly as he watched his mother speed all the way down Baker Street in her Mini-Cooper.

"I'll pour us some milk, Daddy." Carly announced brightly as she skipped to the refrigerator.

"Good idea, Carly-Bear." Freddie remarked lightly as he locked the front door and sat down at the kitchen counter with his daughter as they began to make a dent in the birthday cake.

As for Marissa's strange behaviour, Freddie wasn't held in suspense for too long when he heard the sound of Marissa's Mini-Cooper pulling into the driveway after approximately 40 minutes. He could hear the murmur of voices as he and Carly heard Marissa unlock the front door. She appeared in front of them in the kitchen a minute later with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Mom. You're back. Did you go get my 'present'?" Freddie teased jocularly with air-quotes as he winked at Carly.

"I sure did, sweetheart. Look who's come to spend the day with you for your birthday." Marissa announced breathlessly as she stood aside.

Both Freddie and Carly glanced up at the visitor who now stood awkwardly in the kitchen with them next to Marissa, their eyes literally popping out of their sockets.

"Carly?!" Freddie asked in amazement.

Carly Shay stood before them wearing an immeasurable expression on her face. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a long black overcoat which covered her delicate frame. Her hair (which was wet and wavy when Freddie had last seen it) was straight and immaculate as it hung over her shoulders. It seemed like she had stepped out of one of Freddie's dreams and sauntered right into his kitchen. It was as if Carly had known that he had been thinking about her every day since she had left Camp Dreamland with Jake.

"Carly," Freddie murmured softly, his voice growing strangely hoarse at her sudden appearance.

"Happy birthday, Freddie." Carly answered with a small smile on her face.

She stepped towards him slowly and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Carly!" Carly Marissa shrieked in delight as she bounded towards her name-sake and hugged her around the middle.

"Hey, Carly-Bear." Carly greeted affectionately as she hugged the little girl back, genuinely happy to see her.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked in surprise when Carly moved back to where she had previously stood, her arm draped around his daughter's shoulder.

"I invited her and Spencer to celebrate your birthday with us." Marissa answered pleasantly.

"You came all this way for my birthday?" Freddie asked quizzically as he addressed Carly once more.

"Freddie, you act like New York's on the other side of the world from San Francisco," Carly stated with a teasing smile on her face.

"You've stayed away before for the same reason," Freddie returned in a small voice before he could stop himself.

The smile on Carly's face flickered ever so slightly as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Now, neither of you can use that excuse ever again. Both Carly and Spencer are here now, and we're all gonna have a lovely day together." Marissa explained patiently.

"Spencer's here too?!" Freddie exclaimed in amazement.

In answer to his question, he heard someone grunting in the hallway, as if they were carrying a heavy piece of furniture.

"Marissa, is it okay if I leave Freddie's present in the living room? I'm afraid I may have already dislocated my spleen." Spencer Shay asked tiredly as he entered the kitchen.

"Spencer?!" Freddie asked wonderingly, forgetting his momentary discomfort with Carly being in the same room.

"Freddie Benson! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?!" Spencer greeted exuberantly with a broad smile on his face.

The two men moved towards one another and embraced one another in a tight bear hug. The last time that Freddie had seen Spencer was at Sam's funeral. But seeing him on his birthday of all days lifted Freddie's spirits instantaneously. Freddie had always viewed Spencer as an older brother of sorts: someone he could hang out with (when he was avoiding pottery classes with his mother or trips to 'Build A Bra' with Carly and Sam) and someone he could go to for advice, especially with girls (during and long after his infatuation with Carly). Having Spencer in his kitchen right now was nothing short of surreal in the best possible way.

"Maybe I should start calling you Fred, since you're not a little kid anymore. Look at you, man! Have you been working out?" Spencer asked in awe as he felt Freddie's arm muscle.

"Who's this little cutie-patootie?" he asked curiously as he noticed the little girl standing beside his sister.

"This is my daughter, Carly. Sweetheart, this is Carly's older brother, Spencer." Freddie introduced slowly.

"Hi," Carly Marissa greeted with a shy grin on her face as she clasped Carly's hand.

"Hey, Carly. Wow, the last time I saw was when you were still a little baby. You look just like your Mom." Spencer murmured affectionately as he came to sit on his haunches in front of the little girl.

"Thank you, Uncle Spencer." Carly Marissa replied meekly.

"It's just Spencer, kiddo. 'Uncle' makes me sound really old. I'm not that old, right?" Spencer asked self-consciously of the group at large.

"No, of course not."

"No ways."

"Are you kidding me? You're younger than most senior citizens."

"Thanks, guys." Spencer quipped sardonically while Carly Marissa giggled.

"So, Spencer. Are you still making sculptures?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I sure am. The Art World in New York is far more appreciative of my work. As a matter of fact, I made you a sculpture for your birthday. Come check it out, it's in the living room." Spencer instructed enthusiastically, beckoning everyone to follow him.

Carly Marissa eagerly took Spencer's hand as Marissa, Carly and Freddie followed him out of the kitchen (Carly chuckling and shaking her head all the while). The newly made sculpture stood near the front door.

"Check it out. It's you, Freddie." Spencer explained happily.

"No kidding," Freddie remarked uncertainly as he stared at the sculpture.

It was made out of what looked like paper mache in the form of a human body. But instead of a head at the top, it had been fitted with what looked like a TV.

"Look, it's you, but with a computer monitor. You're a computer and technology buff. Instead of a TV head, you're a computer head. Get it?" Spencer asked impatiently while making wild gestures at the sculpture itself.

Freddie looked closely and saw Spencer's point. Spencer had clearly spent a lot of time capturing Freddie's general physique from when he was a kid. The sculpture itself was just slightly bigger than his daughter's current height. Had he really been that short? Spencer had even dressed the sculpture in Freddie's typical attire from his days as iCarly's tech producer: Converse sneakers, beige cargo pants, a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt with a long-sleeved white undershirt. And sure enough, he could see the details of the computer monitor that also had 'Freddie Benson' spelled out in typing format across the screen.

"Wow," Carly Marissa murmured in awe at the intricacy of the art work.

"Spencer, this is amazing. Thank you," Freddie stated sincerely while doing a fist-pound with Spencer, a lump rising in his throat.

"Anytime, man." Spencer replied slowly, clapping Freddie affectionately on the back.

"How did you get this onto the aeroplane anyway?" Freddie asked wonderingly.

"Socko knows a guy," Spencer replied stoically.

"Doesn't he always? Remember that trip to Japan?" Carly quipped in an undertone, which Freddie only seemed to hear as he began chuckling at the memory of having to sky dive out of a plane.

"If it's okay with you, Freddie, I've asked Carly and Spencer if they'd like to stay with us till the end of your birthday. Carly can sleep in the guest bedroom and you and Spencer can sleep in your bedroom." Marissa interjected gently.

"Marissa, Spencer and I don't want to impose," Carly replied hastily.

"You're not imposing, Carly. You should stay." Freddie answered genuinely for everyone present in the room.

"Are you sure, Freddie?" Carly asked softly.

"Positive." Freddie replied assertively, smiling broadly for the first time all morning long.

"Yay!" Carly Marissa exclaimed while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Excellent. We should get your luggage out of the car." Marissa stated hurriedly as she moved to the front door.

Freddie followed her outside and helped Spencer bring his and Carly's suitcases into his house and put them in the guest bedroom and his own bedroom. He came downstairs and found his daughter chatting animatedly with Spencer.

"So, Carly, do you like my sculpture?" Spencer asked casually.

"Yes. Will you make one for me too, Spencer?" Carly Marissa asked eagerly.

"With the right supplies and tools, I sure can." Spencer replied confidently.

"Cool." Carly Marissa stated sincerely.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Freddie asked curiously just as Marissa and Carly emerged from the kitchen, chatting amongst themselves.

"Well, if Carly and Spencer aren't too tired, maybe we can show them around the city." Marissa answered readily.

"But I want Spencer to make me a sculpture too!" Carly Marissa piped up unexpectedly.

"Pretty please, Spencer. With cherries on top," she added vehemently as she wrung out her hands in desperation.

The adults glanced at each other with an awkward air at this suggestion.

"That's okay. We don't have to go sight-seeing. We can just hang out here," Carly remarked dismissively.

"But it's such a lovely day, Carly. It would be a shame to waste it, when you and Spencer came all this way." Marissa interjected seriously.

While everyone stood together in uncomfortable silence, Marissa thought of what to do. Then an idea occurred to her.

"I've got it. Freddie, you should take Carly sight-seeing." She suggested pleasantly.

"Me?" Freddie questioned dumbly.

"What about the three of you?" he asked curiously, glancing at Spencer, his mother and his daughter.

"If Spencer wants to, he and Carly could make a sculpture together." Marissa offered lightly.

"Hey, that sounds awesome!" Spencer exclaimed exuberantly while slapping high-fives with little Carly.

"What about you, Mom?" Freddie demanded suspiciously.

"You and Carly should go ahead without me; I'll stay with Carly and Spencer. Baking your birthday cake early this morning really took it out of me." Marissa explained with a yawn, real or otherwise.

"I'll bet it did." Freddie quipped in an undertone so that no one else heard.

"I really don't wanna be an inconvenience." Carly remonstrated anxiously.

"Nonsense, Carly, you'll have a great time. Freddie doesn't mind. Do you, Freddie?" Marissa asked pointedly as she glanced at her son.

"Of course not. I'll go get my wallet." Freddie agreed simply and went upstairs to his bedroom.

A few seconds later, Marissa, Spencer and little Carly stood in the driveway as Carly got into the front passenger seat of Freddie's Aston Martin.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," Freddie murmured tersely in an undertone as he kissed his mother on the cheek with a broad smile on his face.

"The two of you need to break the ice sometime. You'll thank me later," Marissa promised with the same plastered on her face as she hugged him.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Carly!" Carly Marissa called out eagerly with Mr. Snuffington clutched tightly in her arms.

"See you guys later." Spencer greeted cheerfully with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Whatever you two do, make sure that you're home by 7pm." Marissa instructed quietly.

"Mom, what are you planning?" Freddie demanded suspiciously as he started up the car's engine.

"I can't hear you," Marissa answered rapidly while gesturing with her index finger to her ears.

"They're up to something," Freddie murmured as he began reversing out of the driveway.

"Whatever it is, I'm in the dark as much as you are." Carly answered truthfully as she waved at the trio.

The trio waved with broad smiles on their faces until Freddie's Aston Martin had disappeared down the road. Their smiles vanished completely off their faces as they glanced at each other wearily.

"Thank God, I thought they would never leave. Freddie can be so pig-headed sometimes." Marissa complained dramatically.

"You think Freddie's pig-headed? Then you haven't seen Carly dig in her heels when she's being stubborn about something." Spencer pointed out knowingly with a small chuckle.

"At least Daddy and Carly can finally be alone. Like a real date." Carly Marissa noted with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, at least they're out of the house. This will give us plenty of time to set up for dinner." Marissa began hurriedly as she went back through the front door.

She stopped short when she realised that neither Carly nor Spencer had followed her inside.

"What's wrong?" Marissa demanded impatiently.

"Grandma, I wasn't kidding about wanting Spencer to help me make my own sculpture." Carly Marissa pointed out slowly.

"You can't be serious? That was just a cover story!" Marissa exclaimed indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"But I really want to make the sculpture too." Spencer replied in a small voice with wide sad eyes to boot.

"I don't believe this," Marissa grumbled irritably as both Spencer and Carly Marissa began pouting in dramatic fashion.

"Oh, alright. You can make your little sculpture. But you two have to help me set up in time for dinner." Marissa conceded wearily.

"Cool!" Carly Marissa exclaimed happily.

"We've gotta go to the hardware store and get some paint. I'm thinking some orphan blue to start with. I could make an entire equestrian theme…" Spencer rambled on enthusiastically while little Carly listened to him with rapt attention.

"Lord have mercy," Marissa mumbled exasperatedly under her breath as she listened to their nonsensical banter.

"So, where do you want to go?" Freddie asked curiously, glancing momentarily at Carly as he drove down Baker Street.

"I'm just a visitor. You're the tour guide, remember?" Carly asked with a pleasant grin on her face.

"Right," Freddie agreed as he thought of where they could go.

"Actually, there is somewhere we can go. I used to take Sam there all the time when we first moved here." He added with a broad grin on his face.

"Where?" Carly asked curiously.

"You'll see." Freddie stated airily as he began heading in the general direction of the beach.

* * *

_**Pier 45, Fisherman's Wharf – The Mus**_**é**_**e Mecanique**_

"Where are we?" Carly asked wonderingly as Freddie came around and opened the car door for her.

"The Musée Mecanique, or the Mechanical Museum. It's one of the largest privately owned collections of mechanically operated musical instruments and antique arcade machines." Freddie explained matter-of-factly.

"Nice," Carly replied approvingly while Freddie got change as they strolled through the turn stiles.

Freddie and Carly both tried their hand at a few of the games such as an arm wrestling machine, with comical results. Carly struggled to pin down the mechanical arm by herself, but she refused to give up trying. Every now and then, Freddie stepped in and laughingly helped her pin down the metal arm. He began cheering loudly when Carly finally managed to do it herself with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well done!" Freddie congratulated heartily while slapping high-fives with Carly.

"Thanks. Save for 'Mr. Muscle' over there, I can see why you and Sam came here all the time. This place is amazing." Carly mused sincerely as she stared at their surroundings.

Freddie went and bought two corn dogs with mustard and he and Carly sauntered over towards 'Susie the Can-Can Dancer', another famous exhibit at the Musée Mecanique. While they watched the display, they began talking amongst themselves.

"We found this place by accident, Sam and I. She was feeling pretty homesick right after we moved down here after college. We were walking down Taylor Street one day and I was trying to cheer her up with some ice-cream when she started tugging hard on my shirt and told me to look up ahead. 'Laffing Sally' was still at the main entrance, cackling as loud as can be and waving her arms towards us as if she knew exactly what we wanted. Sam dragged me right through the turn stiles with one hand in one swift moment. The last time I was here was when Sam was pregnant with Carly. Her belly was huge at that point, but nothing could keep Sam from 'her little piece of heaven which smelt just ham'." Freddie explained laughing as he recalled the various memories.

Carly laughed in turn as she too reflected on Sam just as she was years ago.

"I can't blame her. It's like you're living in a different time period altogether when you're here. It's like all the world's worries and disappointments can't touch you." Carly agreed heartily as she took small bites out of her corn dog while glancing at Freddie in-between intervals.

"I always liked it here because it reminded me of that arcade near the Groovy Smoothie back home that we used to hang out in nearly every day after school when we weren't rehearsing for iCarly." Freddie mused pensively as he gazed out at the shoreline across the pier.

"Those were some of the best times of my life." Carly murmured in response as she watched a couple of surfers coasting along the breaking waves in the distance.

"They don't have to be. We've still got our whole lives ahead of us. There's more than enough time to make even more great memories for ourselves." Freddie answered seriously as he shifted his body to look Carly square in the eye.

"You're right. Life is for living." Carly agreed while looking intently at him.

"I'm glad you said that. 'Cause I've got another place that I'd like to show you. You up for it?" Freddie asked genially with a small smile on his face.

"Lead the way." Carly replied casually, her smile matching his.

With a small chuckle, Freddie took their discarded wrappers and napkins and tossed them into a nearby trashcan in imitation of a 3-point shot. Then he and Carly took their leave of the pier and went back to the car.

* * *

_**Marina District - The Palace of Fine Arts**_

At first, Carly could only decipher between shade and shadow as her eyes adjusted to the darkness after entering through the main entrance. But a few seconds later, she and Freddie stepped through a high arch (fringed with luscious eucalyptus trees) which erupted into golden sunshine gleaming from every corner of the place. The air felt cool and inviting all around them as they strolled through the grounds, inhaling the sweet scent of nature coursing through their nostrils. They came towards the edge of one of the arches where they were greeted by a group of ducks paddling across the serene waters of the lagoon's eastern shoreline. Carly stared in awe at their tranquil surroundings, unable to think of a single place in New York that was as quiet as this solitary haven.

"This is amazing," Carly murmured truthfully.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" she asked quizzically as an afterthought while staring at her surroundings.

"You probably have. It's been used as a backdrop for numerous Hollywood films over the decades. Mostly romantic comedies, but even a Hitchcock classic for good measure too." Freddie explained with a knowing chuckle.

"I remember seeing the front of the palace in 'The Bachelor' with Chris O'Donnell. I definitely don't remember Hitchcock filming a movie here." Carly mused dryly, causing Freddie to laugh.

"It was 'Vertigo'." He offered with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever. You know how much Alfred Hitchcock movies scare me," Carly quipped tersely.

"I remember. You wouldn't shower for a week after we watched 'Psycho'." Freddie remarked with a snort as he continued laughing.

"Don't make me call you a Skunk Bag," Carly warned teasingly while jabbing an accusing finger in Freddie's chest.

Freddie began strolling slowly away from Carly.

"Freddie, I was kidding." Carly remarked seriously, the smile dropping from her face.

"Relax, Carly. I'm just going back to the main entrance to see if I can hire a boat for the afternoon. We're going for a ride." Freddie responded casually with a mischievous smirk on his face.

A few minutes later, Freddie and Carly strolled down towards the lagoon's bank onto a tiny make-shift pier where a small wooden boat stood waiting for them in the shallow water. After pulling on the rope and securing it, Freddie coaxed Carly into the boat. Then he took hold of both oars and began rowing them slowly and steadily into the centre of the lagoon.

"Are you sure you know how to row this thing?" Carly asked apprehensively as she glanced around at the water surrounding them.

"Yes, Carly, I know how to row a boat. Even if I didn't, the water's not that deep." Freddie teased airily while glancing furtively at Carly's expression.

"That is not remotely funny, Freddie." Carly retorted laughingly while leaning over the boat to flick water in Freddie's direction.

"So I guess you're not afraid of the water then?" Freddie asked with a devilish grin.

"It comes and goes." Carly remarked wryly while wrinkling her nose.

"So tell me, how did you find this place? Sam was still homesick?" she questioned teasingly after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope, just me. Sam never really took to this place in all honesty. She didn't like the solitude; she said it was too quiet. She liked the noise and the crowds that gathered at the Musée Mecanique. But here, she always said that you could die in a place like this and no one would even notice. Even right before she died, she'd always find an excuse to drag me down to Pier 45; I think she wanted to feel more alive than she really was, before it was too late. Me on the other hand, I gravitated towards the natural solitude of this place; it was somewhere I could come to for hours at a time and just forget about the pressures of the outside world. Sam and I were together most of the time since we moved down here; but she always gave me my space whenever I needed it, even before I asked for it. She was probably down at the Musée Mecanique while I was here all of those times, so maybe she wasn't being completely altruistic when she wanted time away from me." Freddie responded with a teasing smirk on his face.

"San Francisco seems like a great place to live, especially to raise a family. Your house is amazing too." Carly stated appreciatively.

"It didn't always look that way. When Sam and I first bought it, it was still a loft apartment on the first and second floor of the overall complex. When the owner first considered selling the entire complex and moving onto greener pastures, Sam and I talked about buying the place from him and converting our apartment into a two-storey house. The owner only began putting out feelers about three years after Sam's death. I had just gotten a promotion at work and was making good money; it seemed like the right time to buy the place from him. I informed the other tenants (an elderly couple) of my plans to become the owner; they were only too happy to leave since there were only three other apartments in the complex and they were moving to a retirement village in Florida anyway. I converted the entire complex a year later. I got new furniture and spruced up the place. I even got a new bed; it was just too weird sleeping on the old one because of Sam. So I got rid of that too. The living room's probably the only thing that's still the same from the old apartment." Freddie explained with a reminiscent grin on his face.

Carly returned his grin with a small one of her own. Her face turned serious as she studied Freddie's features for a while in silence.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Freddie asked curiously, trying to find the answer in Carly's eyes.

"No, there's nothing on your face. It's just that…in all this time, after Sam's death… you never met any women you liked or could see yourself having a future with?" Carly asked wondering while gazing intently back at Freddie.

_So this is what you mean_

_And this is how you feel_

_So this is what you see_

_And this is how you breathe_

Freddie stopped rowing and rested his arms on the oars while he thought of what Carly was asking him.

"It wasn't so much that I didn't meet anyone over time and that there weren't any women on the planet. It was just more of trying to find the right woman, which never happened. After Sam died, I just kinda shut down, you know? The thought of ever falling in love just seemed kinda lost on me after she left my world." Freddie explained softly as he gazed out at the rippling water ahead.

_Sometimes_

_I know_

_Sometimes _

_I go down deep_

"So in all that time, you were never…you never, you know?" Carly asked tentatively, biting her lip nervously as she gazed at Freddie's side profile.

"That's an entirely different story, Carly. I may not have fallen in love with another woman after Sam died. But every now and then, when I was working late at the office, I found myself at a bar somewhere downtown. I'd meet a woman, buy her a drink, turn on the charm and go from there. I'd always go back to her apartment because I didn't want Carly or my mother to know about my 'nocturnal activities'. I'd have a perfectly good time with any woman whose company I found myself in. But then I'd wake up in the mornings, in a bed I didn't recognise, next to a woman I didn't know and after a while, I just felt…lost. I stopped doing it soon after I started and just substituted 'certain needs' for more hours spent at the office getting a bigger and better promotion. All in all, I think the alternative is a healthier option." Freddie answered with a wry chuckle, not quite meeting Carly's eyes.

_Beneath the deep blue sea_

_Touching every breath_

_All a slight of hand_

_For everything you left_

"How long ago?" Carly asked seriously.

"About two years after Sam died, when Carly had just begun to walk and talk. All I can say in my defence is that I was weak and in desperate need of something to make me feel alive again, even human contact. I only hope that it doesn't make you think less of me; I know that Sam was your best friend." Freddie offered meekly as he finally met Carly's expectant eyes.

"You're right, Sam was my best friend. She wouldn't have wanted you to cut yourself off completely from other people. But I can't imagine that she would've wanted this for your life; she would've wanted you to find a more meaningful connection with another person. At the same time, I can't judge you, Freddie. It's like you said before, we all deal with grief in our own ways. Unfortunately, our 'ways' seem to be ironically similar." Carly replied pensively as she gazed at a group of ducks swimming past their boat.

_Sometimes_

_I give myself away_

_Sometimes_

_I know down deep_

"What do you mean?" Freddie questioned curiously while gazing intently at Carly's side profile.

"Well, you said that for a short period of time after Sam's death that you found comfort in the arms of strangers to ease your overwhelming grief. The truth is that I did the same." Carly explained soberly as she finally looked Freddie square in the eyes.

Freddie said nothing in response, but waited for Carly to continue.

"I was a mess when I heard about Sam. I'm not even sure how I made it through the funeral. At first I started drinking by myself, either at home alone or by myself in empty bars. Then I started going to crowded bars and meeting all kinds of men. I didn't want conversation or feelings; I didn't want anything that would remind me of Sam. So I just gave up and gave into any sensation that would numb the pain. I know that Kelly, Spencer and my Dad were worried about me, but I was too far gone for a while as I travelled all across the board. Things came to a head after I found myself at a bar alone one night in Barcelona and I saw this young woman sitting in one of the booths in the back snorting Coke or something. Our eyes locked momentarily right before she went right back to what she was doing. It was like I was looking into a mirror; she had my hair, my face, my eyes. I can't even begin to tell you what that image did to me, but it was a wake-up call. If Sam had been there, she would've told me herself that I was pissing my life away. I paid my bar tab, went straight to the airport afterwards and caught the next flight out to New York and went to Kelly's apartment. Even then, I didn't know how I was going to begin putting my life back together. But I knew that I had to try somehow, the best way I could." Carly concluded sombrely as she bowed her head slightly.

_And oh Lord_

_Oh Lord_

_We break so easy_

_Well oh Lord_

_Oh Lord_

_We shatter like glass_

"Do you judge me at all?" Carly asked softly while twisting her entire body around to face Freddie.

"No I don't, Carly. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you when you really needed someone." Freddie murmured truthfully, his hazel eyes filled with warmth and empathy as he spoke.

"You were going through enough and I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems. I should've been there for you though; friends should never abandon each other, and that's exactly what I did. I'm so sorry. Freddie." Carly responded painstakingly as she locked eyes with him.

"It's okay, Carly. It was a long time ago. What's done is done and we need to move forward." Freddie answered graciously with a small smile on his face.

_The headlights glow_

_The sky will soon be black_

"I'd like that." Carly murmured back, her brown eyes coursing with a multitude of emotions in a single blink of her eyelids.

_The freeway riders are rolling_

_Heading back_

_Heading back home_

"So, in the spirit of our renewed open and honest relationship, there is one last thing I'd like to ask you about." Freddie began uncertainly, bracing himself for a change in topic.

Carly glanced at him with a weary countenance, knowing full well what was coming.

"Come on, Carly. One of us had to bring it up sometime." Freddie remarked in as a weary a tone as her face suggested.

"That night in the gazebo at Camp Dreamland when we kinda had that moment…" Freddie continued slowly.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, Freddie. I guess I was just really happy to see you after all those years apart that I kinda got carried away." Carly interjected haphazardly as she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Well if you got carried away, then I got carried away right along with you. I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested that stupid dance; dancing really isn't my thing." Freddie replied hurriedly as he took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were engaged when we first met after all these years?" Freddie asked seriously as he looked Carly in the eyes.

"I know I should've told you sooner. I guess I was afraid of how you might react, especially when you found out that it was Jake." Carly explained truthfully.

"Why would you be afraid of how I'd react?" Freddie questioned curiously.

"Freddie, come on. I'm not just engaged to anyone; I'm engaged to Jake Crandall. Are you honestly going to tell me that you weren't surprised when you found out? You hated him back in middle school." Carly responded exasperatedly.

"I did not hate him. I only disliked him…a lot." Freddie replied with a defensive huff.

"Truth be told, I didn't think he was good enough for you then. Now maybe I only felt that way about him because I had a crush on you and I wanted him out of the way. But I was kinda right when he got back together with his ex-girlfriend after you made him look good on iCarly." He added more seriously.

"Things are different now, Freddie. Jake's a good guy and he makes me happy. I should've told you sooner." Carly replied earnestly.

Freddie nodded at Carly's answer and then asked about something else that he was curious about.

"How did you guys even meet after all this time?"

"Actually, we met during my 'blue period', right after I'd decided that I was going to stop meeting strange guys in bars. I was coming back from a flight to LA to meet a novelist who was looking to publish her book with Random House. I was standing in JFK in 'Baggage Claim' just feeling really depressed about Sam and my life in general when he stepped off of the plane I had just flown on. He had been piloting the aircraft. He recognised me instantly as he came to get his luggage and he said to me, 'Carly Shay: if I had ever bet on seeing you again in this lifetime, I might've crashed a plane by now.' It was weird, but we ended up at a bar nearby and we talked about nothing and everything all through the night. He left early in the morning again because he was heading out on another scheduled flight to Chicago, but we exchanged numbers beforehand. He called me a week later when he landed in New York again. Something just clicked with the two of us from that moment, even though it took me a much longer time to really let him in. He saved me that night, Freddie. That's the only way I can describe it accurately. We've been together for nearly 3 years now." Carly explained pensively.

"Figures that he'd be a pilot now. Did his uncle give him lessons?" Freddie asked in a tone that stopped short of being completely scathing.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Carly answered with a wry smile on her face.

"So you work for Random House now as a junior editor. But you did that internship in London with Brandon Communications 11 years ago. Whatever happened to your dream of getting into broadcasting and having your own talk show one day?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I did the broadcasting gig for a while with a local TV station in LA when I got back from London and Paris. I even got promoted to weather girl status while I was still paying my dues. But on my first night in front of the green screen with the cameras all on me, I choked." Carly admitted slowly.

"What happened?" Freddie questioned anxiously.

"It was a few weeks after Sam's funeral and I was in denial. I convinced myself that if I just did my job, I'd be okay. But the minute that the prompter began running through what I was supposed to say, I kept thinking about how you would run me and Sam through our lines for iCarly right before you started filming and I froze. If not for you guys, I would never even have gotten iCarly off the ground in the first place. Sam was my co-host, my confidante. We did the craziest things on camera, but we always did it together. Without her next to me, I knew it wouldn't be the same. It felt like nothing without her there. So I just quit and I walked away from broadcasting for good. I wandered around the globe for a little while before Spencer convinced to come back to the States and settle into something. Ever since my school days, literature was my second passion after the web show. So I came to New York and got a job at Random House. The rest is history." Carly offered simply.

"You settled for second best," Freddie stated frankly.

"Maybe I did." Carly challenged tersely.

"Then that's a shame. Maybe Sam and I were a big part of the reason why you created iCarly in the first place. But the web show would've been nothing without you there. That's why Sam named it 'iCarly'. You were born to take centre stage, Carly. Maybe you're happy chasing after your second dream, I don't know. But I do know this, you've sacrificed enough of your own dreams for long enough. You deserve to live your life, and to live it the way you want to. The Carly Shay I know wouldn't stand for less than that." Freddie responded sincerely as he grinned at Carly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe the only reason I gave up on my dream was because I was scared to fail again. Maybe I'll go back someday." Carly offered slowly as she gazed out into the distance.

Freddie pondered on this for a little while when something else occurred to him.

"Your right hand," he murmured absent-mindedly.

"Excuse me?"

"You wore your engagement ring on your right hand, at Camp Dreamland. If you're getting married, why put it on your right hand?" Freddie questioned frankly as he stared at Carly.

It was a few seconds before Carly responded.

"I guess I got cold feet. We've been engaged for a year and I've been finding reasons to delay the wedding for as long as possible. So when I came to Camp Dreamland this year, I felt like I was taking a hiatus from all that responsibility that was waiting for me back in New York. The idea of committing myself to one person for the rest of my life scared me and I needed to be sure that I was doing the right thing. That both Jake and I were doing the right thing." Carly explained cautiously.

"And are you doing the right thing?" Freddie persisted.

"Jake surprised me when he showed up at Camp Dreamland out of the blue. But it was good that he came when he did because we finally got to sit down and talk about the wedding. When we got back to New York, I told him how I'd been feeling about things lately and he was really reassuring. He made me see that there was nothing scary about taking the plunge. If anything, I feel more convinced than ever that it's what I want for our future together." Carly answered calmly.

Freddie glanced furtively down at her left hand and saw the truth of her words etched in gold. Her engagement ring was in its rightful place as he knew it would be.

"We finally set a date too. A month from now." Carly added hurriedly.

"A month? Are you gonna have everything done in time?" Freddie asked in concern.

"Most of the preliminary preparations are already finished. All that was left to do was to set the date." Carly explained nonchalantly.

"It looks like everything's working out the way you always wanted things to with Jake." Freddie stated simply.

Carly wasn't sure why those words stung in the least. But she quelled the emotion threatening to rise up in her chest by agreeing wholeheartedly with him.

"It sure has. So…would it be too much to expect you to be there when Jake and I take our vows?" Carly asked tentatively of Freddie.

"Are you inviting me to your wedding, Carly?" Freddie questioned pointedly.

"That's what I'm saying. I can't make up for missing yours and Sam's wedding, but I'd like you to be there for mine. You're my best friend, Freddie; you always have been. I need you there." Carly concluded earnestly as she clasped his hand gently in hers.

"When you put it like that, how can I possibly say no?" Freddie murmured carefully as he caressed her hand.

"Are you saying you'll be there?" Carly asked pointedly.

"I'll be there." Freddie replied seriously, his eyes locked on her.

It had taken every ounce of his energy to utter the words and truly mean them. Jake may not have been the guy he would've chosen for Carly, but Freddie couldn't deny her this last chance at happiness. He knew now that he should have never given up on her when she had asked him to all those years ago. And now he couldn't take it back. To his dismay, Freddie realised that the sun was nearly dipping in the sky and his time with Carly was slowly drawing to a close.

"We should probably get out of here, it's getting late. Whatever my mom's been planning, it's gonna start in about 30 minutes." Freddie announced abruptly as he grabbed hold of the oars.

Carly nodded vigorously in response as Freddie began rowing back to the make-shift pier. She too felt saddened that she had to leave these tranquil waters behind to chase a future that she had persuaded herself into. But Carly took comfort in the fact that both she and Freddie had laid their cards out openly on the table. Well, most of them at least.

* * *

They drove for the most part in silence, only exchanging a few words at carefully gilded intervals. It wasn't long before Freddie had pulled into Ashbury Heights as he and Carly arrived back at his home. Both he and Carly frowned in confusion when they exited the car only to find that the entire Benson house was plunged in darkness.

"That's weird. I thought Marissa, Spencer and Carly would be at home." Carly murmured in confusion.

"My mom always leaves a light on if she leaves the house or when she stays in." Freddie responded in the same tone.

They instinctively grasped one another's hands as they approached the front door cautiously. Their suspicions were confirmed when the door handle yielded to Freddie's touch after he had discovered that it was already unlocked. He opened the door quietly and stepped over the threshold with Carly right behind him. Both of them nearly fell over when they were suddenly engulfed in the fluorescent light from the living room as a multitude of people suddenly appeared in front of them.

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREDDIE!"

Freddie squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light while scanning the room. As far as his eyes could see, there were familiar faces in front of him: colleagues, friends and even a few family members from his mother's side. And they were standing before him wearing party hats and grinning broadly back at him.

"Oh my God! You planned a surprise party, Mom?!" Freddie asked wonderingly amidst raucous laughter.

"I had to get you out of the house somehow," Marissa admitted knowingly while staring between him and Carly.

"This is unbelievable. Thank you so much to everyone who came. None of you are coming over for Christmas by the way," Freddie teased, causing everyone to chuckle loudly once more.

"Daddy, Daddy! Spencer made me a sculpture!" Carly Marissa announced triumphantly as she came to hug Freddie.

"He did? That's great, honey. I can't wait to see it." Freddie replied sincerely as he hugged Carly tightly.

"Enough small talk. We're all dying to know what day tour you took Carly on that went on way after sunset." Shane chortled obnoxiously from the corner of the room with a beer in his hand.

"Can you keep a secret?" Freddie asked conspiratorially.

"Sure," Gibby answered easily as he stood next to Shane.

"Good. So can I," Freddie teased callously, causing Carly and everyone else in the room to laugh uproariously.

"Come on, everyone! It's party time! I brought fudge balls!" Spencer announced jubilantly.

Someone switched on the sound system and Spencer and a few other people began dancing in the crowded living room.

"Save me the last dance?" Carly asked softly of Freddie as she stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Always." Freddie replied readily with a small smile on his face.

Freddie ended up dancing with some of his female friends, colleagues and cousins during the night. But he did save the last dance for Carly, and a few more before then just for good measure.

* * *

**Musical References:**

'**Deep' by Binocular**

'**Break So Easy' by Jonathan Rice**

* * *

***wipes imaginary sweat off my brow after this mother of a chapter***

**So, what did you guys think? Clearly, Freddie and Carly had a LOT to talk about. I hope I didn't offend any natives from San Francisco with my lack of tourist knowledge about their wonderful city. It's on my list of places to visit, so hopefully I'll make it to the Mus****é****e Mecanique and the Palace Of Fine Arts someday : ) I know the playlist was pretty depressing, but I was feeling dramatic (go figure). Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and favouriting this story from the beginning till now, you guys have given me way more props than I deserve. Spoiler Alert: Creddie in The Big Apple next chapter. Stay tuned!  
**


	15. iCross A Line

_**Side note: I reposted chapter 15 because StriderHiry very kindly pointed out to me in his review that Shannon's surname is Mitchell. So the chapter remains the same save for that slight change. Thanks for the heads up, Strider : )**_

**Helloo, everyone! I hope you've all had a brilliant week so far. For those on Easter break, I hope you return to work and school feeling every bit rested and recuperated : ) I've had better weeks (or lives in general), but writing this chapter definitely perked me up loads. I hope you all have as much fun reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for your continuous support and feedback, I really appreciate it.**

***¡****WARNING! Shameless Freddie ogling spoiler in one section of this chapter. If you don't approve of that, you have been warned* **

**(sniggers playfully)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Dan Schneider, Kuch Kuch or Sharuh Khan (drats)...**

**

* * *

  
**

**23 July, 2025**

_**New York City – JFK Airport**_

"Carly-Bear, keep up with us, honey!" Marissa called out anxiously while reaching out to grasp her granddaughter's hand firmly in hers.

"I'm right here, Grandma! I dropped Mr. Snuffington on the ground." Carly explained patiently as she took Marissa's hand.

"Oh God, this place is a zoo! Where's airport security when you really need them?!" Marissa exclaimed exasperatedly as they weaved their way through the masses towards 'Baggage Claim'.

"Grandma, relax. It'll be okay." Carly chided soothingly while giving Marissa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll feel better when we get our luggage and a cab. Where has your Dad gotten to now?" Marissa asked waspishly when she realised that Freddie wasn't by her side anymore.

"Dad's got his hands full right now, Grandma." Carly muttered in a clipped tone as she glared at the back of Shannon Mitchell, who was currently occupying her father's attention with that irritatingly simpering laugh of hers, which resonated through the entire airport.

"Oh my God, Freddie! You are so funny!" Shannon gushed exuberantly, being sure to run her dainty fingers across his bicep.

"Uh thanks, Shannon. But I didn't even make a joke." Freddie replied simply, causing Shannon to laugh even harder.

Freddie was still silently wondering how he had inadvertently bumped into Shannon Mitchell of all people on the same flight going to New York from San Francisco. He thought he had left her behind at Ridgeway all those years ago when she had been supremely infatuated with him and Gibby had been desperately vying for her affections. As it turned out, Shannon still thought very highly of him after all this time, if the 'accidental' grazing of her hands across his skin was anything to go by. As if coming to New York with his mother and daughter for Carly and Jake's pending nuptials wasn't complicated enough. Carly and Jake had gotten their friends and family a group discount rate at the Plaza Hotel if they wished to stay there, since the wedding ceremony was going to be held at St Patrick's Cathedral.

And now, Freddie was trying desperately to find 'Baggage Claim' in the busy airport while trying to listen to what Shannon was telling him about one of her cousins who had been married 5 times and only widowed once when he had mentioned that he was coming to New York for a wedding. They had sat next to one another during the flight. When Shannon glanced at him and saw his name on his boarding pass (which had been resting on his knee at the time), she emitted an ear-splitting scream, subsequently startling the other passengers. After nearly crushing his ribs with a tight bear hug and kissing him on the cheek, Shannon had launched into a reminiscent conversation about Seattle and Ridgeway Junior High. She had continued on in this fashion throughout the flight and now into the bustling airport.

"This calls for a celebration." Shannon announced jubilantly.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asked, having not heard the last part of her rambling.

"It's not everyday that you get to run into your old classmates from middle school and catch up. We should get together while you're still in town. I'm sure we could have lots of fun together." Shannon suggested with a leering grin etched on her face.

"Gee, Shannon. My schedule's gonna be pretty tight while I'm in New York helping out with Carly and Jake's wedding. I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one." Freddie interjected hastily when he had finally retrieved his luggage.

"I think it's so wonderful that Carly and Jake have found each other again after all this time and are finally getting married." Shannon gushed like a love-struck teenager while wringing her hands together.

"That is a wonder," Freddie retorted sardonically under his breath so that Shannon didn't hear him.

"Maybe I could be your 'plus-one'." Shannon hinted overtly with a seductive raised eyebrow.

"We'll see." Freddie offered vaguely with a nervous smile on his face.

"Freddie, I think we should hail a cab and head straight to the hotel. Both Carly and I are dog-tired." Marissa interjected wearily after they had retrieved their suitcases from the rotating conveyor belt as well.

"Okay, I'll be right with you, Mom. Well, thanks for the unexpected reunion. It was really good seeing you again after all this time, Shannon." Freddie greeted politely as he extended his hand to her.

"You too, Freddie. I'm gonna be staying with a friend of mine downtown while I'm here. This is my cell number, my email address, my pager number, my friend's address and her home number. Call me if you wanna get together sometime." Shannon implored with an alluring smile on her face while she scribbled the said information on a piece of paper.

"Will do." Freddie replied nonchalantly, silently wondering why Shannon had a pager when she wasn't a doctor (she had told him that she was a party planner).

To Freddie's surprise, Shannon leant in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Till then," Shannon murmured huskily, biting her bottom lip suggestively before departing.

Freddie glanced up at the airport ceiling and rolled his eyes before rejoining Marissa and Carly once more.

"Sorry about that," he apologised meekly.

"Shannon seems awfully…friendly." Marissa remarked knowingly, noting the numerous contact details that she had given Freddie.

"Just catching up." Freddie explained casually.

"Carly has a name for really 'friendly' women, Daddy. She calls them Skunk Bags." Carly Marissa put in sweetly.

"That's enough out of you, young lady. Be nice." Freddie advised with only a trace of sternness in his tone as they got into the cab that would take them to the Plaza.

He couldn't help but grin though at the thought of the older Carly calling random women 'skunk bags', especially if she knew that he had met Shannon on the plane.

They entered the plush lobby of the Plaza under the brightly lit crystal chandeliers where Jake and Carly stood, ready and waiting to welcome them.

"We're so glad you could make it," Jake greeted sincerely with a broad smile on his face.

Carly engulfed both Marissa and little Carly in warm embraces, murmuring words of welcome in both their ears. Jake in turn kissed Marissa's cheek affectionately and slapped tens with little Carly while perched on his haunches. Jake and Freddie shook hands stoically before Freddie moved to hug Carly. It ended all too quickly with the two of them disentangling almost immediately with awkward grins on their faces.

"We're really glad you all could come to New York for our special day," Carly murmured genuinely, not quite meeting Freddie's eye while she spoke.

"It was our pleasure." Marissa responded graciously.

"Absolutely. This is going to be great." Freddie promised genially.

* * *

**28 July, 2025**

_**The Plaza Hotel – 7th Floor**_

"This is a disaster!" Freddie fumed exasperatedly over the phone.

"Freddie, calm down. You're gonna pop a vein at this rate." Shane chided soothingly on the other end.

"I'm in hell." Freddie murmured despondently as he continued pacing around his lavish 'Deluxe' hotel room.

It was lucky for him that Marissa and Carly were sharing a room while he had a room to himself. He needed to think. And panic.

"I thought I could handle seeing Carly and Jake together as they prepare for their nuptials. I was doing fine until I was invited to dinner with the two of them an hour ago." Freddie went on in a clipped tone.

"The rehearsal dinner? I thought that wasn't for another two weeks." Shane replied in awe.

"It is. I'm talking about dinner, just the three of us at Carly's favourite restaurant. Actually, make that dinner for four: me, Carly, Jake and an extra chair for my loaded gun." Freddie responded drolly.

"Now you're just being melodramatic. It can't be that bad." Shane remonstrated patiently.

"Try worse. They're gonna be all lovey-dovey and touchy-feely around each other and I'll be sitting across from them like an idiot. I don't know if I can be around that right now, Shane." Freddie lamented mournfully.

"When's the dinner?" Shane asked curiously.

"Tonight." Freddie answered wearily.

"Since I have to get back to my report soon, I'm gonna have to call in some back-up. Gibby, get in here!" Shane barked, causing Freddie to take the receiver away from his ear.

"What?" Gibby hissed on the other end as Freddie heard him shuffle towards what sounded like Shane's desk.

Freddie heard Shane press a button, which he assumed was the 'speaker phone' function on his office phone.

"Freddie needs some advice on how to survive a super-awkward dinner with Carly and Jake." Shane explained to Gibby.

"Does this mean you're finally ready to admit to having feelings for Carly after all these years?" Gibby demanded shrewdly.

"Can we save that discussion for another day and just get through dinner first?" Freddie pleaded haphazardly.

"Yeah, Gibby. Give it a rest for now. How does he survive the super-awkward dinner?" Shane pressed impatiently.

"Simple: bring a date." Gibby offered triumphantly.

"That's it? That's your brilliant advice, Gibby? Just bring a date? That's great except for one teeny little problem: Freddie's in New York City! Who's he gonna get? He doesn't know anyone there." Shane retorted flippantly.

"That's half the fun. The population is 8 million people, half of which are women. With his natural charisma, Freddie should have no problem at all." Gibby replied confidently.

"I've got it. I'll ask Shannon Mitchell to be my date." Freddie announced abruptly as an idea began formulating in his head.

"Who?" Shane asked quizzically.

"Shannon Mitchell: another Ridgeway Junior High survivor. We were on the same connecting flight a few days ago; she's staying with a friend downtown for a couple of days. It's perfect." Freddie went on, becoming increasingly excited at the prospect.

"Hey, good idea." Shane remarked eagerly.

"Hey, bad idea. _Shannon?! _You can't be serious, Freddie." Gibby retorted maliciously.

"Gibby, I know she treated you really badly back in school with that whole 'win a date' fiasco. But I'm a desperate man, and Shannon's still dogging me after all this time. Come on, you wouldn't deny a desperate man water, would you, Gib-meister?" Freddie asked in a persuasive tone.

"Come on, Gibby, have a heart. Freddie's desperate, and desperate times call for desperate women." Shane chided reasonably.

Freddie grinned when he heard Gibby groan loudly on the other end, knowing that he'd won the battle.

"Urgh, fine. Ask Shannon to be your date. But don't come crying to me later if she ditches you during dinner and starts pursuing another guy right in front of you who's better with computers." Gibby warned wearily.

"Deal. Thanks, guys. You've been a lot of help." Freddie responded graciously to his two best friends.

"No worries, Freddie. Gibby and I have got your back." Shane stated sincerely on the other end.

"Yeah, what Shane said. Oh and Freddie, if you could, make Shannon listen to rap music sometime during the evening. She hates it a lot." Gibby added facetiously.

"I'll see what I can do, Gibby." Freddie replied uncertainly while rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

With that, Freddie hung up the hotel phone and sifted around in one of his jacket pockets for Shannon's contact details. After speaking to her for several minutes, he hung up again, feeling slightly better. He began pacing the plush living room once more as he pondered on what to wear later that evening. Dinner with the girl he used to be infatuated with, her fiancé and the girl that's still infatuated with him could only be a win-win situation, right?

* * *

_Wrong, _Freddie thought sardonically to himself while he listened to Shannon prattle on about something he didn't really care about in the far recesses of his mind. He had taken a cab to her friend's apartment and they had arrived at the restaurant called 'Natsumi' where they were supposed to meet Carly and Jake. A gentle breeze was blowing about them while they stood together on the curb along 50th street. Shannon was sporting a knee-high neon yellow cocktail dress with a black belt around the middle and black stilettos. Freddie himself was sporting black pants, a dark blue dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms) and a black waistcoat which covered his torso.

In spite of Shannon's various annoying qualities, Freddie still couldn't help thinking that she looked very pretty under the bright streetlamps with her hair done up in curls. That was, until Carly and Jake finally arrived. Freddie caught sight of them making their way towards him and Shannon as they strolled across the busy intersection, hand in hand.

"There they are," Freddie told Shannon as both their attention was diverted towards the happy couple.

_Those flashing lights go from everywhere_

Just as Jake and Carly passed underneath the fluorescent beam of a nearby street lamp, Freddie finally took a good look at what they were both wearing. Like him, Jake had decided to dress down too, wearing black jeans, sneakers, a light blue long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. But Freddie's eyes had already averted to Carly as he took in her appearance.

_The way they hit her_

_I just stop and stare_

Like Shannon, she too had decided to wear a knee-high summer dress with thin and black velvet stilettos to counteract the humidity. While Shannon's dress was bright and eye-catching, Carly's dress was a warm and rich plum colour with the slightest tinge of pink and maroon meshed into it, which hugged her body in all the right places and made her pale skin literally glow. Her hair, like Shannon's, was curly and bouncy, but longer and more fluid as it grazed her shoulders.

_She's got me lovestoned_

_I think I'm lovestoned_

_She's got me lovestoned_

_And I think that she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Freddie felt like he was holding his breath the entire time, from the moment he saw Carly walking across the street till she was right in front of him.

"Hey! You made it," Jake greeted brightly as he shook Freddie's hand exuberantly.

"Hey, guys." Freddie greeted back as his eyes locked with Carly's momentarily.

_And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked_

_And it just ain't fair_

_But I_

_I'm lovestoned from everywhere_

_And she knows_

_I think that she knows_

"Uh, you remember Shannon Mitchell?" Freddie introduced quickly as he turned to face Shannon.

"_Shannon Mitchell?!_" Carly exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening as she glanced at the beaming woman in front of her.

"Carly Shay! It's so great to see you after all this time!" Shannon exclaimed happily, taking Carly by surprise when she engulfed her in a warm hug.

Carly hugged her back while glancing furtively at Freddie with obvious surprise.

"Carly Shay and Jake Crandall getting married! Isn't it amazing?!" Shannon gushed as she hugged Jake in turn.

"Well we think so," Jake returned with a broad smile on his face, humouring Shannon while he draped an arm around Carly's shoulder.

"I hope you guys like sushi," Carly murmured simply, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh my God, I love sushi!" Shannon exclaimed excitedly.

"Sushi sounds great," Freddie agreed simply.

"Alright, let's head in." Jake suggested graciously as he led the way into the busy restaurant.

After Jake had inquired about their reservation, the Maitre 'D ushered them towards their table, a plush and intimate booth for four with wide brown leather seats and a window looking out onto the street. Both Freddie and Shannon glanced around them unabashedly at the wooden décor that decorated the interior, giving the entire place a natural ambience. While the private booths contained minimal lighting, the bar itself was bathed in a host of bright lights which bounced off the ceiling.

"Wow, this place is really great." Freddie remarked sincerely after they had thanked the Maitre 'D for handing them their menus.

"Thanks. It was one of the places that I found when I first moved here. Jake fell in love with it too along the way," Carly responded casually.

The waiter had already taken their order and deposited a bottle of champagne into an ice bucket beside their table.

"Amongst other things," Jake added before leaning and kissing Carly affectionately on the cheek.

A small smile curled on Carly's lips and Freddie had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at their nauseating behaviour.

"Oh, that is so sweet, you guys." Shannon murmured exuberantly, causing Freddie to groan inwardly.

"So, another Ridgeway survivor in our midst. How did you guys meet up after all this time?" Jake inquired curiously while glancing between Freddie and Shannon.

"Yes, we're dying to hear all about it." Carly added crisply with a plastered smile on her face while sipping her champagne delicately.

"Oh my God, it was the most hilarious thing ever. I was completely distracted while putting away my luggage overheard because I was thinking about this party I have to plan when I get back to L.A. I had just come to sit in my seat on the plane when I notice this really good looking guy sitting beside me. So I checked him out (subtly of course) and that's when I noticed the boarding pass resting on his knee. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I found out that I was sitting next to Freddie Benson, one of the smartest and cutest guys from Ridgeway Junior High. From there, we just started talking and everything clicked. Right, Freddie?" Shannon asked sweetly of Freddie.

"Yeah, absolutely." Freddie answered hurriedly, avoiding Carly's eyes.

"Wow, that's so great for you guys." Jake replied sincerely with a broad smile on his face.

"Hmm, absolutely. It's so great when things just 'click'." Carly remarked sardonically, feigning enthusiasm while imagining the 'click' of a certain weapon when pointed in a kill-shot stance.

"So, Jake. Freddie tells me you're a pilot. What airline are you with?" Shannon inquired curiously.

"Virgin Atlantic." Jake offered casually.

"Oh my God, I fly with them all the time! I've racked up so many frequent flyer miles from there." Shannon answered eagerly.

"That's…great." Jake responded simply while sharing a furtive look with Freddie.

"And Carly, where are you working these days? Another web show?" Shannon asked rapidly of Carly, who had begun on her starter.

"Uh, no. Not another web show. I'm actually working for Random House as a Junior Editor." Carly explained stoically while taking a delicate bite out of her Californian Roll.

"Oh, so you're in writing now? Well that's okay, don't feel bad about it. I guess the web show was just a pipe dream anyway." Shannon offered with slight condescension evident in her tone while starting on her miso soup.

"I guess." Carly replied meekly, feeling a small lump forming in her throat.

"There's nothing wrong with Carly working at Random House, Shannon. Actually, I think it's really brave of Carly to start anew after Sam's death and find something else that she's passionate about." Freddie interjected seriously as he caught Carly's eye.

"I agree. Random House is a great publishing house that's helped publish some of the greatest novels of our time. And Carly's good at her job too," Jake added pleasantly as he squeezed Carly's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks," Carly murmured sincerely at Freddie before turning to Jake with a small smile on her face.

"I was really sorry to hear about Sam. That must've been really hard for both you and Freddie, Carly. Now, you have Jake. And I have no doubt that Freddie will find someone just as special in the near future." Shannon offered warmly as she in turn grasped Freddie's hand.

Freddie offered Shannon a gracious smile before disentangling their entwined fingers and beginning on his unagi.

From there, the four of them launched into more random topics of discussion ranging from politics, sport, the latest films they'd seen and small polite banter about the upcoming nuptials. Freddie was feeling slightly more relaxed by the time that they asked for the bill and were ready to leave the restaurant. Jake glanced at his watch, and to his surprise, realised that it was a few minutes before 10pm.

"You know what? It's actually not as late as I initially thought. If you guys are up for it, Carly and I would like to take you to this great club in Soho for drinks. Whaddya say?" Jake asked generously.

"If you're not too tired, Shannon, I'm game if you are." Freddie agreed reasonably while glancing down graciously at Shannon.

"Hell yeah, count me in. I haven't gone dancing in ages." Shannon replied readily.

"Then it's settled. I'll go get us a cab." Carly announced simply while leaving Freddie and Jake to tend to the bill.

"I'll come with you," Shannon offered kindly and followed her outside.

While chatting lightly to Jake, Freddie kept averting his eyes outside and watched Carly and Shannon having what looked like a good-natured conversation, complete with small smiles and laughter shared between the two. The thought made Freddie smile as he reflected on Carly's inherent strength of giving people the benefit of the doubt on any given occasion.

After Jake and Freddie had settled the bill, they joined the women outside as a cab stood against the curb, ready and waiting to take them to their destination. The drive itself was fairly short; the four of them conversing and laughing amiably together while they shared nostalgic memories of their days together at Ridgeway Junior High.

When they finally arrived at their destination near the Holland Tunnel, both Freddie and Shannon gasped with delight. Everywhere they looked ahead of them was bathed in a strange green and gold light which flooded all of their senses.

"Welcome to Greenhouse: the first ever eco-friendly night club in New York City." Carly introduced genially with a flamboyant wave of her hand towards the main entrance.

"Let me guess: Carly dragged you here for one of your many dates?" Freddie asked teasingly of Jake.

"Absolutely. I didn't even know this place existed until Carly brought me here. But now that I've come here on numerous occasions, I really like it." Jake admitted truthfully.

"Well, let's see if it looks this amazing on the inside too," Shannon suggested eagerly.

The four of them got into the queue of would-be patrons before stepping inside. Shannon's summation of the night club turned out to be accurate. It was just as green on the inside, but with more lights and more of that feeling of tranquillity lingering in the air. It was as if you had stepped into a lone forest amidst luscious green trees and flora as the bright lights of pink, blue, yellow, red and purple radiated off of the wooden floors. There were two rooms playing different genres of music which you could dance to: house and hip-hop, depending on your preference. Jake found them a booth near the bar and they began ordering drinks.

"Seriously, Carly. How did you find this place?" Freddie asked laughingly as he gazed at their surroundings.

"On a crazy whim one night. Besides, you know how conscious I am of the environment and better healthcare. Remember that iCarly web show we did years ago where we promoted the prevention of heart disease?" Carly asked pointedly.

"You mean the same show where Sam told the viewers to kick back with some bacon right after you promoted the prevention of heart disease?" Freddie pressed sardonically.

"No way!" Shannon exclaimed laughingly while covering her mouth.

"Sam really did that?" Jake asked wonderingly while laughing convulsively.

"Oh yes she did." Freddie confirmed triumphantly.

"Well I never said that everyone supported my beliefs." Carly quipped casually before chuckling at Sam's antics herself.

They noticed a musical band on a make-shift stage ahead of them getting ready to perform a set of songs. Jake excused himself politely from the table and went to speak to what looked like the lead singer, whispering something in his ear all the while.

"What's Jake doing up there?" Shannon asked quizzically when the three of them saw Jake strap a guitar around his shoulder and begin talking into the microphone.

"I have no idea," Carly admitted honestly with a raised eyebrow.

"Good evening, fellow 'Greenhouse' patrons. I apologise for interrupting your drinks, but I'd just like to take up a moment of your time if you'll all be so kind. My name is Jake Crandall and I'm a pilot with Virgin Atlantic." Jake began stoically.

The crowd already began clapping exuberantly at this piece of information.

"Thank you very much. Uh, anyway, she's probably going to kill me for doing this. But I'd like to sing a special song to my fiancé, Carly Shay, who's sitting right over there. Baby, this is a song just for you that I'm sure you and our friends (Freddie and Shannon) sitting with you will recognise just to let you know how much I love you. I'm so happy that we're getting married in a few weeks' time. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole wide world." Jake murmured sincerely as his eyes locked with Carly's.

The crowd in turn responded with murmured 'oohs' and 'aws' as they began clapping exuberantly. Carly looked only slightly mortified, but she smiled broadly while Jake sat down on a bar stool and began strumming away on the guitar:

_You're so beautiful_

_I need the world to see_

Freddie nearly choked on his beer, some of it squirting out of his nose at the song that Jake had chosen to sing. He was practically doubled over in his chair, coughing and retching slightly as he tried to contain his laughter. Carly's eyes flitted towards his over Shannon's head (she was sitting in-between them), torn between silencing him with a quelling stare and bursting out into raucous laughter herself.

_You're my miracle_

_Just take the time that you need_

_To breathe_

Freddie couldn't take any more of Jake's whiny singing voice which literally tore at your ears like scratching nails on a chalkboard. He bent his head under the table and began howling with laughter as tears poured down his face. Carly had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at Freddie's shenanigans and Jake's atrocious singing. Shannon, who hadn't seen any of Carly and Freddie's antics, continued watching Jake with rapturous attention, having seen the web cast of him singing this particular song of his years ago on iCarly, having enjoyed it thoroughly the first time. Both Carly and Freddie tittered slightly when Shannon began lip synching the words while Jake continued singing.

_And never mind the things I've done_

_You make me feel like I'm the rising sun…_

_And you'll always be_

_You'll always be_

_The one_

Freddie could hardly breathe from laughing as he righted himself once the song was over. The crowd began cheering uproariously, a few people standing up to cheer Jake on. Shannon was one of those people as she got up from her chair and moved towards the thong of people currently clustered around the stage. Freddie began clapping loudly as he turned to face Carly.

"You never did tell him that he couldn't carry a single tune, did you?" he demanded laughingly of her.

"There was never a right time to bring it up, least of all when we're about to get married. Would you have ever told Sam that her chances of becoming a super-secret ninja were slim to none?" Carly challenged with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Point taken. At least Jake is consistent." Freddie chortled while putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling jubilantly.

Carly shook her head at Freddie's antics and laughed quietly to herself.

Jake and Shannon rejoined them a few seconds later, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Wow, Jake. That was just so amazing and heart-felt." Shannon gushed sincerely while fixing Jake with a broad smile.

"Thanks, Shannon. What did you guys think?" Jake asked of Freddie and Carly, who had chosen not to look directly at each other in case they started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Oh, it was beautiful, honey. Thank you for that gift." Carly answered stoically, feigning enthusiasm as she leant towards and pecked him gratefully on the lips.

"Yeah, great job, Jake. I couldn't even speak, I was just so moved…by your…wonderful singing." Freddie added dramatically while trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks, guys." Jake stated happily.

"Don't mention it," Carly stated nonchalantly.

"Please don't," Freddie added glibly while wheezing loudly.

"How did you convince the band to let you sing in the middle of their set anyway?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I know the lead singer, Pete. He's an old friend of mine. Plus, the proprietor owed me a favour after I got him lots of frequent flyer miles with Virgin Atlantic." Jake replied smugly.

The four of them continued conversing together when a cellphone or two began ringing shrilly amongst them. All of them instinctively moved towards their various pockets and purses to check if it was theirs. It turned out to be both Shannon's and Jake's respective cellphones.

"Oh, it might be a change in my flight schedule this week. I'm sorry, I have to take this." Jake apologised as he answered his cellphone and strolled towards the bathroom.

"Sorry, guys, but this is work too. My boss must've sent me an email for this event she wants me to organise next week. Excuse me for just one second. Barbara, hey!" Shannon greeted exuberantly as she left the table to find a quiet corner.

"Does this happen often?" Freddie queried curiously with his head cocked in Jake's direction.

"Occasionally. One time, we went to Jake's uncle's holiday home in the Hampton's for a weekend together when his boss called, asking him to charter a plane to New Mexico because one of the pilots got sick at the last minute. He had to leave right away." Carly explained soberly.

"That sucks." Freddie offered empathetically.

"It's his job and it's important to him. Besides, he's always really supportive when we can't spend some nights together because I'm busy proofreading thousands of manuscripts on a regular basis." Carly offered graciously with a small smile playing on her face.

"Does this happen 'often' with _Shannon_?" Carly asked playfully, fixing Freddie with a coy smile.

"I wouldn't know. I only found out about her job a few days ago." Freddie offered in a dignified tone, not wanting to get baited by Carly.

"Okay, fess up. Why did you really bring Shannon to Natsumi?" Carly asked shrewdly while resting her elbows atop the table.

"I told you. We were at the airport when she gave me her number. I thought it would be fun to invite her along tonight…for a reunion with the old Ridgeway gang." Freddie lied expertly with his poker face intact.

"Uh huh." Carly murmured softly, not convinced in the least.

Before Freddie could answer, a catchy hip-hop song began playing in one of the nearby rooms.

"Oh my God, I haven't heard this song in years! Come on!" Carly exclaimed without thinking as she grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"What? Carly, what are you – CARLY!!!" Freddie yelled out sharply as Carly pulled him through the crowded dance floor.

"Don't you remember this song?!" Carly asked excitedly as she began moving her hips in time to the music.

"No!" Freddie called out impatiently.

"The 7th grade Spring Dance at Ridgeway. Rip-off Rodney was the DJ that night; you, me and Sam did a crazy dance to this song. Even Ms. Briggs started dancing and she only likes bag-pipe music. I think she may have been drunk though." Carly mused pensively.

"Now, I remember!" Freddie offered as his mind's eye took him back to the night in question.

"Come on, let's dance already!" Carly implored impatiently.

"Do I have a choice?!" Freddie demanded wearily.

"Absolutely not!" Carly replied confidently with a devilish smirk on her face.

"What the hell!" Freddie called out, giving in as they began dancing together.

_I got the magic stick_

_I know if I could hit once, I could hit twice_

_I hit the baddest chicks_

_Shawty, you don't believe me_

_Then come with me tonight_

_And I'll show you magic  
_

_Magic_

_I got the magic stick_

Carly and Freddie began laughing uproariously at one another as they copied one another's movements, a silly dance where they pinched their noses and sauntered down onto their haunches before rising to their full heights once more.

_I'm a freak to the core_

_Get a dose once, you gon' want some more_

_My tongue touch you girl_

_Your toes bound to curl_

_This exclusive, I don't share with the world…_

_Tonight's the night, you gon' fall in love_

_You can call your Momma right now_

_Tell her you met a thug_

_I pop a lot of stuff 'cause I can back it up_

_My left stroke's the death stroke_

Carly chuckled elatedly at Freddie attempting to 'pop his collar' while she continued dancing around him, her hands high up in the air as she moved.

_When it comes to stuff_

_Don't test my skills_

'_Cause my head game's have you head over hills_

_Give the nigger the chills_

_Have him pay my bills_

_Buy matching Lambo's with the same colour wheels…_

_Tonight Lil' Kim gon have you in the zone_

_Girls call your crib_

_I'm answering the phone_

_Guys wanna wife me and give me the ring_

_I do it anywhere, anyhow, I'm down for anything…_

_When Lil Kim's round_

_You don't need to lie_

_It's the drugs baby_

_I'm making you high_

Carly was still laughing after Freddie had spun her around and brought her back to him in expert fashion when the song had ended.

"You looked like an idiot out there!" Freddie yelled out teasingly over the noise of the crowd.

"At least I have some moves. What were you doing? Dropping on deck and flopping like a fish?" Carly teased back.

By the time they got back to the table, Shannon and Jake were already seated, having finished their mutual phone conversations.

"Hey, everything okay?" Freddie and Carly asked simultaneously of Jake and Shannon as they joined them.

"Yeah, just a change in schedule for training this week. No biggie." Jake stated with a reassuring smile.

"That was Barbara, my boss. She was just going over the details of the email she sent me and her 'vision' for the event she wants me to plan." Shannon added with air-quotes in a glib tone.

"You guys looked like you were having fun out there," Jake noted conversationally, referring to Freddie and Carly's 'random dancing'.

"Yeah. That song played at Ridgeway's Spring Dance in 7th grade. I ambushed Freddie on the dance floor before he could escape." Carly joked lightly.

"She does that to me all the time," Jake quipped teasingly, causing Carly to smack him playfully on the arm.

"Aw, poor Freddie. You should've called for back-up. I would've come to rescue you." Shannon purred demurely.

"I'll remember that for next time." Freddie remarked easily while grinning playfully at her.

"If you guys aren't busy, we should take you for a tour around the city. Both Carly and I have some free time tomorrow." Jake offered genially near the end of the evening.

"Wow, that sounds great." Shannon replied graciously.

"You guys don't mind?" Freddie asked wonderingly.

"No, of course not. Jake and I are happy to. Besides, we have to prove once and for all that not all New Yorkers are rude and unfriendly." Carly quipped glibly, causing the four of them to chuckle in response.

"Alright, count me in then."

"Great. How 'bout we all meet downstairs in the Plaza's lobby around 10am? Then we'll take it from there." Jake answered genially.

"Cool. I'll check back with you guys tomorrow morning to make sure I don't have anything else on." Shannon offered quickly.

"Cool. It's a date then." Freddie remarked softly as his eyes locked on Carly's momentarily…

* * *

**29 July, 2025**_**  
**_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in New York City with only a few clouds evident in the sky. Carly Shay spent a few minutes outside the Plaza, just breathing in the fresh air (which was devoid somewhat of its usual humidity) before she decided to head up to Freddie's hotel room so they could go sight-seeing.

She stepped out of the elevators onto the seventh floor and proceeded towards Freddie's hotel room, located just a few meters from both hers and Jake's room. When they had checked in a week ago, Carly had proposed to Jake that they stay in separate rooms until the pending nuptials as a way of testing their 'self-restraint'.

She knocked gently on Freddie's door three times and waited for him to open the door. A few seconds later, she heard murmured mumbling on the other side of the door and Freddie opened the door rapidly. What Carly hadn't expected was for Freddie to open the door, wearing nothing but a medium-length towel around his waist which adequately covered the lower regions of his dripping wet body. Freddie had been taking a shower when he heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking it was the hotel porter (whom he had asked to bring up a special copy of the 'San Francisco Chronicle' as soon as possible), he had simply hopped out of the shower, thinking he would be encountering another man who would think nothing of the fact that he was half naked. Not Carly, who clearly wasn't another man and whom he could no longer think about on just friendly terms anymore after their various interactions at both Camp Dreamland and the Palace of Fine Arts.

"Oh my God, Freddie! I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be dressed by now!" Carly apologised sheepishly, trying not to stare too hard at Freddie's washboard stomach and rippling six-pack.

"Don't apologise, Carly! I thought you were the hotel porter." Freddie responded graciously, in spite of his obvious discomfort at Carly seeing him in this particular light.

"I know I'm early. I just came to tell you that there's been a slight change in plans." Carly began hurriedly, finally averting her eyes to stare at the door frame instead of Freddie's heavenly body.

"Hold that thought for a second. I'm just gonna put on clothes. Please wait right here." Freddie interjected hurriedly.

"Okay." Carly agreed readily.

Freddie grinned dubiously at her and shut the door on her. Carly moved towards the adjacent wall and folded her arms across her chest while waiting for Freddie. She could hear the slightest of movements from inside the hotel room as she imagined Freddie retrieving items of clothing to wear for the day. It had been bad enough contemplating being in Freddie's company for an entire day when Carly had imagined him wearing clothes. Now that she had gotten a good view of most of Freddie's 'generous assets', Carly envisioned having an even worse time around Freddie, trying to keep her feelings strictly platonic towards him. Hadn't they already crossed enough invisible boundaries in the past few weeks?

"Come on in," Freddie invited gently, mercifully interrupting Carly's current train of thought.

She stepped inside the tidy hotel room and chanced a glance at Freddie. Naturally, he was now wearing clothes: jeans, white Converse sneakers, his faded dark blue WSU hoodie (which accentuated his dark shaggy hair which was still wet from his shower and his hazel coloured eyes) and a white undershirt. Carly had chosen to wear one of her favourite summer outfits for the occasion: a deep royal blue knee high dress with a matching cardigan which just covered her shoulders and silver sandals.

"So…what's been the slight change in plans?" Freddie inquired curiously.

"Oh, right. Jake won't be able to make it for sight-seeing. His boss called him this morning and asked him to attend flight training." Carly informed Freddie quickly.

"Flight training? I thought that Jake was already a qualified pilot." Freddie stated in horror, idly wondering how many flights Jake had chartered without a valid pilot's licence.

"Jake is a qualified pilot. He has to train some other students who still need to qualify for their pilot's licence. It's probably going to take all day." Carly explained patiently.

"Well, this sucks. Shannon called me earlier and told me she can't make it for sight-seeing today either." Freddie announced in disappointment.

"How come?" Carly asked anxiously.

"A client of hers suddenly showed up out of the blue and demanded that she change the entire theme for a party she's planning next month. She's spending the whole day with this client trying to re-work the original concept." Freddie explained slowly.

"Oh, poor Shannon." Carly murmured in genuine sympathy.

"What do you want to do about today?" she asked quietly of Freddie.

"Well, I'd love to see just how friendly New Yorkers can be. We could still take in some sights together, if you're up for it." Freddie replied stoically while gazing intently at Carly.

Carly sucked in a breath and thought it over. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to let such a beautiful day go to waste just because of a little awkward tension between her and Freddie. She did really want to show him around since it was his first official visit to New York. And she had gotten all dressed up for the occasion.

"Of course I'm up for it. I would love to take you sight-seeing, Freddie." Carly replied confidently, a broad smile curling on her lips.

Freddie checked with his daughter and mother and asked them if they'd like to join him and Carly on their tour, but they declined, saying that Spencer had already promised to take them sightseeing for the day to some of the art galleries where he had exhibited some of his sculptures. That left him and Carly completely by themselves.

"I hope those sneakers of yours are sturdy. You're gonna be doing a lot of walking today." Carly warned playfully, skipping ahead of Freddie out of the elevator.

Freddie shook his head, grinning broadly at Carly's silliness.

* * *

As it turned out, Carly hadn't been exaggerating about the amount of walking they would end up doing during the day. True, they had taken a cab to some of the places they visited, but had walked in-between certain destinations. First, they had a light breakfast in the Oak Room. Then they took a long and luxurious walk through Central Park, which officially kick-started the tour of New York City, as it was in close proximity to the hotel. They made sure to purchase several bags of specially roasted chestnuts while feeding a few to the squirrels amidst the luscious vegetation.

Carly laughed uproariously at one point during the excursion when Freddie had nearly been attacked by a host of fat pigeons whom had caught a whiff of his delicious chestnuts. He ended up tossing his remaining bag of roasted chestnuts up in the air as he fled the scene, flailing his arms about him and screaming hysterically. Carly decided then and there that it might be better to take Freddie to Belvedere Castle, a popular tourist spot for avid bird watchers and star gazers. Freddie stood inside the tower and took a turn staring through one the large telescopes in front of him, thinking inwardly to himself that it had been years since he had last done any proper stargazing. Then they exited the castle and ventured towards the eastern edge of the park to the Met. Carly smiled inwardly at the look of pure delight on Freddie's face as he gazed at the various examples of breathtaking American artwork, such as Emanuel Leutze's famous 'Washington Crossing The Delaware' painting in the plush museum.

But in Carly's opinion, she believed that Freddie enjoyed himself the most when they took in an afternoon baseball game between the Yankees and the Red Sox at Yankee Stadium, loading up on as many carbs (in the form of hot dogs and roasted peanuts) as possible. Carly only watched baseball on rare occasions, but knew enough about the game not to feel completely lost. Plus, she remembered all those times when Spencer and Freddie had gone to sporting events together back in Seattle and deemed it 'guy time' away from girls in general. Freddie didn't seem to mind the massive crowd that had gathered for 'Bat Day' in the least while he argued playfully with many die-hard Yankees fans (he was a Red Sox supporter himself); he had a look of pure unadulterated elation on his face the entire time, as if he had never aged.

After taking in an early dinner at a restaurant called Le Cirque (a favourite of Jake's) along 58th Street, Carly decided to end the tour of New York City with one of her favourite spots: the observation deck on the 86th floor of the Empire State Building. Numerous clouds had gathered during the day, making the evening steadily cold and misty. Carly leant over the sides of the balcony, her black hair blowing gently in the wind while she took in the bright city lights. From this particular vantage point, you could see the Hudson River on one side and the East River on the other side, converging with some of the city's other main attractions.

"Did you bring me up here to kill me, Carly?" Freddie asked teasingly, having heard about the building's tragic history on numerous occasions.

"Very funny, Freddie. This is one of my favourite spots in the city because of 'Sleepless in Seattle'." Carly explained quietly.

"Why 'Sleepless in Seattle'?" Freddie asked quizzically, coming to stand next to her.

"It was one of my parents' favourite movies. They made me and Spencer watch it one time when we were younger. Spencer thought it was too sappy, but I fell in love with the story of this building being the catalyst for such an epic romance between two strangers." Carly continued wistfully.

"You do realise that they remained strangers until the end of the story, right? So you don't actually know that it even turned into an epic romance between Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan." Freddie pointed out matter-of-factly.

"How can you say that, Freddie? Didn't you see the look of pure love in their eyes as they held hands at the end?" Carly asked vehemently of Freddie.

"_The look of pure love in their eyes_?" Freddie mimicked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't make fun one of my favourite romantic comedies. I never made fun of all the times you got excited about 'Galaxy Wars'." Carly retorted defensively.

"Yes you did." Freddie countered knowingly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Carly apologised blushingly, causing Freddie to smirk in satisfaction.

"I don't know, I guess it just doesn't make sense to me." Freddie stated pensively, referring to the romance in 'Sleepless in Seattle'.

"What doesn't make sense to you?" Carly asked curiously.

"The whole 'two strangers meeting online or through letters' just doesn't ring true to me. I just think that it's destined to be simpler when you meet the person you're meant to be with." Freddie explained frankly.

"Are you saying that long distance relationships (say, over the Internet) don't ring true either?" Carly asked slowly.

"Not exactly. I know people who've met online, fallen in love, kept the relationship going while they were apart and then made it work in the end. I guess I'm just saying that I don't think that it would work for me. Sam and I always had that shared history, having grown up together and tormented each other for most of our natural born lives. And somewhere along the line, we found a way to channel that natural dislike into something more. It just makes things easier when you've known the person for a long time and you've built a foundation together. Sometimes, simple isn't wrong, especially when you decide to give your heart to someone else." Freddie answered succinctly as he stared out at Hudson River in the distance.

"So the person you're supposed to love could be right in front of you for all you know." Carly stated in an amused tone as she glanced furtively at Freddie out of the corner of her eye.

"_Was_ right in front me." Freddie amended softly.

"Sam may have been in front of you once before. But that doesn't mean that you won't find someone else. Sometimes you've just gotta have a little faith, Freddie." Carly replied assuredly as she looked him dead in the eye with a small smile on her face.

Freddie felt the slightest bit of dejavu when he opened his mouth to speak and felt a droplet of water splatter onto his hoodie from above. He glanced up and saw that the heavens had literally opened as numerous droplets of rain began pelting down onto both him and Carly. Carly squealed in surprise and began running towards the exit, her hands going towards her head to protect herself. Freddie began chuckling as he began running after her.

"We should probably get back to the hotel," he advised gently.

Carly nodded in agreement with a wry smile on her face, slightly disappointed by the intrusion on hers and Freddie's moment together.

"You're right. I'd hate to get this dress wet, it's my favourite. Do you think there's any chance we'll miss most of the rain heading back to the Plaza in a cab?" Carly questioned wearily.

"You're the expert, I'm just a visitor." Freddie answered with a smirk on his face.

"Not a chance in hell," Carly grumbled dramatically as her and Freddie entered the brightly lit elevator.

* * *

They reached the Plaza a short time later as the cab pulled up to the main entrance. The rain hadn't ceased in all that time as it poured down relentlessly overhead. Freddie offered Carly his hoodie, but she politely declined, saying that the sprint from the cab to the lobby would be relatively short, thereby insuring less chance of getting wet rather than from a long distance. She turned out to be wrong on that account as the rain soaked through their clothes even more than when they had entered the cab parked across the intersection on Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street from the Empire State Building. But this didn't seem to dampen either Freddie or Carly's spirits as they began chortling loudly, ignoring the obvious stare thrown at them by the night manager as they made their way to the elevators.

"Come on, there's some dry towels in my room," Freddie gasped as he and Carly exited the lavish hotel elevator a few minutes later.

They strolled through the dimly lit hallway, giggling uproariously at the sound of their feet making splotchy noises across the velvet carpet. Freddie dug his hand into his wet jeans pocket and retrieved his hotel room key.

"What if you get electrocuted?" Carly teased lightly as Freddie's wet card made contact with the electronic reader on the door.

Freddie grinned devilishly back at Carly, causing her to laugh even more.

"It must be my lucky day," Freddie quipped dryly when the door opened without any incident.

He opened the door wider and let Carly enter first before following her. His hand reached blindly for the nearest switch, which provided the two of them with some light in the small space between the bed and the bathroom off to the left. Freddie left Carly standing near the wall as he walked into the bathroom and retrieved two fluffy white towels, returning a second or two later.

"Thanks," Carly murmured gratefully as Freddie handed her one of the towels to mop herself up with.

She began dabbing immediately at her wet hair with the towel while Freddie removed his sweater and examined his white undershirt, which was completely soaked through from the rain.

"What about your hair?" Carly asked wonderingly when she noticed that Freddie hadn't attempted to dry his shaggy brown hair at all since he entered his hotel room.

In response to this, Freddie teasingly bent his head forward and began shaking it vigorously, hitting Carly in the face with fresh rain drops.

"Freddie, cut it out, that is so not funny! Heel!" Carly commanded laughingly, her hands flying to her face to ward off Freddie's assault.

"See? That's how easy it is for most guys. We don't have to spend 2 hours showering, washing our hair, blow-drying it and then styling it with a flat iron. All we have to do is shake out the remaining moisture and wait for it to dry." Freddie joked lightly.

"And that's why most guys don't get dates. Women like guys who put some effort into their appearance." Carly pointed out teasingly.

"Really? I thought women liked the 'messy look', which I happen to have all the time when I'm not at work." Freddie teased back with a small grin on his face.

"Well in that case, you should have no problem getting dates then, especially with women with permanent 'bed hair'." Carly joked with a devilish grin on her face, causing Freddie to chuckle amiably.

"You have me there. But you're one to talk." Freddie pointed out slowly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I have 'permanent bed hair'?" Carly demanded laughingly as she fingered a few of her wet strands self-consciously.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm meant that you're one to talk because you don't have to work hard on your hair or your appearance at all. You're beautiful no matter how you look." Freddie admitted seriously as he glanced down at Carly.

"Really?" Carly asked softly, her breath hitching in her throat at his words.

"Really. Carly Shay, you're staggering." Freddie replied slowly, his hazel eyes boring into her brown ones.

Carly swallowed down air as she took in the full force of Freddie's intense stare. It was sending waves of electricity through her bones, making her shiver even more. She hadn't been aware that he had practically been leaning over her the entire time he had said his last words. How it was possible for him to look at her like that, like she was the only person who had ever existed and mattered to him?

_I just wanna look at you_

Freddie gazed down at Carly, finding it hard to breathe in that moment. The dim light of the room cascaded along her wet body, making her appear almost luminous. Freddie couldn't remember a time before this when he had felt so completely lost in someone else's rapture. His eyes flitted towards her wavy and silky black hair, which he longed to run his hands through with every tension-filled second that paused between them.

Carly's breath caught in her throat when Freddie leant impossibly close towards her till their foreheads were almost touching. She gasped quietly when she felt his damp fingers toying idly with the tendrils of hair near her ear. Freddie was surprised when Carly made no attempt to pull away or shrug off his advances; the thought alone spurred him on into an unequivocal peak of elation.

_I just wanna look at you_

Carly finally dared to look Freddie directly in the eyes. The warmth that radiated through his hazel orbs nearly robbed her of every single breath that she had been holding inside her body. After what seemed like an eternity, Freddie finally moved his forehead away from Carly's and attacked her lips instead. Carly's lips in turn moved tentatively against his as she adjusted herself to this new and strange sensation of their mouths moving in complete harmony with one another. She had always wondered what it would've been like to have told Freddie that she loved him back in college, for him to reciprocate and then to share their very first kiss together. All of her fantasies, daydreams and wishes were a poor substitute in comparison to this moment. This was so much more; it was everything.

_I just wanna look at you_

_All day_

Freddie's fingers moved gently across Carly's damp cheeks, his thumbs making rough patterns over every inch of skin. He kissed her bottom lip, then her upper lip in sweet succession as he created a slow rhythm between them. Carly followed his movements, her eyes closing of their accord as she began drowning slowly in her self-declared state of purgatory. Every kiss and touch was turning Freddie's brain to mulch; all he could feel was Carly all around him, grasping at him and pulling him slowly under.

_There ain't nothin' wrong_

_No_

When he finally pulled away, his hands moved down towards her bare shoulder blades as he tried to gauge her response. He couldn't decipher anything from the stillness of her body, so he went to her eyes instead. The room lights were flickering in her brown orbs like a dancing flame, threatening to engulf them both in its fiery wake.

_There ain't nothin' wrong with that_

Freddie was caught completely off-guard when Carly used the full force of her body and desire to wrap herself even more around his body. Her hands wound their way around his neck and her nose nearly crushed his as she enveloped him in a searing kiss that took his breath away. Freddie threw caution to the wind completely as he in turn wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and shoved her against the wall as they began kissing ravenously.

_Once you seep in  
_

_Under my skin_

_There's nothin'_

_There's nothin' in this world that could wash you away_

Carly's heart thumped with disappointment when she felt Freddie's lips leave her right before her back hit the wall behind her. Her heart soared in her chest when Freddie's lips found hers once more while his hands cupped her neck and collarbone possessively. He began peppering her neck, collarbone and shoulders with gentle kisses, causing her to moan and writhe with ecstasy. While one hand stayed on her shoulder blade, Freddie's other hand moved down towards Carly's supple thigh underneath her dress and hitched it around his waist as he began grinding painstakingly against her, burying his face deeper into her shoulder. One of Carly's hands stayed around Freddie's neck while she continued kissing him ferociously. The other hand moved towards the door handle to her left in a desperate attempt to latch onto something that would steady her against the onslaught of hers and Freddie's emotions and desires colliding together in an orgasmic cataclysm. And they continued moving together in this fashion for several more seconds, both fanning and fuelling the mutual fire coursing through their veins, all the while igniting their long-repressed passion for one another.

_Once you seep in  
_

_Under my skin_

_There's nothin'_

_There's nothin' in this world that could wash you away_

_Wash you away_

A booming thunder clap from outside brought Carly back to her senses as a lightning bolt flashed across her and Freddie, illuminating her shimmering engagement ring on her left hand with unswerving clarity. Freddie's eyes opened in confusion when he felt Carly push against him and move out of his grasp.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he asked breathlessly as his heart continued pounding in his chest.

"I can't do this, Freddie. I'm sorry." Carly murmured painstakingly as her eyes became steadily moist.

"What?" Freddie asked quizzically, his heart plummeting into his stomach.

"This was a mistake." Carly muttered tersely before exiting the hotel room, the door slamming on its hinges.

Freddie followed Carly out into the dimly lit hallway and tried to grab at Carly's arm. But she just shrugged out of his grasp once more and turned to face him with a livid expression on her face.

"Don't!" she snapped furiously.

And then Carly turned on her heels and literally sprinted towards her own hotel room at the end of the hallway, leaving Freddie standing exactly where she had left him a second ago, still confused and very much alone.

* * *

**Musical References:**

**1) 'Lovestoned/I Think She Knows (interlude)' by Justin Timberlake **

**2) 'You're So Beautiful' by Austin Butler (performed by him during the iCarly episode, 'iLike Jake')**

**3) 'Magic Stick' by 50 Cent ft. Lil' Kim **

**4) 'Eat You Alive' by Limp Bizkit**

**

* * *

**

**First off, I'd like to say a big thank you to aisforangelaaa for giving me tons of information about some great tourist spots in New York City. Your input made the places come to life in this chapter : ) Did anyone else pick up on the 'Kids Choice Awards' reference with Freddie and Carly's attire at 'Natsumi'? Alright, how much do you hate me right now for leaving the chapter on such a terrible cliffhanger (with me standing on the cliff and throwing you all over?) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, I'm evil that way ; ) I couldn't help laughing a lot while making fun of Jake, but it was just so priceless in 'iLike Jake' with "you're so beautiful, I want the world to seeeeeee..." Austin Butler's a very good sport, considering how well he can actually sing ; ) Alright, chaps. That's about all from me. I'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter. I hope you all have a great weekend. Cheerio!**


	16. iTake A Step Back

**Hey ya'll! I hope you're all having a great week so far. I almost forgot what day it is today; isn't it funny how all time merges together when you have nothing better to do with your days? Anyhoo, I'm super stoked because this story has almost surpassed my Suite Life crossover, 'Manhunt' in reviews, but is 10 chapters less than that particular story (which has 25 chapters in total). So a big thank you from me to all of you who've made this story such a pleasure to write. I've decided to release two chapters this week because I'm almost done wrapping up the entire story. So I hope you like the offerings for this week. Now, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.  
**

* * *

_Carly's heart thumped with disappointment when she felt Freddie's lips leave her right before her back hit the wall behind her. Her heart soared in her chest when Freddie's lips found hers once more while his hands cupped her neck and collarbone possessively. He began peppering her neck, collarbone and shoulders with gentle kisses, causing her to moan and writhe with ecstasy. While one hand stayed on her shoulder blade, Freddie's other hand moved down towards Carly's supple thigh and hitched it around his waist as he began grinding painstakingly against her while burying his face deeper in her shoulder. _

_One of Carly's hands stayed around Freddie's neck while she continued kissing him ferociously. The other hand moved towards the door handle to her left in a desperate attempt to latch onto something that would steady her against the onslaught of hers and Freddie's emotions and desires colliding together in an orgasmic cataclysm. And they continued moving together in this fashion for several more seconds, both fanning and fuelling the mutual fire coursing through their veins, all the while igniting their long-repressed passion for one another._

_A booming thunder clap from outside brought Carly back to her senses as a lightning bolt flashed across her and Freddie, illuminating her shimmering engagement ring on her left hand with unswerving clarity. Freddie's eyes opened in confusion when he felt Carly push against him and move out of his grasp. _

"_Carly, what's wrong?" he asked breathlessly as his heart continued pounding in his chest. _

"_I can't do this, Freddie. I'm sorry." Carly murmured painstakingly as her eyes became steadily moist. _

"_What?" Freddie asked quizzically, his heart plummeting into his stomach. _

"_This was a mistake." Carly muttered tersely before exiting the hotel room, the door slamming on its hinges. _

_Freddie followed Carly out into the dimly lit hallway and tried to grab at Carly's arm. But she just shrugged out of his grasp once more and turned to face him with a livid expression on her face. _

"_Don't!" she snapped furiously. _

_And then Carly turned on her heels and literally sprinted towards her own hotel room at the end of the hallway, leaving Freddie standing exactly where she had left him a second ago, still confused and very much alone. _

_He finally snapped out of his trance when he realised that he could be losing her forever. Shaking his head, he began sprinting after Carly. He reached her just as she pushed the door open. _

"_Freddie! What are you-"_

_Freddie didn't let Carly finish as he pressed his lips against hers once more, silencing her doubts as he gently pushed her through the open door. Carly didn't even notice the door closing of its own accord as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him back fervently. She pulled away all too soon and shook her head, the tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Seems the road less travelled_

_Shows happiness unravelled_

_And you got to take a little dirt_

_To keep what you love_

_That's what you gotta do_

"_Freddie, we can't. I can't," Carly whispered fiercely, her arms still wrapped around his neck. _

"_No, Carly, I can't. I can't just walk away and neither can you. You can't ask me to do that, not after I've found you again after all these years. I can't lose you again, I just can't." Freddie whispered back heatedly. _

"_Freddie," Carly murmured back softly, her forehead touching his as she closed her eyes. _

_She grazed his nose softly before closing the gap between them once more and kissing Freddie gently and assuredly. Freddie's hands moved towards Carly's hair while he closed his eyes too, savouring her sweet scent and loving embrace. _

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_Unbeknown to them, the scene began to change dramatically around them. The darkness due to a lack of lights in the hotel room began to grow lighter until they were surrounded by blinding brightness. The carpet, the furniture and the paintings had disappeared, only to be replaced with a clear blue sky, luscious green grass beneath their feet and a group of swings nestled underneath the blazing sun. _

_They finally broke apart and locked eyes with one another. After a few minutes, they realised they weren't alone and glanced sharply off to the side. It was Sam, standing in front of them, her hands at her sides and a look of pure desolation on her face. _

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

"_How could you?" she whispered in disbelief…_

_

* * *

  
_

**1 August, 2025**

Freddie woke with a start in his bed in his hotel room, his entire body bathed in sweat, gasping and shaking all over. He had fallen asleep for three nights in a row and had the exact same dream each time. It had all seemed so real, especially the look of utter betrayal on his dead wife's face when she had seen him and Carly kissing in Sunnyside Parks back in Pullman. Freddie's heart was still hammering loudly in his chest, as if Sam was standing beside his bed in that moment.

He had been wishing every day since it had happened that he had actually gone after Carly when she had left him standing in the hallway after he had kissed her. After they had kissed. Freddie couldn't take this anymore; he had to see her. Carly had been avoiding his calls and the persistent knocking on her door for the past three days. Freddie couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried. They needed to talk about what happened and where to go from there.

After taking a quick shower and dressing himself, Freddie exited his hotel room and began pounding on Carly's hotel room door, not caring who heard.

"Carly, it's me, Freddie!"

"Carly, open the door! I need to talk to you!"

"You can't avoid me forever!"

Just as Freddie was about to give up while leaning against the adjacent wall, the maid suddenly came down the hallway and opened up Carly's door with a card-key and stepped inside.

"Excuse me!" Freddie interjected abruptly, slipping past her without waiting for a response from her.

After sprinting through Carly's hotel room and checking through every inch of it (including the closet), he finally realised that she really wasn't there. With a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, he exited the room and decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast in the Oak Room. Just as he exited the elevator and entered the lobby, he suddenly came across one of Jake's raucous aunts, who were also staying at the Plaza till the wedding. An idea occurred to him and he ran towards her.

"Miss Crandall!" he greeted breathlessly.

"Freddie, how many times have I asked you to call me Rose?" Jake's aunt asked while pinching Freddie's cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry. Rose, have you seen Carly this morning?" Freddie inquired politely.

"Your Carly or Jake's Carly?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"Jake's Carly," Freddie answered with some difficulty.

"Honey, I think she's gone back to her own apartment." Rose offered simply.

"She checked out of the hotel?" Freddie questioned curiously.

"I don't think so. She told me that she needed to sort through some things she needed for the wedding that were in her apartment; she's been there for the past couple of days." Rose explained promptly.

So that's where Carly had been hiding out this entire time.

"Rose, could I please have the address? I really need to speak to her." Freddie stated hurriedly.

"Is everything alright, Freddie?" Rose asked anxiously.

"I hope so." Freddie remarked slowly as he took down the address.

* * *

Freddie took a cab to Herald Square, located along the intersections of Broadway, Sixth Avenue and 34th St. After he had paid the driver and exited the cab, it didn't take him long to locate the apartment complex overlooking Greeley Square where Carly lived. He entered the main entrance and happened to come across Mrs. Greenbourne (Carly's next-door neighbour), who told him which apartment Carly lived in. After Freddie had thanked her rapidly and hopped into the nearest elevator, Mrs. Greenbourne watched him go, wondering what he wanted with Carly.

He got out of the elevator and began jogging towards Carly's front door. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he realised that it was already open with a stopper on the ground which stopped it from closing. Freddie was filled with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety as he stepped over the threshold.

"Carly?" he asked softly as he glanced around the seemingly empty apartment.

Nothing seemed out of the place or out of the ordinary for that matter, but Freddie continued calling out to Carly just to be on the safe side.

"Carly!" Freddie called out more loudly as he stepped past her kitchen counter.

He got a fright when he heard a loud gasp behind him. He whipped around sharply on the balls of his feet and stood facing an alarmed Carly, carrying what looked like a heavy cardboard box in her arms and white iPod earphones in her ears.

"Freddie?" Carly asked in surprise, her feet feeling like they were glued to the floor.

"Carly," Freddie murmured stupidly, feeling at a sudden loss for words now that she was finally in front of him.

He had half expected to feel differently towards Carly after she had run out of him the other night after their lurid and passionate kiss in his hotel room. If anything, his feelings seemed to have amplified in the space of a few seconds while in her presence.

"You always leave your front door open like this?" Freddie asked stupidly, gesturing with his finger towards the apartment's entrance.

"I was running in and out to the garbage disposal in the building. I was doing some spring cleaning." Carly explained simply.

"This is New York City. Aren't you afraid someone will come into your apartment unannounced?" Freddie questioned disbelievingly.

"I wasn't…until now." Carly retorted sardonically as she laid the cardboard box down onto the ground at her feet.

"What are you doing here, Freddie?" she asked seriously while folding her arms across her chest.

"We need to talk about what happened the other night." Freddie reasoned, matching her tone.

"There's nothing to talk about. It should never have happened." Carly stated curtly.

"Be that as it may, it still happened, whether you want to accept that or not. And I'm not leaving until we talk this out, Carly." Freddie persisted doggedly.

"I'm getting married, Freddie, in two weeks time. Why are you doing this to me?" Carly asked morosely as she turned away from him and glanced out of the window instead.

"Why am I doing this to you? I didn't choose this, Carly. I didn't choose to have these feelings for you that just won't go away, no matter how hard I try. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't feel something when we kissed because you'd be lying. Am I right?" Freddie demanded heatedly as he stepped into Carly's personal space.

Carly gulped subtly as she tried to ignore the alluring scent of Freddie's cologne as it wafted mercilessly through her nose and straight to her brain. It was all she could do to stare down at his chest and not look him directly in the eye while she spoke.

"Freddie, I can't. We can't." Carly whispered stubbornly, the words sounding hollow against her numb lips.

Freddie nodded his head rapidly and turned away from her.

"I guess I have my answer then. If you felt anything for me, you wouldn't be able to turn it off so easily. I'm such an idiot; you were obviously just blowing off steam before the big day. I get it; I hope you got yours." Freddie stated curtly before heading towards the door.

Carly watched him go with a sinking sensation in the pit of her chest. She knew turning Freddie away was the right thing to do, considering that she was with someone else. But the idea that he would walk away, not knowing how she truly felt hurt worse than having to deny her heart the one and only thing she had ever wanted. If Freddie was going to walk out of her life for ever, he had to know the truth, once and for all.

'_Cause you came at a time_

_When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall_

_Was the be-all and end-all_

"Of course I felt something. That's why it can't happen again, because it meant everything to me! And I don't just mean that night; every waking day I've ever spent with you in my whole life meant something to me, Freddie! It could never just be me blowing off some steam, not in any capacity. I've never been blowing off steam with you. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you, Freddie! Ever since college." Carly shot back, the tears rolling down her face in large unruly clumps.

Freddie, with his back to Carly, froze on the spot when he had reached the front door, his hand just millimetres from the door handle. His heart began thumping violently in his chest at this unexpected revelation. It seemed impossible, yet somehow he knew it was true nonetheless. This didn't detract in the least from the shock he felt as he turned around to face her once more.

_Love is only a feeling_

_Drifting away_

_When I'm in your arms I start believing_

_It's here to stay_

_But love is only a feeling_

_Anyway_

"College?" Freddie asked blankly, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"It probably started on that night when you comforted me after I broke up with Guy. After rejecting you so many times back in school, I finally realised that all I really wanted was to keep you and never let go. It was the first time I'd ever fallen in love before, and I fell hard. You were my first, Freddie." Carly explained sombrely while she continued sobbing.

"B-but, how? You never said a word, not once. You left!" Freddie spluttered indignantly as he relived one of the worst moments in his life at Spokane Airport.

Carly locked eyes with him, a venomous glint looming in her eyes as she spoke.

"You didn't really expect me to stick around while you started falling in love with my best friend right in front of my eyes, did you?" she demanded in a deathly low voice, her words pulsing with long-repressed rage.

The words hit Freddie like a ton of bricks, just like they had been intended as he stared aghast back at Carly. The pieces of the puzzle he'd been trying desperately to merge for the longest time had finally fallen into place in one fell swoop.

"You didn't tell me because of Sam?" he pressed in disbelief.

"How could I? That day in Sunnyside Parks when you asked me to meet you so we could talk, I was coming to tell you that I was in love with you. And you were coming to tell me that you had fallen in love with Sam, my best friend. I wished for you, Freddie! On that night when the comet arrived and you told me to close my eyes and make a wish, I chose you. And you chose Sam. I couldn't say anything, not after I knew how you felt about her and how she felt about you. You were falling in love with each other right under my nose and I couldn't stop it. So I left instead, to give the two of you a chance." Carly explained morosely, her shoulders shaking convulsively as she kept crying.

Freddie unconsciously moved back inside the confines of the small apartment and clasped his head painstakingly in his hands while bowing his head.

"I can't believe this. All this time and you never said a word to me. You just took off instead of talking things out and I had no idea." Freddie murmured wretchedly while clutching morosely at his hair.

"You didn't wanna know, Freddie. I may have left, but you had already checked out of our friendship long before then. Well I guess it all worked out in the end. You got a two for two special: breaking my heart, the girl who broke yours to start with and then riding off with Sam into the sunset." Carly responded callously.

Freddie's head snapped up at this and he regarded Carly with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"And how would you know, Carly? You weren't even there! You just left everything and everyone you knew. Don't you dare talk about Sam to me. You don't know anything about me, Sam or our marriage. And you definitely don't get a say now." Freddie retorted maliciously, the anger seeping through his veins in that given moment.

"I'm done here. You wanna marry Jake, go right ahead. Run off like a coward. You're good at that."

_Love is only a feeling_

_Drifting away_

_And we gotta stop ourselves believing_

_It's here to stay_

'_Cause love is only a feeling_

_Anyway_

With one last look of contempt etched on his face, Freddie turned around and stalked out of Carly's apartment. Carly winced at the sound of Freddie slamming the front door violently on its hinges in the wake of his awful words. She stared blankly at the spot where Freddie had stood in front of her just seconds before, feeling completely forlorn as she tasted her salty tears on her lips.

* * *

Freddie sat in the plush living room of his deluxe suite several hours later, his fingers pursed underneath his chin while he dwelled on his and Carly's heated argument. He was barely aware that someone had tapped gently on the door and let themselves in with a room key. His head shot up in surprise when he saw his mother before him, wearing an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly of him.

Freddie shrugged in response.

_I've been down and I'm wondering why  
_

_These little black clouds keep walking around on me_

_With me_

"Where's Carly?" he asked curiously of his mother.

"In our room watching cartoons." Marissa responded casually.

Freddie nodded in response and continued gazing forlornly ahead of him.

"What happened today, Freddie?" Marissa pressed tentatively.

"I finally tracked Carly down at her own apartment and we got into an argument. I said some really horrible things to her, Mom." Freddie murmured remorsefully, his eyes becoming steadily moist with each passing second.

_It wastes time and I'd be rather high_

_Think I'll walk me outside_

_And buy a rainbow smile_

_And be free_

_They're all free_

"I'm sure you didn't mean them. I'm sure she knows that too." Marissa chided soothingly as she sat down next to her only son and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think she does this time. Carly admitted to me for the first time today that she's been in love with me since college and I threw it right back in her face. She said some things about Sam and I just lost it. I called her a coward and told her to marry Jake because she was good at running away. How could I do that, Mom? The only reason she even left was because I fell in love with Sam. Carly was trying to do the right thing for all of us, and I still ended up breaking her heart. This is all my fault; I'm to blame." Freddie continued soberly while bowing his head.

"Freddie, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known how Carly felt about you at the time. She chose not to tell you; you need to keep that in mind too. What's in the past is past; you need to concentrate on the future and where to go from here." Marissa responded reasonably.

_So maybe tomorrow_

_I'll find my way home_

_So maybe tomorrow_

_I'll find my way home_

"I don't even know what that means anymore, Mom. Ever since college, ever since Sam died, everything's been a mess. I've been a mess, Mom. This isn't who I was supposed to be in this life. I just don't know what to do." Freddie continued on miserably, clutching his head in his hands.

"Talk to Carly." Marissa urged earnestly.

"I want to. But after the things we said to each other this morning, I don't think she'd wanna see me again, much less talk to me." Freddie responded dejectedly.

"Normally, I'm not privy to people having important conversations that aren't face to face. But in this instance, sometimes having a safe barrier between you and that person helps when there are things that need to be said." Marissa reasoned softly.

After squeezing Freddie's shoulder reassuringly once more, Marissa smiled one last time at her son before taking her leave of him. Freddie watched her shut the hotel room door softly behind her and pondered on her words. After another 20 minutes of deliberation, Freddie finally decided to pick up the phone and call Carly. He first tried her cellphone and her home number in Herald Square. When both those proved fruitless, he tried her hotel room number next. It rang at least six times before Freddie heard the other line crackle audibly with anticipation.

"Hello?" Carly asked softly, her voice sounding strangely hoarse.

"Hi," Freddie greeted gently, anxiously awaiting her response.

"Hi." Carly greeted back, her voice taking on her a richer tenor amidst her dejection when she recognised Freddie's voice on the other end.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"I thought this way might be easier. If I act like a jackass again, you reserve the right to hang up the phone." Freddie explained soberly.

_Mama I'm a millionaire_

_But I feel like a bum_

_Mama I'm a millionaire_

_But I feel like the only one_

"You'd better hold me to that guarantee too then; I feel the need to eat a lot of crow after everything I've said and done today." Carly answered, matching his tone.

"Me first. I'm sorry about what I said to you, Carly. I was way out of line; I had no right calling you a coward for leaving all those years ago. I honestly can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Freddie began meekly.

_I woke up early this morning_

_But I still ain't seen the sun_

"You mean, standing by while I fell in love with Sam instead?" Carly teased hoarsely, causing Freddie to chuckle wryly at the unexpected joke.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I meant." Freddie responded casually.

"I'm sorry too for what I said earlier, Freddie. I had no right to insinuate that I knew anything about yours and Sam's romantic relationship. I was being selfish when I left for my internship. Part of the reason was because I genuinely wanted you and Sam to be happy without my presence complicating things. But that wasn't ultimately why I left; I left because I didn't want to break my heart more than it had already been broken." Carly stated earnestly on the other end.

_Papa I'm a millionaire_

_But Sax 5__th__ Ave don't sell affection_

_Papa I'm a millionaire_

_But I ain't moving in the right direction_

_Somethin' ain't right_

_I know_

"I understand." Freddie murmured meekly.

"What are we going to do, Carly?"

The two of them had unconsciously and coincidentally moved towards their respective bathrooms and pushed the door on. While Freddie sat down on the marble floor and leant against the bath tub, Carly in turn got into the bath and lounged inside, holding the cordless room phone to her ear all the while. Normally, she wasn't privy at all to baths in general, being more of a 'shower' girl herself, but Carly didn't mind in the least in this particular respect because the bathtub was warm and dry.

_You and I got something_

_But it's all and then it's nothing to me_

_Yeah_

"Do you remember when I told you about that night in JFK Airport when Jake found me? I didn't lie when I told you that he saved me that night, and every other day after that. He loves me; I can't betray him, Freddie." Carly replied morosely.

"You mean, more than we already have?" Freddie murmured forlornly.

Carly bit her lip and closed her eyes while vividly recalling that night in Freddie's hotel room.

_And I got my defences when it comes to your intentions for me_

_Yeah_

_And we wake up in the breakdowns of the things we never thought we could be_

_Yeah_

"Do you love me?" Freddie asked tentatively.

"I do. But I also love Jake too, Freddie. And he can make me happy." Carly answered truthfully.

_I'm not the one who broke you_

_I'm not the one you should fear_

_We've got to move ya darlin'_

_I thought I lost you somewhere_

_But you were never really ever there at all_

Freddie closed his eyes at Carly's admission and hung his head, feeling the excruciating sensation of heartbreak searing through his entire body with biting precision.

_And I want to get free_

_Talk to me_

_I can feel you falling_

_And I wanted to be_

_All you need_

_Somehow here is gone_

"You're still going to marry him." Freddie stated reluctantly.

"I'm still going to marry him." Carly confirmed.

"Then I can't stay. It would be better for you to marry Jake without any complications. And it would be better for me not to have to witness it." Freddie responded quickly.

_And I don't need the fallout_

_Of all the past that's here between us_

_And I'm not holding on_

_And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

"When will you leave?" Carly asked slowly.

"Tonight, or the next flight out." Freddie answered.

"I understand." Carly replied sadly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," she apologised sincerely.

"Me too." Freddie agreed miserably.

"If it's not too much to ask, can I ask you for one last thing?" he asked softly of Carly.

"Anything," Carly answered readily.

"Can you stay on the line with me for just a little while longer? We don't have to talk or anything; I just don't know when we'll be able to just be like this." Freddie stated meekly.

"Sure." Carly replied momentarily.

And they sat like that for a while, just listening to the intake of breath between the two of them. As the minutes passed by slowly, both of them fell asleep in their various positions; Freddie with his cordless phone balanced on his shoulder and his head resting against the bathtub when he dozed off while Carly held her cordless phone resting across her chest while she lay in the bathtub. In the end, it was the hotel receptionist on duty, who upon checking the on-going phone call between two neighbouring hotel rooms on the 7th floor, who finally disconnected Freddie and Carly from each other.

_I know it's out there_

_Well I know it's out there_

_Somehow here is gone_

_

* * *

  
_

**Musical References:**

**1) **'**If You Could Only See' by Tonic**

**2) **'**Love Is Only A Feeling' by The Darkness**

**3) **'**Maybe Tomorrow' by The Stereophonics**

**4) **'**Millionaire' by Kelis ft. Andre 3000**

**5) **'**Here Is Gone' by The Goo Goo Dolls **

**

* * *

Okay, so pretty much a 'nothing chapter', but some necessary things were said between Freddie and Carly, non? So hey, 'iBloop' this weekend to look forward to. I think I'll cheat with my bandwidth and sneak in an iCarly episode or two online. Hell, you've gotta treat yourself sometimes, right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next instalment. Thanks again for the love and the props you've been sending my way throughout the conception of this story, I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for chapter 17 being released on FF on Saturday (if there isn't another neighbourhood wide blackout in my city...grrr).  
**


	17. iHave A Dream: Freddie

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a fabulous weekend so far. I must admit, I'm feeling more chipper than usual because I got a hair cut yesterday, which makes me look older and more sophisticated. Plus, I got to chat with an old friend on MSN that perked me up loads. So, anyone seen 'iBloop' yet? I'm going to check out the promo for it on Youtube sometime today. I still reckon that 'Friends' has the funniest blooper reel that I've ever seen for a TV show though. As promised, here is the next instalment in the story. This chapter's slightly more AU than the rest of the story, so take it in your stride. When you're done, drop me a line and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai or the characters I have chosen to depict in my story. All this legal mumbo jumbo is really quite tiresome...  
**

* * *

**15 August, 2025**

_**San Francisco – The Benson Household**_

Freddie sat in his home that Friday evening around 6pm, sifting through an assortment of musty cardboard boxes. It was a collection of memorabilia from his childhood, each box containing his most treasured possessions, like his first ever baseball mitten; his first ever 'Galaxy Wars' box-set in Blu-Ray wide-screen and an assortment of action figures. And then of course, there was a box for just his 'iCarly' memorabilia: DVD's of all the web shows that he, Carly and Sam had ever done; letters and print-outs of emails from fans sent to them over the years and naturally, photographs. Many of them had been taken right in the studio in the Shay's loft. His, Sam and Carly's smiling faces literally screamed off the page, as if they were mocking him for his current jaded self, which was a far cry from the boy he used to be.

_Here's to the night we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

He had begun the odious task of sifting through the material with the intention of putting the photographs into binders and marking all of the iCarly DVD's. During the subsistence of their marriage, Sam had constantly nagged him to do it then; with no one to stand behind him, now seemed as good a time as any to finally complete the task. He had just gotten started on labelling the various DVD's when his daughter entered his bedroom.

"Hey, Daddy," she greeted brightly.

"Hey Baby," Freddie greeted back absent-mindedly without looking up.

"Whatcha doing?" Carly asked curiously as she bent over Freddie while he sat on the carpeted floor.

"Just organising some of my old iCarly stuff, honey." Freddie answered calmly while concentrating on the task at hand.

"Want some help?" Carly questioned politely.

"No thanks, sweetheart. This is something I need to do myself." Freddie replied graciously, finally glancing up at his only child.

"Okay. Love you, Daddy." Carly remarked before kissing Freddie lightly on the cheek and bounding out of the room with Mr. Snuffington clutched tightly to her chest.

"Love you too, Carly." Freddie called out before returning to his little project.

Marissa entered Freddie's bedroom 10 minutes later while he was studiously making a list of the DVD's that he had already labelled.

"Freddie, I'm gonna take Carly out to Chucky Cheese for dinner. Would you like to join us?" she asked tentatively.

"No thanks, Mom. You go ahead without me." Freddie answered stoically while continuing with his work.

"Are you sure? You've been working solidly for a good hour. Maybe you should take a break." Marissa suggested anxiously.

"I've barely started working at all, Mom. I'd rather try and get as much of this done tonight." Freddie replied hurriedly while labelling yet another DVD.

"You've barely been out of the house except to go to work for the past two weeks. I'm worried about you, Freddie." Marissa persisted seriously.

"Stop fussing already, Mom. I'm fine." Freddie answered impatiently, finally chancing a look at his mother.

"The wedding is tomorrow, Freddie." Marissa pointed out slowly while glancing furtively at her son's handiwork with his most treasured possessions.

"I didn't forget." Freddie responded soberly.

"Carly's chosen to move on; I think you should do the same." Marissa stated firmly.

"I will, Mom. Just not tonight." Freddie replied, matching her tone.

"Seriously, you and Carly go on without me. I'll be fine at home, I promise." he added in a gentle tone with a small smile on his face.

"Alright. Do you want us to pick up something for you to eat on our way home?" Marissa asked softly.

"No, thanks, it's okay. I'm not really that hungry." Freddie answered stoically.

"Okay, I'll see you later, honey." Marissa greeted reluctantly as she turned to leave.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Carly!" Freddie called out before returning to his organising.

After an hour had already passed, Freddie had begun sifting through the faded iCarly pictures as he labelled and organised them according to date and year. His head began lolling while he desperately tried to blink the pending sleep out of his eyes. But it was no use; his eyes were rapidly becoming heavier with each passing second. He had suffered from several bouts of insomnia since his return from New York and it was finally beginning to take its toll. Whilst still in the throngs of an impassioned internal struggle with himself, Freddie dozed off completely, his head resting awkwardly against the side of his bed.

_All my time is frozen in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more?_

_Don't let me let you go_

Freddie wasn't sure how long he had been out for. But it wasn't long before he felt his arm moving of its own accord as it tugged away from the rest of his body with incessant impatience. Freddie woke up with a start and realised that someone was pulling at his arm, trying to get him to stand up. Freddie instinctively began warding off the intruder's attack, trying desperately to free his arm from her steely clutches.

"Would you quit putting up a struggle?! We don't have time for this!"

Freddie immediately stopped struggling when he heard her 'no-nonsense' tone. Before he could stop her, she had finally pulled him to his feet and began dragging him out his own bedroom with one hand. He couldn't even see her face, only the cut of her clothing (black pedal pushers, multi-coloured Converse sneakers, baby pink t-shirt, black short-sleeved jacket) and her long and wispy blonde hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Freddie demanded hysterically as she dragged him downstairs towards the living room.

"You ask way too many questions, nub. It's time to go, Fredwina." She answered impatiently.

"Go where?!" Freddie questioned vehemently as they reached the open front door.

Freddie had to squint his eyes shut as the light coursing through the open door became brighter until it was almost blinding. His dark clothing had become impossibly white under its intense glare the closer they got.

"Sam, wait a minute, stop!"

"Sam!"

"SAM!"

Sam had already stepped into the white light, her silhouette turning pitch black right before she vanished completely. The white eventually became too much for Freddie to bear as he pitched forward and fell onto his side in a disoriented stupor.

When he awoke several minutes later, he was no longer in his house. He was lying face down in what appeared to wet grass; the sweet fragrance entering his nostrils swiftly. He got to his feet slowly and began dusting off his face and jeans, which had become slightly damp from his previous posture. He glanced all around him and saw nothing but luscious grassy hillocks stretching out far ahead of him. The sun was shining brightly overhead, but the scent in the air was fresh and earthy, as if it had just rained minutes ago. He finally caught sight of her standing a few feet ahead of him, chomping away at what looked like a breakfast burrito wrapped in filmy paper, not paying attention to her surroundings at all.

"Sam?" Freddie asked tentatively as he approached her cautiously.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sam replied nonchalantly while she continued eating.

The closer he got, the more alarmed Freddie became when she didn't retreat or disappear. It was Sam; she was really standing in front of him.

But it wasn't his Sam like he remembered her right before she died; she wasn't pale, frail or gaunt in the least. It was Sam of old (in the middle stages of her adolescence), from their days of haunting Bushwell Plaza and filming iCarly together. Freddie couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, as if she hadn't aged a day in all this time. But he still couldn't understand why she was here.

"Sam, why are you here? What are we doing in Moscow?" Freddie questioned in surprise, finally realising where they were.

"Thought you could use the fresh air," Sam remarked with her signature smirk etched on her mouth, glancing sideways at Freddie momentarily.

"What are we doing here? What's going on, Sam?" Freddie pressed impatiently.

Sam stopped eating and glanced at Freddie with a weary expression.

"I guess we're gonna do this now. Fine, have it your way, Fredweird. He's ready for you!" Sam called out unexpectedly, taking Freddie completely by surprise.

"Ready for what?! Who are you talking to?!" Freddie demanded in alarm as he whipped around on the balls of his feet to see who Sam was talking to.

He could see her coming from afar on what looked like a bicycle. For a few seconds, Freddie couldn't take his eyes off of her gradual approach, idly watching the bicycle wheels gleaming in the midday sun as she traced an easy pattern across the wet patch of grass. He was momentarily entranced by her tendrils of golden hair as they danced around her face amidst the gentle breeze blowing in the air. The colours of her clothing became more vivid with each glimmer of sunlight which danced off of her. She was wearing blue denim knee-high shorts, a white T-shirt, a brown corduroy jacket and her favourite pair of multi-coloured Converse sneakers. She came to a skidding halt right in front of Freddie, spraying him slightly with congealed mud which had formed at his feet. She let the bike fall onto its side as she approached Freddie slowly.

"Sam?" Freddie asked in amazement as she stepped right into his personal space.

"I think I love you," she greeted slowly.

"I'm sorry?" Freddie demanded quizzically.

"Don't be. I love you." Sam repeated, giving Freddie an obvious once-over with a coy smile on her face.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on here? Why are there two of you?!" Freddie questioned haphazardly while College Sam began idly tracing his shoulder blade with her dainty fingers.

"No," Young Sam remarked quickly.

"No?" Freddie asked impatiently.

"There aren't two of us, you nub. There's only one Mama." Young Sam amended while she continued eating her breakfast burrito.

"But you just said-" Freddie attempted, but was interrupted by College Sam.

"My younger self is correct: there is only one Sam Puckett. But for the purposes of this little visit, we've decided to provide you with different versions of Sam. Three to be precise." She answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Three?!" Freddie gasped hoarsely.

In answer to his exclamation, Freddie was finally confronted with the third version of Sam. This was one was even closer to the Sam that he had eventually married. But she was nothing at all like the Sam who had died in his arms. She was vivacious in every sense of the word: from the curve of her waist to her brilliant golden hair to her shimmering blue eyes which gazed at him with warmth and desire. She was sporting a white dress similar to the one she had worn on their wedding day, which hugged her body and went down to her ankles. Freddie noticed for the first time that she was barefoot.

"Back off for a second, mini-me's. I need a moment here." Sam commanded gently, her eyes locked on Freddie all the while.

After her two counterparts had stepped aside, Older Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him gently. He closed his eyes, feeling the full force of her embrace and her lips on his, engulfing him in delightful warmth and peace. When she pulled away from him, one hand moved towards his face and cupped his cheek affectionately.

"Just the same as ever. But you've gotten a few more wrinkles over time, Freddie." Sam murmured in greeting while tracing a lone finger around his eyes.

"Sam? But how? Why are you here? All of you?" Freddie demanded in shock as he glanced around at the three of them.

"Oh, don't mind them. They just came along for the ride; they're here mostly because of me. I need to talk to you, Freddie." Older Sam began softly.

"About what?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Everything. You've made quite a mess of things, haven't you?" Older Sam pressed shrewdly with a raised eyebrow.

"A mess? What did I do?" Freddie questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Man, do you any of you remember this nub asking so many stupid questions in the space of 5 minutes? Why do you even bother calling yourself smart, Tech Nerd?" Young Sam scoffed maliciously through a mouthful of burrito.

"He never called himself smart, Puckett. Remember?" College Sam intercepted, giving younger Sam a knowing look.

Freddie glanced between the two of them in utter bewilderment while Older Sam rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just ignore the two of them, or they'll confuse you even more. Come on, Freddie. We're going for a walk." Older Sam announced, extending her hand to Freddie.

Freddie paused for a second or two before he entwined his fingers with his wife's.

"Where are we going?" he asked in the same way a young curious boy might ask right before embarking on a family trip.

"To the beginning." Was all that Older Sam said right before they were engulfed in that same blinding white light that first brought Freddie to this strange place.

* * *

Freddie opened his eyes and glanced about him. He recognised the place immediately, since he had been dreaming about it for days since his trip to New York. He was back in Sunnyside Parks standing next to the black metal swings, moving slowly of their own accord without a single ounce of breeze in the air. He glanced behind him and saw Young Sam and College Sam taking a turn on the see-saw, squealing loudly and laughing uproariously. Older Sam was still standing next to him, clutching his hand with the gentlest of pressure. She let go eventually and slowly moved towards the black swings glistening under the blazing sun overhead.

"I know this is kind've yours and Carly's 'spot'. Do you mind?" Older Sam asked courteously while tilting her head towards the swings.

Freddie shook his head and Sam smiled broadly at him. She practically skipped towards the swings and beckoned him over, patting the empty swing next to her. Freddie obliged and came to sit down next to her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I can see why you and Carly like this place so much. It's not as quiet as The Palace of Fine Arts; it has just the right amount of fun." Older Sam began conversationally while watching her younger counterparts enjoying themselves immensely.

"So Carly told you she loved you, huh?" she piped up unexpectedly, startling Freddie with her frankness.

"How did you know about that?" Freddie demanded in alarm.

"Freddie, how many times have I told you? I'm a ninja; nothing gets past Mama without her knowing about it." Sam reminded Freddie by tapping her nose conspiratorially.

"It's a shame Carly decided against telling you back then; it's kinda romantic here, with the solitary swings and a beautiful night sky overhead when you're wishing on a star." Sam remarked mysteriously while tracing her fingers along the planes of the swing.

"You know why she didn't tell me," Freddie stated quietly, locking eyes with his dead wife.

"I know why she didn't tell you. But that shouldn't have stopped her from saying how she really felt anyway." Sam responded firmly.

"You were her best friend, Sam. She didn't wanna hurt you." Freddie persisted vehemently.

"And look how well that's turned out for all of us. A friendship shouldn't stop you from being with the one you love. It sure as hell didn't stop me." Sam countered sternly.

"She still would've been heartbroken if she had told me. I didn't love her back." Freddie continued morosely.

"Freddie, when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" Sam asked knowingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freddie demanded heatedly, not liking Sam's tone in the least.

Sam shook her head before answering.

"Nevermind, I'll tackle that one later. Let's talk about something more obvious. You're in love with Carly now though, aren't you?" Sam questioned pointedly.

"I am." Freddie admitted quietly, not quite meeting Sam's eyes.

He brought his hands to his face when Sam began hitting him and swiping at him.

"Ow! Sam, what the hell?!" Freddie quipped angrily, turning to face his seething wife.

"Why didn't you just tell her that, you nub?! You know, you could've saved everyone the trouble if you'd just told Carly in her apartment in New York. She was waiting for you to say it back and you didn't!" Sam exclaimed furiously, her face turning beet red.

"How could you possibly know that, Sam?! I didn't even know that's how I felt at the time after I kissed her. I was so confused about her, about you, about everything." Freddie retorted hoarsely.

"Do you feel guilty about kissing Carly?" Sam asked quietly while glancing ahead of her.

"I did at first, mostly because I thought about you right after and I thought about what it might mean to Carly. It's not so bad now." Freddie answered truthfully while glancing ahead as well.

"Why did you think of me right after?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sam, how can you even ask me that? You're my wife?! At least you were, and now I'm kissing your best friend." Freddie stated vehemently, getting to his feet.

"Sounds like a pretty sweet situation to me." Sam remarked pleasantly while winking at Freddie.

"Are you incapable of being serious, especially when you're already dead?" Freddie demanded heatedly.

"My point exactly, Freddie. I'm already dead, so why should it matter who you're kissing these days? It beats those skunk bags you used to pick up in bars." Sam answered frankly.

"You knew about that?" Freddie asked abashedly, suddenly wishing that the ground would swallow him up.

"I knew about every single one of them, Freddie. My only question is this: what makes Carly any different from those women?" Sam questioned delicately.

"Carly's nothing like those other women, Sam. With those women, I was trying to scratch an itch. But with Carly…it's more than just physical for me. She gets me; she's a part of my history and my future. At least I thought she was. But it doesn't matter now, she was right about me not being able to forget about you. Everywhere I turn, you're always there. You're always going to be there no matter what I do. You were my wife, my everything. We had everything." Freddie lamented morosely while glancing over at his dead wife.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Sam whispered quietly.

"Of course I believe that; I have to believe that, it's the only thing that stops me from going completely crazy, thinking that I chose the wrong girl all those years ago." Freddie confessed fervently without thinking twice about it.

"Ah, so we finally get to it. You're scared that you were never truly in love with me all this time, that somehow we rushed into things because Carly left our lives?" Sam pressed shrewdly.

"My feelings for you were real, Sam." Freddie stated firmly.

"If that's true, then you won't mind playing a little game with me, right?" Sam asked sweetly.

"What game?" Freddie questioned suspiciously.

"I'll tell you all about it in a few seconds. But first, we have to go to your favourite place in the whole wide world. Come on." Sam implored, extending her hand out to her husband.

With a weary sigh, Freddie took Sam's hand, idly wondering why the idea of the two of them playing a game together didn't hold the same appeal as it used to before. He closed his eyes as the blinding white light returned to take them away once more.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he smelled the wooden interior before he actually saw it. The space that he and Sam were currently occupying was wide and completely devoid of any furniture with a wide wooden step leading towards a large window and a door fitted with a glass pane off to their left. It took Freddie several seconds before he realised that he and Sam were standing in the Shay's loft apartment, in the old iCarly studio to be more precise.

"Where's all the furniture?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"Freddie, I may be a ghost, but I don't have that kind of power." Sam teased with a playful smirk on her face.

"Where are the other two?" Freddie questioned curiously, glancing around and realising they were alone.

"Who knows? They don't have to be here for this particular part of the tour. This gives us plenty of alone time to play a game." Sam answered cryptically.

"And just what game might that be?" Freddie asked uneasily, not liking the steely glint in Sam's eye.

"Oh, just a little game I like to call 'What If?'." Sam murmured slowly as she took Freddie's hands in her own.

"Are you ready?" she asked slowly, her eyes boring into his.

"I guess," Freddie replied uncertainly, unable to avoid her penetrating stare.

"Okay, let's play, Freddie. In life, there are many 'what if' scenarios: What if I hadn't cheated on that test? What if I had beaten up that kid and flushed his head down a toilet? What if I had never moved to Seattle? What if I hadn't eaten that questionable meat I found on the sidewalk which gave me food poisoning?" Sam asked in one breath, causing Freddie to furrow his eyes in confusion, especially at the last part.

"My point is simple. Life is filled with 'what ifs'. If you spend all your time wondering about what might've been, then you're going to go completely nuts. But since you can't stop obsessing about it, I'm going to humour you. Let's play 'what if' with you and me, Freddie. What if I had stayed at the Rhode Island School of Design instead of coming to WSU to be with you and Carly? You and Carly might've started dating. But knowing your track record at the time, that possibility was always pretty slim. Carly could still have fallen in love with you, but you might've still broken her heart if you had fixated on someone else instead of me."

Freddie watched as Sam retrieved what looked like her blue iCarly remote from her pocket, containing all the lighting schemes and sound effects that they used for each episode. Sam glanced down at it and pressed a red button and then several more after that in a specific sequence. A big screen TV had suddenly appeared to the left of Freddie and Sam while they held hands. Freddie glanced at it out of the corner of his eye and realised that it was showing the scenarios that Sam had begun suggesting. It was him standing in Wegner Hall in WSU with a friendship bracelet in his hand, giving it to another girl that he had helped to her feet instead of Sam, Carly standing behind them all the while with a livid expression on her face. Freddie heard the audible sounds of chortling and sniggering coming from a laugh track on Sam's blue remote.

"Now scrap that scenario. Let's say I came to WSU just like before. If I had never come to yours and Gibby's dorm that morning in third year and asked you to go bike riding with me, you might never have acted on your feelings for me that had been slowly developing since you bought me that stupid stuffed cat. You might've gone on denying your growing feelings for both me and Carly and then none of us would've had you. The three of us might've slowly drifted apart before graduation and then gone our separate ways, practically unscathed."

Freddie saw it happening on the TV screen: the three of them sitting in different parts of the football field near the Recreational Centre during lunch time. He was sitting with some of his Computer-Science friends; Carly sat with a few of her sorority sisters while Sam sat with a few of her Art friends. Despite being in such close proximity to each other while they sat in the bleachers, neither of them looked at each other once. This time, Freddie heard the sound effect of a non-existent cooing sympathetically at the TV screen.

"But what if we didn't change anything at college? What if everything happened exactly as it did back? Carly left, you and I fell in love. We graduated from WSU and moved to San Francisco; you proposed a few months later, we got married and then we had Carly three years later. What if I hadn't died, Freddie? What do you think might've happened?" Sam questioned pointedly.

"If you hadn't died, you'd still be here, Sam. We'd still be married and this thing with Carly would never have happened!" Freddie spluttered out haphazardly, not understanding where Sam was going with this.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam prodded mercilessly.

"Because I would never have cheated, Sam! You know that!" Freddie fumed angrily.

"You don't know that, Freddie. Not about you, not about me. Our lives could've taken a very different turn at any time. Even if it wasn't Carly, it could've been someone else for you, Freddie. You could've gotten a promotion before I died instead of afterwards. You could've spent long hours at the office every night. With all those women in your building constantly flirting with you, the possibilities are endless." Sam murmured softly, her nails digging into Freddie's hands.

Freddie saw it happening on the screen: him sitting in a plush corner office, stacks of paper and files all around his stack while he yelled at someone over the phone. The long days quickly turned into long nights while he poured over paperwork instead of going home to Sam and their baby. In stepped an attractive woman who he assumed was either a colleague or a secretary, tantalisingly offering to help him finish his work. To Freddie's horror, he saw himself agreeing readily while eyeing the woman in question as he moved to close the door to his office to give them some privacy. Freddie jumped slightly at the sound of a very ill-timed dramatic musical score being played on the speakers of Sam's blue remote.

"No," Freddie mumbled emphatically, trying to free himself from Sam's firm grip all the while.

"Wait, it gets better. Maybe you wouldn't have cheated, but what if I did, Freddie? All those days you were rowing around the Palace Of Fine Arts and I said I was hanging out at the Musee Mecanique? What if I hadn't been there? What if I were meeting another man instead? Maybe another artist? He'd invite me to his studio and ask me if I'd like to see his paintings. I'd agree naturally, especially when he offers me a glass of Coke and Rum. You know how I like to have drink in my hand. One thing would lead to another and…" Sam trailed off deliberately.

This time, Freddie didn't need to imagine just what Sam was referring to as he saw it playing out on the screen in front of him. Her entire body was wrapped around another man's at an impossible angle as they rolled around on a bed he didn't recognise whilst in the throngs of ecstasy, their moans of desire loud and audible. Freddie heard the audible sound effect of a crowd gasping scandalously at the sight.

"Stop," Freddie whispered fiercely, angry tears coursing down his face, the image of Sam with another man stabbing at him like a knife.

"But no one has to cheat to make a marriage fall apart. Face it, Freddie, we're not exactly that compatible. When it's good between us, it's good. But when it's bad, we're like rubber and glue. We've had some pretty spirited fights in the past; imagine a child in the middle of that?" Sam whispered tentatively in Freddie's ear.

Freddie glanced fearfully at the screen while watching him and Sam in the throes of a heated argument in their living room, their faces inches apart while they pointed accusatory fingers at one another. In the corner of the room near the stairs, he looked in horror at their own daughter, watching them fight and sobbing quietly while clutching Mr. Snuffington tightly to her chest.

"Sam, stop it!" Freddie warned threateningly, his emotions at breaking point.

"Things couldn't have gotten ugly between us pretty fast, Freddie. Our marriage could've ended at any time. And then what would've happened to Carly? I can't imagine either of us wanting to be separated from her because both of us love her so much. There could've been a custody battle and she could've been dragged into the middle of it." Sam continued on painstakingly.

Freddie watched as the scene on the TV screen changed to that of a solitary court room. He watched as both he and Sam argued their case (flanked by their various legal representatives) in front of a judge on who gets custody of their daughter while Carly sat near the back of the courtroom with his mother beside her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Once again, Carly had her trusted fluffy companion tightly clutched within her arms while both she and Marissa sobbed quietly. This time, there was no ill-timed laughter or crude music accompanying this scene, only silence.

"Sam, you have to stop. I can't watch anymore."

Sam finally let go of Freddie and he collapsed onto his side, sobbing profusely all the while.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded hoarsely as his hands clutched at his face and hair in sheer misery.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, Freddie. I'm just trying to show you that no relationship is ever perfect, much less ours. You may not think of it this way, but maybe me dying when I did was the best thing for us and for our child. Nothing can taint us now." Sam murmured sincerely as she knelt over Freddie's convulsing body.

"Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand. I'm done playing games now. Take my hand, Freddie." Sam urged gently, resting her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Freddie finally chanced to look up at Sam and saw warmth and compassion radiating through her blue orbs. He wordlessly took her hand and allowed her to lift him to his feet with unexpected vigour for her small frame.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere else." Sam chided soothingly with a small smile on her face.

All Freddie could do was nod weakly at Sam and let the blinding white light take them far away from the empty wooden room.

* * *

The strong briny smell of seawater and sand hit Freddie's nostrils first. Then he heard the sound of sea gulls squawking and circling overhead when he finally opened his eyes. He and Sam were standing somewhere along the shoreline of the wide expanse of San Francisco Bay, overlooking the sapphire ocean. They were situated roughly near the place where he and Sam had gotten married years ago and where he, Carly and Marissa often had their family picnics together. Freddie had never before made the connection between the two events, sub-consciously fused together.

Freddie glanced all around him and realised that they were well and truly alone. There was no one about; not even a car driving along the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. Sam closed her eyes and exhaled indulgently, savouring the fresh scent all around her. She opened her eyes, exhilaration evident in them as she began sprinting towards the waves in her white dress.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Freddie called out sharply.

"I'm improvising, you nub! Come on, the water's freezing!" Sam yelled back in delight.

Freddie watched Sam for a few seconds while she splashed about in the water, the picture of contentment and euphoria. He was seized with an overpowering surge of exhilaration while he began removing his shoes and socks in quick succession. Then he began sprinting towards the water and dove in headfirst, paddling a few paces towards Sam. The minute he got closer, Sam took that opportunity to splash seawater in Freddie's exposed face. The salt burned callously at Freddie's eyes and he retaliated by splashing water at Sam in turn. It soon became an all-out water fight between the two, the water rapidly turning into foamy ripples about them as they continued laughing uproariously together. After a few minutes, they finally stopped to catch their breath, their arm muscles sore from their efforts and their stomachs aching from exuberant laughter. Freddie's face relaxed into a sombre expression while he looked at Sam.

"Is any of this true? Could it really have happened in so many different ways?" Freddie asked quietly, referring to what had transpired in the old iCarly studio.

"Of course it could've, Freddie. Maybe not exactly the way I'm telling it, but I'm trying to show you that you create your own destiny by making certain choices. The future is never set in stone." Sam answered succinctly, her arms moving about her in the cold seawater.

She moved tentatively towards Freddie and well into his personal space till she was gently caressing his cheek.

"Think back for a second. If you could have a do-over for anything you felt you'd done wrong in the past, what would it be?" Sam asked softly while glancing intently at Freddie.

Freddie thought it over for a few more seconds before responding.

"If I could change anything, I would stop Carly from leaving Pullman in the first place. I wouldn't change falling in love with you, marrying you and having our daughter in my life. All I'd want is for the two of us to have our best friend back again, Sam." Freddie breathed hoarsely, a lone tear slipping from his eye onto his cheek.

Sam tenderly wiped the tear away with the back of her thumb and fixed Freddie with an empathetic expression.

"That's just it, Freddie. I don't think you could've changed Carly's mind about leaving, except to tell her that you were in love with her too. Either way, someone would've still gotten hurt, no matter how good your intentions. Carly may think she's rationally-minded, but every decision she's ever made in her life has been ruled by her heart. Carly made that choice to leave a long time ago; you need to stop punishing yourself for it, Freddie. That was part of her destiny, not yours. Only she could've changed that if she wanted to. I know it hurt you when she left the first time. But you can't let that stop you from admitting that you love her now and that you don't wanna lose her." Sam stated emphatically, both her hands cupping Freddie's face forcefully.

Freddie didn't answer, but continued gazing steadily back at Sam.

"You and I know both know that Carly marrying Jake is a mistake. She can't survive his God-awful singing voice till death does them part. Knowing Carly's luck, she might just die quicker because of it." Sam teased, causing Freddie to laugh exuberantly.

"That was really low, Sam." Freddie scolded, feigning reproach.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking the exact same thing during dinner two weeks ago, you nub." Sam retorted, matching his tone, chuckling while she spoke.

"I miss you." Freddie admitted wistfully while staring deeply into Sam's eyes.

"Marry Carly: problem solved." Sam answered with a broad smile on her face.

"I'm serious, Sam." Freddie quipped frankly.

"So am I, Fredward. You love her and she loves you too. Don't waste any more time apart. The two of you belong together." Sam replied earnestly.

"What about you?" Freddie asked anxiously while staring into his wife's smiling face.

"I'm okay now, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, I've got plenty of people to keep me company." Sam answered with a tilt of her head and a smirk on her face.

Freddie glanced behind him and saw the silhouettes of young Sam and College Sam standing a few feet away along the sand, watching them intently.

"What's it like, being in…you know?" Freddie asked awkwardly.

"Amazing, in a way you can't even begin to imagine. You can come see for yourself. But take your time on that one." Sam advised pleasantly, causing Freddie to chuckle.

"Go and be happy, Freddie. You deserve that after all this time. Come on, I'll take you home now." Sam chided gently, entwining hers and Freddie's fingers together.

Freddie smiled at Sam as they got out of the water and they began walking together down the solitary beach, forgetting to pick up his shoes and socks. He knew that Sam's younger counterparts were walking a few paces behind them, but he was focused on his companion beside him and what lay straight ahead. To his surprise, Sam didn't lead him back to the house, but her old hospital room where they had spent their last moments together.

"What are we doing here?" Freddie questioned anxiously.

"It's okay, Freddie. You don't have to fear this place anymore. Just sleep." Sam cooed softly.

Freddie obediently got under the covers of the hospital bed, which felt soft and silky to the touch. He stretched himself out and let his head rest against the fluffy pillow beneath him while Sam stood above him, smiling broadly as she gently stroked his forehead with her fingers.

"Please don't go. Not yet anyway." Freddie pleaded sadly.

"Will you stay with me, just till I fall asleep?" he asked in a small voice.

"Freddie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here." Sam murmured sincerely.

Freddie scooched over on the small bed and watched as Sam climbed in next to him, her white dress feeling strangely cool against his exposed skin. She wrapped an arm around Freddie's waist and rested her head against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Freddork." Sam murmured sleepily while her eyes closed of their own accord.

"Night, Sam. I love you." Freddie stated genuinely, feeling strangely drowsy himself as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Love you too, Freddie. Always." Sam murmured slowly.

Freddie rested one of his hands on Sam's shoulder while the other one went around her waist and pulled her closer. And they fell into a deep sleep, the bright light surrounding them becoming gradually dull until it had faded completely into black.

* * *

Freddie awoke with a start and glanced wildly about him. He was now lying in his own bed instead of against the bed frame like he had initially remembered. The iCarly memorabilia still lay scattered on the carpet around the bed where he had left the. He had no idea how he had gotten into bed of his own accord. His left arm felt stiff; he glanced down at it and realised that he had been holding it at a strange angle for what seemed like hours. It was curved in a circular motion, as if he had been holding something against his body. That's when he remembered Sam and the vivid dream that he had. He glanced outside the bedroom window at the sky twinkling with an orange and pink haze, indicating that it was early morning. How long had he slept for?

Freddie jumped out of bed and checked his calendar. It was 16 August, 2025: Carly and Jake's wedding day. The realisation hit him like a punch to the gut. It was 7:30am. They were getting married in a couple of hours. He exited his bedroom and sprinted towards his mother's room, where she still lay in bed, snoring loudly.

"Mom, wake up! I have to tell you something!" Freddie exclaimed exuberantly while shaking Marissa's shoulders.

"Oh, Freddie, I had to bleach the flowers. You're allergic to pollen." Marissa mumbled sleepily.

"Mom, wake up!" Freddie urged rapidly.

Marissa's eyes shot open and she glanced at her son in alarm.

"Freddie, what's going on? Where's the fire?!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"Mom, listen to me. I need you to look after Carly for a couple of hours. I'm heading to the airport." Freddie explained quickly.

"The airport? Do you have a business trip?" Marissa asked quizzically.

"No. I'm going to New York." Freddie announced before exiting Marissa's bedroom.

This got her attention as she hopped out of bed and followed him into his room where he began sifting through his closet for something to wear.

"New York? Carly and Jake are getting married today. Are you going to the wedding, Freddie?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm going to the wedding." Freddie confirmed frankly.

"But I thought both you and Carly agreed that it was best that you don't go." Marissa persisted in bewilderment.

"I have to stop Carly from doing something she'll regret for the rest of her life. I'm going to stop the wedding, Mom." Freddie announced with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) 'Here's To The Night' by Eve 6**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hmm, that was some unexpected tension and high drama, eh? Three Sam's??? I thought it was bad enough with just one Sam ; ) Kidding, I love Sam to bits. She's easily my favourite character on iCarly (don't tell Freddie and Carly, ssh). Now that Freddie has had his illuminating dream, will it change anything between him and Carly? Stay tuned to find out more. I hope you all have enjoy the rest of the weekend, I really do appreciate all the peace, love and bacon (a phrase one of my best friends came up with) you've all sent my way throughout this story. Snapplelinz out!**


	18. iGo To A Wedding

***Dun dun da duh, dun dun da duh...***

**Did anyone else guess that I was just trying to do re-enact the wedding march above? If you didn't, you're not crazy because I probably did it wrong anyway, considering that I've never been married ; ) As promised, the next instalment to Freddie's mad dash to the altar. Will he make it there in time? Read to find out more...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.  
**

* * *

**16 August, 2025**

_**New York City**_

_5 hours and 8 minutes._

That's how long it had taken for Freddie to fly from San Francisco to New York. He felt like he had been counting every single second that they were in the air for. Since he had no carry-on luggage, all Freddie had to do was to find the exit and hail a cab that would take him straight to St. Patrick's Cathedral. Freddie barely took in any of the sights surrounding him as the cab drove down 5th Avenue while searching for the church between 50th and 51st Street. It was already 13:25 and the wedding was scheduled to start in 35 minutes.

Carly sat within her chambers, staring blankly at the large mirror in front of her. Her expression gave nothing away, but her eyes spoke volumes. They didn't display sadness or anger, only a certain hollowness which stretched across her brown orbs. The door to the room opened slowly and her Maid of Honour, Kelly Morgan, stepped inside.

"Hey. I just came to bring you your bouquet." Kelly greeted with a small smile as she laid the flowers in front of Carly on the dressing table.

"Thanks, Kelly." Carly replied graciously, giving her friend a small smile in return.

"You'd better start getting dressed, or you're never gonna make it down the aisle in time." Kelly advised nervously while glancing at the clock.

"I was just about to. I had to, uh…get myself ready." Carly answered vaguely with that same wide-eyed expression.

"Carly?" Kelly asked anxiously.

Carly glanced up expectantly at her long-time friend.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you have to do today?" Kelly pressed knowingly, locking eyes with Carly.

Carly knew exactly what Kelly was asking her. Naturally, Carly had told Kelly about everything that had transpired between her and Freddie since he had come back into her life two months ago. Kelly hadn't said much on the subject at the time, inwardly thinking that Carly needed to make up her own mind on who she wanted to be with. But they were standing inside St. Patrick's Cathedral nonetheless and Kelly was all too aware of the overwhelming sense of dejavu that coursed through her veins. She was reminded all too forcefully of a similar conversation that she and Carly had at least 11 years ago. Had they really turned back the clock after all this time?

"No, Kelly. I have everything I need right here." Carly replied nonchalantly before glancing back at her appearance in the mirror.

"Well, I'll just be down the hall getting ready if you need anything. Your Dad and Spencer will be up in about 30 minutes to come get you." Kelly stated succinctly.

"Okay. Thanks, Kelly." Carly replied graciously while giving her friend one final parting smile.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a little while."

Kelly nodded one last time at Carly before exiting the room and going to change into her dress. Carly watched Kelly go and the smile evaporated from her face, only to be replaced with that same hollow expression. She glanced back at the mirror and sighed deeply.

Freddie already had his money ready when the cab came to a halt outside the church. He tossed at least $100 at the cab driver, hopped out of the car and began sprinting towards the wooden doors of the main entrance.

He opened the massive doors and swept down the large hallway, searching to his left and right for the location of the bell tower. He laid hands on a small timid-looking choir boy who finally told him what he wanted to know. While uttering a hurried thanks in the boy's direction, Freddie skirted up the spiralling carpeted stairway, his footsteps barely making a sound as he made his ascent. He had finally reached the top and noticed the outline of the bell at the end of the corridor and ran towards it, pausing at the door directly on its left. After pounding on the door for several seconds and getting no answer, Freddie finally tried the door and realised that it was unlocked. He gripped the handle and let himself in, closing the door gently behind him.

Carly, who had been applying her make-up in the bathroom, heard the commotion in the hallway and came out to inspect after gathering up the train of her wedding dress. She stepped back into the small room and gasped when she saw Freddie standing by the door.

"Freddie?!" Carly exclaimed in shock.

"Carly! I…" Freddie trailed off when he finally took in her appearance.

She was already wearing her wedding dress. Like most of the other guests, he hadn't yet had the pleasure of seeing it worn by her. But seeing her standing in her wedding dress seemed to rob him of any thought process that had ever entered his mind in his entire life. It was a simple white dress that was ruffled in the front by her chest and ruffled downwards to her ankles with a long train at the back. She was sporting satin white elbow-length gloves on her arms and she had twirled her black hair up into a chique French bun at the back of her head. Her make-up wasn't overly done, just enough to make her lovely face impossibly radiant against the backdrop of the sunlight shining through the open window. All that was left to do was to put her veil on.

Freddie had never been transfixed by such an overwhelming sight as he gazed at the woman of his dreams standing before him, looking every bit as beautiful as the day he had met her, if not even more.

"Freddie?" Carly asked quizzically as she stared intently at his countenance.

"You look beautiful, Carly." Freddie murmured softly after what felt like years.

"Thank you. What are you doing here, Freddie?" Carly asked uncomfortably.

Freddie was having a difficult time making up his mind on how best to phrase his intentions. Anything he said from this moment on would make or break him and any chance that he and Carly had of being a real couple. And he needed to choose carefully.

"Freddie?" Carly pressed seriously.

This was it, the moment of truth. It was now or never.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Even bigger than when you left me and Sam behind in Pullman." Freddie began vehemently, moving slowly towards her.

Carly instinctively backed away from Freddie, having an inkling of what was about to happen.

"Don't marry Jake." Freddie pleaded, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"What?" Carly asked in bewilderment.

"You can't marry him, Carly. I won't let you." Freddie reiterated slowly as his hands moved towards her forearms and gripped them tightly.

"Freddie, it's not a question of you letting me do anything. It's my decision, and I choose him." Carly answered firmly.

_In your brown eyes_

_I walked away_

_In your brown eyes_

_I couldn't stay_

"But you love me." Freddie answered pointedly.

"I didn't choose that. But I'm choosing Jake now, and that's what matters to me." Carly stated softly, swallowing down a tear threatening to break loose from her eye.

_In your brown eyes_

_You watch her go_

_And turn the record on_

_And wonder what went wrong_

_What went wrong_

"Then you're choosing the wrong guy. I'm the one who wants you more. I'm the one who loves you the most." Freddie responded earnestly.

Carly's eyes met his in a swirl of confusion as they became steadily moist with each passing second.

"What did you just say?" Carly pressed urgently.

"I'm in love with you, Carly Shay. I've loved you from the first moment that I set eyes on you in Bushwell Plaza when you moved in with Spencer. Back then, I was just a scrawny, awkward and desperate kid and you were a head taller and way out of my league. But now you're a head shorter than me and I'm still in love with you, just like I was back then."

Freddie took a moment to move his hands up to Carly's cheeks and cup them gently.

"You once said that if you were the girl that I was in love with, that you'd want to know. Well, you're that girl and I'm in love with you. And now you know." Freddie concluded firmly, his eyes locked on her the entire time.

Carly felt her heart metaphorically swelling to the size of a hot air balloon before one thought entered her mind and deflated it all over again.

"Sam," she murmured softly.

"What?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"You say you've been in love with me this entire time. What about Sam, Freddie? Were you never in love with her? Were you just passing your time with her until something better came along?" Carly demanded reproachfully, shrugging out of his grasp, the spell broken between them.

_Got some brown eyes_

_But I saw her face_

_I knew that it was wrong_

_So baby, turn the record on_

_Play that song_

"No, of course not." Freddie stammered weakly.

"Then what, Freddie? You loved her then and now you love me out of the blue?" Carly questioned heatedly, turning away from him for a second.

"Yes, but not out of the blue. This has been coming on for a long time. I'm done pretending that I don't feel anything for you anymore. So I'm asking you, I'm begging you, don't marry him, Carly." Freddie pleaded, moving towards her again and placing his hands on her shoulder blades.

"I have to, Freddie." Carly answered in a small voice.

"Why?!" Freddie exploded angrily.

"Because he loves me!" Carly snapped furiously, rounding on Freddie as she spoke.

_Everything is everything_

_But everything is over_

_Everything could be everything_

_If only we were older_

"He loves me, Freddie. Just me, no one else. He doesn't have any skeletons in his closet or any baggage with which to weigh me down." Carly went on in a calmer voice.

"Baggage as in my daughter?" Freddie asked cautiously, steeling himself for a fight.

"No, baggage as in your dead wife, as in my best friend, Sam. You think you buried her eight years ago, but you didn't, Freddie. You put her in a box and closed the lid, but you didn't forget. How could you forget after everything you've been through together? You can't replace her, Freddie. And I won't play second fiddle to a ghost." Carly answered firmly, coming to stand in front of Freddie.

"No, Carly, you don't understand. Yesterday, I was sitting at home feeling so confused and alone. But then, I had this dream about Sam. She visited me; she spoke to me in my dream, Carly! She convinced me to come after you, to finally tell you that I was in love with you. She gave us her blessing." Freddie stated rapidly.

Carly glanced at Freddie like he was completely nuts.

"Sam gave us her blessing?" she demanded sharply.

"Yes, but that's not all. She showed me the most amazing things-"

"I can't listen to this anymore. I'm getting married in 20 minutes, Freddie! Even when you're trying to convince me that you wanna be with me, you can't stop talking about your dead wife!" Carly spluttered disbelievingly.

"No wait, Carly. Listen to me…" Freddie tried once more.

"I can't, Freddie. You're just trying to mess with my head by being here right now. You really love Sam, and I'm just the consolation prize." Carly replied morosely.

"You've got this all wrong. You're not second best to me. I love you, Carly." Freddie murmured earnestly.

"No you don't. What's been happening between us for the past two months wasn't love, it was anxiety. Do you wanna know what true love is, Freddie? True love is being in love with someone and knowing full well that they love someone else. True love is letting that person go because you know deep down that you can never make them happy." Carly answered, the tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"So that's it? You're just gonna marry Jake and bury me too?" Freddie asked in a small voice.

"I have to, Freddie. I finally have the chance to start over with Jake. When I made a wish on that shooting star all those years, I wished for you, Freddie. But when you told me that you were in love with Sam, I knew that my wish wasn't destined to come true. That's why I left and that's why you married Sam. We were never meant to be, Freddie. That's just the way it is. You have to accept that and move on. You have to let me go." Carly implored vehemently as her hand clasped his.

_I guess it's just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you_

_And your brown eyes_

"Carly-" Freddie murmured before Carly stopped him.

"Please, Freddie. It's for the best. This is all that I can ask of you now." Carly murmured urgently, putting a finger over his lips to silence him.

_Everything is everything_

_But baby it's the last show_

_Everything could be everything_

_But it's time to say goodbye_

Freddie looked at her intently and saw the determined look in her eyes. It reminded him all too forcefully of the look that Sam got in her eyes when she'd made up her mind about something. He remembered how Sam had phrased her very last request before she died when she had asked Freddie to name their daughter Carly. He couldn't ignore Sam then and he couldn't ignore Carly now. Even though it felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces for the third time in his life, Freddie knew that Carly was right. He would rather die than be the one who broke her heart a second time.

_So get your last fix_

_And your last hit_

_Grab your old girl with a new trick_

_Honey yeah_

_It's no surprise_

_That I got lost_

_In your brown eyes_

"Can Jake make you happy?" Freddie asked morosely, looking Carly dead in the eye.

"I know he can." Carly answered assuredly.

"Then that's enough. That's all I've ever wanted for you, Carly." Freddie murmured sincerely.

He began moving away from her slowly as his hand clasped the door handle.

"It's probably better if I don't stay for the wedding. Seeing you with someone else up there – clean slate, right?" Freddie asked brightly, smiling through his tears.

_I held your hand_

_It felt like a movie_

_I made some plans_

_But you were already_

_Moving on now_

_I'm stuck under a rainy cloud_

_But you don't seem to care_

"Freddie," Carly stammered through her own tears.

"It's okay, Carly. Think of this as my wedding present to you, since I didn't actually get you a gift. Go and be happy with Jake, you deserve that after all this time. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. I was wrong when I said that you couldn't fall in love with more than one person in a lifetime. I love Sam and now I love you too, Carly. That will never change. You always were and always will be the best part of my existence."

_It's too late to pretend_

_You know me better than I know myself_

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf_

And with that, Freddie exited the room and closed the door gently behind him. He didn't hurry this time as he left the bell tower far behind him; there was no need now. He always assumed that the worst pain he would ever feel was walking away from Sam's headstone in the pouring rain. He never imagined leaving someone behind who was still alive, who still had his heart in her hands to do what she wished with it. Freddie made his ways back down the spiralling carpeted stairway, his every footstep echoing on the wood beneath. And then he exited the church and walked slowly down 5th Avenue which was lined with cars as far as the eye could see.

_Always someone else_

_The next guy who will make your cold heart melt_

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else_

Carly's eyes were still trained on the door which Freddie had exited through just minutes ago, taking her heart with him when he left. Before she could stop it, a torrent of tears splashed down her face as she crumpled into a ball on the floor. She had always thought that losing Freddie the first time and Sam had been too painful to bear. But this moment in time was far worse than those mere trifles in comparison. This time, she had wilfully severed her heart, as if she had amputated a limb from the rest of her body and left it in a wretched and mangled state. When her tears had ceased, it left behind dry sobs which came out in harsh and ragged breaths from Carly's throat while she hugged her body tightly.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Unbeknown to either Freddie or Carly, Jake had been standing at the end of the corridor, just beyond the bell. He had slipped behind it at the sound of footsteps on the landing, not knowing they were Freddie's. He had been more concerned at the time about not getting caught slipping into the bride's chambers to see Carly right before the wedding. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he peeked around the bell and saw Freddie knocking vehemently on Carly's door before finally entering. Why Jake didn't just follow Freddie into Carly's room then and there, he couldn't say. But his numb feet did guide him as far as the door where he listened intently to Carly and Freddie's conversation.

Jake managed to retreat back to the confines of the bell tower right before Freddie exited the bride's chambers and left the church. His heart was hammering in his chest as he approached Carly's door, wondering what the hell he was going to say to his fiancée after what he had just heard. But he did know that the news that Freddie and Carly were in love with each other after all this time wasn't as shocking to him as he had initially expected. If he were being honest with himself, he had always known on some level. Carly's bouts of depression over the years, her reluctance to set a wedding date; they were all just the pretext for this insurmountable truth.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

Jake swallowed bile down his throat as his hand turned on the door handle and he let himself in. He had heard her dry sobs before he had entered, but was still surprised when he found Carly crying in a heap on the floor. Ironically, it hurt more seeing her like this than any form of betrayal he knew he was supposed to feel. Carly almost jumped out of her skin when she felt another's presence in the room with her and nearly went into cardiac arrest when she realised that it was Jake.

"Jake, oh my God! What are you doing here?!" Carly exclaimed in horror as she moved towards her dresser and began dabbing frantically at her eyes with a tissue.

"I came to see you." Jake replied slowly.

"Jake, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride right before the wedding." Carly stated facetiously while she collected herself.

"Not really. But I do know that it's bad luck when the soon-to-be-bridegroom realises that his soon-to-be-bride is in love with someone else." Jake responded solemnly.

Carly glanced up sharply at Jake's words. Then her eyes flitted towards the door and she understood. Her hand moved towards her mouth as she gazed at Jake in alarm.

"How much did you hear?" she asked in horror from behind her hand.

"Every word." Jake answered bluntly.

Carly's legs buckled slightly beneath her. She threw out her hand against the dresser to steady herself while she gazed back at Jake through blurry eyes.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

"Oh my God," she murmured over and over again as new tears fell down her face.

"Wait, Jake. If you heard everything, then you should know that I sent Freddie away after he told me that he loved me. I did that because I know that you and I can be happy together. I still want to marry you. You're the one that I want." Carly declared vehemently as she came to stand in front of Jake.

"You may want me, but you don't love me. You love Freddie, Carly." Jake answered morosely as his eyes became strangely moist.

_You're waiting for someone to put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

"Jake-"

"I just thought you needed time to get over Sam's death. I thought I could be the man that dries you tears and makes your heart whole again. But now I've finally realised that you weren't trying to bury Sam's ghost. It was Freddie's." Jake interjected painstakingly, wiping a tear off his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"It doesn't change anything, Jake. I'm with you now and Freddie will never forget about Sam." Carly pleaded vehemently.

"Do you really believe that, Carly? Or is it just another thing that you have to talk yourself into? Even if that's true that Freddie's still in love with his dead wife, you're still in love with him. You can't bury that just by marrying me. Why would you want to do that to your own heart? Wasn't it hard enough to do it the first time when you left him and Sam? Why do it a second time, and use me as your excuse no less? Freddie was and always has been your first love, there's no changing that no matter how hard you try." Jake continued seriously.

_But you'll sit tight and watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

"Jake, what are you saying?" Carly asked anxiously.

"I love you, Carly Shay, more than I've ever loved anyone else. But I can't marry you. I'm letting you go. The difference between you and me is that I know for certain it's the right thing to, not because it's easier. I've gotten between you and Freddie long enough. I always knew that 'nose kiss' wasn't 'strictly nasal'. It meant more than you would ever care to admit." Jake answered mournfully, choking back a few tears and bowing his head.

Carly continued sobbing and brought her hand towards Jake's face, tilting his chin upwards to look at her once more.

_And you'll be just fine with all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I never meant to hurt you." Carly murmured painstakingly while cupping his cheek.

"You're a good man. I don't deserve you." She whispered fiercely.

"I know." Jake answered somewhat smugly, causing Carly to chuckle.

Before long, the small room was filled with their shaky laughter as they both eased the tension of the past couple of weeks.

"I think we just dodged a major bullet," Jake remarked laughingly as he clutched his stomach.

"Tell me about it. If not for you, I would've kept walking straight towards the gun and said, 'shoot me one more time'!" Carly exclaimed comically, which made both her and Jake laugh even harder.

When their laughter had finally subsided, Carly's features became morose once more as she looked at Jake.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him apprehensively.

"Well for one, you're gonna change out of this dress. And then I'm going to go downstairs and tell the guests that there's not gonna be a wedding today." Jake replied stoically.

Carly placed her arms around Jake's neck and engulfed his lips with hers for several seconds. Her hands then left his neck and moved towards his shoulder blades as her lips left his. Her forehead moved towards his and she closed her eyes. His arms in turn moved around her waist and hugged her tightly.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

"Are we going to be okay?" Carly asked tentatively of her ex-fiancé.

"Not right away. But we will be, just like everything else in your life. You've just gotta give it time." Jake replied sincerely while kissing her cheek one last time.

_I say all the right things at exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you_

_And I don't know why_

He was almost out the door when Carly addressed him once more.

"Jake! I'm really sorry that I hurt you," Carly murmured meekly.

_You don't have to say what you did_

_I already know_

_I found out from him_

"I know. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I'm a pilot; I'll fly off into the sunset one way or the other. And so will you, Carly Shay. You've just gotta be brave enough to take the leap."

_Now there's just no chance for you and me_

_We'll never be_

_Don't it make you sad about it?_

_The bridges will burn_

_Now it's your turn to cry_

_So cry me a river_

With one last small smile aimed at his ex-fiancée, Jake exited the room, feeling slightly more relieved, but weightier still as he readied himself to face the wedding guests.

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I'll be leaving_

Carly sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to spill freely down her cheeks. She knew that Jake was right, but that didn't make her heartache or her guilt any less pronounced. After contemplating the numerous phone calls she would have to make in the coming days, Carly began slowly unzipping her wedding dress till it pooled around her ankles. Then she began dressing in her normal clothing once more. And when she left the room 20 minutes later (having dried her eyes and removed her makeup), she closed the door behind her, leaving yet another bouquet of flowers abandoned on the ground.

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I'll be leaving_

* * *

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) **'**Brown Eyes' by Lady Gaga**

**2)** '**Shelf' by The Jonas Brothers**

**3) **'**Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon**

**4) 'Cry Me A River' by Justin Timberlake**

**

* * *

Alright, truth time. How much do all of you hate me right now for yet another unforgivable cliffhanger? Come on, do your worst. But seriously, there is a silver lining in all of this if you really wanna see it. I'm just sayin'. Imagine that: one chapter without a single page break between scenes. I mean, what are the chances? I haven't yet seen the entire episode for 'iBloop', but I saw the promo on Youtube last weekend and cackled with laughter, especially at Jennette actually throwing Miranda with the apple instead of past her and Jerry's absurd innuendo with the ostrich, such fun times. Anyways, thank you so much for the overwhelming response to chapter 17, I never knew dreams about dead people could be so much fun ; ) If I get 200 reviews for this story, I think I might just hit the roof with exhileration. Thank you to everyone out there in Fanfiction Land for the overwhelming support, you guys rock. Till next time, this has been your host, Snapplelinz, for 'Random Author's Notes'. Over and out!  
**


	19. iHave A Dream: Carly

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! We are definitely on the last leg with this story, just two more chapters to go after this puppy. I feel I must apologise because I've recently discovered an important error in my story (gasp). I seem to have mixed up New York and San Francisco's time-difference by making San Fran ahead of New York somehow. I really wanted to kick myself for that, so an apology to anyone who noticed that discrepancy in chapter 11.  
**

***¡WARNING! Really long chapter below. Might be forced to stop for bread and water along the way whilst reading* **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Candice Schwartz.**

**Born: 24 October, 1985**

**Died: 4 March, 2000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, the setting or the various characters depicted in this story (save for the original ones, so muah ha ha).  
**

**

* * *

****23 August, 2025**

_**San Francisco - The Benson Household**_

Freddie sat atop the duvet on his bed around 6pm that Saturday night, idly flipping through the various channels on his TV. He finally settled on a news report that he wasn't really paying attention to in the least. His thoughts still lingered on his and Carly's final confrontation back in New York a week ago when he had tried to stop her from marrying Jake. He had felt so sure that Carly would hear him out, jump into his arms and tell him she loved him too. What had he been thinking in the first place? It didn't matter now in any event; Carly and Jake were probably somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Ocean on their honeymoon: drinking Piña Coladas and kissing under a pink and orange sunset on a cruise ship or a yacht they'd have all to themselves. The thought irked him to no end, but there was no going back, not after he had let her get away in the first place:

_It came out like a river once I let it out_

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever just pushing it down_

_Felt so good to let go of it now_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

Freddie could still see the look utter amazement etched on Carly's face when he had told her that he loved her in St. Patrick's Cathedral. He himself hadn't expected it to be easy to say the words and mean them. He had half expected to feel guilty about Sam or at least think of her while he was busy declaring his love for another woman, and her best friend to boot. But he had felt completely at ease, like he was finally ready to move on from his former grief. He didn't imagine that it would be that simple, but he imagined at least wanting to try as long as he had Carly by his side and in his life.

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed till today_

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_

_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_

_God knows we tried to find an easier way_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Freddie was still lost in his own thoughts when little Carly knocked gently on his bedroom door a few minutes later. He glanced up sharply and gazed at his daughter; he was surprised to find tears evident in her ears.

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?" Carly asked tentatively.

"Of course, sweetheart. Is everything alright?" Freddie asked anxiously, noticing that Mr. Snuffington was clutched tightly in his daughter's arms.

Carly shook her head morosely while Freddie patted the vacant spot next to him on the bed. He switched off the TV and glanced at his daughter expectantly.

"Baby, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Freddie questioned worriedly.

Carly shook her head once more and continued staring off into space.

"Then what is it?" Freddie pressed anxiously.

"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. It's all my fault, Daddy." Carly lamented dramatically.

"Honey, what are you talking about? What are you apologising for?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"It's my fault that you went to Carly's wedding and she married Jake last week." Carly answered miserably.

"Carly-Bear, it's not your fault that I went to New York last week and tried to stop Carly's wedding. I made that decision all on my own." Freddie replied reasonably.

"But you wouldn't have gone to the wedding or met Carly at Camp Dreamland if it hadn't been for me. I just wanted you to be happy again, Daddy. I was only doing what Mommy asked me to do." Carly pleaded painstakingly.

"Carly, what are you talking about? What did your Mom ask you to do?" Freddie asked quizzically, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

With a loud sigh, Carly retrieved the faded crumpled letter that Sam had left for her in her favourite multi-coloured hoodie. It didn't take Freddie long to read the contents before glancing at Carly with a bewildered expression.

"Carly, what were in the DVD's that your Mom left for you?" he asked softly.

"Everything. She talked about college, how close you and Carly were and how her coming back stopped Carly from telling you that she was in love with you." Carly responded mournfully.

"But how did your Mom even know that Carly was in love with me then? I didn't know until about two weeks ago." Freddie admitted more to himself.

"I think Uncle Gibby or Carly's friend, Kelly, told her." Carly explained simply.

"It figures that both Gibby and Kelly would know about something like this. Carly must've told Kelly about it before she left college." Freddie mused pensively.

"I didn't mean to ruin everything. It's just that…Mommy felt so bad about having to leave us and she didn't want us to be sad anymore. She wanted us to be happy again. Maybe she wanted the same thing for Carly and thought that the three of us could be a family and make each other happy together." Carly confessed sadly as she continued sobbing quietly.

Watching his daughter cry made Freddie's heartbreak all the more pronounced. He too began crying softly while he thought of what might've been going through Sam's mind while she was dying slowly and how alone she must've felt during that time with no one (including her best friend) to share her personal grief with. And still, she had found the time to leave devices in place long after her death that she hoped would ensure that her family was taken care of. Freddie had never imagined that anyone could love him that much, least of all Sam. And here was his only daughter taking the blame for everything that had happened between him and Carly in the past two months. He reached out towards his only daughter and held her in his arms.

"It's okay, honey. Don't cry." Freddie chided over and over again while patting her back and her hair soothingly all the while.

When Carly's tears had been reduced to hiccoughs, she glanced up her father and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" she asked him fearfully.

"Of course not, Carly-Bear. I could never be mad at you. You're my daughter, my reason for living. I love you, sweetheart." Freddie declared vehemently, the tears running steadily down his cheeks while he spoke.

Little Carly wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek as they continued hugging.

"I'm glad that you told me everything. And I'm glad that you tried to help me, even though it didn't work out. Thank you for loving me that much. Your Mom would be really proud of you." Freddie continued while tapping Carly's nose affectionately.

"Thanks, Daddy." Carly murmured appreciatively, smiling through her tears.

"Do you remember when you talked to me on the beach that day 3 months ago? You were right, Carly. I've tried to be a good Dad and to give you all the things you want and need to make up for the fact that your Mom wasn't around. But the truth is that I wasn't happy, we weren't really happy, Carly-Bear. I've just been kidding myself. I'm really sorry that I put you through that." Freddie stated sorrowfully as he glanced at his only child.

"It's okay. You're a great Daddy. I love you so much." Carly murmured sincerely while she grasped Freddie's hand.

"I love you too, honey. So I'll make you a promise. I'm gonna try and go out on more dates from now on and make more of an effort to be more happy. But no matter what happens, just know that I love you and that I'll always do anything and everything for our family. You and I, we're a team. You're my world, Carly." Freddie responded firmly while placing his forehead against his daughter's.

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_

_I bet it's better than where we are now_

_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

Carly smiled back at her father and hugged him once more. When they finally broke apart, she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now that you've decided to make yourself happy more, do I get final say on who you get to date?" she asked him sweetly, causing Freddie to chuckle loudly.

"How 'bout we go 50-50 on that one, partner?" Freddie asked softly.

"Deal." Carly agreed readily while she and Freddie did their signature hand-shake: a fist-pound, followed by a casual hair flick and a high-pitched shriek. Freddie chuckled and switched on the TV once more while he and Carly began watching a marathon of cartoons.

* * *

_**New York City – Herald Square**_

While Freddie was kicking back for the night, Carly was being very industrious indeed with her evening around 9pm. With the help of her almost Maid of Honour, Kelly, Carly was busy sifting through some of her boxes of iCarly memorabilia that she had brought with her when she first moved to New York. Her head was a mess of thoughts after walking out on her own wedding a week ago.

Naturally, the phone had been ringing off the hook since the wedding had been called off, with all the wedding guests calling to ask what had happened between her and Jake. As far as Carly could tell, Jake had told the guests the bare minimum before sending everyone home. Carly felt terrible about hurting Jake the way she had; she wished more than anything that she could've spared him both the pain and humiliation of having to cancel his own wedding. And she also wished more than ever that she could've figured out sooner that marrying him would've been a mistake; it had taken Jake's own foresight before she had seen the truth. How could she have been so foolish?

"What should I do with these?" Kelly asked curiously, holding up a stack of photographs in her hands.

Carly took a few from Kelly's hand and smiled. Most of them were of her and Sam, taken by Freddie in the iCarly studio back in hers and Spencer's old apartment in Bushwell Plaza in Seattle. Sam especially was pulling the funniest faces that Carly could even imagine on one person: cross-eyed, tongue sticking out, teeth showing in a wide grin that always had her in stitches. And then there were some photographs of the three of them that Spencer had taken, Freddie always standing just a little too close for her liking, as her smile often indicated in some of them. She missed those days, just the three of them when life and love hadn't complicated everything.

_I can't return to you_

_You must return to me_

_That's the deal_

_I'm sorry_

_Did I say I'm sorry?_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry now_

"I got a new album for the 'iCarly pictures'. You can put them in here." Carly suggested quickly, gesturing to a bright pink photo album between them.

Carly continued labelling the pictures that Kelly subsequently placed in albums with dates and locations before handing them off to Kelly who subsequently began slipping them into plastic sleeves inside the photo album.

"I've got such a craving for a pudding cup or any dessert right about now," Kelly remarked pensively.

"There's plenty of wedding cake in the refrigerator." Carly urged casually while handing Kelly another photograph.

"Sweet!" Kelly exclaimed happily and jogged towards the kitchen.

She returned a few seconds with two plates of wedding cake and two cake forks. She handed Carly one of the plates and a fork and began eating her slice.

"Thanks," Carly responded graciously while she began idly nibbling on her slice.

"Oh my God, this is so good! You and Jake had the right idea with the vanilla icing and chocolate fudge filling. It's just too bad that he didn't even get to taste it." Kelly lamented slowly while eating her cake enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm sure he's had a slice by now. I gave some of the cake to his aunts; I'm surprised they even took anything from me." Carly remarked sardonically.

"It's understandable that they're upset, Carly. It'll take some time for them to get over it; they really liked you and Jake together as a couple." Kelly chided soothingly while rubbing her hand's shoulder.

"Do you think I did the right thing, Kelly? Not going through with the wedding?" Carly asked in a small smile while looking intently at Kelly.

"Of course you did, honey. Jake's a great guy, but you weren't in love with him. You wouldn't have been able to make each other happy in the end, and a marriage shouldn't be based on a lie." Kelly answered truthfully.

"I know, and you're right. I just wish that I hadn't hurt him the way I did." Carly admitted sadly.

"I know," Kelly answered empathetically.

"Do you need help with calling more people asking questions about the wedding? I could tell them that you've joined up with a local Convent indefinitely." she teased, causing Carly to chuckle.

"Nah, it's okay. This is something I have to do. Besides, if anyone else still doesn't know what happened, I'm sure Jake's family will be more than happy to dish the dirt on me." Carly replied dryly on the last part.

Both of them stopped chuckling when someone knocked three times on Carly's front door. To Carly's surprise, Spencer entered the apartment.

"Ladies," Spencer greeted suavely.

"Hey, Spencer." Kelly greeted amiably.

"Hey, Spencer. What are you doing here?" Carly asked quizzically.

"Does a guy need a reason to visit his kid sister?" Spencer questioned lightly.

"Every day this week so far?" Carly asked dryly.

"So, I'm consistent. I got you some take-out from Taj Palace," Spencer announced, moving towards Carly and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Spencer. I really appreciate it." Carly answered gratefully with a small smile on her face.

"Ooh, is there any Butter Chicken in there?" Kelly asked eagerly.

"In one of the bags." Spencer answered, grinning as he watched Kelly practically dive over the bag in question.

"Aren't you gonna have something to eat, Carly?" Spencer pressed.

"In a little while. I just wanna finish this." Carly remarked dismissively, her eyes focused on the task at hand.

"Carly, you should rest. You haven't been eating and sleeping well since…" Spencer trailed off at the look in Carly's eyes.

"Since when, Spencer? Since Jake called off the wedding? Since I told Freddie to stop chasing after me?" Carly demanded warily.

"You know what? I'm gonna go, I've got some laundry to do at my own house. I'll catch up with you later, Carly. Bye Spencer." Kelly announced abruptly.

"I'll just take one of these to go," she muttered slowly while taking one of the bags of take-out containing the Butter Chicken.

She smiled at both and Carly and Spencer one last time before leaving the apartment.

"You know I'm just worried about you, Carly." Spencer pointed out softly while gazing at his youngest sister.

"I know you are, Spencer, and I appreciate you looking out for me all the time. I just don't know what to say." Carly admitted soberly.

"Have you talked to Freddie since you and Jake called off the wedding?" Spencer asked curiously.

Carly shook her head vehemently before answering.

"I wanted to, but I didn't wanna make things worse for him. God, Spencer, I've been so unbelievably cruel to him. I don't think he'd wanna talk to me after everything I've put him through. I know I wouldn't talk to me right now." she admitted ruefully.

_I took a drink, I took the pills_

_You'll murder me, I know you will_

_So I'm wishing that I could change this_

_That you would open, just like you're hopin' _

_For a cure, for some medicine_

_Just one conversation_

"Carly, you have to tell him that you didn't marry Jake, that it was because of him." Spencer stated seriously.

"He probably knows by now, Spencer. It doesn't matter anyway; I've hurt Freddie too much. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have." Carly replied morosely while hastily wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Why don't you let Freddie be the judge of that?" Spencer asked softly.

"Look, Carly. I just want you to be happy. Both you and Freddie deserve that after you've been through, together and apart. You need each other, Carly-Bear. Whether you believe it or not. I should probably go." he announced slowly as he moved towards the front door.

"Spencer?" Carly asked slowly.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Spencer asked affectionately in response.

"Thanks for always being here, through everything. You're the best older brother a girl could ask for." Carly murmured truthfully before enveloping him in a warm embrace.

Spencer hugged her back and cradled her head gently in his hand. When they finally broke apart, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You're welcome. I'd better head home; they're showing re-runs of 'Galaxy Wars' on TV tonight. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you." Spencer greeted.

"Love you too. Have fun." Carly greeted back as she moved to close the front door behind Spencer.

She grinned to herself at Spencer's obsession with 'Galaxy Wars'. It made her think of Freddie instantaneously, which dampened her mood even more. While glancing at her unfinished assortment of pictures and videos to sort through and organise, she decided that she wanted to take a shower instead. She strolled towards her bedroom and retrieved a pair of pyjamas and other toiletries before heading off to the bathroom.

Carly stayed in the shower for close to an hour after Kelly and Spencer had both left. She had even brought in a plastic chair from the balcony to put in the shower so she could sit while the water poured down on her from every angle. It didn't happen very often when she had to take such long showers; she saved that for occasions of extreme sadness or when she had a big decision to make that was weighing heavily on her mind.

_In a universe where I was flat_

_You hunker down and relive the past_

_You're leaving soon_

_It's ten till noon_

_I see a black car_

_I'm moving through tar_

_When we're apart_

She closed her eyes and allowed the hot water to seep through her skin into her veins, relishing the warmth coursing through her body. To avoid further questions as to why her water bill was higher than most of the other tenants combined every month, she had set up a special plan with the water company and with her landlord to give her a few extra litres of water during the month that she could use at times of necessity.

_I've been the worst of kinds_

_With a sorrowed heart and a cluttered mind_

_And I'm thinking that I can change this_

_That I can change this_

_But I can't change this_

Carly finally shut off the hot water faucet as it began to run cold and got up from her chair. She began drying herself off vigorously, deciding against towelling off her wet hair too much. She changed into her pyjamas and exited the bathroom with the intention of returning to organising her iCarly memorabilia. As she sat down on the wooden floor near her bedside, she felt strangely drowsy while examining a picture of her and Sam with their arms around one another and smiling broadly at the screen.

"I'm sorry, Sam. For everything." Carly whispered painstakingly before pressing her lips softly against the filmy paper.

_Did I say I'm sorry?_

_Did I say I miss you?_

_I'll do what I have to do_

Carly's eyes were slowly opening and closing now as she struggled to fight off her sudden sleepiness. But she finally gave in as she drifted off to into a dreamy haze, her cheek resting against the cool wooden floor of her apartment.

She had no idea how long she had been lying on the floor when she felt someone tugging insistently at her pyjama shirt, trying to force her to her feet.

"Huh? What the? What's going on?" Carly asked groggily, willing her eyes to open.

"Carly, get up. It's time; we have to go." A voice beside her ear whispered urgently.

Carly's eyes shot open at the sound of her impossibly sweet voice so close in proximity to her.

"Sam?" she asked uncertainly.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sam greeted back with a broad smile on her face.

Carly scrambled to her feet in a daze and rushed towards Sam, who was now standing a few feet away. She even rubbed the sleep out of her eyes just to make sure. There was no mistaking it; Sam was indeed standing in front of her. But it wasn't Sam as she remembered her in back in college (since that was the last time she had in fact seen her). It was Sam as Carly remembered when they were still iCarly back in middle school. This Sam looked to be about 15 years old; sporting black pedal pushers, multi-coloured Converse, a baby-pink coloured T-shirt, her long curly blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Sam, is it really you?" Carly asked disbelievingly.

"Of course it's me, Cupcake. Who else were you expecting at this hour?" Sam joked lightly with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Carly questioned in bewilderment.

"I thought you already knew, Carls. Didn't Freddie tell you?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Carly demanded impatiently.

"About his dream about me. When he came to New York to stop the wedding." Sam explained calmly.

"You mean, where he dreamt that you gave us your blessing to be together? Don't worry, I heard all about it." Carly scoffed openly.

"You mean, he told you about the dream and you didn't get married to Jake, but you didn't leave the church with Freddie?" Sam pressed impatiently, an unfathomable expression on her face.

"In a nutshell." Carly answered casually.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam screamed and punched her fist violently into a nearby wall.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Carly shrieked indignantly.

"This is what happens when you send a man to do a woman's job." Sam scoffed malevolently while pacing the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Carly demanded quizzically.

"That nub didn't convince you at all about that dream he had. Mama's gotta do everything herself as usual." Sam rambled on, taking no notice of Carly for the moment.

"I don't understand," Carly stammered bewilderedly.

"Don't worry, Carls. You will." Sam promised and took Carly's hand.

"Wait, what are you doing? Sam, where are we going?" Carly demanded haphazardly as Sam dragged her to the front door.

"On a little trip. Just hold on tight to me." Sam urged hurriedly.

Carly's eyes widened in horror at the impending light surrounding her front door, which became gradually brighter the closer they got.

"Hey, where's that bright light coming from? Did Mr. Nielsen finally install those flood lights in his apartment that he's been threatening to do for the past year?" Carly rambled on nonsensically while holding on tightly to Sam.

"Sam?"

"Sam!"

"SAM!!!"

Both hers and Sam's bodies became enveloped in the bright white light, turning their silhouettes pitch black before they disappeared completely.

* * *

The next time that Carly opened her eyes, they widened in surprise of their own accord. How many times had she visited this place in her dreams? Not once had she ever imagined that it would be completely devoid of human life. She glanced ahead of her at the check-in-counters, then towards 'Baggage Claim' and then towards the glittering black escalators, which were completely motionless.

"Sam, what are we doing at Spokane Airport?" Carly asked while staring at their surroundings in awe.

"Just meeting a few more people." Young Sam answered stoically.

"Who?" Carly asked quizzically.

Her question was answered a few seconds later when two people entered the airport through the revolving glass doors. Carly began screaming at the top of her lungs at the sight of College Sam (sporting her signature blue knee-high denim shorts, a white T-shirt, her short brown corduroy jacket and her favourite multi-coloured Converse sneakers) followed by Older Sam, wearing her simple white knee-high summer's dress and walking barefoot towards them. Carly clutched at her throat, looking like she was on the verge of fainting.

"What is she doing?" College Sam asked quizzically of the other two Sam's.

"I think she's gonna hurl," Young Sam noted with awe.

"What should we do?" Older Sam questioned anxiously.

"This isn't real, I'm not really here. I'm suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. I'm experiencing a psychotic break with reality. This isn't real, I'm not really here…" Carly rambled on while trying to steady her nerves and pacing the marble floor at the same time.

"What's with this chizz that she keeps on repeating?" College Sam demanded incredulously while gesturing flippantly at Carly.

"When Carly's upset about something or someone, she either takes long showers or repeats certain words to herself. It's her way of calming herself down long enough to escape the situation. Come on, we have to help her snap out of it or she'll end up doing this all day." Older Sam implored vehemently.

"No worries, I'm all over this one," Young Sam replied readily and walked right up to Carly.

Before she could be stopped, Young Sam swung her hand backwards and brought it forward again, slapping Carly hard across the face. Carly nearly fell back with sheer horror at what Sam had just done while clasping her smarting cheek.

"Whoa," College Sam and Older Sam murmured in unison while tilting their heads to the side.

"What did you do that for?!" Carly snapped furiously, groaning at the searing pain coursing through her entire face.

"I had to get you to stop repeating that stupid chizz you were saying," Young Sam answered calmly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You slapped me!" Carly exclaimed in outrage with her hand to her cheek.

"You know what they say: no pain, no gain." College Sam offered with a chuckle.

Carly rounded on her with an irate look on her face.

"Okay, mini-me's, it's time for the two of you to make like bananas and split. Carly and I have got lots to talk about." Older Sam interjected firmly.

"Hey, no fair. Why does she always get to do all the talking?" College Sam complained dramatically.

"Who cares? I'm hungry anyway. Let's go get a breakfast burrito." Young Sam suggested nonchalantly as she began walking towards the food court.

"Do you ever think of anything else besides food?" College Sam demanded, following her in a mad huff.

"Nope, and I am okay with that. It didn't bother me when Dorkward used to tease me about it, and it still doesn't bother me now with you on my case. Besides, you eat way more than I do." Young Sam retorted nastily over her shoulder.

Carly watched them go with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Don't mind them; they always get cranky right before a meal. Come on, we're leaving." Older Sam interjected calmly.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked nervously.

"Carly, do you trust me?" Older Sam questioned seriously.

"Of course I do."

"Then take my hand and hold on tight. I promise you, everything will be okay by the end of this."

Carly wordlessly placed her hand in Sam's as they began walking towards the escalator. She glanced down in alarm as the electronic stairs began moving of their own accord. Carly felt the slightest pressure on her hand from Sam, reassuring her that everything was fine. She gulped and watched as they slowly made their ascent. She didn't even bother to look back, knowing full well that no one was watching her leave now. All she could concentrate on was the blinding white light before her and Sam, engulfing them slowly, leaving no trace of them ever being there once they had vanished.

* * *

Carly was immediately greeted with the varying colours of green upon their arrival. Green floors, green walls, green lockers as far as the eye could see.

"Ridgeway?" Carly asked quizzically as she glanced towards the water fountain located near the stairwell.

"Yip. I guess some things never change, huh?" Sam asked quietly, coming to lean against a locker while facing Carly.

"So…what are we doing here?" Carly asked tentatively, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to Sam's penetrating stare.

"Well, it's school. I thought we could learn something new today." Sam answered slowly, a malevolent glint in her eye.

"Okay." Carly stated uneasily.

"Me first. Why didn't you tell me, Carly?" Sam asked quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were in love with Freddie back in college. I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded, a strange intensity apparent in every syllable.

"How did you find out?" Carly questioned anxiously.

"Does it matter?"

Carly gulped at Sam's flippant response, her heart rate increasing with each passing moment.

"I guess not. I was scared of telling you, Sam. I thought you would just dismiss my feelings as some kind of anxiety over rejecting Freddie countless times. I thought you'd think less of me somehow." She admitted painstakingly.

"And after you knew that I was falling in love with him?" Sam questioned intently.

"I couldn't then. Freddie was in love with you too; I couldn't mess with that. When my internship came through, I was relieved. I could finally get away, start over with a clean slate. So I took the opportunity when it presented itself." Carly answered truthfully.

"And you couldn't stomach the two of us together?" Sam asked shrewdly, her eyes boring into Carly's.

Carly nodded, tears of shame staining her cheeks.

"Did you even get all of the emails that I sent you after you left college, Carly? You didn't reply once, not even when I told you that Freddie and I were getting married and that I was pregnant." Sam spat harshly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It was just too hard."

"Hard? Do you even love Freddie at all?" Sam persisted mercilessly.

"You know I do."

"And yet, you were still going to marry Jake, feeling the way you felt about Freddie."

"I was trying to do the right thing for everyone." Carly protested vehemently.

"Bullshit. You were just trying to protect yourself." Sam snapped venomously.

"What do you want me to say, Sam? What will make you happy?!" Carly retorted angrily.

"Tell me that you didn't get both my husband and my daughter's hopes up about being part of their family." Sam implored heatedly.

"You know I can't tell you that." Carly replied morosely, choking back more tears.

"They really care about you, Carly." Sam answered painstakingly.

"I know and I wish things were different. But they just aren't."

"Why not? What's stopping you from loving them with all your heart?" Sam asked seriously.

"Do you have any idea what it's like loving someone and knowing that you can't make them happy? Freddie loves you, Sam, only you. He's never going to get over losing you." Carly responded fervently.

"You really think that?" Sam asked slowly.

"I know." Carly reiterated firmly.

"Now we have a problem: I can't have him and you don't want him. Where does that leave Freddie then, Carly? Destined to live his life alone forever? Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. I promised him and my daughter. You don't want him? Fine. We'll just have to find someone else for him." Sam advised flippantly, slamming the locker shut in front of her, causing Carly to jump.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked uneasily.

"Freddie can't live his entire life alone. That's not fair to him, Carly. So I'm gonna find him someone else. Right now." Sam reiterated slowly.

"Are you serious?" Carly asked laughingly in spite of herself.

"Mama doesn't kid around, especially when it comes to Tech Nerd. What about Shannon Mitchell? She and Freddie hit it off in New York a couple of weeks ago on the plane and during dinner with you and Jake." Sam began casually.

Carly heard simpering laughter behind her and whipped around on the balls of her feet. She could see Freddie and Shannon standing near the stairwell; Shannon was laughing uproariously at something Freddie had said while touching his arm in a sensual manner every few seconds. Carly snorted at the sight.

"_Shannon Mitchell?!_ You can't be serious, Sam. She was so unbelievably transparent with her intentions for Freddie. Besides, he was just using her to make me jealous." Carly protested mirthfully.

"That's funny. I thought Freddie might just be using her for sex. You know, kinda like he used to do with those other random women right after I died." Sam answered with a coy smile on her face.

Something about how Sam had phrased her statement set Carly off immediately.

"He only slept with those women because he was lonely and sad…because of you!" Carly exploded unexpectedly.

"I don't judge him, Carly. If he's just destined to be sad and lonely for the rest of his life, then he might as well have some fun along the way. And why shouldn't Shannon help with that?" Sam asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Carly gasped loudly when Shannon leant in towards Freddie and began nibbling his ear sensually. Freddie closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his hand going towards Shannon's curly tendrils while he held her close.

"That's enough, Sam." Carly ordered tersely.

"But why stop there? I mean, let's face it. Shannon might be able to please Freddie for a little while, but he'll eventually get tired of her. And I doubt that she'll make much of a step-mom to Carly. Now, let me think: who would be just up Freddie's alley that we both know? I've got it! What about Valerie?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Valerie of 'The Valerie Show'? Valerie, as in Freddie's ex-girlfriend, who tried to steal both you and Freddie away from iCarly?!" Carly fumed angrily.

"The very same. I think she'd be perfect for Freddie." Sam replied pleasantly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Carly quipped disbelievingly.

"I'm serious. Come on, you're not still pissed off about that misunderstanding with the web show, are you? I'm sure Valerie's grown up a lot since then. I bet that big-screen TV flattened her ego as well as her head. And she already knows so much about Freddie. They were pretty cute together all those years ago. Plus, I think she'd be a great stop-mom for Carly too." Sam went on whimsically.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Carly asked hesitantly.

She watched in horror as Shannon disappeared from the school hallway, only to be replaced with Valerie materialising next to Freddie, a haughty look in her eyes. Carly watched in bitter resentment as Little Carly came running towards them and Valerie engulfed her in a warm hug. While they continued talking together, Carly watched as Valerie's hand slipped down towards Little Carly's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Of course, it's all an act. We both know how much Freddie loves Carly, and I'm sure that Valerie knows that by now. She'll play her part till she gets what she wants. As soon as they get married, I bet that Valerie will ship Carly off to boarding school as the first order of business. Then she can have Freddie all to herself." Sam went on in sing-song manner.

Carly's mouth stood aghast as Little Carly's clothes began changing from her favourite pink polka dot summer dress to a bland blue and maroon school uniform with thick knee-high socks and a stiff tie across her collar, her luscious black hair pulled back into two tight pigtails. While Freddie stood by with a silly grin etched on his face, Carly watched in fury as Valerie snatched Mr. Snuffington away from Carly's tight grasp and told her to stop crying like a baby. The blood began thumping away inside Carly's head at the sight.

"Stop it, Sam." Carly warned in a low voice, feeling her hands trembling violently at her sides.

"Why? You don't want Freddie. You said that everything that had happened between you and Freddie in the past two months didn't matter, so why should it matter who Freddie ends up with in the end?" Sam pressed maliciously.

"That doesn't mean that I don't care about both of them." Carly answered miserably.

"Sure you do. Just not enough to take the leap when it really counts. But it's like you said, it doesn't matter anyway."

"What?" Carly asked blankly.

"You heard me. You're not good enough for my family, Carly. _My husband and my child_. You can't make them happy. All you're good at is running away." Sam continued on callously with a wide grin on her face.

"How dare you?!" Carly shouted furiously, much to Sam's surprise.

"Who are you to decide who gets to love your family? I've been in love with Freddie for 11 years, but I've loved him for longer than that. I love Freddie with everything I have in me. And Carly? Even before I knew who she was, I was crazy about her, from the first day we met at Camp Dreamland. She's a part of me, because she was a part of you, Sam. Even if she hadn't been a part of you once before, I'd still love her. If that's not enough for you, then I don't know what is." Carly concluded simply.

She collapsed onto the ground, the full weight of all her pent-up sorrow literally bringing her to her knees. She bowed her head and cried incessantly, her loss more pronounced than ever. A few seconds later, she felt a soft and warm hand touch her shoulder and rub small comforting circles around the shoulder blade.

"Come on, Carly. It's time to go." Sam whispered gently.

Carly let her best friend take her by the hand once more and help to her feet, unable to resist anymore. She felt her head being brought closer to Sam's shoulder and Sam's hand going around her waist. They were completely alone now as they walked slowly through the empty hallway of Ridgeway, the bright white light carrying them away once more.

* * *

Carly was surprised to find herself surrounded by more green when she opened her eyes. But this wasn't like the artificial greens of Ridgeway; this was green in its most natural form. Green grass, green trees, green hills lining every corner of the landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" Carly asked wonderingly.

"Holy Cross Cemetary in Colma, California. There are only three cemeteries within the city limits of San Francisco, but they're used predominantly for veterans and other soldiers alike. Freddie had to pull a lot of strings to get me into a Catholic cemetery, when I haven't been to church in years." Sam explained with a small chuckle at the last part.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. It was just a test," she added abruptly after a few seconds.

"A test?!" Carly exclaimed indignantly.

"Congratulations, you passed." Sam responded genuinely before engulfing Carly in a warm embrace.

When they finally broke apart, Carly still looked very much confused.

"I don't understand." She murmured wearily.

"I got you pissed off and angry for a reason, Carly. I had to know for certain that you have what it takes to be a good wife to Freddie and a good mother to my little girl. And you proved me right, just like I knew you would. Now I know that I'm leaving them in good hands." Sam replied simply.

"The things I said…I was so selfish and jealous. I just went crazy back there thinking about Freddie being with another woman. True love isn't selfish!" Carly spluttered reproachfully while gazing at Sam.

"True. But all's fair in love and war. Besides, you're way too young to become a martyr just to prove that your love for Freddie is selfless. Haven't you sacrificed enough time already? One of us is already dead; no point adding to the body count just yet." Sam remarked airily.

"But how can you possibly know how this will turn out, Sam? What if I can't love both Freddie and Carly? What if I run away again?" Carly asked anxiously of her best friend.

"You won't, Carly. Because this time, you'll finally be running towards something, not away from it. This is what you've wanted and needed all along. You won't mess it up; I have faith in you." Sam stated reassuringly while grasping Carly's hand.

"But what about you, Sam? It's your family. I can't take your place." Carly protested strongly.

"Carly, you are my family. You have been since the day I met you. Nothing's changed just because I'm not here anymore. You won't be taking my place; you'll be exactly where you belong. But you've gotta let yourself go a little and let things happen the way they're supposed to, Carly. After graduation, everything started happening at warp speed for me and Freddie. If you had still been around, we wouldn't have rushed into moving in together, getting engaged, getting married and having a baby." Sam persisted vehemently.

"That's not true." Carly retorted angrily.

"Isn't it? Carly, when are you going to face the truth? You were the pink elephant in mine and Freddie's relationship. Maybe I'm the ghost now for the two of you. But back then, you were our ghost. We both missed you; that's why we drew even closer to one another." Sam answered succinctly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, like you didn't want Freddie at all." Carly quipped tersely.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, and of course I wanted Freddie. I will never regret choosing him. But sometimes, while I was still alive, I couldn't help wondering if I wasn't keeping him from the person he really loved. The one person that we both love more than anything in this world besides our own daughter." Sam continued on seriously.

"Sam-" Carly tried, but was interrupted by Sam once more.

"I love you and Freddie so much, more than I've ever loved anything else in this world, besides my daughter. And I want you to be happy with each other. Can you ever forgive me for coming between the two of you in the first place?" Sam asked painstakingly, the tears rolling down her face.

"Sam, how can you ask me that?! You didn't come between me and Freddie. You fell in love with him, and why shouldn't you have? Freddie's strong, kind, loyal, loving and amazing in more ways than I can possibly even think of off the top of my head. I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness! I should never have left. I should've stayed and worked things out for myself instead of running away like a coward. If I had stayed, we would've had more time together before…it happened. I would've had closure." Carly murmured morosely as she began sobbing profusely.

"It's not too late, Carly. For both you and Freddie." Sam insisted gently while cupping her best friend's face.

Carly followed Sam's gaze and realised for the first time that they were standing in front of a headstone inside the solitary cemetery. Carly saw her best friend's name, date of birth and date of death etched into the marble with a loving stroke. Carly began crying convulsively as the sheer reality of it all as it hit her at full force.

"I miss you so much." Carly whimpered miserably, feeling that dull sensation in her chest once more.

"I miss you too, Cupcake, more than you'll ever know. But I'm not going anywhere; you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. I promise." Sam whispered fiercely as she pecked Carly's lips gently and hugged her tightly.

"What happens next?" Carly asked softly of her best friend.

"Now you can be happy. And maybe have your own talk show one of these days like you've always dreamed of." Sam murmured lightly against Carly's ears.

"I don't know if I can do it without you," Carly admitted more to herself while she continued hugging Sam.

"You're Carly Shay. You can do anything; never doubt that for a second." Sam reassured her firmly before finally pulling away.

Carly turned to look behind her and saw Young Sam and College Sam standing a few feet away from them.

"We have to go now, don't we?" Carly asked quietly.

Sam glanced at her and nodded slowly.

"Can I…is it okay for me to say goodbye to them?" Carly asked curiously of Sam's younger counterparts.

"Of course it is. Knock yourself out," Sam urged graciously.

Carly nodded at Older Sam once more before walking slowly towards Young Sam and College Sam. She wordlessly grasped both of them and enveloped them both in a bear hug.

"I love you guys," she murmured wistfully while closing her eyes.

"We know," the two Sam's chorused in unison.

Carly chuckled before disentangling herself from their embrace. She fixed the both of them with a broad grin on her face.

"Be sure to keep that Tech Nerd on his toes. A little excitement keeps the romance alive." College Sam advised with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'll do my best." Carly replied meekly.

"Can you do me one last favour?" Young Sam asked curiously.

"Sure, Sam. Anything." Carly promised readily.

"Promise me that you won't take my bunny picture down from hanging above Freddie's bed? It's like a part of me that's still watching over him." Young Sam answered fervently.

"I promise." Carly stated sincerely, squeezing Young Sam's hand reassuringly.

"Cool. Now, enough of this sad chizz. Let's go to the Butchery or something." Young Sam suggested absent-mindedly of her remaining counterparts.

"See ya around, Carls." College Sam greeted with a wry smile on her face.

"Bye," Carly greeted back, choking down a few remaining tears.

"Come on, Carly. It's time to go." Older Sam urged gently, clasping Carly's hand tightly in hers.

Carly nodded and waved one last time to the remaining Sam's, who looked strangely forlorn while they watched her leave. Then they began walking slowly towards the blinding white light; there was no need to rush now. They were finally going home.

* * *

When Carly opened her eyes, she realised she was back in her apartment. It looked just the same before she had left with Sam. She realised just how bare it looked with her alone as she focused on Sam retreating towards the front door.

"Wait! Sam, please don't go. Not just yet." Carly pleaded soberly.

"Okay. How long do you want me to stay for?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, I'd say forever. But since you already promised me, how about just till I fall asleep? For old time's sake?" Carly asked with a small grin on her face.

"I think I can live with that. Get it? 'Live with that'?" Sam joked, causing Carly to roll her eyes.

"That's enough out of you." Carly griped, feigning annoyance as she moved towards her bed.

Sam leant over the bed and opened up the duvet cover for Carly to get underneath. Once Carly was tucked in, Sam came and laid down next her, being sure to place Carly's head on her stomach while cradling it gently.

"How 'bout a lullaby for old time's sake?" Sam asked pleasantly in a soothing manner.

"That sounds great." Carly mumbled groggily, slowly succumbing to the first bout of drowsiness.

"Okay," Sam remarked softly while running a lone finger through Carly's wavy hair.

Carly smiled to herself as Sam began singing 'You Are My Sunshine' to her in a delicately graceful voice, love and affection resonating through every single note. Even when Carly fell asleep minutes later, Sam didn't stop singing, but continued humming away and gently rocking Carly to and fro all the while.

* * *

Carly awoke with a start and glanced all about her. The sudden warmth that had crept up into her bones was still there as she looked down at the empty spot next to her. She was sleeping in her own bed; how she had gotten there from the floor, she didn't know. It took nearly a minute for Carly to remember the very vivid dream she had of Sam. What had been that warm pressure resting on her head all through the night? Had Sam really been there with her in some sense? It had all seemed so real. Carly groaned groggily and glanced at her alarm clock, which read 6am. The sun had begun to rise in the sky, caught between an indigo haze meshed with the comings of pink and orange. She did a double take when she noticed a strange object gliding past her bedroom window at that very moment. She hopped out of bed and sprinted towards the window, yanking the curtains violently apart. A blimp was just making its way past Carly's building, glittering neon lights advertising the opening of a new business venture.

"Come down to Sal's Butchery when we open our doors this Wednesday and get amazing discounts on all your favourite meats. Look for us on the corner of Hillside Avenue, Briarwood, Queens." Carly read aloud in slow succession.

That's when she remembered Young Sam wanting to go check out a Butchery in her dream. She glanced back at the advertisement for Sal's Butchery, opening in Briarwood, Queens.

_Briarwood_.

The name of the prep school in Seattle that Carly had almost gone to. But she hadn't gone in the end because Sam and Freddie had concocted a ridiculous scheme together to get her to stay. She hadn't left, and it was because of them. Was this a sign?

Carly's heart was hammering loudly in her chest. But for the first time in a long time, it wasn't due to excessive heartbreak or uneasiness. It was anticipation. She was happy. A tear rolled down Carly's cheek as she pondered on this new-found epiphany. She wiped away at it hastily as she realised just what she had to do.

"Sal's Butchery? Son of a bitch, of course! Thank you, Sam. I love you!" Carly exclaimed jubilantly as she picked up her phone and began dialling Spencer's number frantically.

Spencer arrived at Carly's apartment 15 minutes later, rubbing his bleary eyes and looking a little worse for wear due to partying too much till about 3am.

"Okay, you woke me up from a perfectly good dream about Charlotte Gibson where her face didn't turn into Gibby's for once. What gives, Carly?" Spencer asked groggily.

He watched in fascination as Carly sprinted past him several times while retrieving her favourite leather jacket, a pair of pumps, her purse and her car keys.

"Wow, somebody started with the Red Bull a little early this morning. Where's the fire?" Spencer joked lightly while watching Carly's progress.

"I need you to do me a favour, Spence. I'm going out of town right away and I need you to watch my apartment. Depending on how my trip goes either way, it should only be for about 24 hours." Carly explained rapidly while putting on her pumps, one foot at a time.

"O-kay. Where are you going at this time of the morning? Do you have a new author in the pipeline or something?" Spencer asked quizzically while eating a handful of dry Cheerios from a cereal box in Carly's pantry.

"No, I'm going to San Francisco to see Freddie." Carly announced jubilantly, stepping in front of Spencer and kissing him heartily on both cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Spencer questioned dumbly like he hadn't heard her the first time.

"I'm going to see Freddie, Spencer. I had the most incredible dream last night that cleared up so much. And Sam was there too! All three of them! God, Spencer, I've been wishing for closure for all these years over Sam's death. I know there's still a long way to go before I'm ever over it, but I think that last night was the first step. And I have to go to San Francisco right now to tell Freddie that I made a huge mistake about giving up on him! Oh God, where's my wallet?!" Carly demanded loudly while searching frantically through her purse.

"Wait, you changed your mind about Freddie because of a dream you had about Sam? Who were the other two people?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"Not two other people plus Sam, three Sam's, Spencer." Carly corrected quickly.

"Three Sam's? Sweet, that's just like my dream. There were three Charlotte's too: one posing for a sculpture of mine, one practising fencing with me and the other one making me a cheese sandwich. Good times," Spencer mused wistfully.

"That's great, Spence. Imagine that, getting an epiphany because of Sal's Butchery!" Carly marvelled exuberantly.

"Sal's Butchery?" Spencer questioned dubiously.

"One of the Sam's mentioned wanting to go a butchery in my dream. And then I wake up and see a blimp outside my window advertising discounted meat at Sal's Butchery in Briarwood, Queens! Briarwood, Spencer!" Carly pointed out eagerly

"Like that snooty prep school you almost went to back in Seattle?" Spencer asked pensively.

"Exactly. It's a sign. I've wasted too much time thinking that Sam might hate me for being in love with Freddie. But she doesn't, Spence! She came to both me and Freddie in a dream to let us know that. And now I've gotta tell Freddie in person. I just hope he won't hate me too much after everything." Carly murmured hurriedly.

"So you're just gonna head to the airport and see if you can get a flight?" Spencer asked uncertainly.

"I already called JFK. They have a few tickets available for a flight for San Francisco that leaves in 30 minutes. So I have to go now. I'll call you as soon as I can." Carly greeted before planting yet another kiss on Spencer's forehead.

"Wait, what's the exact address for Sal's Butchery?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Bye, Spencer! Love you!" Carly greeted laughingly as she shut the front door behind her.

"Wait, how much of a discount are we talking about here? Carly?!" Spencer called out haphazardly after opening the front door once more, watching his kid sister race down the fire escape in her building.

"Damn, I could use some more cold cuts for my new sculpture. Maybe that blimp will pass by again." Spencer mused brightly before moving towards the window.

* * *

_I showed up at her door_

_No gifts or explanations for_

_The way that I've been acting_

_Father Time just kept on passing_

Freddie lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling. The red letters on his alarm clock read '3 am' and he hadn't slept a wink all night long. He had enjoyed his time with his daughter watching cartoons and laughing uproariously at all the nonsensical jokes. But once both Marissa and Carly had gone to bed, Freddie was left to think of his daughter's older counterpart. Freddie knew it would take a while before his heart would break less each time he thought about Carly being married to someone else. But he also knew deep down that he would never stop loving her and wanting her to be happy.

_I tried to kiss her lips_

_She said let's put an end to this_

_A simple overreaction_

_It sent my head into a backspin_

It was just no use. There was no way he could sleep now. And pacing the room wouldn't help either, because he'd end up waking his mother and daughter. He needed to get out of the house for a little bit and get some breathing space. He quickly began dressing himself in sweat pants, a hoodie and his running sneakers in the darkness of his own room while retrieving his iPod from his underwear drawer. After tiptoeing down the stairs, he unlocked the front door and quietly made his way to his car. He then pulled out of the driveway and began driving quickly down a sleeping Baker Street.

* * *

Carly was drumming her fingernails on her dashboard while she drove rapidly through Midtown. Having been a New Yorker for several years so far, Carly was accustomed to getting to any destination (whether it be work-related or for social purposes) via a cab. But for days like these when she needed to travel for a longer distance at a quicker rate where she would be constantly in control throughout, taking her car seemed like the best option at hand. And she wouldn't have to contend with any traffic across the Long Island Expressway, since it was early on a Sunday morning when most people would likely be indoors with their families or perhaps picnicking at Central Park for the day.

Family.

Carly stopped drumming her hands on the dashboard and placed both hands on the steering wheel, her foot tramping down on the accelerator so that her car was now literally flying across Grand Central Parkway.

* * *

Considering that the roads were practically empty, it took Freddie a relatively short time to drive to Holy Cross Cemetery in the little town of Colma located just outside San Francisco. He pulled up to the main entrance and got out of his car, carrying a bouquet of daisies. It didn't take him long to locate Sam's tombstone because the church had installed some lights within the surrounding area. He placed the flowers in front of her headstone and sat down on his haunches.

He still remembered when he had first read the inscription on the marble finish the day that he buried Sam. He had been standing in the rain then, friendless and forlorn. Some of those old feelings of resentment and grief were still there, but now, he felt slightly closer to his deceased wife than he had ever felt since she had died in light of him falling in love with Carly.

He stayed there for a good long while, choosing to ponder silently on his and Sam's relationship as well as his relationship with his mother, his daughter, his friends and with Carly too. By the time he had gotten to his feet, the sun was close to rising over the solitary place.

"I'm sorry that I let you down, Sam. I tried with Carly, I really did." He offered as a final farewell before walking away with his hands deep in his pockets while making his way back to the car.

* * *

Carly had finally reached the airport and managed to pay a hefty parking fee too for her car. Shrugging off this anxiety, she locked the car doors and began sprinting towards the main entrance, the time now 06:42. There were a few passengers about as she made a beeline for one of the check-in counters nearest to her.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked Carly politely.

"Hi, I called earlier and was told that there were some tickets available for the flight leaving for San Francisco in 15 minutes." Carly introduced rapidly.

"And there are. How many would you like?"

"Just one."

"Excellent. And will that be 'single' or 'returning'?" the woman inquired courteously.

"Let's make it single for now. I just need to get on that plane." Carly answered as politely as possible, given her anxiety.

The woman nodded and proceeded to ask Carly how she would be paying for her plane ticket. Carly handed her a credit card without blinking. After receiving her boarding pass, she made her way through the metal detector before proceeding towards her designated gate.

* * *

After visiting Sam's grave, Freddie drove back into San Francisco and decided to stop off at the beach where he and Sam had gotten married years ago. He locked his door and switched his iPod on, placing the white earphones in his ears. Without a backwards glance at the car, Freddie began sprinting forward across the rough sand dunes.

_My voice was all she heard_

_Sentences filled with empty words_

_I thought I was so clever_

_Never knew that our line would sever_

_I don't know where to run_

_I don't know where to run_

_I have nowhere to run_

* * *

Carly's calf muscles were on fire. But she ignored the ensuing pain as she raced towards the gate. There were just a few minutes left on the clock before she absolutely had to be on the plane.

_It's like forgetting the words to your favourite song_

_You can't remember_

_You were always singing along_

_It was so easy and the words so sweet_

_You can't remember_

_You try to move your feet_

She reached the gate just as they began letting passengers onto the plane. She followed the line of passengers as patiently as she could as they filed through the claustrophobic terminal en route to the aeroplane.

Carly exchanged a quick smile with one of the older male passengers in the line who caught her eye. He recognised her bumbling and haphazard features from the check-in counter at the main entrance.

"You're sure in a hurry to get to San Francisco, aren't ya?" he asked pleasantly with an understanding smile on his face.

"I am. My whole future's waiting for me there." Carly answered simply while giving the kind stranger a gracious smile in turn as she focused on what lay ahead.

* * *

Freddie's muscles were aching with every movement that surged forward. But he ignored the searing sensation in his legs as he pushed them pitilessly onwards.

_You spend half of your life trying to fall behind_

_You're using your head phones to drown out your mind_

Soon the car and everything weighing on his mind would become just a distant blur in his memory. No one was going to leave him standing frozen in place anymore. He had no definite ideas formulating in his head at that moment. All he could do for now was run as far away as possible.

_It was so easy and the words so sweet_

_You can't remember_

_You try to feel that beat…_

_

* * *

_

**Musical References:**

**1) **'**No Surprise' by Daughtry**

**2) **'**Return To Me' by Matthew Ryan**

**3) **'**To Run' by Josiah Leming**

**4) **'**Eet' by Regina Spektor**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: since sockstar constantly puts me to shame in this respect, I thought I might just take the time to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 18 and other previous chapters this past week, thus bringing my review total to a whopping 201:**

**Shannon, mrmuscle, sockstar, fbnk-luv, baronvonmilo, TheLionESS-232, Miss Creativity, Man Of Faith, MzSCAgurlliee, Lionheart316, CaptainKrueger, Cobalt45, Jen, TooPiAr, purpleheart10, aisforangelaa, Vadercat, PerennialKillJoy and bLoo21. **

**I would like to congratulate PerennialKillJoy for being the 200th reviewer (Good God man, how do you do it?! You were also the 100th reviewer!). I am personally awarding him the title of 'Mr 200' and a date with Miranda Cosgrove (kidding on the last part, sorry).  
**

**I'm not sure if everyone knows about this, but I am planning on releasing some additional 'M-rated' chapters for this story once it's complete called 'iFind And Keep You'. Unfortunately, I can't say more about what it entails just yet, but you guys should look out for it in the iCarly section on FF in the very near future. This was a bit of a long chapter, but I hope you all liked it. I might just do everyone a solid and release the last two chapters in the following week just to round things off. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I hope you all have an awesome week. Snapplelinz Out!  
**


	20. iFind You Again

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, how's it hangin'? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, in spite of its many spelling errors. I swear on Dan Schneider's innuendos, I read through it at least twice to double-check for spelling errors, but some still slipped through the crack. I think I was half-asleep during the second run-through ; ) After all of my tiresome cliffhangers, how will things unfold in this chapter now? Will Carly get a chance to tell Freddie how she really feels? If so, will Freddie hear her out? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, its various characters and depictions save for the ones I have originally conjured up myself.  
**

* * *

**24 August, 2025**

_**San Francisco – The Benson Household**_

It was nearing 1pm and the Bensons were all located in the kitchen on that particular Sunday afternoon. Freddie and little Carly sat across from one another at the kitchen counter while Marissa bustled about, retrieving plates and glasses for an early lunch. Freddie watched his daughter, who was moodily drawing a bunny on an A4-sized scrap of paper without much enthusiasm while Marissa looked positively forlorn. Freddie, who had been trying unsuccessfully for the past ten minutes to lift everyone's spirits with a few well-placed jokes, sighed loudly.

"Guys, you're really killing my buzz here." Freddie complained loudly.

"What do you mean, Freddie?" Marissa asked innocently.

"We can't sit inside moping around. It's a beautiful day; we should be outside or something." Freddie replied simply.

"Don't feel like it," Carly remarked sulkily with one hand resting underneath her chin while drawing her picture.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Freddie asked lightly with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Oh, Freddie, for God's sake, how can you even ask her that? Carly married Jake a week ago and broke your heart in two. Quite frankly, I don't see any point in not moping around for once." Marissa interjected frankly and placed three plates on the kitchen counter.

Freddie sighed once more as he glanced at both his mother and daughter's morose expressions.

"Okay. I admit it, last week wasn't exactly a spa treatment for me. But it's done now and we all have to accept Carly's decision. Don't be too upset with her; all she's trying to do is find some happiness for herself after all this time. I don't hold that against her, and neither should you. The way I see it, I could be in a worse position right now. But I'm not, because I still have the two of you in my life. And that matters most to me. We're gonna be okay." Freddie stated sincerely as he got up from his chair.

He moved towards Carly and kissed her on the forehead before heading towards Marissa and kissing her on the cheek. Marissa sighed audibly as she regarded her son with a wry smile.

"I guess we could try, honey." She replied simply.

"Yeah, Daddy. We'll try for you." Carly agreed stoically.

"Thanks, guys." Freddie stated genuinely with a broad grin on his face.

"What did you make, Grandma?" Carly asked curiously as Marissa set a steaming bowl before them.

"Spaghetti and Brussels sprouts." Marissa answered quickly.

She scowled when both Carly and Freddie grimaced at this information.

"What now?" she demanded defensively.

"Grandma, Brussels sprouts are gross." Carly complained with disdain.

"Yeah, Mom. Carly's got a point. Spaghetti and Brussels sprouts should never be put together." Freddie agreed readily.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to try something different. You don't want my spaghetti and Brussels sprouts, fine. There are plenty of cucumber cups in the refrigerator."

Both Carly and Freddie groaned and covered their heads at this.

"Gotcha," Marissa joked, causing her son and granddaughter to round on her in indignation.

But the smirk on Marissa's face was just so reminiscent of Freddie's that it made both Carly and Freddie laugh uproariously.

"Good one, Mom." Freddie congratulated lightly.

"That was mean, Grandma." Carly stated, feigning reproach.

"I know." Marissa remarked cheerily.

And so they sat down together and began eating and conversing together, just the same as always.

Carly was seated in the back of a taxi coming from San Francisco Airport, glancing out of the window. 5 hours of flying and she was still on her way. She had never really taken the time to look around her when Marissa had come to get her and Spencer from the airport the last time. But now, it was all she could do as she took in the alluring sights all around her. She idly wondered what it must be like to see all of this every single day, especially on a day like this, when there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun shone overhead like a beaming welcome sign for all to see.

_You_

_You're like driving on a Sunday_

_You_

_You're like taking off on Monday_

_You_

_You're like a dream_

_A dream come true_

Carly had already given the cab driver Freddie's home address. She desperately hoped that he would be home so they could talk. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him after everything. But she knew that she had to try; if not just for Sam, then for herself.

_And I_

_I'm just a face you never notice_

_And I_

_I'm just trying to be honest with myself_

_With you_

_With the world_

Carly marvelled at the activity occurring throughout Baker Street. It seemed as if everyone was outside; drinking, eating, talking and laughing together under the brilliant sky. Ashbury Heights finally came into view with its array of oddly shaped houses and apartment complexes painted in faded whites and blues. They were almost there. Carly felt like she was literally holding her breath the entire time till she asked the cab driver to park a few meters away from the Benson's driveway. She shifted in her seat and gave the cab driver the money she owed him with a shaky hand. The cab driver in turn gave her a reassuring grin.

"Hey, relax. No pain, no gain right?" he asked simply.

"You have no idea." Carly murmured knowingly as she got out of the car and slowly strolled forward, a small bouquet of daisies clasped tightly in her hands.

Freddie had been in the midst of getting a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. He glanced up at Marissa and Carly, who glanced back at him in confusion.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Marissa asked curiously.

Freddie shook his head and looked at Carly, who did the same.

"I'll go see who it is." Marissa announced hurriedly as she got up from the chair and exited the kitchen.

Freddie moved towards Carly's chair and poured her a glass of lemonade. He almost spilled the contents of the jug out onto the kitchen counter at the sound of an exclamation emitted by his mother a second or two later.

"Oh my God."

Carly and Freddie stared at each other with equally puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Carly asked wonderingly.

"I don't know, Baby." Freddie answered truthfully.

Just as he was about to go inspect himself, Marissa reappeared in the kitchen once more. But she wasn't alone. Carly Shay stood a few paces behind her, gazing at both Freddie and his daughter with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Carly?!" Freddie and little Carly exclaimed in surprise.

While little Carly's mouth had curled into an elated smile, Freddie still looked positively shocked to see the woman he was in love with standing inside his kitchen while he experienced a surreal case of dejavu.

"Hi, Freddie. Hi, Carly." Carly greeted slowly while glancing intently at the two of them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she added hastily while staring at the array of plates, glasses and cutlery which decorated the kitchen counter.

"We were just having…" Freddie trailed off.

"Lunch. Well, more of a brunch since it's still quite early. Are you hungry? Would you like a cucumber cup?" Marissa asked all in one go.

"You still make those?" Carly demanded quizzically without thinking.

"I thought you were kidding about that, Mom." Freddie added in bewilderment.

"I honestly can't remember any jokes that I've made in the past 5 minutes." Marissa admitted sincerely with a wide and unnatural smile plastered on her face.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked blankly.

He hadn't even realised that he had left the kitchen counter and come to stand right in front of Carly, as if he were making sure that she was really there with all of them.

"I came to see you, all of you. Freddie, we need to talk." Carly answered seriously, her eyes locked on Freddie.

"Uh actually, Carly and I have to…" Marissa stammered before Freddie interrupted.

"It's okay, Mom. You and Carly don't have to leave. We'll talk outside." He offered simply, his eyes locked on the older Carly.

Carly nodded once and followed Freddie out of the kitchen, past the living room and through the patio door, which led to the garden. They came towards a set of swings that Freddie himself had installed in the garden for Carly Marissa when she was still a toddler that were big enough to fit an adult or two. Carly gingerly got onto one of the swings and Freddie followed suit soon after.

"I understand that you don't want me coming into your home after everything that's happened between us," Carly began uncomfortably.

"No, it's not that, Carly. I just think we'll have a bit more privacy out here." Freddie answered truthfully and cocked his head backwards.

Carly followed his gaze and watched as both Marissa and little Carly, who had clearly been eavesdropping from the living room window, quickly yanked the curtains shut again when they realised they'd been caught. Both she and Freddie couldn't help sniggering momentarily at the sight before returning to the burning issue at hand.

"So, Carly, why are you really here?" Freddie asked seriously after the longest pause between them.

Carly took a deep breath as she mentally dared herself for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry about last week. Freddie, you have to know that I would never wilfully hurt you. I didn't even know you were coming." She began emphatically.

"It's okay. It was a 'spur of the moment' decision anyway. It was a mistake." Freddie answered hurriedly.

"No it wasn't, that's why I'm here. Even though I didn't think so at the time, I'm really glad that you came, Freddie." Carly stated sincerely.

"I can't do this," Freddie muttered abruptly and got off the swing.

"What?" Carly questioned blankly, taken aback by Freddie's sudden demeanour.

"I can't do this with you, Carly. It was different when you and Jake were still engaged. But you're married now; we can't keep doing this." Freddie clarified frankly as he turned his back on Carly slowly and dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"I didn't get married last week."

Freddie whipped around sharply to face Carly once more, idly wondering if he had just heard those words come out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked quizzically in spite of himself.

"I didn't get married last week, Freddie. Jake and I called the wedding off." Carly clarified gently, staying seated in the swing all the while as she spoke.

"Why?"

"After you left the church, Jake came into my room to talk to me. Freddie, he heard everything we said to each other from outside the door. As soon as you left, he confronted me." Carly explained soberly.

Without meaning to, Freddie sat back down in the swing beside Carly with his head in his hands.

"Oh my God. Oh God, Carly, I never meant for that to happen. How bad was it? How angry was Jake?" Freddie questioned forlornly.

"He was upset and heartbroken, but he didn't seem that surprised by what had been happening between you and I for the past two months. He seemed…resigned. It was like he had finally realised that he couldn't be the one to fix me, that he didn't want to be come between me and you anymore. He kissed me goodbye and then he went to tell the guests that there wasn't going to be a wedding. I got out of my wedding dress, left the church and went back to my apartment." Carly continued on pensively as she thought back on the past week's events.

Freddie shook his head and rested his hands underneath his chin. He had never expected Jake to react in this manner to another man being in love with his fiancée. If it had been him, Freddie wasn't entirely sure what he would've done. What Jake had done in comparison had taken enormous courage and strength of character. In that moment, Freddie realised that he had pegged Jake completely wrong. He really had loved Carly all along and had proved himself right till the end. A pang of guilt swept through Freddie's chest as he pondered on this surprising revelation.

"That's why you're here." Freddie stated unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Carly questioned in confusion.

"You were prepared to marry Jake in spite of everything. But then he called off the wedding and set you free. That's why you're here now, Carly." Freddie pointed out coolly as he looked Carly directly in the eye.

Carly shook her head incessantly as a fresh batch of tears began streaming down onto her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily while garnering the courage to meet Freddie's gaze.

"No, that's not it, Freddie. If I were choosing you just because Jake left me, then I would've come here sooner. But I didn't. After it happened, I couldn't face you, Freddie. I was so disgusted with myself after everything; almost marrying Jake even though I was in love with you and breaking your heart time and time again. I was sure that you'd never forgive me after everything I'd said and done to hurt you." Carly protested miserably.

"If you were so sure about that, then why did you come here? Why now, Carly?" Freddie asked seriously.

"Because I had this dream about Sam last night that opened up my eyes to everything that's happened so far between you and me; about everything that's been happening since we were in college together." Carly replied meekly, hoping that Freddie would hear her out.

"You had a dream about Sam?" Freddie asked curiously in spite of himself.

"Uh-huh. But it wasn't like any of my dreams I'd had before where she wouldn't say anything or where she'd accuse me of trying to steal you away from her. Freddie, she talked to me, I mean, really talked to me. It all felt so real; I swear, I could see her as clearly as I'm seeing you right now. She was in my apartment; I took her hand and we went to all these different places from my past, like Spokane Airport, Ridgeway and then the cemetery where you buried her. And we just had it out, me and her, like an all-out confrontation as we talked about the past and all of our various grievances." Carly explained rapidly as her excitement mounted.

While Carly spoke, Freddie glanced at her side profile like he was seeing her for the first time. He was wondering why it was it that her dream sounded so familiar to him.

"Oh my God," he murmured disbelievingly when it finally hit him.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Carly asked in alarm, not understanding the look on his face.

"This dream that you had about Sam…is almost exactly like the dream I had a week ago." Freddie stammered weakly.

"You mean, right before you came to New York when she gave you her blessing to be with me?" Carly asked in horror as the missing pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"Pretty much. Except that she didn't take me to Spokane Airport or Ridgeway, like with you. First, she took me to Moscow where we rode our bikes and kissed for the first time. Then we went to Sunnyside Parks because she somehow knew that you and I kissed and that I had fallen in love with you. Then we were in the old iCarly studio, talking about what might've happened in our marriage if she hadn't died or if you had told me you loved me that day in Sunnyside Parks. Then the beach where we got married and finally, her hospital room where she died." Freddie explained hurriedly.

"Oh, and there wasn't just one Sam, there were three," he added as an afterthought.

Carly's widened to the size of saucers when she heard this.

"Three Sam's? There were three Sam's in my dream too! One of them hit me!" Carly pointed out indignantly.

"What?!" Freddie demanded in surprise.

"Yeah, I started freaking out when they all appeared in the dream. There was younger Sam, who first came to get me, then there was the Sam you married right before she died and then there was-"

"College Sam." Freddie put in knowingly.

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed happily, marvelling at this astounding turn of events.

"Oh my God, it all makes sense now. In my dream, she was pissed off at you because you hadn't convinced me about your dream about her. That's why she came to me, to try and talk some sense into me instead." Carly mused aloud.

Freddie leant back against the swing and stared up at the sky.

"Wow," he offered after a long pause.

"Yeah, wow. This has been the weirdest week of my life." Carly mused truthfully as she too stared up at the blue sky overhead.

"So you had a dream about Sam and you just got on a plane?" Freddie asked seriously while he glanced intently at Carly.

"Well, you got on a plane when you had your dream about Sam and came straight to New York. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before about Sam. I really am sorry about everything, Freddie. And I wanted to tell you that in person." Carly answered genuinely.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Freddie asked tentatively, steeling himself for her answer.

"No, that isn't all that I came to tell you. These are for you," Carly announced abruptly while handing Freddie the bouquet.

"You got me flowers?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"I should've given these to you a long time ago, on that day in Sunnyside Parks when you told me that you loved Sam. I just left them under the swings when you went after Sam and I ran away. Granted, I got these from a grocery store on the way here and not at Shopko. I should've told you everything that I wanted to say when I had you right in front of me. I've regretted not doing it ever since." Carly began cautiously as she relived the worst day of her life aside from losing her best friend.

_You might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you?_

_That it's not so hard to do?_

"I laughed at you years ago when you told me that you would just know the minute you fell in love with someone; that something would happen inside of you. Something happened in my heart a long time ago, Freddie. You changed me for the better. I'm not gonna run away from that anymore." Carly declared genuinely while gazing intently into Freddie's eyes.

Freddie said nothing in response, but continued listening intently to Carly.

"Kelly once told me that telling you how I felt about you was too important to blow off. She said you'd want to know. I'm not blowing it off anymore, I just can't. I love you, Fredward Benson. And now you know." Carly declared vehemently with determination reflecting in her eyes.

"You love me?" Freddie asked blankly.

"I love you, and I wanna be with you." Carly confirmed seriously.

Freddie got up from the swing and began pacing around the garden, his head a swirling mess of thoughts.

"Say something," Carly implored vehemently.

"I'm just…I don't know what to think, Carly. You've been blowing hot and cold with me for these past few weeks and it's got me all confused." Freddie admitted painstakingly.

"That's because I was confused too, Freddie. I thought that I loved Jake and that I wanted to be with him. But I was fooling myself about my feelings for you, and he knew it too. I can't change what's happened in the past. All I can do now is focus on the future. And I want a future with you, if you'll have me." Carly responded meekly as she took Freddie's hands gently in hers.

"But how can you be so sure now?" Freddie pressed urgently, his grip on her hands increasing with each passing second.

"I can't tell you on a scale of 1-10 how sure I am about any of this because this whole thing scares the hell out of me. But what I can tell you this: the only reason that I didn't wanna be with you before was because I thought I couldn't make you happy before you found Sam and after you lost Sam too. I told you last week that you couldn't make me happy, but I lied. I didn't think I could give you what you wanted and needed. I was afraid to love you because I didn't wanna lose you when I advertently found a way to screw things up between us. I convinced myself somehow that I didn't deserve you, that I didn't deserve to be happy after I left you and Sam all those years ago. I've been weighed down with that guilt for half of my life so far. But when I had that dream about Sam last night, it cleared up so many things that I had been rationalising in my head for the longest time."

"Sam showed me exactly what it would be like if I didn't have you in my life and if you finally met someone else. It drove me crazy thinking of you being with anyone but me. That's when I realised that I can't give you up and I can't let you move on. I don't want you to ever move on from me, Freddie. I was wrong to make you do it all those years ago, because I missed out on the best thing you could've ever given me, and that was your heart. For the first time in my life, I finally feel like I'm ready to deal with all of my issues and get closure on Sam's death. I can't make you any promises or guarantees, Freddie. All I know for certain at this point is that the last two months I've spent with you, your daughter and your Mom have been the happiest I've felt in the longest time. And I'm just not ready to give up on that, now that I've found you all again." Carly declared earnestly.

"A dream really changed your entire view point?" Freddie asked in amazement, a small smile curling on his lips.

"That and Sam's love for meat." Carly offered nonchalantly.

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, causing Carly to elaborate further.

"Near the end of my dream, Young Sam said something about wanting to go to a butchery. And when I woke up, I saw a blimp outside my bedroom window. It was an advertisement for the opening of a new butchery. That's when I realised that I needed to come here as soon as possible." Carly explained eagerly.

"So let me get this straight: you changed your mind about wanting to be with me because of a butchery?" Freddie demanded quizzically.

"Sal's Butchery in Queens." Carly affirmed with a mysterious glint in her eye.

"Now you've lost me."

"Sal's Butchery in _Briarwood_, Queens." Carly reiterated emphatically.

"Briarwood? Like that snooty prep school you almost went to back in Seattle?" Freddie asked with dawning comprehension.

"Exactly. Freddie, it was a sign. Both you and Sam loved me enough to stop me from leaving Ridgeway back then; you came to New York last week because you didn't want me to make yet another stupid mistake. And now I'm standing in front of you, asking you (pleading if necessary) to give me another chance. Because I need you and I don't want to live without you anymore, Freddie." Carly concluded soberly.

"You really hurt me, Carly." Freddie remarked softly.

"I know." Carly answered mildly.

"You ran away from me. Not once, not twice, not even three times. Four times." Freddie continued on woefully.

"Again, really sorry about that." Carly responded awkwardly.

They were only standing a few millimetres apart now as they stared intently at each other. Carly was trying very hard to hold her breath, just in case breathing or even talking broke the spell. Freddie's expression was unfathomable as he glanced back down at Carly's expectant face.

"So…what do you think?" Carly asked tentatively when it seemed like Freddie would never break the silence.

_Give love a try_

_One more time_

Freddie cocked his head back, glanced up at the sky and sighed deeply.

"Oh, what the hell," he muttered rapidly right before pressing his mouth against Carly's.

The action took Carly completely by surprise. But once she was sure that Freddie was in fact kissing her (and quite exuberantly too), she reciprocated in kind, her eagerness matching his own as her hands moved towards his cheeks to caress them gently. She moaned softly at the feel of Freddie's hands in her hair, caressing the strands and pulling her closer to his own body. It was as if someone had removed every inch of her clothing, leaving her naked and exposed before Freddie. She had never felt more free. Carly tilted her head to the side, her lips rising and falling as they met Freddie's in mid-air; she wanted to pour every ounce of her love for him into every single kiss. When they eventually broke apart, Carly buried her face deep into Freddie's chest and just held him close, eager just to listen to the pattern of his erratic heartbeat.

'_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try_

_One more time_

"Wow," Freddie murmured in elation.

"Yeah, wow." Carly concurred, matching his tone.

"We're really doing this?" she asked slowly.

"I'm afraid so." Freddie offered with his signature smirk in place.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy right about now." He chided gently while wiping away some of Carly's tears from her cheeks.

"I am happy. These are tears of joy, you nub." Carly choked hoarsely as a new batch of tears began running down her face.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

_My head's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

"I love you so much," she murmured fiercely, her eyes closed while she rested her forehead against his.

"I know." Freddie replied smugly, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Carly.

"Jerk," Carly scolded lightly.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Freddie teased back airily with a suggestive wink.

"How is this even going to work when you live in New York and I live here?" he asked anxiously while thinking it over.

Carly cupped Freddie's cheeks in her small hands and fixed him with a steady eye.

"It's not a perfect world, Freddie. But whatever happens, I know that we can make it work." She murmured genuinely with a wide grin on her face.

_Touching you_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

_God, you're touching me_

Freddie smiled briefly before capturing her lips once more. When they broke apart after a few seconds, Freddie's face was pensive.

"There's just one more thing that I have to ask you," he muttered frankly.

"Anything," Carly agreed readily.

"If we're gonna do this, I need to have my daughter's best interests at heart too. Do you think you can find a way to love her in spite of the fact that she's mine and Sam's daughter?" Freddie asked seriously while cupping Carly's cheeks tentatively.

"No." Carly answered simply.

Freddie's heart plummeted in his chest at Carly's words.

"What?" he asked sadly.

"I can't love Carly in spite of her being yours and Sam's daughter. That's impossible, because I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with her when we first met at Camp Dreamland. That was before I even knew that she was your child. So no, Freddie, I can't love Carly in spite of her being half yours and half Sam's. But I can love her because of it. You and Sam have always been my family; both of you will always be a part of me, and now Carly is too. That's the only way I know how to love her." Carly answered sincerely while smiling broadly at Freddie.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now_

_We'll be rocking till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

Freddie's lips curled into a relieved smile right before Carly attacked his lips.

"God, I love you so much," he murmured vehemently against her ear.

"I know," Carly answered with a smug smirk on her face, causing Freddie to chuckle loudly.

Freddie clasped Carly's face in his hands and placed another searing kiss on her lips.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin_

_But everything is A.O.K._

"I guess we should go tell Carly and your mom now," Carly announced nervously.

"No need. Okay, you can come out now!" Freddie called out unexpectedly, causing Carly to jump slightly on the spot.

Within seconds, both Marissa and little Carly had exited through the patio door and made a beeline for Freddie and Carly.

"You knew they were eavesdropping?" Carly asked shrewdly of Freddie.

"They always do when there's something especially juicy to be heard." Freddie remarked teasingly, causing Carly to laugh openly.

"So…what's the verdict?" Marissa asked keenly, her entire body vibrating with excitement.

"Mom, would you mind getting out another plate? Carly's going to be joining us for lunch, and maybe dinner too." Freddie asked politely of his mother while smiling broadly back at the love of his life.

"Not at all. I'm so happy that you've decided to stick around, Carly." Marissa replied sincerely while smiling genuinely at Carly.

"Me too, Marissa." Carly answered truthfully.

"Shall we head inside?" Freddie asked pleasantly with his arm draped around Carly's shoulder.

"Not so fast. I have a few questions that I'd like to ask Carly first." Little Carly piped up abruptly.

Carly, Freddie and Marissa glanced at each in surprise before turning to face little Carly once more, who was standing before them with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Carly Marissa, what are you doing?" Freddie asked tersely.

"What kind of questions?" Carly asked patiently, intercepting Freddie's tirade momentarily.

"Oh, nothing too tough. I'd just like to play a little game with you that I like to call 'Word Association'." Carly Marissa answered stoically, an evil glint in her eye.

Both Freddie and Marissa began to protest loudly before the older of the two Carly's silenced them.

"Okay." Carly agreed simply.

"You know how to play?" Carly Marissa asked curiously.

"Oh, I know how to play. Go ahead, Carly. Do your worst." Carly urged with a smirk on her face.

"Happy to." Carly Marissa replied with a smirk on her face that made her look a lot like Sam.

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Which weather do you like better: rainy or sunny?"

"Sunny."

"McDonald's or Burger King?"

"McDonald's."

"Step-children: evil or awesome?"

"Awesome."

"Who's your best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Sam Puckett."

"Who's your true love in the whole wide world: Freddie Benson or someone else?"

"Freddie Benson."

Carly held her breath while watching the young girl before her, who gazed back at her with a severe expression on her face. To everyone's surprise, little Carly began smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Congratulations, Carly Shay. You passed the test." She announced with satisfaction.

Carly began laughing uproariously at little Carly's words, inwardly thinking that the little girl before her truly was Sam's daughter through and through. She knelt down on the ground before little Carly and wrapped her arms around her best friend's daughter tightly. Carly Marissa in turn smiled broadly while she hugged her parents' best friend, who could very well be her step-mom in the near future. And she couldn't have been happier about it if she tried. Marissa began welling up instantly at the exchange between the two Carly's while Freddie laughingly put his arm around his mother's shoulder and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Welcome to the family," little Carly murmured cheerily in Carly's ear.

"Thanks, kiddo. I'm happy to be a part of it." Carly whispered back elatedly into little Carly's ear with a broad smile on her face.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now_

_We'll be rocking till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

The two of them then began making up their very own secret handshake on the spot.

* * *

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) **'**Give Love A Try' by Nick Jonas (the song appeared in the first ever JONAS episode, 'Wrong Song')**

**2) **'**I Believe In A Thing Called Love' by The Darkness **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Alright, what's the verdict? I hope no one was waiting for another crazy cliffhanger after everything we've been through together in this story. I felt it prudent to end things off on a 'feel-good' note for a change. But don't despair, there's one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts to look forward to this Friday. So please click on the little green button and drop me a line, I need validation : ) Snapplelinz out!**


	21. iAm At Peace

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Here it is, the final instalment of this story. I can't believe we're finally at the end, it's been one hell of a ride. I know I've said it many times, but all of your support and input for this story has meant so much to me. I never knew just how many reviews this story would get, so thanks to all for making it happen. I hope you all you like : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.  
**

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

**26 May, 2028**

Summer had finally come to call in San Francisco on that particularly delightful Friday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly all around and there wasn't an ounce of cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day to be frolicking outside, especially when you were doing it with your family. It was lucky for Freddie Benson that he had just that very option available to him. He had completed all of his morning meetings and appointments at work and decided to leave early for the day to spend time with his loved ones. He had called ahead to Carly, asking if she, little Carly and Marissa still wanted to have a picnic on the beach as planned. The main reason for doing this was to get in an early celebration together as a family before little Carly's birthday, occurring two days later. But mostly, Freddie and Carly had some unexpected news that they wanted to share with the rest of the family. And a picnic seemed like just the way to do it.

While Marissa retrieved sun block, cloud block and a host of other things from the medicine cabinet, Freddie retrieved the big beach umbrella from the garage and packed it into the trunk of the newly acquired Benson Family Range Rover. Carly was busy in the kitchen, making the last of the meal they would be taking with them to the beach for lunch. Little Carly (who was now 10 years old) left the adults to fuss over the picnic preparations while she played in the garden on the swings.

"Hey, Carly, are you almost finished?" Freddie called out when he re-entered the house through the front door.

"Almost," Carly replied quickly.

Freddie entered the kitchen and stopped short. Carly was busy slaving away at the kitchen counter, her head bent intently over her work in progress. He leant against the kitchen door and just watched his wife with unrepressed delight. There was something about her standing there in the kitchen slicing bread and adding fillings to the sandwiches that just seemed right somehow. In a million years, Freddie had never imagined that he would ever feel as happy and content as he did right then. He strolled towards her slowly; he then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her shoulder with his chin.

"Hey you," Carly greeted huskily with a small smile on her face when she felt her husband's hands on her body.

"Hey yourself. Need a hand?" Freddie asked gently while breathing in the wonderful scent of Carly's hair.

"Uh-uh. I'm almost finished." Carly reiterated patiently before tilting her head to the side and kissing Freddie gently on the lips.

"Anything else besides this that still needs to go into the car?" Freddie asked curiously while glancing around the kitchen.

"Just the cooler bag with the drinks in them." Carly informed him casually.

"Sweet. So what are you putting on the sandwiches anyway? Something good?" Freddie asked lightly as he continued standing behind Carly once more and peering over her shoulder.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Carly teased coyly with a mysterious air.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Freddie pressed eagerly, his lips just millimetres away from Carly's right ear.

"A few cheese and cucumber sandwiches for Carly and your Mom, some peanut butter and banana ones for me, and some chicken mayo sandwiches for you. Why? Are you hungry already?" Carly asked expectantly.

"I am hungry, just not for the sandwiches." Freddie growled saucily while nibbling playfully on Carly's right ear.

Carly squealed when she felt herself being turned around right before Freddie hoisted her whole body on top of the kitchen counter. Before she could respond, he had engulfed her in a searing and passionate kiss that took her breath away.

"What about the sandwiches, Freddie?" Carly asked vaguely while Freddie began kissing her neck.

"They can watch," he answered slyly while his lips brushed lightly against Carly's skin.

Carly wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him sensually, her nose brushing delicately against his. She gasped slightly at the feel of Freddie's hands moving along the planes of her supple thighs before they began roaming underneath her summer dress in a tantalising manner.

"Freddie, you have to stop." Carly mumbled painstakingly, even though her entire body was reacting contrary to her words.

"Give me one good reason why," Freddie returned devilishly as he continued kissing Carly.

"I'll give you two. Your Mom or Carly could walk in here any minute and be permanently scarred for life." Carly answered deftly, even though she was reciprocating Freddie's kisses with similar enthusiasm.

With a groan of disappointment, Freddie finally disentangled himself from Carly and stopped kissing her.

"Okay, you're right. I don't wanna scar my daughter for life. But if my Mom got scarred for life, she'd deserve it after all the emotionally traumatising things she put me through as a kid like tick baths and mother and daughter synchronised swimming." Freddie teased lightly on the last part.

Carly gave Freddie a reproving look before laughing at his silliness.

"I can't help it if I find you so unbelievably…ravishing right now." Freddie murmured delicately in Carly's ear as he nuzzled her cheek gently with his nose.

"Really? And what is it about me that you find so…ravishing?" Carly asked demurely with a grin on her face.

"Hmm, let's see. I love that intelligent mind of yours. Then there's your perfect body too. Like your shoulders," Freddie murmured tantalisingly as he began rubbing Carly's shoulder blades lovingly.

Carly closed her eyes and sighed contentedly with Freddie's every touch.

"Your hands," Freddie continued as he entwined their fingers together and kissed Carly's knuckles one by one.

"And what's your favourite part of my body?" Carly asked coyly through half-lidded eyes.

"Right now, I'd have to say it's somewhere a little further south…" Freddie answered softly.

His hands left Carly's and travelled downwards until they were resting comfortably on the tiniest of bumps on Carly's belly through her dress.

"I still can't believe it," he murmured, transfixed by the sight of Carly's stomach.

"Me neither. I didn't think it was possible to be as happy in my life as I am right now. And it's all because of you." Carly responded sincerely right before kissing Freddie gently on the lips.

"And Sam," Freddie added knowingly.

"And Carly, and your Mom." Carly agreed readily.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you or the baby when I hoisted you onto the kitchen counter, did I?" Freddie asked anxiously as an afterthought.

"Freddie, it's okay. I'm only 3 months pregnant. A little kitchen counter action never hurt anybody," Carly purred slyly.

"Are you sure we should tell Carly and your Mom during the picnic?" she asked nervously a second later.

"Carly, this whole thing was your idea! You said it would be best to tell them both when we're all together, and you were right." Freddie chided laughingly.

"I know, but now I'm freaking out all over again. I think your Mom will be okay with the news, but what about Carly? I'm worried about how she'll react to getting a new baby sibling in a few months' time." Carly admitted despondently.

"There's nothing to worry about. Carly's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine. Whatever happens, we're in this together. I promise." Freddie stated reassuringly while hugging Carly gently.

Carly rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and inhaled deeply, loving the enthralling scent of his cologne, which instantly put her at ease.

"I love you," she murmured gently when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, and don't you forget it."

"Never."

"Daddy! Carly! Grandma and I are gonna wait for you outside by the car!" Carly Marissa called out from the garden.

Carly and Freddie glanced at one another before chuckling lightly.

"Time to face the music," Carly remarked dryly as she hopped off the kitchen counter.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the beach towels upstairs," she added hurriedly as she strolled out of the kitchen.

"I'll put the rest of the sandwiches in the bag and meet you by the front door," Freddie called out to the back of Carly's head as she made her way upstairs.

After sealing the zip-lock bags containing the sandwiches, Freddie made his way out to the car with the sandwiches and the drinks and put them in the trunk. Then it was just a matter of backtracking towards the house as Carly descended the stairs with the beach towels. Just as they were about to head out, Freddie noticed an object resting on the coffee table in the living room that would've normally been located in his and Carly's bedroom.

"You took down Sam's bunny picture." Freddie noted with surprise while holding the drawing in his hands.

"I did," Carly answered, looking only slightly uncomfortable.

"I thought you said that Sam asked you in that dream of yours if you could keep it on the wall above our bed, so that she could watch over us." Freddie stated wonderingly while making air quotes.

"She did." Carly replied more uncomfortably this time.

"So why did you take it down?" Freddie questioned seriously.

"Okay, don't laugh. I was cleaning up in our bedroom a few days ago and I was dusting around the picture. That's when I realised that it wasn't properly protected. So I went out and got a picture frame." Carly explained sheepishly.

With that, she handed Freddie a shiny picture frame that she had placed inside the drawer attached beneath the coffee table.

"You bought this?" Freddie asked incredulously when he noticed the inscription repeated several times along the edges.

"I bought the picture frame. Then I went to an art gallery down town and asked this artist who worked there to put the inscription on it." Carly responded stoically.

She took the bunny picture gently out of Freddie's hand and put it into its new picture frame. Freddie grinned widely at Sam's bunny picture, which was now protected with a glass cover. Along the outer edges of the wooden black frame repeated in silver calligraphy several times was the inscription, 'Sam the Ninja'.

"This is amazing, Carly. Sam would've loved…she would really love this." Freddie answered truthfully while gazing back at Carly.

"Thanks, Freddie. I just wanted something else that would remind us of her every day. I'll put it back on the wall as soon as we get back from the beach." Carly stated sincerely.

"That will be nice. Then we've definitely gotta show Carly and my mom. They're gonna get a kick out of that new glass frame." Freddie murmured eagerly as he and Carly moved towards the front door.

"The glass frame just made practical sense. And it looks like I got to the picture just in time too; there was an orange stain at the bottom of the page that I had to snip out so that the rest of the picture wouldn't spoil before I was able to buy the right-sized frame." Carly noted quickly.

Freddie's smile vanished at the mention of the orange stain.

"Yeah, that was Carly. I keep telling her not to eat pizza near Sam's bunny picture," he muttered feebly.

Carly glanced quizzically at Freddie's sudden discomfort, but shrugged nonchalantly a second later.

Freddie locked the front door behind Carly as she stepped outside and the two of them linked hands as they walked towards the car. They found both Marissa and little Carly leaning against the hood of the car, both sporting wide-rimmed sunglasses and staring absent-mindedly up at the sky.

"How come you two aren't sitting in the car? I unlocked it 15 minutes ago." Freddie noted in confusion.

"Just soaking up the sun, honey." Marissa answered nonchalantly, her eyes still trained on the sky overhead.

"Yeah, we're just chilling." Carly Marissa added casually, which made Freddie smirk.

"Sorry we took so long," Carly stated sheepishly with a quick glance at Freddie.

"It's okay, no sweat off our backs." Marissa answered stoically, causing Carly to chuckle ever so slightly.

"Yeah, we just figured you and Dad were doing 'married couple' stuff or something to do with the 'big secret'." Carly Marissa added knowingly.

Both Freddie and Carly glanced nervously at one another before facing Carly Marissa once more. Carly wasn't sure whether to feel more uncomfortable about the fact that little Carly already had some inkling about what it was that married couples did, or about the mention of a 'big secret' hanging in the air about them.

"What 'big secret'?" Marissa asked in bewilderment, finally taking her eyes off the sky to look at her granddaughter.

"Oh you know, that thing that Carly and Daddy have been whispering about for at least two weeks now." Carly Marissa responded matter-of-factly.

Carly literally felt like she was sweating bullets at the penetrating stare she received from her younger counterpart. Freddie certainly didn't look as nonplussed as usual when his daughter turned her penetrating stare onto him in turn.

"Oh God, Freddie. I can't wait till the picnic. We have to tell them now and just get it over with." Carly stammered hurriedly.

Freddie nodded resignedly and placed his arms on Carly's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Okay, gang. We have some really wonderful news to tell you." Freddie began with a wide smile on his face while he stood behind Carly, holding her all the while.

"I'm pregnant." Carly announced meekly with a small smile on her face.

"_You're pregnant?!" _Marissa exclaimed in amazement.

Carly laughed and nodded incessantly.

Freddie had to cover his ears when Marissa began screaming manically and doing a crazy dance at their announcement. He began laughing uproariously when Marissa came towards Carly and hugged her tightly and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You're really pregnant?!" Marissa demanded eagerly while grasping Carly's shoulders.

"I'm really pregnant." Carly answered stoically.

"Oh my God, this is amazing! Well, what about doctors' appointments? Prenatal care? Sex of the baby?!" Marissa squealed excitedly.

"Mom, time-out! Carly's only had one appointment so far. And it's way too soon to tell what the sex of the baby is." Freddie chided laughingly.

"Carly, how did you know that your dad and I were keeping a 'big secret'?" Carly asked wonderingly of her younger counter-part.

"Nothing gets past me. Plus, I heard you telling Aunt Kelly about it on the phone last week." Carly Marissa offered mischievously on the last part.

"I thought you were downstairs watching cartoons that day!" Carly spluttered indignantly.

"What can I say? I've got moves like a ninja." Carly Marissa replied meekly.

This caused the adults to chuckle audibly. Carly politely disentangled herself from Marissa's grasp and came to stand in front of her younger counterpart with a pensive expression on her face.

"Are you okay with this?" Carly asked seriously.

"Tell you what. I'll give you and Daddy my blessing if you do the same for me." Carly Marissa stated mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"You and Carly kept the pregnancy a secret for a few weeks. Well, the truth is that I've been keeping a secret of my own too." Carly Marissa admitted meekly.

"And just what secret might that be, Young Lady?" Marissa asked pointedly.

"You know that trip we took to LA last year for summer vacation with Uncle Gibby, Uncle Shane, Uncle Reuben and Matthew?" Carly Marissa asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Carly asked expectantly.

"Well, when Matthew and I were building our sandcastle on the beach, he kinda kissed me again." Carly Marissa admitted slowly.

"He did what?!" Carly, Marissa and Freddie exclaimed all at once.

"It's okay, I didn't hit him this time. I sorta kissed him back instead." Carly Marissa admitted shyly.

"You did what?!" Freddie fumed indignantly.

"Just on the cheek, Daddy!" Carly Marissa returned defensively.

Just as Freddie was about to launch into an irate tirade, Carly decided to step in.

"Freddie, honey, it doesn't sound that bad in all honesty. I mean, it was just a harmless kiss on the cheek. It's not like they're gonna run away to Vegas and get married, right?" Carly asked gently while glancing furtively at Carly Marissa.

"No ways! We're much too young for that. I'd give it another 5 years or so." Carly Marissa answered rapidly.

"Over my dead body," Freddie quipped audibly, but looked slightly more mollified.

"Thanks for being so cool about my secret, Carly. And just so you know, I'm happy about you being pregnant." Carly Marissa replied sincerely.

"Really?" Carly asked her in bewilderment.

"Sure. Since I found out last week, I've had a lot of time to think about it. And I've realised that having a kid brother or sister could be really cool." Carly Marissa concluded with a wide smile on her face.

Carly looked on the verge of tears as she engulfed Carly Marissa in a tight bear hug and kissed her on the nose.

"Carly Marissa, you are by far the coolest daughter ever." Carly murmured genuinely while cupping her younger counter part's cheeks gently in her hands.

"Thanks…Mom." Carly Marissa returned, drawing out the last word syllable by syllable.

A surprised look appeared on Carly's face, only to be replaced with one of contentment a second later as she bowed her head slightly. Then she leant in once more and hugged Carly Marissa again.

"Thank you," she whispered tentatively in the young girl's ear.

"You're welcome. But just so we're clear, I'm not changing any diapers." Carly Marissa responded matter-of-factly, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Alright, I think we've had enough truth-telling for one day. Now, let's head to the beach before it gets late." Marissa interjected hurriedly.

"Wait, they're not gonna fire you from work for being pregnant, right?" Carly Marissa asked anxiously as an afterthought while addressing Carly.

"Why would they?" Carly asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe being pregnant is a bad image for the station since you're practically a celebrity." Carly Marissa answered haphazardly.

"Hmm, I don't know about the 'celebrity' part, but I don't think it'll be a problem, sweetheart. Maybe if I was a talk show host on TV; I don't think it's such a big deal since I'm only just a radio DJ at the moment." Carly stated reasonably.

Upon finally moving down to San Francisco just before she and Freddie had gotten married, Carly had quit her job at Random House as a junior book editor and decided to go after her dream of becoming a talk show host and eventually having her own show. She had made progress in just a few months' and become a popular radio DJ on WILD 94.9, one of San Francisco's most popular radio stations. She had become quite a hit with the city youth due to her bubbly personality and natural charisma, even though she wasn't technically speaking in front of a live camera anymore.

Carly had been surprised by some of the older callers who had called into her show, "Cruisin' With Carly Shay" (which aired from 6-9am on weekdays), saying that they remembered her from her 'iCarly' days and had enjoyed hers, Sam's and Freddie's web show immensely. Every time Carly received a call like that, it made her smile as she recalled certain events from the past involving her two best friends and their various exploits. As it turned out, Carly was scheduled to go for an interview in a week's time at a local TV network that was interested in having her host one of their shows. The thought that all her wildest dreams were about to come true both thrilled and terrified Carly all at once.

"Only a radio DJ at the moment. But if you ace that interview, you could have your very own TV show any day now." Freddie stated proudly.

"Nothing's set in stone yet, Freddie." Carly mumbled self-consciously.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. Even if it doesn't happen right away, you're gonna have your own TV show one of these days, I just know it. You're a natural." Freddie continued on sincerely.

"Thanks, honey. Alright, enough 'work talk'. Marissa's right, we should get going." Carly announced rapidly and began ushering everyone towards the car.

With that, Freddie retrieved his car keys and got into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and backed the Range Rover out of the Benson driveway. It wasn't long before the four of them were driving slowly down Baker Street, singing along to the radio without a care in the world. There was no need to rush now. And as it turned out, the universe always had more than one plan ready and waiting for those only too eager to find what had previously been lost.

_THE END._

_

* * *

__  
_**Author's Note: Sniff, it's really over now. But if anyone else is as nostalgic as me, there's still the additional chapters for 'iFind And Keep You' to look forward to, which will provide some snippets into Freddie and Carly's married life as well as their general family life. I would just like to take the time to list all of the reviewers who have ever reviewed this story from beginning to end, every single one of you are awesome:**

**deano912345 (first ever reviewer!), Creddie, OMG, I Sedd Creddie!!, Fic-Reader, I'm inCREDDIEble, Miss Creativity, woundedhearts, FinaleUltimacian, Captain Krueger, sockstar, milkywaters, iHeartCreddie, purpleheart10, Vadercat, Maddie-the-Cattie, aisforangelaaa, iLive iBreathe iCarly, Lionheart316, Silentdeath01, mrmuscle, Man of Faith, baronvonmilo, Wow, silverphoenix, PerennialKillJoy, fbnk-luv, StriderHiryu, Kristen, metalheart, Josh, meh (a bit rude, but still a review nonetheless), 12 Withering Roses, John, EddieVF, Me!!, TheLionESS-232, Creddieforever, TooPiAr, iChloe328, Keenlost, ix3SuJu, Cobalt45, Shannon, creddie dude, Kweeniej12, MzSCAgurlliee, Jen and bLoo21.**

**Whoo, I had to stop for food and water while typing that list ; ) But it was well worth it, words can't express how grateful I am to all of you for giving my story a chance. Well, I'll be seeing all of you around. Until next time, this has been your host, Snapplelinz, for another session of 'Random Author's Notes'. So long and goodnight!**


End file.
